Secrets
by KateUK
Summary: Duncan finds out he is not the only one with secrets.
1. Default Chapter

Secrets  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The light rain had stopped as Alex walked onto the bridge; everything was coated with a thin layer of water that glistened in the streetlights. The metal felt cold under her fingers as she gently ran them along the railing as she slowly walked to the centre of the bridge, Alex's shoulders ached and she stopped shrugging off the back pack she was carrying, she slipped one arm through a strap, using the other hand to rub her shoulder, she then lent on the railing looking down at the fast flowing water beneath, the lights from the banks danced on the surface of the water. Alex lifted her head looking around at the boats moored along the river bank, there where two near the bridge one was brightly coloured and well lit, the larger boat moored just in front was black and in total darkness. Alex lent her elbows onto the railing she pinched the top of her nose, her eyes were sore from lack of sleep, 'was it 72 hours or 80 hours' she thought to herself. She had been on Lazarski's trail ever since she had managed to get that little weasel Trent to tell her what he knew, it hadn't been easy but she had found a way to convince him. It had shocked her later just how brutal she had become but she knew that it she was ever going to convince her boss that she wasn't going crazy she had to find Lazarski and this time he wasn't going to walk away.  
  
She had arrived in Paris late that afternoon and had followed up on the lead that Trent had given her but Lazarski wasn't there, she would try again later but now all she wanted was to get some sleep but she had spent all evening trying to find a hotel room but what she hadn't known was that it was Paris fashion week, until a rather snooty little man, in a green uniform, behind a marble reception desk said "Madame, this is Paris fashion week we have been booked up for months.maybe one of the lesser hotels may have something" he then dismissed her with a wave of his manicured hand. Alex had to hold herself back all she wanted to do was break the little bastards arm but she had just forced a smile onto her face and went back out into the rain.  
  
A few hours later and a lot of "Non's" later she had come to a small hotel that the last hotel had suggested she tried, it was very small and hidden from view in one of the side street in one of the less fashionable areas of town but the middle aged lady with bleached blonde hair had been as helpful as she could, she had a room but it was booked she had just received a phone call saying the guest was delayed if he didn't arrive before 11pm the room was hers. Alex had thanked her and promised to return before the outer door was locked at 11pm. As she stepped out into the cold damp night air Alex turned the collar of her jacket up, right now she wouldn't care what the room was like she would take a tent as long as it meant that she could finally get some sleep.  
  
As she walked along the street Alex looked at her watch still another hour to go, she tried to blow some warmth onto her cold hands before she put them back into the jacket pockets. Alex wandered the streets and found herself on the banks of the Seine, she slowly walked onto the bridge 'well, what am I going to do for the next hour?' she thought she then lent forward looking over the railing, her eyes scanned the structure of the bridge she then noticed the narrow ledge that ran along the bridge on the other side of the railings 'I wonder if I can walk to the other end of the bridge and back, just using the ledge' Alex looked around it might be only just gone 10 O'clock at night but the cold must be keeping people inside as the street was deserted 'what the hell you only live once' she thought as she climbed over the railings.  
  
Duncan came to the end of the road, his hands pushed deep into his pockets trying to keep them warm, he had been to a friends party for some designer Duncan didn't know and after meeting him, he didn't want to, he might be a genius with fabric but as a person he had a lot to learn, so he had made his excuses and left. Not wanting to wait around for a cab in case his friends tried to persuade him to stay, he had decided to walk but as the cold wind bite into his body he regretted his hasted, if he had taken a cab he would be home now with a good brandy and a good book. As he got closer to the bridge he could see a lone figure leaning against the railings, he thought to himself that it was a little cold to be just standing there. Duncan's eyes widened as he watched the figure start to climb over the railings "Oh great!" he said softly as he started running towards the bridge, he wasn't in the mood to save a jumper but he couldn't stand by and watch someone throw their life away.  
  
Alex had carefully positioned her feet on the ledge, it was only just big enough for one foot in front of the other, at first she held on with one hand but as she started to feel balanced she lifted her hand from the railing and started to walk. She hadn't gone more than a few steps when she heard a man shout, Alex looked up just as a man came running towards her, his long black coat blown open like a cape, as he ran and before Alex could say anything or react the man grabbed her, she started to overbalance her hands trying desperately to find something solid to save her from falling, the only thing she could find was the man's coat. With her struggling, the man's momentum and the wet slippery surface of the road suddenly Duncan found himself being pulled over the railings and as he did the woman was twisting still trying to grab something more stable. As Duncan realised that he could do nothing to stop either of them falling he watched in horror as the head of the woman he was trying to save hit the concrete ledge with a sickening crack before they both plummeted to the dark cold water of the Seine.  
  
Duncan surfaced first he frantically looked around for the woman but he was alone, he quickly looked up at the bridge just to make sure she hadn't managed to grab hold of something but the bridge was empty, after taking a deep breath he dived under the dark waters. Duncan had to surface another two times for air before he managed to bring her to the surface. On his third dive he found her body it was being pulled down by the weight of the bag she was holding, Duncan freed her arm from the straps and let the bag sink to the bottom. He then brought her to the surface and as quickly as he could he swam towards the shore, his eyes scanning the bank to find someone to help him but there was no one. Duncan could see the lights on Maurice's boat "MAURICE..MAURICE" he shouted while trying to keep the woman and himself afloat but his call went unanswered. Finally, he managed to get to some steps and get them both out of the water. Duncan flipped the still body over, he checked for breathing and found none "Come on breath" Duncan said as he pushed on her chest, followed by filling her lungs with his breath "Come on breath".  
  
Alex coughed as the water of the Seine finally left her lungs her eyes flickered open "What the?" Duncan helped her to sit up "Don't talk you've been for a bit of a swim.well we both have" Duncan said smiling and raising both eyebrows but instead of the reaction he was expecting, he found himself backing away "What the hell do you think you were doing.you could've killed me" Alex spat at him, the anger in her voice was very clear, as the words left her mouth a splitting pain went through her head and she lifted her right hand to her head. Duncan just managed to grab her as she fainted into unconsciousness before she could fall back into the river. As her body went limp in his arms Duncan ran his hand over her wet hair, as he lifted his hand away from her hair he could see that it was red with her blood, quickly he put one arm behind neck and the other under her knees and lifted her up, he wasn't far from the barge and as there was no one around to help him he decided it was the best place to take her as he could call for an ambulance from there.  
  
Just as he got to the gangplank to his barge Maurice appeared on the deck of his boat "Maurice.Maurice.over here.can you give me a hand", Maurice turned round at the sound of Duncan's voice "Oh my friend what have you there?" he said as he raced over to where Duncan was standing "Why are you all wet?.Why is the lady all wet?" Maurice asked "I'll tell you about it later.do you think you can get my key from my coat pocket and open the door" Duncan said as he nodded his head in the direction of the barge "Oh but of course" Maurice said as he retrieved the key and scuttled up the gangplank, Duncan smiled to himself as he followed.  
  
Maurice unlocked the door and went inside turning the lights on Duncan walked past him and laid Alex gently onto the couch "Oh but she is bleeding" Maurice said as he stood beside Duncan, "I'll fetch a cloth" before Duncan could stop him Maurice was already on his way to the bathroom. Duncan for the first time since he had grabbed the woman could see her clearly, she was slightly built with shoulder length blonde hair, her skin was very pale but the shock and the cold could be making it paler that it normally was he thought. His thoughts were interrupted as Maurice came rushing back into the room with a small bowl and several small cloths.  
  
Duncan knelt down beside her and cleaned the wound; he had just finished when her eyes slowly opened "Don't move.you've had a bad knock on the head" Duncan said.  
  
"Where am I.Who are you?.and why am I all wet" Alex asked a puzzled look on her face. Duncan frowned "you don't remember?" he watched as her eyes moved as she tried to remember, then a look of terror came across her face "I don't remember anything.I don't know my name.where I come from or who you are?" Duncan put his hand onto her arm "It's all right calm down.check your pockets.you might have something on you that will tell us who you are" Alex carefully went through one pocket after another but it wasn't until her last one that she pulled out a crumpled and very soggy piece of paper, she handed it to Duncan.  
  
Duncan carefully unfolded the paper it seemed to be a hand written letter, the ink had run but Duncan could just make out a name at the top "Alex Rogan" Duncan looked up to see if the name meant anything to his unexpected guest but there was none. "I think this is a letter addressed to you, does the name mean anything to you?" Alex shook her head the pain started again Duncan looked over at Maurice "Can you take care of Alex I'm going to get some dry clothes for both of us and then I'll take her to the hospital" Duncan patted Maurice on the shoulder "No worries my friend.I will keep the beautiful lady company" he replied as he sat on the arm of the couch.  
  
When Duncan returned he had changed into dry clothes and had some others in his arms "They won't be your size but they're dry.you can change in the bathroom" he said as he helped her to her feet. While Alex got changed Duncan told Maurice what had happened "It is a good job that you are a strong swimmer my friend.I'm afraid I did not hear anything" Duncan patted Maurice on the shoulder "That's all right my friend you weren't to know". Alex came out of the bathroom "right let's get you checked out.Maurice can you lock up for me?" Duncan said as he walked to where Alex was leaning against the wall "Of course" Maurice answered as Duncan put his arm around Alex and guided her out of the barge. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
They had been at the hospital for several hours, the doctors had examined Alex and run numerous tests, a nurse was stitching the wound when Duncan noticed the doctor in the corridor, and he mouthed to Alex that he would be right back. The doctor stop as Duncan approached "Ah Monsieur MacLeod I was just coming to talk to you, your friend can go home when the nurse is finished" Duncan looked over to Alex "Can you say when her memory will return?" Duncan asked, the doctor followed Duncan's gaze "in cases like this where there has been a trauma to the head the memory tends to return on it's own.I'm afraid I can't tell you when that could be it.maybe today or it could be weeks" the doctor then handed Duncan a piece of paper "if she starts to suffer any of the symptoms listed here bring her straight back" Duncan thanked the doctor before returning to Alex.  
  
Alex had watched from the cubical as the Doctor spoke with Duncan in French "what did he say?" Alex asked as Duncan came back to her "Well he said you have to be patient.your memory will return when it's ready" Duncan replied smiling at her. Alex swung her legs off the bed "Great so what do they suggest I do.I've no money, no way of proving who I am.I don't even have any where to stay" Alex said as she pulled on the jumper Duncan had leant her. Duncan was stood by the bed his hands clasped together in front of him his long black coat draped over his hands "you can stay with me until you get your memory back".  
  
Alex shook her head "No you've done enough already I don't want to put you out any more" Duncan leant forward putting his hand on her shoulder "your in no condition to be wandering the street.your coming with me and that's the end to it" Duncan said as he helped Alex to her feet. She looked up at him "Ok you win.but I get the couch" Duncan smiled "Ok you get the couch now let's go".  
  
Maurice's boat was in darkness when Duncan parked the car, Duncan took Alex's hand to help her as she got out of the car, "you don't have to do this you know.I mean you don't even know me" Duncan put his head on one side "Ok you tell me where to take you and I'll take you there" Alex smiled weakly "you've got me there"  
  
"Then it's settle you'll stay here until your memory returns" Duncan said as turned on the lights in the barge "but when is that going to be" Alex said as she walked over and flopped down on the couch, Duncan shrugged "would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah a cup of tea would be great" Alex said as she fiddled with the dressing, Duncan raised his eyebrows "I think I can manage that" he said as he disappeared into the kitchen. Duncan came back with a tray with two cups, a pot of tea and milk on it he placed it down on the table as he sat at the other end of the couch, "from you accent I think we'll start with the British Embassy on Monday see if they can help.I mean you sound British and if they have no record of you then we'll try the other English speaking embassies" Duncan poured the tea into the cups, followed by some milk, he then raised the sugar to Alex, she shook her head " So what is the last thing you remember?" Duncan asked as he handed a cup to her. As Alex took the cup her hand shook and she had to take hold of it with both hands "Err.I remember looking down at some water.I was tired and my shoulders ached so I took my back pack off and held onto to it with one arm.That's it My back pack it will have stuff in it to tell me who I am.it must be on the bridge" Alex said moving quickly to the edge of the couch so fast the some of the tea spilt into the saucer "Heh Take it easy" Duncan said putting his hand on her arm as he put down his cup "I'm afraid it won't be much help.it was dragging you down so I took it off.it'll be at the bottom by now" Duncan watched as her eyes dulled as she realised that hope was gone. Duncan stood up "Anyway it's late I think you'd better get some rest.you take the bed I'll take the couch" Alex put her cup down "No.I said I'd sleep on the couch" Duncan was about to protest when Alex put her hand up "Look it's simple.it's a question of size.I'll fit better on the couch".  
  
Duncan walked over to one of the trunks opened it and picked out a couple of sheets and blankets. As he walked back to Alex he said "you need to rest the bed would be better" Alex shook her head as she took the blankets from him "No the couch is fine.the way I feel I could sleep on the floor". After helping Alex to make up the couch Duncan made sure that she was comfortable before going to bed himself, he sat reading for a short while before turning off the light and settling down.  
  
Duncan didn't know how long he had been asleep when he leaped up as he heard shouting "NO PLEASE NO.KEEP BREATHING.OH GOD..YOU BASTARDS!!!" fumbling for the light switch Duncan was quickly to his feet his sword in his hand but as his eyes scanned the dimly lit room he could see there was no one there but the shouting continued. Duncan grabbed his robe as rushed over to the couch Alex was thrashing around her face covered in sweat, Duncan put his sword back by the bed and made his way round he knelt beside the couch, gently he rested his hands lightly on Alex's arms "Hey.Alex calm down.your safe here..Alex.Alex".  
  
Alex's eyes shot open, Duncan could see the hate in her eyes as she pressed herself against the back of the couch "It's all right.it's just a dream" Duncan said softly his hand stroking her hair. It took Duncan a few minutes to calm Alex down, he then went to the kitchen returning with a glass of water which he hand to her, she drank the water down in quick gulps. "Do you want to talk about it?" Duncan asked as he took hold of the empty glass "Err I don't remember much about it" she lied, the faces, the blood, the terror and anger all fresh in her mind but she couldn't make sense of them, she knew that she should know the faces she had seen but her mind just wouldn't reveal their identity. "You try and get some more rest," Duncan said as he got up he went back to the bed.  
  
Duncan tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't relax, he had seen people have nightmares before and he had enough himself to know whatever was haunting Alex had to be bad and could be another reason for her memory loss, so he sat in bed reading until he could see daylight through the portholes. He pulled on his sweats deciding to do his workout but as he tried to walk quietly past Alex she woke up "where are you going?" Alex asked sleepily "I'm just going outside, try and go back to sleep" Duncan said, Alex closed her eyes and Duncan quietly closed the door behind him. It was just after dawn as he climbed onto the deck the air was cold Duncan's breath was visible as he worked out.  
  
Just as Duncan was coming to the end of his workout he felt the presences of an Immortal his eyes scanned the bank. Walking out of the tunnel was a figure it's hands in the pockets of the crumpled brown raincoat that was pulled tightly around his body, as the figure walked closer Duncan recognised his old friend and relaxed. As the figure walked up the gangplank Duncan jumped down to greet him "Methos a little early for you isn't it?" Methos grinned "I just got back into town.I was too early to check in so I thought I'd drop in on my good friend Duncan MacLeod" Methos said as he walked towards the door Duncan step forward blocking his path "come on MacLeod it's freezing out here.or is there someone in there you don't want me to see" Methos said a grin breaking out on his face "No.I mean yes there's someone down there but no I'm not trying to stop you seeing them.it's just she had a bad night she was still asleep when I came out.wait here I'll check if she is awake".  
  
Duncan quietly opened the door, he got to the top of the steps when he noticed that the bedding was neatly folded at one end of the couch and he could hear the shower, so he when back and opened the door to let Methos in "About time Macleod it's freezing out here" Methos said as he went around Duncan "It's not like your about to die of cold" Duncan said as he followed Methos down the steps, Methos stopped abruptly as he saw the pile of bedding, he turned to Duncan "Losing your touch MacLeod?" Methos said as he nodded towards the couch. Duncan shook his head "Coffee?"  
  
"Yes.I'd love one" Methos said as he sat down at the other end of the couch from the bedding. Duncan returned with three cups and a pot of coffee, he poured them both a cup, he handed one to Methos "So Mac where did you meet her.I take it's a her" Duncan took a sip of his coffee, he then explained the previous nights events. Methos laughed "You pushed her in the river! You must be getting desperate if that's your new chat up line"  
  
Duncan raised his eyebrows "no I was trying to stop her throwing herself into the river". A big grin broke on Methos's face "Well it didn't work did it" but then Methos's face became serious "you know it's not a good idea to have strangers around MacLeod.I mean you don't know anything about her or what she was doing on the bridge.which I might add overlooks your barge" Duncan shook his head "you are always so suspicious.she's not a Watcher I've checked"  
  
"It's served me well, I have managed to last 5000 years being suspicious.anyway I wasn't think she was a Watcher.there could be other reasons" Methos said as he refilled his cup "there is something troubling you isn't there?"  
  
Duncan looked down at the coffee in his cup swilling it around and sighed "It's just.she had a nightmare last night I mean not just a little one.shouting, sweating and when she open her eyes the look of pure hatred.I'm wondering if her amnesia isn't just the trauma but something she is hiding from"  
  
"That's my point you don't know what she could be.take her to an Embassy and leave her there, it's not your problem" Duncan was about to answer when Alex came out of the bathroom, dressed in the clothes Duncan had leant her the night before, her hair wrapped in a towel, she had just unwrapped her hair when she saw the stranger, Duncan could see her discomfort and went over to her "Err.Alex this is a friend of mine.Adam Pierson.Adam this is Alex Rogan" Methos smiled and nodded in Alex's direction. Duncan looked over at Methos "I'm going to grab a quick shower.so can you look after Alex, I won't be long" with that Duncan disappeared into the bathroom. Methos smiled at Alex as he poured her a cup of coffee "Mac was telling me what happened.so you don't remember anything?" Methos asked suspiciously. Alex sat down and took the cup Methos was offering, she took a sip and put the cup down as she scratched the dressing on her head "I wish I could but if it wasn't for a letter in my pocket I wouldn't have a clue what my name was" Alex replied as the dressing came away "here let me do that" Methos said putting down his cup "No it's fine I can manage" but Methos was already on his feet "it's all right I have medical training you know.I might be a little rusty but I think I can remember how to dress a wound".  
  
After he had examined the wound he rummaged through one of Duncan's trunks until he found a first aid kit 'trust the Highlander to be prepared.he's such a boy scout' Methos thought to himself as he walked back to where Alex was sitting. Methos gently put the new dressing on her head and taped it in place. "There that didn't hurt now did it?" Alex looked up and smiled at Methos "Quiet a gentle touch you have there" Alex replied, they then both looked over to the steps as Duncan came down them and took his coat off the coat hooks "look I'm going to take Alex into town.see if anything jogs her memory.your welcome to stay here.just lock up when you leave" Duncan waited until Alex had joined him before they left the barge. Methos sank back into the couch and put his feet up "Aah this is the life". 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As they came out of the barge the sun was shining and it's warmth had started to chase away the cold of the dawn. Duncan decided, as it wasn't too cold they would walk, so they walked over the bridge there was no sign of a backpack where Alex had been stood on the night before. After they had crossed the bridge they came to a junction Duncan looked back at Alex as she had fallen behind "which way?" he asked, his arms out stretched either side of his body, Alex shrugged as she walked over to him "I.I don't know.I wish I did" Duncan dropped his arms back to his sides "take your time, look around".  
  
Alex looked down both streets "Err I think this way" she said pointing to her right "then this way it is" Duncan said as he linked his arm through hers, Alex flinched as she felt the contact, Duncan casually let his arm drop away so as to not to make it obvious that he had noticed and nothing was said. They had been walking for sometime when Alex stopped, she was staring across the road at a small café, there were three tables with green and white tablecloths on them outside, and only the table by the door was occupied. Duncan came to her side "do you recognise it?" Alex shrugged "there is something about it that seems familiar"  
  
Duncan smiled "I could do with a coffee" Duncan started to walk across the road when he realised that Alex was not with him he turned round "come on it's just a coffee" Alex jogged across to Duncan and they crossed the rest of the way together. As they sat down at one of the spare tables they both could see the board that was covering a space where there once had been a large pane of glass. "Must be a lively place," Duncan said as he nodded towards the board but Alex didn't say anything she seemed distracted, Duncan waited silently flipping the cardboard drinks mat off the table and catching it. A small dark haired man with a black apron came out of the café flicking over the pages of his notebook and licking his pencil as he walked towards them, when he was at the table he looked up his face suddenly changed from friendly to angry "YOU.how dare you show your face here" Duncan looked at Alex and then back at the waiter "Do you know this woman?"  
  
But the waiter was in no mood to chat "Get out of here I told you yesterday after what you did your not welcome here" the man was getting very agitated pointing away from the café Duncan got to his feet his hands in front of him "All right we're going" Duncan then pulled Alex onto her feet "But Duncan I don't know what he is talking about" Alex pleaded as Duncan lead her away. He stopped at the end of the street "Right Stay here" as he turned to walk back Alex grabbed his arm "Where are you going?" Duncan put his head on one side "To talk to that guy in the café.find out what the hell happened.now wait here" Duncan said pointing to the ground. Alex leant against the wall and watched as Duncan walked back to the café.  
  
The waiter was clearing the table nearest to the door as Duncan walked towards him; he looked up as Duncan approached "Monsieur.Can I have a word?" Duncan asked, the waiter put the last cup on the tray and turned to go inside "I have nothing to say to you, Monsieur" Duncan followed him inside the café "I just want to know what happened yesterday with the lady I was with" the man put the tray onto the counter and span round "I think you can see that for yourself" he said pointing towards the boarded up window.  
  
"She broke the window" Duncan exclaimed raising his eyebrows "Not just the window.she came in here went over to a gentleman at that the corner table.they talked and then an argument broke out, I'm not sure of all the words but they weren't very polite.then she mad.attacked him" Duncan took a step forward "Attached him?" the man went round the counter and started to put the cups into the sink "yes.she started to walk away.he got up to follow he said something I didn't quite catch.she then punched him twice.he fell backwards breaking the chair and the window.she then took off" the man rubbed his hands on a cloth "I should have called the police.those windows are expensive to replace" Duncan raised his eyes to the ceiling as he put his hand inside his jacket pulling out his wallet, Duncan took out several large notes and held them out to the man behind the counter "will this cover it?" Duncan saw the man's eyes light up "that should just cover it, Monsieur". Duncan leant on the counter as he handed the money over "So did you know the gentleman?" the man shrugged "He came in everyday drank coffee.sometimes ate.but I haven't seen him since" Duncan held out his hand "Do you know his name?" the man took the money "I'm sorry Monsieur but I don't know his name" the man held his hands up and shrugged. Duncan thought for a moment "Well what did he look like?.tall.short.brown hair.blonde?" the man hesitated until Duncan produced another banknote "I would say he was a little shorter that you.brown hair and.yes he had a scar on his cheek err.it was the shape of a half moon".  
  
"Thank you for all your help and it's all right I won't bring her here again", Duncan then went outside as he looked up the street to where he had left Alex she wasn't there "Damn" he said out loud as he ran up the street, he slid to a halt as Alex came out of a doorway "Well what did he say?"  
  
"I thought I told you to stay there?" Duncan said pointing to the wall about 10 feet away "I was cold.it was just a little more sheltered here.well" Duncan motioned for her to walk on "He said that you went into his café yesterday and you attached a man.breaking a chair and that window.do you remember any of that?" Alex wiped her hand over her eyes "No it's just a blur.I can remember sitting at a table but nothing else.I'm sorry"  
  
"Come on let's see if we can find a café that you didn't have a fight in" Duncan said smiling, "Ok.I could do with a drink".  
  
The waiter watched as Duncan left the café before picking up the phone, it only rang three times before it was answered "yes"  
  
"She was here.but there was something wrong she didn't seem to remember being here and she had someone with her.he was the one asking the questions"  
  
"What did you tell him? The gruff voice on the other end of the phone asked.  
  
"Only what you told me to say.nothing more I swear"  
  
"What did this man look like?"  
  
"He was taller than me with long black hair tied back in a ponytail.I managed to see a name in his wallet when he paid for the window"  
  
"What name?"  
  
"Duncan MacLeod" the waiter replied.  
  
"You have done well.let me know if either of them return" then the phone line went dead.  
  
After they had eaten Duncan decided that they should return to the barge and try again tomorrow. As they walked down a street that was lined with café's, their tables and chairs spread out on the sidewalk, there was a shout from behind them "Stop theft!" then a man barged through the middle of them, he had a bag tucked tightly under his arm before Duncan could react Alex was running after him, it took a few seconds before he realised what Alex had done "Oh Great" he said as he took off after them.  
  
Alex's heart was pounding as she chased after the thief, dodging around tables, chairs and people in her pursuit, her eyes always focused on her prey, nothing seemed to matter but bring him down, she saw him duck into an alley "Now I've got you" she said as she turned into the alley. She had to dodge quickly to one side as something was thrown at her but it didn't take her long for her eyes to fix on her target "Your not going anywhere" she said smiling, she then noticed there was a knife in the man's hand, she smiled and beckoned him forward, as he lunged clumsily towards her Alex grabbed his hand and using his own momentum bent his arm around behind him forcing him onto the ground Alex knelt on his back "Drop it or I'll break your neck" she growl as her free hand grabbed his hair. She watched as the man let the knife go she took hold of it, still holding the man's head up by his hair she brought the cold steel of the knife up against his throat, Duncan ran into the alley "Stop.what do you think your doing" he shouted Alex blinked looking up at Duncan and then back to the man on the ground a red trail of blood was just starting to trickle down the man's neck, Alex dropped the knife leaping up she pinned herself back against the wall a look of disgust and terror on her face.  
  
Duncan walked over picked the man up by his collar and the bag he had stolen, he then walked him to the end of the alley just as a police car screeched to a halt, Duncan spoke with the officers before they left with their thief, Duncan then walked slowly back down the alley to Alex who hadn't move she was still pinned up against the wall her eyes wide open looking at the empty piece of ground where the young man had been. "The police want us to make a statement.I talked them into letting us do it in the morning" Duncan said as he took hold of Alex's arm she didn't resist his touch and allowed herself to be guided from the alley and back to the barge, nothing was said.  
  
The barge was empty when they arrived, Alex watched from the couch as Duncan poured them both a drink, he handed one to her as he sat down "Do you want to tell me what all that was about back there.you could've been killed" Alex took the glass and drank some of the amber liquid "I don't know.I.I just reacted.instinct I suppose" Duncan sipped his drink "Instinct!.what were you going to do with the knife if I hadn't come along?"  
  
Alex looked into his eyes "I.I honestly don't know.I just felt this rage inside me.when you shouted and I looked back at the man his face changed it wasn't who I thought it was.Duncan I'm scared I think I could've killed him" Duncan could see the tears welling up in her eyes, he put his hand on her arm "It's going to be all right.the answers are in there we just have to find away to get to them.you look tired why don't you lay down.there are some things I need to do.I'll properly be out for a couple of hours you can get some rest, we'll talk when I get back.now stay in here.don't leave the barge" Duncan said as he got up "but we have to make a statement" Alex replied Duncan smiled "they said tomorrow will be fine.so don't worry about that.get some rest I won't be too long" Alex nodded and watched as Duncan left the barge, she then drank the rest of her drink before stretching out on the couch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Duncan walked along the bank of the Seine, the warmth of the sun was now waning and the cold tendrils of the evening were starting to wrap around Paris, Duncan pulled his coat around him as he walked lost in his thoughts, he was troubled by what the waiter in the café had told him and what he had witnessed in the alley. He had seen the look Alex's had in her eyes before but it had been in men's eyes on the battlefield. His brow creased as he thought 'why didn't the café call the police.I mean Alex may have run off but the man was still there, he could have told them something'. Duncan decided to see if his friend in the Paris police could give him anything from the description he had.  
  
Duncan had just come out of the police station where he had found out nothing that would help him, when his mobile rang "MacLeod"  
  
"Hi Mac.can you talk?" Duncan recognised Methos's voice.  
  
"Yeah.what's up?"  
  
"Can you meet me at my hotel I need to talk to you alone"  
  
Duncan sighed he really wanted to go back to the barge to check on Alex "Ok what hotel?" Duncan asked.  
  
"The Waldorf.Rue de Départ.room 505.oh the name is Adam Matheson"  
  
"I take it that your not paying for in with Watcher wages" Duncan replied "I'll be there in about half an hour" Duncan ended the call and made his way to the Rue de Départ.  
  
Duncan walked up to the beech-topped reception desk the smartly dressed young woman behind it smiled warmly as her eyes wandered over his body, she blushed when she realised that Duncan had seen her eyes roamed over his body. Duncan raised his eyebrows and grinned as he tapped the reception desk with one hand while his other scratched one of his eyebrows "Err.I'm here to see Adam Matheson he's in room 505". The young woman looked down at the register "Yes.Monsieur Matheson is expecting he is in his suite.if you would like to take the elevator to the fifth floor"  
  
Duncan smiled and followed the receptionists pointed arm "this way" he said pointing in the same direction as the young woman "Yes, Monsieur.fifth floor" Duncan smirked as he got in the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. As he walked down the corridor towards room 505 he could see that the door was already open, Duncan realised that his arrival had been announced before Methos could have felt his presence. Duncan felt the familiar sensation when he was half way down the corridor, he knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open "Ah Mac.come in.fancy a drink.coffee.beer.whisky? I've got the lot here"  
  
Duncan smiled and put up his right hand "Coffee will be fine" he said as he dropped his coat onto one of the chairs "Nice place you have here" Duncan said as he walked over to the window and looked out at the view.  
  
"Well you've got to treat yourself occasionally" Methos said as he hand Duncan a cup of coffee.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Duncan watched as Methos walked across the room towards the elegant wood veneered desk, there was an open laptop on it, which lit up as Methos touched the keys "Here have a look at this" Duncan walked over to join him at the desk, on the screen was a list of records "So you've been hacking into British Government files"  
  
"Look at this" Methos typed in Alex Rogan and they both waited until the file had loaded and across the screen was written in red text 'CLASSIFIED'  
  
"Every place I've tried it's the same.I'm not sure what you have but I can sense its trouble" Methos watched as Duncan went back to the window without saying a word "take her to the Embassy tomorrow and leave her there".  
  
Duncan drank some of his coffee before turning back to Methos "that's not the only thing that's strange" Duncan then told Methos what had happened at the café and in the alley.  
  
"You've done your bit Mac.let her go" Duncan walked back to the laptop "So where have you tried?"  
  
Methos clicked on the list of sites he had managed to hack into "I've been to the Tax office, passport office, employment office.I've even tried to trace a National Insurance number through their health service but all the records are sealed.what ever Alex Rogan is they don't want you to know anything about her" Duncan put his cup down and picked up his coat as he headed for the door "Where are you going?" Methos asked.  
  
"Back to the barge.I left Alex alone and with what you've found out and what happened today I don't think that's wise"  
  
"I'll call you if I find anything" Methos shouted after Duncan who was already going out the door.  
  
As Duncan got closer to the barge he felt the presences of an Immortal his eyes scanned both banks of the Seine as his hand slipped into his coat, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword, he spun round on the spot, when he heard footsteps in the tunnel, Duncan moved quickly towards the tunnel his hand never leaving his sword, as he walked into the darkness he called out "I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod" as he brought his sword out from the folds of his coat, a figure in a long coat and large brimmed hat moved to the end of the tunnel silhouetting his body against the fading light, but he just laughed before running away. Duncan was torn between following the unknown Immortal and checking on Alex. As he returned his sword back beneath the folds of his coat Duncan wondered if the presences of the Immortal was coincidence or was it linked in someway to Alex.  
  
Duncan quietly walked into the barge he could see that Alex had fallen asleep on the couch; he slipped off his shoes so that he didn't make any noise on the hard wood floor. He then slipped into the kitchen to prepare something for them both to eat; Duncan was laying the table when the aroma of the cooking food woke Alex, she sat up and looked over the back of the couch "I'm sorry I must have dosed off" she said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes "You must have needed it.Hungry?" Alex kneeled on the couch "I'm starving!"  
  
"Take a seat.I hope you like pasta?" Duncan said as he walked back to the kitchen, Alex couldn't be sure but Duncan seemed distant, friendly but detached, she sat at the table and waited, Duncan came back with a large bowl of steaming pasta and a basket of fresh bread. Before he joined her at the table Duncan collected an opened bottle of red wine from the unit on the other side of the barge. Nothing was said as they started their meal Alex decided to break the silence "you've haven't told me what you do for a living?"  
  
Duncan reached across and took a piece of the bread breaking it in two "Antiques.I deal in Antiques"  
  
"So do you have a shop or something?" Alex said before taking a mouthful of food.  
  
"I used to but.not anymore" Duncan dropped his eyes away from hers to the food on his plate, Alex could tell there was some sadness associated with the shop and decided it wasn't a good subject so the silence descended again. They had nearly finished their meal when Duncan felt the familiar feeling that meant another of his kind was around, as the feeling got stronger he looked around as he got up from the table "I just need to go outside I forgot to check the mooring ropes" Alex looked at him with a confused look on her face but Duncan was already on his way to the door, grabbing his coat on the way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Duncan had just got to the deck when he could see the other Immortal was coming up the gangplank "MacLeod when are you going to get rid of this old bucket and live somewhere normal"  
  
"Fitzcarn?" Duncan exclaimed as he walked over to greet his friend.  
  
"In the flesh dear boy" Fitzcarn said taking his smouldering pipe from his lips.  
  
"It's good to see you but what are you doing here?" Duncan said as he moved out of the way to let Fitz walk towards the door but before he could open the door Duncan grabbed his arm "Fitz.I'm not alone"  
  
Fitz patted him on the shoulder "my dear boy I don't mean to intrude.I'll come back in the morning" as Fitz went to leave Duncan stopped him "It's not like that.we're just friends, well we only met yesterday she's staying with me for a few days I'll explain it all later and she doesn't know about us.so no stories" Duncan said as he put his head on one side and raised his eyebrows. "Not a tale shall pass my lips, laddie" Fitz said as Duncan held the door open for him.  
  
"Duncan is everything all right?" Alex ask as she walked towards the steps "Oh.Err"  
  
"Alex.this is an old friend of mine Hugh Fitzcairn.Fitz this is Alex Rogan" Duncan said as he hung up his and Fitzcairn's coat. "Ah my dear lady it is a pleasure" Fitz said as he took Alex's hand and kissing the back, Alex blushed slightly before sitting on the couch. Duncan collected three glasses and a bottle of brandy from the side. "So what brings you to town?" Duncan said as he poured them all a drink.  
  
"Just passing through laddie.I need a few things from my apartment" Fitz said as he took the glass Duncan offered him and sat back into the couch. "Ive come into a little money.Oh a modest sum," Fitz said with a large grin on his face. Duncan had handed one of the other glasses to Alex before sitting back with his. "So what are you going to do with your modest sum?" Duncan asked as he took a sip of the brandy. Fitz took out a piece of folded up paper from out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Duncan.  
  
Duncan took the piece of paper that Fitz offered to him and shook it open with one hand while he took another sip of the brandy; Duncan spluttered, "You bought a Ranch! But you don't know the first thing about it" Duncan exclaimed nearly choking on his brandy.  
  
"How hard can it be I mean looking after a few cows" Alex watched as Duncan's face lit up with amusement as he started to laugh, "What are you laughing at laddie?"  
  
Duncan managed to contain his amusement to answer, "Manual labour and Hugh Fitzcairn don't usually go in the same sentence" Fitzcairn's eyes betrayed the hurt Duncan's words had caused him.  
  
"I'll have you know that Hugh Fitzcairn is no stranger to working with his hands" but this statement only made Duncan laugh harder "when.when was the last time?" Duncan asked. Fitz thought as he drank some of his drink and his face lit up as he said "That yacht.1886.sailed from England to the United States.what a voyage that was". Alex had heard what Fitz had said and was about to make a comment when Duncan beat her to it "I think you mean 1986" he said gesturing towards Alex with his eyes "Ah yes 1986 what a wonderful year"  
  
"and it was a ship.and if I remember correctly you seduced the lady owner, who was onboard and the only thing you did all voyage was steer the boat once.the rest I wouldn't call manual labour and remember I was there.I had the calluses to prove it" Duncan refilled their glasses "I give it 6 months tops"  
  
"Care to have a wager on it?" Fitz asked as he sat back on the couch after Duncan had topped up his glass. "Ok.1000 but your not allowed to hire anyone to help you in that time" Duncan replied, Fitz sat forward with his hand outstretched "make it 5 and you have yourself a bet" Duncan nodded. Alex drank the last drop of her drink and yawned as she put the glass down, both Duncan and Fitz could see that she was tired "I could do with a smoke of my pipe laddie and I think the lady would like to get some sleep.care to join me outside"  
  
"You don't have to do that.I'm fine" Alex replied, but she knew she could do with some more sleep "I think it's a good idea" replied Duncan as he got to his feet "need to have you rested, as we're going to the British Embassy tomorrow.you never know it might bring your memory back" Alex decided not to argue, she really was tired and she watched as they both got their coats and walked up the steps to the outside. Alex had just started to make the couch up when Fitz came rushing back in; he grabbed the open bottle of brandy and thier glasses "MacLeod forgot the brandy.it's a touch cold out there.for medicinal purposes of course"  
  
"Of course" Alex replied smiling at Fitz as he rushed back up the steps. Alex finished making up the couch, changed and turned Duncan's bedside lamp on before turning out the main lights and climbing under the blankets, settling down to sleep.  
  
Duncan and Fitz sat in the two chairs by the small wrought iron table, the sky was clear of clouds and the stars shone down. They both had their coats on and their collars pulled up against the cold night air. "So laddie where did you met Alex?" Duncan filled Fitz in about their meeting, Alex's memory lost and the café and the incident in the alley, he also told him about the other Immortal in tunnel by the barge.  
  
"He didn't say who he was?" Fitz asked as he relit his pipe "No he just laughed and ran off.I can't help feeling that it's connected to Alex in some way" Fitz took a long draw on his pipe "You may have been a surprise to him laddie if it was Alex he was looking for.well I'm in town for a few more days if I can be of any assistance you only have to ask" Duncan was about to reply when there was shouting from inside the barge, both Immortals were quickly on their feet "What the?" Fitz exclaimed as he followed Duncan inside.  
  
As the night before Alex was alone, from her actions it seemed to them that she was fighting someone or something off, as Duncan reached her side Alex called out "PHIL.Hang in there.Do you hear me Phil", Duncan turned and exchanged confused looks with Fitz. Duncan then knelt down his hand had only just touched the skin on her arm when her eyes shot open both Fitz and Duncan could see the hatred contained in them. "It's all right Alex it's just a dream" Duncan said as he saw tears in her eyes "I'll just get a glass of water" Fitz said as he disappeared into the kitchen "Do you have any idea who Phil is? You were calling his name" Alex shook her head as she wiped away the tears before they had a chance to fall "All I remember is the blood and watching as he closed his eyes.Duncan it was so real.do you think it really happened?" Alex asked as she took hold of the glass of water Fitz had handed to her "I don't know.it could just be a nightmare or maybe you did lose someone called Phil.give it time your memory will return" Duncan said as he stood up, Fitz tapped him on the arm and motioned to the door with his eyes "We're just be outside if you need us.try and rest" Duncan followed Fitz back out onto the deck, Fitz was relighting his pipe that had gone cold since they had rushed inside, he then turned to Duncan "Did you see the look in her eyes?" Duncan nodded as he sat down on the raised part of the roof "Yeah.it was the same last night too.I'm beginning to wonder if her mind has found a way to hided from her something she would rather forget"  
  
"Could be laddie but the nightmares could be her mind trying to break through the block.you know shock her out of it.anyway it's getting late I'd had better be off.I'll drop by tomorrow evening if that's all right"  
  
Duncan stood up "That'll be fine, we might have some more answers after we've been to the Embassy.don't forget the strange Immortal.take care my friend" they shook hands and Duncan watched as Fitz walked down the gang plank his lit pipe sending a trail of smoke to follow him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Duncan awoke to the smell of cooking as he sat up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he watched as Alex walked towards him with a tray, she placed the tray down on the bed "I hope you don't mind.I was awake really early and I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me" Duncan looked at the tray there was a fresh pot of coffee, freshly squeezed orange juice and scrambled eggs on toast. Duncan raised his eyebrows "this is great.but you didn't have too" Alex smiled and was about to walk away when Duncan took hold of Alex's hand "I wouldn't mind some company" Alex smiled and sat on the edge of the bed "I hope you like scrambled eggs?"  
  
"There fine.so anything come to mind since last night?" Duncan asked as he ate his breakfast "I know I'm no cook.scrambled eggs was all I could remember but I remembered that, so that's something" Duncan finished his breakfast and while he showered, Alex cleared away the breakfast things. She was sitting on the couch when Duncan came in; he was dressed in black trousers, a white polo neck and was carrying a black jacket "Ready.Shall we go?" Duncan asked as he took down his long coat from the hook "I'm as ready as I'm going to be" Alex said as she followed him out of the barge.  
  
Duncan parked the car in a space a little way down the road from the British Consulate "Let's see if we can find some answers" he said as they both got out of the car. They entered the white room and in front of them was several rows of seats all facing a counter, there were already a few people in the room even though it was still early, there was one couple where the woman was in floods of tears. Duncan motioned for Alex to take a seat while he went up to the counter and had a brief conversation with the red haired man who was sat behind it, he then returned to Alex and sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one to have lost something" Alex whispered and nodded towards the couple they had passed on the way in "Seems that they were robbed last night.they took everything they had passports, money.even his watch.it really makes my blood boil" Duncan didn't answer he just put his hand on her arm, Alex looked up into his brown eyes and then looked away, she became quiet trying to get her anger in check. When Alex had managed to recompose herself she turned back to Duncan "So what happens now?"  
  
"We wait, someone will call your name and then we go through there," Duncan said pointing to the half glazed door beside the reception desk. After about 10 minutes the red haired man stood up "Miss Rogan.Miss Rogan?" Duncan nudged Alex "here" she said as she stood up "If you would like to go through the door at the side and into room 4, someone will be with you shortly" Alex looked down at Duncan "your coming with me right?" Duncan smiled at her "If that's what you want" Alex nodded; Duncan got up and followed her through the door and into room 4.  
  
The room only had a small wooden desk with a computer terminal and three chairs in it and its walls were white like the reception area and on the other side of the desk was another door. Duncan sat on one of the chairs on their side of the desk; Alex paced the small room "I thought someone was supposed to be waiting in here"  
  
"Calm down we've only been in here a few minutes.come and sit down" Alex hesitated before sitting on the chair next to Duncan, a few seconds later the door of the other side of the desk opened and a middle aged woman in a smart grey suit with jet black hair tided back from her face entered the room. "Miss Rogan I'm Celia Johnson I'll be handling your case.I believe you've lost your passport and money" Celia Johnson said reading from a piece of paper inside a buff coloured folder "I've lost more than that.I had a little accident and I can remember much about my past.the only thing I know is my name Alex Rogan"  
  
"I see.do you have any proof of this accident?" Duncan took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Celia "This was given to us at the hospital"  
  
"And you are?" Celia asked while reading the letter "Duncan MacLeod.I was there when Alex fell" Duncan didn't want to go into the fact that he had helped knock Alex from the bridge. Celia then turned to her computer and started to tap the details she had into it "well I can tell you that you're not on the missing persons list".  
  
Duncan sat forward on the chair and leaned on the desk "We're hoping that you can give us something that can help Alex get over her memory block" Celia looked at his arm on her desk and followed it up to Duncan's face, she hadn't really looked at the two people she was dealing with until now and now she couldn't take her eyes off Duncan's face, when Duncan raised his eyebrows and smiled she became a little flustered "Err.let me just try something" she said her face glowing red. Alex looked across at Duncan and then away she could hardly contain her amusement. They both turned back when they heard Celia muttering under her breath "I'm sorry but the computer system has just gone down.but the good news is there is a listing for an Alex Rogan in the passport system.but I can't do anything else until the computers come back"  
  
"When will that be?" Alex demanded as she got to her feet knocking the chair backwards, Duncan managed to catch the chair before it could hit the floor "I've no money.I don't know if I have a hotel room anywhere.and the only clothes I own are what you see" Alex said gesturing to her body "That's enough" Duncan said getting to his feet "She couldn't give a damn I could be sleeping on the street, starving for all she cares" Alex shouted in frustration, Duncan stepped forward putting himself in between Alex and Celia. His eyes flashed with annoyance "I said that is enough.go outside and wait for me.now"  
  
"But I was just trying." Duncan raised his hand "I can see what you were doing.now please wait outside" Duncan said opening the door, Alex realised that she wasn't going to win this so she left. Duncan then turned back to Celia "I'm sorry about that.not being able to remember is starting to get to her" Duncan said returning to his seat, Celia smiled warmly "It's all right Mr. MacLeod I've had a lot worse.it must be very scary for her not remembering where you come from.look as soon as the computers come back up I'll do some checking.will she be staying with you?"  
  
"Yes.here's my card it has my address and phone numbers on it.call me as soon as you find anything" as Celia took the card from Duncan's hand they touched and Celia's face blushed "Thank you" Duncan said before joining Alex in the reception.  
  
"Well?" Alex asked as she walked up to Duncan "She's going to call us when she knows something.no thanks to your little outburst". They both walked out into the Paris sunshine "So what are we going to do now?" Duncan turned to look at her as they walked "Well I think we need to find you some new clothes.you can't keep wearing my sweats and those clothes"  
  
"But I don't have any money" Alex replied Duncan put his arm around her "you can pay me back".  
  
Duncan pulled his car into the kerb outside a designer store, Alex looked up at the window full of ladies clothes but there were no price tags on anything "you can be serious?"  
  
"What it's one of the best clothes stores in Paris" Duncan said as he got out, Alex climbed out and turn to face Duncan her arms on the roof of the car "That's my point.unless I've forgotten that I'm one of the wealthiest women in Europe.I can afford anything in there". Duncan locked his door and came round to Alex, he moved her aside, he closed her door and locked it. "Do you remember what sort of clothes you like?" Alex shook her head "well then you'll have to trust my fashion sense then won't you"  
  
When they had finished they had been in several boutiques and they had a lot of bags that Duncan piled onto the backseat of his car. Duncan drove them back to the barge "your mad Duncan.this is far too much" Alex said as she slid across the seat and wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck "your welcome.it was fun wasn't it?" Alex lent back "yeah.I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much" they both laughed and then their eyes met, for a brief moment there seemed to be a connection between them "I think we had better get all this inside" Duncan said, it would have been so easy for him to pull her to him but he didn't want to take advantage of someone who didn't know themselves or their true feelings.  
  
Duncan insisted on carrying all the bags even when he nearly overbalanced on the gangplank making Alex nearly collapse with laughter "Stop that or I'll throw you back in the Seine where I found you" Duncan said playfully scolding her. Duncan put the bags on the couch before turning to Alex "I need to get some groceries.Fitz is coming over for dinner tonight and he can really eat" Alex sat down on the only spare space on the couch "Duncan I'm a little tired.I'm not going to be much company.why don't you and your friend go out for the evening.I'll be fine here.honest"  
  
"Are you sure?" Alex nodded "All right but lock the door after me and answer it to no one"  
  
"Ok.but I think your getting a little overprotective," Alex, answered following Duncan up to the door, she watched as Duncan walked through the door, she had just reached for the lock when the door was pulled open "I said lock the door" playfully Alex batted Duncan "give me a chance, I was just going to" Duncan just grin and closed the door and this time Alex turned the lock straight away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Duncan and Fitz were walking back to the barge after a good meal and a few too many drinks they had their arms around each other to steady themselves and were singing songs they had learnt long ago. Fitz had his pipe clamped in the side of his mouth but it had grown cold, Fitz stopped suddenly. He was nearly pulled over by Duncan as he continued to walk forward "Be careful Laddie.you nearly had me over," Fitz said as he fumbled with a box of matches that he had retrieved from his jacket pocket. After several attempts he managed to light one and put it to his pipe, drawing air through until the tobacco caught alight "Say MacLeod.Do you think Alex could be interested in me?" Fitz said as he stumbled over to where Duncan was leaning on the back of a seat "That just it Fitz.old boy she doesn't know what interests her.she's lost her memory.remember".  
  
"Oh yes I forgot" Fitz said as he nearly fell over laughing, Duncan took hold of his arm to steady him "Come on one drink and then you go home" Duncan said as he led Fitz towards the barge. They had just got to the steps down that led down to where the barge was moored when they both felt the presence of an Immortal, they both looked at each other, then the sound of swords filtered up to their ears. The two Immortals seem to sober up instantly as they both followed the sound of the sword fighting towards the tunnel, their hands instinctively went to their swords that were concealed in their coats. As they got nearer Duncan could just recognised Methos in the dim street lighting "Adam?" as Duncan spoke Methos plunged his sword deep into the chest of his opponent, who fell to his knees.  
  
Methos pulled his sword out and turned to check who was behind him before he took the head, that was all the distraction the other Immortal needed, somehow he managed to find the strength to get to his feet and run to the river edge throwing himself in. "Damn it" Methos said as he rushed over to the waters edge but the other Immortal had sunk beneath the cold dark waters of the Seine.  
  
Duncan walked quickly over to Methos "So who was it?" he said looking into the water, Methos turned to look at him "How the hell should I know?"  
  
"Well you were the one fighting him" Duncan replied as he put his hands on his hips.  
  
"There wasn't time for introductions before he attacked me.I was coming to see you and as I walked onto the barge he came out of the shadows and we ended up down here" Methos said gesturing towards the tunnels, it was then that Methos realised that Duncan wasn't alone, Duncan followed his gaze "Oh yes.let me introduce Hugh Fitzcairn a good friend of mine.Fitz this is Adam Pierson another good friend". Hugh and Methos shook hands "It's always a pleasure to meet one of MacLeod's friends" Fitz said.  
  
"Alex!" Duncan suddenly said as he started to walk towards the barge "What?" the others said in unison "you said he came from the barge.from inside?"  
  
"I don't think so" Methos replied hurrying after Duncan. The three Immortals entered the barge the door had still been locked so Duncan relaxed; the only light in the room was from a lamp beside Duncan's bed. They all could see that Alex was asleep on the couch, Duncan put his finger to his lips to make sure that the others didn't wake her, he then pointed to the table. Methos and Fitz went over to the table and sat down Duncan picked up the bottle of brandy and three glasses from the side before joining them. After he had poured them all a drink Duncan was about to speak but Methos beat him to it "Look I know you have a soft spot for her but tonight has got to prove to you that she's trouble" Methos said in a hushed voice, Duncan shook his head "No all it proves is an Immortal was hanging around the barge and wanted to take the head of any Immortal who crossed his path.we have no proof he was her for Alex" Duncan took a sip of his brandy "anyway what are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I came to see if you had any luck at the Embassy today.I've tried every trick I can think of but I haven't been able to get passed the classified status on her files".  
  
"The Embassy's computer system went down so we can't find out anything until they're working again.I don't suppose what you've been up to would have caused it?" Methos thought for a moment "No.no it wouldn't have I was linked to computers in the England not through the Embassy system".  
  
"So what are you going to do with her now Laddie?" Fitz asked after he had drained his glass. Duncan rubbed his forehead "Wait I suppose.the lady at the Embassy said she would check as soon as the computers came back online" Duncan refilled Fitz's glass "this other Immortal" Duncan whispered as he leaned closer to Methos "do you think you'd recognise him again?"  
  
Methos sat back in his chair "What going on in that head of ours?" Methos asked suspiciously "why don't you see if you can find him on the Watcher database.at least we'll know who we're dealing with"  
  
"WE!" exclaimed Methos "this has got nothing to do with me?" Duncan leant forward his elbows on the table "Oh yes it does you're the one who fought him remember.now he knows your face he might come back for another shot" Methos finished his drink "I doubt it.whoever he is.he's not very good with a sword.anyway he was on your barge wasn't he".  
  
Fitz raised his hands "Gentlemen.Gentlemen let us not forget there is a lady that needs our help" both Duncan and Methos turned to look at him but before anyone could say anymore their attention was drawn to the couch, Alex was becoming agitated, she was also speaking but what she was saying was unclear Duncan got up "NO.NO.your not going to die.Phil do you hear me.hang in there" Alex started shouting, Duncan went to the couch "Shhh.Alex it's all right" he said as he gently stroked her face Alex stopped speaking but from her body movements it was clear that she was still in the grip of the nightmare. Duncan was just about to get to his feet when Alex cried out "OH MY GOD NO" and her eyes shot open, as her eyes locked on to Duncan's he could see them fill with tears "Oh Duncan!" Alex said as flung her arms around his neck; Methos and Fitz could see the surprise in Duncan's eyes. Fitz tapped Methos on the arm "I think we should make a discreet exit dear boy" Methos looked from Duncan to Fitz "Do you always talk like that?" Methos asked as he got to his feet "I have no idea what your talking about my good fellow" Fitz said as he followed Methos to the door near the bed, they both looked back at Duncan as they got to the door, he mouthed that he would call them in the morning, Fitz took his pipe from his pocket as he followed Methos onto the deck.  
  
With the others gone Duncan slowly pulled away his hands cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away her tears "what happened.what did you see?" Alex went to pull away "no.not this time.I want you to tell me what you saw?" Duncan could see from her eyes that she didn't want to remember what she had seen; he stroked her hair with his right hand "I know it's painful but it might just help us find out who you are" Alex nodded and smiled weakly "Ok.it started as I went through a door into a large dark room.there was a man with me.the door closed behind us.then.then."  
  
"It's ok take your time" Duncan said softly as he knelt in front of her "then I went one way and Phil went the other.then there was several gun shots.the next thing.Phil was laying in my arms.there's.there's blood everywhere" Alex wiped tears from her face "I could see him talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying.then h.his eyes grew cold and empty.then I woke up". Duncan leant forward and put his arms around her as her body shook as she collapsed into waves of tears. Alex couldn't see the worried look on Duncan's face as he realised from her description of the dying man's eyes that she could only have known that if she had actually seen him die but he wasn't going to share this fact with her, well not yet.  
  
Alex pulled back from Duncan's embrace wiping the tears from her face, her eyes looking deep into his, Alex moved forward she ran her hands through his hair and went to pull him to her but Duncan hesitated his hands going to her face "are you sure you want this?" he asked. Alex smiled and nodded "It's the only thing I do know for sure" Duncan then allowed himself to be pulled to her, their lips met lightly at first until he was sure that she didn't want to stop then he gently pushed her back onto the couch.  
  
Early next morning in London.  
  
As the weak rays of the morning sun came through the window in a small room overlooking the Thames, Ray Muir was sat in a wooden chair at a small table his head and arms laid on the table, across the room was Thomas Bishop stretched out on the well worn black sofa a towel draped over his face. The door opened slowly and a slim young woman dressed in a black trouser suit came in, she looked at the two sleeping men before crossing to where Ray Muir was sleeping, she gently shook his shoulder until he slowly lifted his head blinking in the sunlight "what?" he asked before turning to the young woman "Kathy.what's up?"  
  
Kathy handed Ray a piece of paper with typed words on it, Ray blinked as he tried to focus, Kathy watched as the meaning of the words on the paper dawned on Ray. Suddenly, he was on his feet the wooden chair he had been sat on, it cluttered as it hit the ground both Ray and Kathy looked at the sleeping form on the sofa expecting him to wake up but he didn't move, so Ray went across and kicked the side of the sofa just by Thomas's head "Wakey.Wakey sleeping beauty"  
  
"What the.what did you do that for?" Thomas said as he sat up shaking the towel from his face "Come on I've got something McCormack is going to want to see and I didn't think you'd want to be left out" Thomas leaped to his feet, wiping the sleep from his pale blue eyes "lead on" he said as he gestured to the door.  
  
It was only a short walk from the restroom to the door of McCormack's office, Ray tapped on the door, and it was greeted by a gruff voice from the other side of the door. "Come in" Ray opened the door and went in followed closely by Thomas.  
  
"What do you want?. I thought you two were out digging up leads," McCormack said as he dropped his glasses onto a group of files that were spread out on his desk.  
  
"I think you will want to see this" Ray said handing the paper Kathy had given him to McCormack "They've found her"  
  
"Where?" Thomas asked surprised.  
  
"Paris.that's in France" Ray said jokingly, Bishop hit him on the arm "I know where Paris is"  
  
McCormack reached for the phone and began to dial he then looked up at the two men stood in front of his desk "Well.what are you two waiting for.get to Paris and bring her back before she does anymore damage" Ray and Thomas looked at each other but didn't move. McCormack put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone "take whatever you need.I'll clear everything this end" without saying another word Ray and Thomas went to leave the office "Muir.Bishop" the two men stopped and turned back "don't come back without her" McCormack said before dismissing them with a wave of his hand.  
  
As they walked down the white wall corridor "So what do we do now?" Thomas asked, Ray put his arm around Thomas's shoulder "You heard the man.we go to Paris". 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Lazarski's Apartment  
  
Lazarski was sat reading in a high back winged chair by a fire, a crystal tumbler was next to him on a small table. When he heard a noise from behind him he put his book down and got up "What are you doing here? .I told you to watch MacLeod's barge" it was then that he noticed the blood that was covering D'Aubigne chest "did anyone see you come up here?" he took a few steps towards D'Aubigne "N.no I came up the back way.no one saw me".  
  
"I thought I told you to stay back.I need the girl.but what I don't need is MacLeod getting anymore interested than he already is" Lazarski said through gritted teeth. Claude put up his hands "It wasn't MacLeod.he wasn't there, the girl alone so I thought." Lazarski backhanded Claude across the face sending him spinning into a cabinet "you thought.you thought.when have I asked you to think?" Claude straightened himself up and wiped the blood that was trickling from the side of his mouth "If it wasn't MacLeod then who was it?" Lazarski said as he sat back down in his chair "he didn't say.I didn't give him the chance but whoever he is, he's good".  
  
Lazarski thought for a moment before looking back at Claude "Do you think he was after MacLeod?" Claude walked closer "I don't think so.he was very calm as he came onto the barge" Lazarski rubbed his chin "that means you'll need to be extra careful.stay well back.if she goes out alone call me.don't try and get her on your own.is that clear?" Claude raised his eyes to the ceiling, the look wasn't lost on Lazarski, he was quickly on his feet, his hand grabbed Claude's throat he then lent close to Claude's ear as he tightened his grip "Is that clear" Claude nodded as the pressure from Lazarski's hand choked away any words.  
  
Lazarski smiled before forcefully pushing Claude backwards before he could get his balance he collided with the low table that was in front of the couch sending himself and the contents of the table flying. When Claude came to a rest Lazarski took a step forward "now go and do what I've told you and don't come here again or you might lose more than your pride".  
  
Duncan woke up to an empty space beside him in the bed he swung his legs out of bed and slipped into his sweats and headed out on deck, he stood for a moment when he saw Alex sat on the raised deck her feet dangling over the edge as she stared out down the Seine. He walked over and without a word sat down beside her, Alex didn't react to his presence her eyes transfixed on the water but he did notice that her face was tear stained. Duncan slipped his arm around her and as she felt the warmth of his body on hers she laid her head on his shoulder "Oh Duncan what am I?"  
  
"Hey.we don't know anything for certain yet.your nightmares maybe just that.nightmares" Alex lifted her head and looked into his eyes "I just can't stop thinking about Phil.and his face.this morning I woke up with the feeling that I should be doing something.something that I have to do alone" Duncan stroked her hair with one hand "whatever it is you won't have to face it alone.I'll be with you" Alex smiled at him "Thanks but you.I mean neither of us knows what it is" she said as she laid her head back on his shoulder, Duncan pulled her close and lightly kissed the top of her hair "I'm sure it won't be that bad".  
  
Charles de Gaulle  
  
Ray Muir and Thomas Bishop emerged from the terminal each carrying a black holdall, both feeling a lot happier now that their guns were back in their holsters under their jackets; they put on their sunglasses as they walked towards the row of cab's "well the weathers good" Ray said as they got in to the first cab in the long line. They gave the address of the Embassy to the cab driver, who nodded and muttered something under his breath.  
  
Ray paid the cab driver as Thomas got the bags from the trunk; they then both went in to the building. They made their way towards the reception desk at the other end of the white walled room where a red haired man stood at the reception desk talking with a middle-aged couple, they waited for a few minutes before Thomas began impatient, he took out a small wallet from his pocket and waved in under the nose of the red haired man, he was about to tell them to wait their turn when his eyes focused on the content of the wallet "Oh..err.just excuse me a minute" he said to the middle aged couple, he then focused on Ray and Thomas "Please go through the door and someone will be with you" he said pointing to the door next to the reception desk "Thanks" Thomas quipped as he walked away.  
  
Thomas and Ray were greeted on the other side of door by a tall slightly balding man in a smart dark grey suit "I'm Terrence Parker.What can we do for you Gentlemen?"  
  
"We're looking for information on this woman," Ray said handing him a photograph, the man looked at the photo for a few moments "I'm sorry but I haven't seen her"  
  
"Well Terrence you might not have seen her but someone in this office ran a check on her.and I want to talk to that person and I want any files that you might have on Alex Rogan" Ray said before Thomas could speak. "If you would like to wait in here.I'll find out who made the enquiry" the man said as he opened the door to a small room.  
  
"Why don't you just calm down Tom.we're in Paris McCormack is paying.if it takes a few days to find her.what's your problem?" Tom pulled out one of the chairs and sat down "I just can't believe what happened.I just want to ask her what the hell she thinks she's doing.this isn't like her at all" Ray patted him on the back "Yeah me too".  
  
The door on the other side of the desk opened and Terrence came back in with a folder under his arm "I'm sorry but the lady who dealt with this case is not in today but I think I have all the details you will require" he said as he handed a folder to Ray, who flipped the folder open, his finger traced the typed information on the page and then on the inside of the cover his fingers lifted the business card that had been stapled to the file "Bingo!" his said as he handed it Thomas who eagerly opened it. Ray turned to Terrence "We'll need a car".  
  
"Of course.there is one available.if you would like to follow me, gentleman" Terrence said as he held his hand out to take the folder but Thomas kept it close to his body "I think we'll hang onto this".  
  
Duncan was working on some repairs to the barge when Alex came up carrying two glasses of lemonade, Alex could see the perspiration on Duncan's arms glistening in the sunlight. A small wicked grin came over Alex as she quietly put the glasses down and she managed to take out a cube of ice from one of the drinks. She then crept up to Duncan and before he could turn round she slip the ice down his back, he jumped up trying to get the ice out of his shirt, he then turned "why you." Duncan said as he came towards her with a grin on his face, Alex backed away "Oh no you don't!" she said as she started to run away down the side of the barge 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Alex and Duncan had just finished lunch when Duncan looked at his watch "Oh damn!" he said before getting quickly to his feet "What's the matter" Alex asked.  
  
"I promise Fitz that I would meet him at an auction" Duncan said as he started to stack their plates, "he wanted some advice on something" Alex reached out "here let me do that you get going" Alex replied as she took the plates from him "go on, go" she said gesturing towards the door, Duncan smiled "Yes M'am" then he playfully saluted.  
  
After getting his coat from the peg near the door, he turn to back to Alex "Heh, do you want to come with me?" Alex smiled at him as she walked over carrying a tray with their plates on it "I know I'm not sure of much these days, but I really don't think I want to hang around with a lot of dusty old relics" Duncan raised his eyebrows as Alex walked past him to the kitchen "don't be so sure about that" he quietly to himself.  
  
"Sorry what was that?" Alex asks as she turned around "Err.nothing but what will you do?" Duncan asked as he put on his coat, Alex shrugged "I don't know.I might have a read of one of your books if you don't mind.I mean whatever I choose will be new to me, even if I've read it before" Duncan nodded and walked up the steps to her "I shouldn't be too long.as long as I can keep Fitz from bidding for everything" he kissed her lightly on the lips before opening the door and disappearing into the afternoon Paris sun.  
  
Alex washed up before going over to the book case where she let her fingers run along the spines of the books as she look at each of the titles until she found one that interested her, after taking the book down she flicked through the pages as she walked over to the couch.  
  
Duncan pulled the car up to the front entrance of the auction house, he could see Fitz leaning against the wall by the door, Duncan got out and handed his keys to the valet he had just finished telling the valet his name when Fitz took hold of his arm "Where have you been Laddie.it's already started" Duncan prised Fitz's hand from his arm "I'm sorry I lost track of time.I got a little distracted" Duncan replied raising his eyebrows and he hadn't realise that there was a grin on his face, his expression stopped Fitz in his tracks, Duncan took several steps before turning round to see where Fitz had got to "I thought you wanted to get into the auction".  
  
"Who was it?" Fitz asked but Duncan just stood a few feet away his hands on his hips and the grin still on his face "Oh don't tell me.I don't believe it.it's Alex isn't it.but you said you wouldn't get involved Laddie.anyway you said she needed time to remember what her type was" Fitz shook his head before walking up to Duncan putting his arm around Duncan's shoulder "Well Laddie.you can tell me all about it later.but now we have some business to conduct" Duncan walked with Fitz to the Auction room but before entering he whispered in his ear "I guess she remembered her type and I'm not going to tell you anything." Fitz was about to protest but Duncan had already entered the room so all he could do was to follow.  
  
Alex had been reading for about an hour but it was slow, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the book her mind keep drifting to the café and the man that she was supposed to have met there. Alex laid the book down on her lap and closed her eyes to try and get the image of the man to become clearer. Through the mist that had been surrounding her mind for days the face became clear but his name and why she wanted to meet with him was still held deep in the mist. Alex opened her eyes 'there is only one place that might jog my memory and that's the café' Alex though as she moved the book from her lap to the table. 'I should wait for Duncan.no why bother him he's done enough already' she thought as she put on her shoes, Alex then picked up her bag "I won't be gone long" she said to herself as she closed and locked the door to the barge.  
  
As Alex walked towards the steps that led to the streets of Paris she was watched by four pairs of eyes, one pair from the bridge some distance away, two pairs from the car where Thomas and Ray were waiting and the last pair that had disappeared back into the dim light of the tunnel when he had seen Alex leave the barge, but as Alex was half way up the steps a figure appeared from the tunnel 'where are you going?' Methos thought to himself as he set out to find out. Alex didn't see Thomas or Ray as she was heading in the other direction, Thomas was about to get out and go after her when he felt Ray's hand on his arm "No wait"  
  
"Wait?" Thomas said looking round he then followed Ray's gaze and saw a man following Alex "I think our Alex might be on to something if she's interesting enough for someone to follow her.let's hang back and see what happens" Ray said smiling, a wicked smile came across Thomas's face "Ok we'll see what happens".  
  
It was only as she got nearer to the café that Alex started to become cautious, the way she blended into the surroundings was not lost on Methos 'I think someone's done this sort of thing before' he thought as he too kept to the shadows and melted into the afternoon crowd. Alex found a place she could observe what went on in the café without being seen, they must have been there for nearly an hour when Alex saw the face of the man, part of her wanted to run across the road and demand that he told her what he knew but she managed to hold this part of her back. Alex watched as he went in sat down and ordered, Alex watched as the man drank his coffee and paid, only when he stepped out on the street did she move, Alex kept her distance as she trailed the man through the streets, he made a couple of stops at other shops before he reached an old office building. Alex stayed in the shadows and watched as he entered the building.  
  
As Alex lent back against the wall a name came to her "Philippe du Pont.that's who you are" she said quietly to herself as she tried to think of his connection to her. From where he was watching Methos saw Alex's hands go to her head and from the look on her face he could tell she was in pain but he resisted he the impulse of going to her, he then watched as Alex walked away, he waited before following, as Methos got closer to the office building, Methos felt the presence of another Immortal, quickly he scanned the surrounding area but when he couldn't see no-one his eyes returned to the office building and he knew that one of them was inside. Methos moved so that he could see the door but could not be seen, he didn't have to wait long before the man Alex was following came out with another man dressed in a long black coat and black hat. As the man in the hat lifted his head looking around for the Immortal he could feel Methos got a good look at his face "Lazarski!" Methos exclaimed out loud to himself, shaking his head Methos slipped out of sight round the corner "Oh Highlander, what have you got yourself involved in" Methos said before following Alex back to the barge.  
  
Thomas and Ray had stopped further down the street and had been watching both the stranger, watching Alex, and Alex. They both watched as Alex walked away but the stranger stayed, Ray turned to Thomas "well, what was that all about?" Thomas shook his head "I have no idea." the words fell away from him as two men came out of the building and the man in the hat lifted his head "I don't believe it!" exclaimed Thomas "that's Lazarski.isn't it?" Thomas said the surprise obvious in his voice, Ray had been watching as the stranger trailing Alex as he slipped round the corner but what Thomas had just said made him look over to the office building "if that's not him then he must have a twin.maybe Alex was right after all.come on we had better get back to the barge" Ray said as he walked off, Thomas took one last look as the two men got into the large black car which was waiting at the kerb before catching up with Ray "Yeah.maybe our Alex isn't as crazy as we all thought". 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Duncan and Fitz walked towards the valet "MacLeod, the black Citroen" Duncan said the valet looked at his plan "one moment Monsieur" the young man said before leaving to retrieve the car. Fitz turned to Duncan "I don't know why we had to leave so early there were a still a number of lots to go, Laddie" Duncan smiled at him "and if we hadn't left you would have tried to buy them too and you would have no money left at all" Fitz looked at Duncan "I only bought a few things, Laddie".  
  
"A few things! at the rate you were going the whole auction would have been owned by you" Fitz pointed to what Duncan had in his hand "you ended up with some of it", Duncan laughed "I've got 2 lots.both of which I paid a lot less than they are worth.if I hadn't held your hands down you would have bought that painting for twice what it's worth" Fitz tapped Duncan on the arm "but she had the face of an angel". The two Immortals watched as Duncan's car glided to a halt in front of them "I just got caught up in the moment" Fitz said as he got into the passenger seat, Duncan put the two items he had bought on the back passenger seat before taking the keys from the valet with one hand and giving the young man a tip with the other. "I don't know why you wanted another sword.the necklace I understand it is such a beauty.I mean you already have a rather large collection of swords if I remember correctly".  
  
"I don't need another sword but this isn't just another sword.it belonged to a friend" Fitz could see that finding this sword in an auction house upset his friend "Err, I see.I'll say no more about it, Laddie" Duncan nodded "Thanks". The journey back to Fitz's apartment was made with just a little conversation but it was obvious to Fitz that Duncan was in no mood to talk. Duncan's mind was on the bill of sale that he had received from the auction house and the name of the seller D'Aubigne.  
  
Alex had decided not to go back to the barge straight away, instead she took a walk by the Seine trying to make sense of the little bits of information her mind was letting her see, about a hundred yards from the barge Alex found a seat and sat down putting her head in her hands, the puzzle of her lost memory was starting to come together but still the main piece were missing. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Duncan's car pull up on the riverside by the barge.  
  
Duncan had dropped Fitz off at his apartment before heading for the barge he felt the presence of another Immortal as he brought the car down the ramp parking it by the barge. Duncan climbed out of the car, his eyes searching but he relaxed as Methos stepped out of the wheel house, "What are you doing out here.Alex is in" Duncan asked as he retrieved the two items he had placed on the rear passenger seat, Methos walked to the edge of the barge his hands in the pockets of his coat "I think you'll find she's not.your little friend went for a walk.she's sat on a bench down there" Methos said pointing in Alex's direction without taking his hands out of his pockets, Duncan looked down the river bank and was about to go to where Alex was sitting "Wait.I think we need to talk first", Duncan looked up at Methos "What about?"  
  
"I was coming to see you when I saw her leave the barge.so I decided to follow her.she went to a small café" Duncan walked towards the barge "what café Methos.where?"  
  
Methos started to walk down the gangplank "Rue de Javel.but that's." Methos's words were lost as Duncan started to quickly walk towards Alex, Methos shook his head and ran after him, grabbing hold of his arm "Mac, wait that's not the worse of it" Duncan span round "ok what else?"  
  
Methos ran his hand over his face "she followed a man who had been in the café.."  
  
"Was he a little shorter than me with brown hair and a scar on his cheek?" Duncan asked, Methos thought for a moment "No, he had black hair and he was a lot shorter than you.and there was no scar", Duncan ran his hand over his forehead "no scar?" Methos smiled "no scar.but she followed him to this old office building and that's where this gets a lot worse"  
  
While the two Immortals had been talking they hadn't noticed the two men approaching where Alex was sat. Alex didn't look up as one of them sat beside her, while the other stood on her other side. " Well hello Alex.we've been looking for you" Alex looked up at the man sat beside her "Do I know you?" the other man then lent over "Stop playing with us Rogue.we haven't got the time.McCormack is waiting to talk to you and if we don't come back with you it'll be our heads"  
  
Alex went to stand but a hand on her shoulder restrained her; somewhere deep inside Alex felt a well of anger it rose through her, she grabbed hold of the restraining hand twisting it as she got to her feet she had moved so quickly that she had taken both Thomas and Ray by surprise Alex managed to bring Ray down with a kick to the stomach but it didn't take long for their training to kick in. Thomas got to his feet, lunged towards her but she managed to block but Ray had recovered enough to grab her in a bear hug "GET OF ME!" Alex shouted.  
  
Alex's shouts made Duncan spin round as soon as he saw her being attacked by two men, he dropped what he was carrying and ran towards her, "you just won't listen" Methos said shaking his head before running after him. Alex was not going to go easily or quietly and while Thomas's and Ray's attention was taken with trying to get her up the steps they hadn't notice Duncan and Methos's approach, the first Thomas knew was when Duncan span him round and landed a punch to his face, which knocked him backwards onto the stone steps, Ray released his hold on Alex to go to Thomas's assistance but before he could reach Duncan, Methos appeared and blocked his punch "I don't think you want to do that" he grinned at Ray, as they traded blows Duncan looked over to Alex who seemed to routed to the spot watching what was going on "Alex.Get to the barge" Duncan blocked another blow from Thomas "NOW".  
  
Alex nodded and then ran towards the barge, with Alex now out to their reach Ray and Thomas both decided that to carry on trying to defeat their opponents was futile so they took off towards their car. Methos wiped away the small trickle of blood that was running from an already healing wound "what was that all about?" Duncan was straightening his hair and brushing down his clothes "Well let's see shall we" Duncan replied as walked towards the barge, "this should be good" Methos said as he followed Duncan.  
  
Alex was stood just inside the door with one of Duncan's many statues in her hand. Alex swallowed her mouth was dry 'who were those men.how did they know my name' she thought to herself as she stood in the darkness. The noise of the handle being turned brought Alex back to the present she raised the statue over her head, as the door opened she prepared to hit whoever came through. As Alex brought the statue down Duncan just managed to catch hold of her arm before the statue hit him with it "That's not very friendly" he said as he reached over and switched on the light, he then took the statue from Alex's hand "I think that it will be safer in my hands" he then handed it to Methos who was standing behind him. He turned back to Alex lifting her chin "I think we should get you cleaned up" he then took her by the hand and led her to the couch, Methos followed them into the room putting the things Duncan had dropped when they had seen Alex being attacked and the statue on the table in front of the couch "look I'm to go.I'll talk to you later MacLeod" Duncan followed him to the door "thanks for your help mate.I appreciate it" Methos put his hand on Duncan's shoulder "Think nothing of it.you had better see to those cuts" he said nodding towards Alex "but we really have to talk soon.very soon" Methos then climbed the stairs and left the barge.  
  
As Duncan walked in from the bathroom with the first aid kit he saw Alex heading for the door "you were going to leave without saying goodbye?"  
  
"Look you've done enough for me.I'm not sure what all this means.those two guys, the man in the café but I can't put you and your friends in anymore danger.I have to go" Duncan walked over to her putting his hand around her head, his fingers gently pushing through her hair "I told you before that your not alone in this.whatever this is.now come back to the couch and let me clean up those cuts before they go septic" Duncan let his hand drop and he held it out, Alex smiled weakly before slipping her bleeding hand into his and allowing him to guide her back to the couch. Duncan sat on the low table opposite the couch as he gently cleaned the cut that was on the edge of her mouth, he then cleaned up her hands, he had just put the last plaster on Alex's hand when he looked up into her eyes "do want to tell me what you were doing?.have you any idea who those two guys were?" Alex dropped her eyes away from Duncan's gaze "I was reading but I kept seeing a man's face I just knew it had something to do with the café.I decide to see if I could jog my memory some more by going back there and I did" Alex buried her head in her hands for a few moments "and then?" Duncan asked, Alex took her hands away as she stood up she walked around the table.  
  
Duncan moved from the table to the couch as he watched, waiting for her to continue "I followed him when he left the café.he went into an old office building about a mile away but before he did he looked round the street.it was then that I recognised him.his name is Philippe du Pont but as I tried to remember more I got this blinding pain in my head.so I left.I took a walk to see if that would help clear my mind but it didn't, so I sat down on that bench" Alex ran her hand through her hair but winched as her finger touched the cut on her head "the next thing those two guys came along.but what was strange was they knew my name" Alex then walked over to the other side of the room "what was weird was they acted like I should have known them.but I don't know who they are.I just can't remember" Duncan could see that Alex was getting very agitated so he crossed the room and pulled her into his embrace, he held her close to him his hand gently stroking her hair "It will come back, you just have to give it time"  
  
Alex move back looking in his eyes "how much more time?" Duncan ran his hand down her cheek he could see that she was fighting back her tears "Let's not worry about that now, what we need to do is get you away from here, somewhere safe.somewhere those men don't know"  
  
"But where?" Alex asked, "I'm sure Fitz wouldn't mind some company.you get some things together while I give him a call" Alex nodded before kissing Duncan lightly on the cheek "Thanks".  
  
Fittz's phone had been busy when Duncan had called so he decided on the personal touch. Fitz opened the door wearing a blood red smoking jacket, his pipe hanging from his mouth and a glass of brandy in his hand "My dear boy this is a surprise"  
  
"I know it short notice but could you put us up for the night" Duncan asked "but of course dear boy.come in, come in" Fitz said as he moved to one side to allow them to enter "I only have the two bedrooms.but I'd be more than happy to share mine with such a lovely lady" Duncan walked over to Fitz "no now Fitz, Alex has just been attacked.she needs to get some rest.unmolested rest"  
  
"Oh are you all right dear lady" Fitz said as he took hold of Alex's right hand "I'm fine just a little tired.if you could show me where."  
  
"Follow me" Fitz said as he led Alex down the hallway, he opened the door on his right "here we are" Duncan had followed them, he moved Alex aside and joined Fitz in the room "this is your room.isn't it Fitz" Duncan said raising his eyebrows.  
  
Fitz through his hands up in the air "Oh I do believe your right Laddie, silly me" Duncan glared at him "your room is just down here" Fitz said as he managed to squeeze past Duncan who was stood in the doorway.  
  
Fitz and Duncan left Alex and went through to the living room "So Laddie what happened?" Fitz asked as he poured them both a drink, Duncan explained all that had happened after he had dropped him off. After finishing the drink Fitz had given him "Look I have to go and see Adam I think he's found out something important.do you think you could keep an eye on Alex while I'm gone.and I only mean an eye"  
  
"I will be the perfect gentleman, as always" Fitz said with a flourish of his hand.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about" Duncan said as he closed the door behind him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The phone on the desk rang and Lazarski entered the room from the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist, he had been taking a shower when the phone started ring, water dripped off his body onto the carpet as he crossed the room. He leant over the desk to pick up the phone "Yes?" he asked the irritation he felt at the phones intrusion evident in his voice "I think we might have a bit of a problem" replied Claude.  
  
"and that would be?" Lazarski replied moving some papers on the desk aside to prevent them getting wet. "I was watching MacLeod's barge from a distance, as you told me, when he left her alone I was about to call you when it was clear he wasn't coming back.but then she decided to take a walk and I wasn't the only one to follow her.the Immortal I fought the other night and two other men" Claude waited for a reaction from Lazarski but there was just silence at the other end of the phone, so Claude continued "I don't think they are working together as they both followed her to the café in Rue du Javel.unfortunately Du Pont was there.she followed him to your office"  
  
"So her memory is starting to return.you'll have to keep a closer eye on her.if she goes off again alone we will need to act fast" Lazarski replied, the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line caught his attention "Is there anything you haven't told me?" On the other end Claude wished he didn't have to tell his boss anything about this as it would make him angry but not as angry as if he found out from another source "well, the two other guys I mentioned tried to snatch Alex but MacLeod and his friend stopped them.MacLeod took her off in his car I tried to follow but he lost me in traffic" Claude held the phone away from his ear "Well you had better find her.because if you don't I'll hunt you down like a dog.IS THAT CLEAR?" Claude only managed to say 'clear' before the line went dead.  
  
Claude had ran into Lazarski just a little over 10 years ago, just after he had died the first time and he knew that if he hadn't been of use to him then, his head would not still be attached to his body. Claude had seen first hand what happened to people who failed or became no longer useful, Claude swallowed and ran his hand around his neck; if he didn't want to die he had to find Alex.  
  
Duncan by passed the young woman at the reception desk and went straight up to Methos's room; he was in no mood for idle conversation. The door was ajar when Duncan reached the room, he knocked "MacLeod come in" Duncan pushed the door open and entered the room. He had only taken a few steps into the room when he realised that Methos was not alone "Joe? What are you doing here?" Duncan asked his silver hair friend who was sitting in one of the easy chairs "I asked him to come" Methos replied from the other chair. Joe had been out of town dealing with a Watcher problem but after receiving a call from Methos he had quickly returned to Paris. Duncan walked across and sat down on the couch "Why?"  
  
"Because I think there's a connection between what took Joe out of town and what brought Alex to Paris" Duncan leaned forward "Ok I'm listening" Joe pushed himself to his feet and walked over to where a small black bag was leaning against the bed, he picked it up and returned to his seat, out of the bag he pulled a laptop computer and set it up on the coffee table in front of Duncan "have you ever heard of a man by the name of Lazarski.Gregor Lazarski?" Duncan thought for a moment "nope.should I have?" the screen in front of Duncan lit up and the watcher database front- page was displayed "What are you doing?" Duncan asked as he went to get up but Joe held his hand up "sit down Mac.I'm not going to show you anything you don't need to see.do you know why I left town?" Duncan sat back down "No, but I guessed it was Watcher business"  
  
"It certainly was.one of our Watchers was killed, his body was only discovered last week.can you guess who he was watching?" Duncan moved to the edge of the couch "Lazarski? But I don't see what this has got to do with what's happening here" Duncan replied. Methos got up and went to the bar taking three glasses from behind it with one hand while he picked up a bottle with the other "you know I said that I followed Alex to that café and then to the old office building" Duncan nodded as he watched Methos pour them all a drink "well, when Alex started back I waited you see I had felt the presence of one of us" Duncan narrowed his eyes "that's not like you"  
  
"I know I surprised myself but I did keep well out of sight and I'm glad I did.you see the Immortal in that building was Lazarski"  
  
"So what is the big deal about this Lazarski guy?" Duncan's impatience was beginning to show "you know what evil is MacLeod, you've faced it enough times.well Lazarski is way beyond any evil you've seen before.he doesn't care about anything, anyone.he kills without a thought.men, women, children nothing matters to him" Duncan picked up his glass "Ok I get it but what has this got to do with Alex?"  
  
Methos handed a glass to Joe "the man Alex was following came out of the building with Lazarski, he must work for him.so Alex is linked to Lazarski in some way so you had better be careful my friend" Duncan wiped his hand across his face "So do you think those two guys that we met earlier work for Lazarski?" After taking a drink Joe put his glass onto the table before tapping the keys of the computer "I don't think so but I can't be sure Lazarski's Watcher was very detailed in his reports and from the description Methos gave me I couldn't find anyone that fitted" Duncan was watching the computer screen when he saw a name he recognised D'Aubigne, Claude D'Aubigne "Stop" Duncan put his hand onto Joe's stopping him from scrolling further down the list "what is it Mac?" as he looked up with surprise at his friends reaction.  
  
Duncan then told them about the sword he had just bought and that it was sold by a man named D'Aubigne "It belonged to another Immortal, Akira Shinohara, a good friend, when I met him he was a Buddhist monk but he would never give up his families sword.unless" Joe was already typing in Akira's name into the computer, it took a little while for the result to appear, Duncan didn't have to finish the sentence both Joe and Methos knew what he meant. The Akira's Watcher file appeared on the screen, the last entry was dated 10 years ago, Joe read it out loud.  
  
"Yesterday, a young boy bleeding and badly beaten found his way to our door, Akira tended to his wounds, I couldn't hear all that was said between them but it disturbed Akira greatly. It had taken the boy two days and night to reach us he brought terrible news from the village in the valley. After the boy died in his arms I watched from a distance as Akira went to the his room he sat in front of the black chest that had been in the corner of his room for as long as I can remember, he sat there for about an hour silently his eyes fixed on the chest. When he opened it he took out something rapped in red silk, slowly he unwrapped the silk, inside was the most beautifully carved sword I had ever seen. I have been in this monastery watching Akira for the past 30 years and I have never seen him open the chest before, I slipped away before he saw see me.  
  
Later I found Akira practicing in courtyard I had seen him practice before but always with wooden poles never a sword, he used it with grace and great skill. I have never seen him in battle but he had kept his skills with days of practice. He stopped and smiled at me as he saw me watching him, I don't know if he knew I was there because of him but he approached me and asked me to go with him to the village to tell the family of the young boy about his great courage, he said that it would save me following him."  
  
Duncan stood up and walked to the window "do you want me to continue?" Joe asked as he looked over to where Duncan was standing, without turning round Duncan nodded. "The next entry was made two days later" Joe announced before continuing.  
  
"We arrived in the village just after dawn on the second day Akira had taken off his monk's robes and dressed in the clothes of a warrior I had never seen these clothes before they must have been in the chest with the sword. As we walked through the streets there were broken windows and doors, there were still some people in the houses but they must have been too frightened to come out. Akira walked down the middle of the street I stayed a little behind leading the horses, his eyes might have been looking forward but I knew that he could see all that I could.  
  
He seemed drawn to the largest house in the village it seemed untouched by the devastation that surrounded it, as a man came out of the house Akira stopped he turned back and told me that I had to leave him, I tried to argue but he raised his hand and said that it was no time to have a debate so I did as he asked. I found a place out of sight to watch. The other Immortal introduced himself as Gregor Lazarski, Akira bowed and introduced himself, he then said "but you already know who I am.you didn't have to do all this to challenge me"  
  
"I didn't just do this to get you here.I did it because I enjoy it" Lazarski replied. Then the battle started they were both handled their swords with great skill but Akira finally got the better of Lazarski, when he dropped to his knees I nearly cried out with joy but then the gunshot rang out and I watched as Akira crumpled to the ground. Lazarski then got to his feet raised up Akira's head to look into his eyes, he then said something but I couldn't hear what before taking Akria's head. I watched the quickening and was about to leave when a young man came out of the house, a gun in his hand, Lazarski took the gun from him and gave him Akria's sword, I had hoped that they would leave it behind. I then watched as they stripped the village of everything of worth before leaving with most of the village ablaze.  
  
I buried Akira at the edge of the village and mark it with a pile of stone, I then found the young boy's family what was left of it and told them of his great courage.  
  
My heart is heavy as I write this my last entry on the Immortal Akira Shinohara, the village is in ruins but they can rebuild it but Akira is gone forever. This is my last report for the Watchers as I humbly request my retirement be made effective immediately and my resettlement used to rebuild the village Akira loved, he might not have been able to save it but he can help to rebuild it, as for me I will return to the monastery to live out my days"  
  
When Joe had finished speaking he turn to Duncan, who was still stood looking out of the window, several minutes past before Methos broke the silence "Mac?" Duncan turned round they could both see the emotion in his eyes "and you think that Alex is involved with Lazarski?" Duncan said as he walked back over to where Methos and Joe where sitting, Joe tapped on the keyboard again "I don't think she is involved with him as much as she's after him.there is an entry from his Watcher about two years ago.Lazarski was shot and killed by a woman and from what the old man told me the description fits Alex". Duncan sat down on the arm of the couch "but if she killed him two years ago why would she be in Paris looking for him?" Joe scrolled further down the page "there is an entry just before his Watcher disappeared.it seems that they ran into the woman again at a ball at the Australian Embassy, from what it says here there was quite a scene.that was the last report we received". 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
All that Duncan had just learned raced through his mind, without a word he got to his feet and headed for the door, Methos moved quickly and got to the door first barring Duncan's exit "What are you going to do Mac?" Duncan shook his head and looked his friend in the eyes "I don't know.if Alex is here because of Lazarski, she'll go after him again when her memory return and she has no idea what he is.I have to stop her before she gets herself killed" Methos shifted his weight from one foot to the other "and then?"  
  
"And then I guess I'll have to stop Lazarski myself" Duncan said as he went to walk forward, Methos put both his hands onto Duncan's chest barring his path "You just don't get it do you.with someone like Lazarski if you see him coming the best thing you can do is get the Hell out of his way" Duncan looked down at the hands on his chest and then up into his friends cold eyes, he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to one side "sounds to me you're the one with the experience of doing that" Methos held Duncan's gaze for a few seconds before dropping his hands, he then looked over at Joe before looking back at Duncan "Yes and that's why I'm still alive to tell you to do the same" but the look in Duncan's eyes told him that his words were wasted.  
  
Duncan walked to the door as his hand took hold of the door handle he turned to look at Joe "Thanks, Joe", Joe smiled "The only Thanks I need is for you to keep that head on your shoulders" he replied as he pointed to Duncan's head, Duncan nodded and then left without saying another word.  
  
"Do you think he'll go after Lazarski?" Joe asked as Methos flopped into the other chair "You know him as well as I do.what do you think?" Methos replied Joe ran his hand over his unshaven chin "Well, let's hope that when she gets her memory back the part about Lazarski is forgotten; then maybe Mac will do the same" Methos smiled as he reached for the bottle on the table and poured them both another drink "and you really think that would happen?" Joe reached forward and took the glass Methos offered him "I can hope can't I".  
  
As Duncan walked out of the hotel he fastened his jacket and turned up the collar against the cold night air. A dark cloud had descended over his heart ever since he had first laid eyes on that sword at the auction house, he had hoped that there was another explanation but now he knew that Akira was gone and who had taken his head. As he walked along the sidewalk to where he had parked his car his thoughts were filled with memories of his time high in the mountains with Akira. Duncan unlocked the car and climbed into the driver's seat, he put both hands on the top of the steering wheel and then laid his forehead on his hands, he sat there trying to collect his thoughts and control the emotion he was feeling. He had lost many friends in his 400 years and he knew that any of his Immortal friends could met their match at anytime but to lose Akira in this way, for his life to be ended by someone who obviously had no honour. He thought about all that Akira had taught him about honour, about himself, Akira had been a warrior before he became a monk, if he had to die it should have been in a fair fight defeated by someone with great skill not to be cheated out of his life.  
  
Duncan thumped the steering wheel as he sat back Akira would want him to protect the innocent, the mortal before any thoughts of revenge, so he would leave Lazarski alone until he could get Alex safely away.  
  
Duncan thought about Alex safe at Fitz's apartment he was in no mood for company but he needed to know she was all right so he took out his phone and dialled Fitz's number. A sleepy Fitz answered the phone, he told Duncan that he had checked on Alex about 20 minutes ago and she was sleeping. He asked when Duncan would return, "I need some time alone.you understand.I'm going back to the barge"  
  
"Do you think that's wise, Laddie?" Fitz asked.  
  
"The men went after Alex not me.anyway I can look after myself.you just concentrate on looking after her and I'll be round first thing in the morning" Duncan replied. "You can always count on me MacLeod" Fitz said as he reached for the nearly empty glass on the table beside him "Thanks Fitz.anyone strange turns up just get her away.no heroics, understood?"  
  
"Understood" Fitz replied.  
  
Duncan closed his phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat before putting the car into gear.  
  
Thomas was laid on the bed when Ray came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped round his waist "So have you phoned the old man?" he asked as he crossed the room to the wardrobe Thomas sat up "I thought I would leave that for you.he likes you better than me" Ray shook his head "I'm not calling him" Thomas sat up and swung his legs off the bed "So what do we do now?" Ray pulled on the clean shirt he had just taken out of the wardrobe "The only thing I can think of is we try talking to that fella, you know MacLeod, try to get him to understand we are only trying to help Alex" Thomas laughed as he got to his feet pulling on his shoulder holster "you think he will listen.he didn't look the listening type last night".  
  
Ray pulled on his trousers that had been laid on the bed before picking up the towel he had just dropped on the bed and threw it at Thomas "you've got a better idea.I'm listening" Thomas grabbed his jacket from the chair next to his bed "Well we had better get to that barge then" Thomas waited as Ray put on his shoulder holster and jacket, Ray opened the door "I think it would be best if you let me do the talking.you can be a little abrupt sometimes" Thomas was about to protest when the phone in their room started ringing they both looked at each other "Nar!" they both said together shaking their heads. Ray pulled the door closed on the still ringing phone they both knew who would be on the other end and neither of them wanted to talk to McCormack, at least not yet.  
  
It was only just getting light when Alex awoke her dreams had been filled with disjointed images, some of which were now starting to fit into place, she sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. Then she remembered a locker from her dream, suddenly she was overwhelmed with the need to get the answers she knew the locker held, she also knew that she had to find this out for herself. Quickly and quietly she dressed excepted for her shoes which she carried in her left hand, her door was ajar so there was no sound as she pulled it open, a light still burned in the living room, Alex crept down the hallway there stretched out on the couch his pipe still in the corner of his mouth was Fitz, Alex knew that she would have to get past him without him waking if she was to reach the door. Slowly Alex moved pass the couch she was nearly on the other side when Fitz stirred, Alex held her breath as he swiped at what looked like an invisible insect buzzing around his face before settling down again.  
  
As Alex started again towards the door she noticed Fitz's car keys on a small table by the door 'getting to the locker will be a lot easier with wheels' she thought as she reached out for them, slowly she lifted them from the table so that they would not make too much noise. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the door handle, one last look over her shoulder at the sleeping Fitz to make sure she hadn't been seen, and then she opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.  
  
Duncan had only managed a few hours of sleep his troubled mind had not allowed much rest to come. When the day light had come his first impulse was to go to Fitz's apartment but decided it was better that he let Alex sleep, so he had breakfast and decided to finish the repairs to the barge he had been distracted from finishing the other day.  
  
He must have been working for about an hour when a voice from the riverside made him look up "MacLeod.Duncan MacLeod?" the voice called out, Duncan stood up, there stood by the barge was the two men that had attacked Alex the night before. Duncan picked up the rag and wiped his hands as he walked to the gang plank "What can I do for you Gentlemen?" both Thomas and Ray had seen the defensive stance Duncan had taken as he stood at the top of the gang plank waiting for their answer "Sorry about the other night.Look we want to talk.I think we have something in common".  
  
Duncan looked puzzled "this would be the same talking you did last night?" Ray walked forward putting his foot on the gang plank but Duncan moved to block the top so he stopped "We're not what you think.we work for the British Government" it was clear from Duncan's face that he was unimpressed by Ray's words, so Ray opened his jacket and slowly pulled out a small leather wallet and threw it to Duncan, who caught it with one hand, he flicked it open, inside was an ID. Duncan rolled his eyes "I think you had better come onboard.I don't think we want to discuss this out here" Duncan said as he stepped aside and allowed Thomas and Ray onboard.  
  
Duncan followed the two men down into the barge, as he came down the steps he saw one of the men standing still waiting for him, while the other moved around the room "I guess the best place to start is to introduce yourselves.I'm Ray Muir and this is Thomas Bishop we work for Criminal Intelligence in London.we're here to take Alex back with us" Duncan wiped his hand across his mouth "What's her crime?" Ray smiled at Duncan's question "There is no crime.not in the technical term.she works with us"  
  
It hadn't been difficult for Alex to find which of the cars parked in the garage belonged to Fitz, all she had done was walk the rows of cars pressing the unlock button on the key until one of the cars eventually unlocked. Alex climbed into the driver's seat she wasn't sure exactly where she was going but that didn't worry her as she drove Fitz's car out onto the Paris streets. There was little traffic at the start of her journey as it had been so early but the traffic started to get heavier as Paris awoke, Alex had been driving around for nearly an hour before she realised she was heading for the airport "that's it!" she said out loud, she remembered getting of the plane with two bags her backpack and a small leather bag, she had left the small bag at the airport as her emergency reserve and now it would fill in the blanks still left in her memory.  
  
Alex drove past the car parks heading for Arrivals she managed to find a space between two cars she paid little attention to the people milling around them as she headed into the building. Even though it was still early morning the Arrivals lounge was quite crowded with travellers and those who had come to meet them. Alex's eyes scanned the room looking for the area with lockers, she walked slowly further into the building and then she saw the sign in the far corner, Alex quickened her steps her heart started to beat faster in her chest as she dodged round people with trolleys and bags heading in the other direction. Soon she was stood looking at the rows of lockers she closed her eyes trying to find a number, then '136' floated into her mind, she walked the lockers looking for 136.  
  
It didn't take long to find it Alex found herself staring at the red metal of the door to her relief it was a combination lock and not a key but she still had to remember the combination. Alex reached up and put her hand on the cool red metal and closed her eyes, Alex thought this must look strange to anyone that was watching she opened her eyes and looked around everyone was to busy with their own lives to have paid any attention to her, she then slid her hand over to the number pad. This style of locker allowed you to choose your own code once you had place your money in it, so she knew that it had to be something she would have thought she wouldn't forget, 'a date' she thought.  
  
Slowly her fingers moved over the keypad she pressed the 2, then 7 and then 1 twice and to her relief the door opened and inside was a small black leather bag. Alex reached in and pulled the bag out, she closed the locker door and lent back as she pulled the zip open. Alex put one hand under the bag and used the other one to pull it open. As Alex stared into the dark interior of the bag the missing pieces of her memory slammed into place, her legs couldn't hold her so she slid down the lockers until she was sat on the floor, the bag now resting on the floor. As realization of who, what and why she was in Paris filled her mind Alex let go of the bag, she pulled her knees up, her hands covering her face, as if she was trying to hide from the truth, she then leaned forward until her hands touched her knees and there she sat trying to come to terms with what she now knew she must do. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Duncan sat and listened to Ray tell him about Alex causing a scene at the Australian Ambassadors Ball, which Duncan already knew something about from the Watchers files Joe had shown him the night before. Ray explained that after the incident Alex had been suspended from duty until the dust settled she had only been reinstated for a few weeks when her partner had been killed "After her partner died Alex became obsessed with a man she killed years ago, on a case we were working, still being alive.so she was suspended on medical grounds and sent to one of our facilities for assessment" Ray waited for a reaction from Duncan but there was none "she left facility without the permission.and disappeared.until 2 weeks ago when she was involved in an incident involving an Australian diplomat.quite a nasty one, well for him anyway, then she disappeared again.if it hadn't been for the enquiry you made at the British Embassy here in Paris we would still be scratching our heads".  
  
Duncan sat with his right arm on the side of the chair his head resting on against it as his fingers lightly stroked his forehead. Ray finished speaking and waited for Duncan to speak, Duncan took a few moments to think carefully about what he had just been told and what they left out "look I understand what you've just told me and leaving last night aside I think you want to help her but this is her decision to make" Duncan could see the troubled look on Thomas's face at his reply, Duncan got to his feet "Ok I'll talk to her but I'm not making any promises.it will be her choice if she meets with you.where can I contact you on" Thomas and Ray looked at each other before getting to their feet, they both knew this was their invitation to leave. Thomas pulled out a card of his pocket "We'll be here until we hear from you.but we won't wait for long" Duncan looked Thomas directly in the eyes "That's your choice but if you want my help you'll let me do this my way" Ray stepped in front of Thomas "We just want to talk to her you have my word" Duncan nodded and gestured towards the door "well the sooner you leave, the sooner I can go and talk to her" Ray took hold of Thomas upper arm and moved him towards the door.  
  
Duncan had been very careful to ensure that he was not followed as he drove to Fitz's apartment, his eyes constantly searching the mirrors for any sign that someone had joined his journey. His mind ran through what he had found out about Alex, how much should he tell her, would she believe him? The woman he had got to know in the last few days didn't seem anything like the one Ray had described to him this morning.  
  
It took a few minutes for Fitz to open the door and it was obvious to Duncan from his dishevelled appearance that he had slept in his clothes and from Fitz's blurry eyed look he had been woken up by Duncan's knocking "Arr.Laddie it's good to see you.what's the time?" Fitz said fumbling for his watch "It's nearly 11.is Alex up?" Duncan asked, as he walked into the apartment "No she must still be asleep" Fitz said as he moved aside and allowed Duncan into the room "I'll just go and see her" Duncan said as he walked down the thickly carpeted hall, Fitz followed. As Duncan reached Alex's room he turned round "and where do you think your going?" Duncan asked raising his eyebrows "Errr.Me.I was going to get some clean clothes after all I've been on duty all night" Fitz said as he turned on his heels heading for the other bedroom. The door to Alex's room was ajar Fitz obviously deciding not to shut it in case he woke her. Duncan gently pushed the door and it silently swung opened, he had taken a few steps into the room when he noticed that the bed was empty "FITZ" he shouted as he turned to leave the room. At the sound of Duncan shouting his name Fitz rushed from his room still pulling on a clean shirt and nearly ran into Duncan "What is it Laddie?" Fitz asked as he started to button the shirt "Alex isn't in her room" Duncan replied as he tried the door of the bathroom which opened with no resistance "She not here either".  
  
"She must be" Fitz said moving past Duncan when he had satisfied himself that Alex wasn't in the bathroom he crossed the hall and entered the bedroom, Fitz even looked under the bed before standing up and scratching his head "I just don't understand it.I didn't leave the couch all night except to check on her" Duncan didn't hear the last part as he was already on his way to the living room as he entered his eyes fell on the nearly empty decanter on the table next to the couch, he stood there with his hands on his hips trying to think where Alex could have gone, when Fitz came hopping down the hall trying to put his boots on as he walked "I swear MacLeod I never left her alone for a minute" Duncan walked over to the other end of the couch and picked up the decanter "you might have been here in body but I think your mind was elsewhere.this was full when I left you last night".  
  
Fitz tried to smile as he shrugged "Purely medicinal my boy.to help with the cold" the exasperation on Duncan's face "What nearly a whole decanter.that's not going to help with the cold unless being is a coma does.she must have left during the night but you were too drunk to hear her.I've got to find her.but I don't know where to start". Fitz had just noticed that his car keys were missing "The little minx".  
  
"What?" Duncan asked "She taken my car MacLeod I left the keys right there" Fitz said pointing to the small mahogany table by the door "We could start with my car.I mean she has stolen it after all.you know let the police do their job while we get some breakfast" Duncan shook his head "I don't believe you, I ask you to look after someone for me and you lose her and all you can think about is breakfast.come on".  
  
"I was only trying to help" Fitz replied as he grabbed his long coat from the stand by the door before chasing after Duncan who was already most of the way down the stairs "they have invented the elevator you know Laddie" Fitz said breathing heavily as he caught up with Duncan on the street "I think you should lay off the large dinners and brandy" Duncan said patting Fitz on the stomach after unlocking the car. Duncan drove to the police station where a friend of his worked, Fitz waited in the car as Duncan when in to see if he could trace the car, it wasn't long before Duncan returned to the car "Well?" Fitz asked as Duncan climbed into the driver's seat "Have they found it?"  
  
"They've found it" Duncan said trying hard to keep a straight face "Where.is she still with it?" Fitz asked, "The airport and No" Duncan kept his answers short to stop himself from laughing. "What are you waiting for let's get to the airport and I can have my car back," Fitz said tapping the dashboard with his pipe "Arr" Duncan said as he pulled the car out into the midday traffic, Fitz turned in his seat to look directly at Duncan "What do you mean Arr?" Duncan could contain his amusement no longer and a big grin spread across his face he scratched his head trying to shield his face from Fitz "MacLeod!"  
  
"Your car isn't at the airport"  
  
"But you said that the police said it was there" Fitz exclaimed, "I didn't say that it was there just that's where the police found it.it's been towed" Duncan replied as he turned the car into the next street. "Towed! Do you have any idea how much it costs to get a car back after it's been towed? Well do you MacLeod?"  
  
"you can afford it remember" Duncan replied "Oh yes I can, can't I.was forgetting about that" Fitz replied settling back into the seat "Do you think she left the country?" Duncan shook his head "No the car was towed from the Arrivals area.she either went to meet someone or something" Duncan said as his face grew serious, he wasn't sure why he was going to the airport he didn't really believe she would still be there.  
  
Alex hadn't realised how long she had been sitting on the ground when a hand being laid on her shoulder jolted her back to reality "Êtes-vous tout droit?" Alex looked up into a pair of cool blue eyes "Sorry ?"  
  
"Oh pardon me.you are English" Alex nodded, standing over her was a man in a dark blue uniform, he was in his late 50s with greying hair "are you all right?" Alex nodded and started to get to her feet, the man reached out a hand which Alex took hold of "Thanks" Alex said when she was on her feet, she quickly zipped up the black bag "I must have been tired after my flight.I just sat down for a moment" the man smiled at her, the man knew that Alex hadn't come off any flight that morning as he had seen her come in and cross to the lockers, he had worked at the terminal for a long time and anyone going against the flow of bodies always caught his attention but he decided not to question her "you must have been.I was watching you for half an hour before I came over" Alex looked at her watch over an hour had gone by while she had been sat by the lockers lost in her own memories. Alex thanked the man again for his concern before heading for the exit.  
  
When she got outside Fitz's car was nowhere to be seen, she rolled her eyes and sighed when she looked up at the sign just feet from where she had left the car, it was a tow away zone. Alex looked around her for another means of transport, spotting the taxi sign she made her way down to where a long line of taxi's were waiting. She opened the door on the first on "Rue du Javel" she said as she climbed in. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
As Duncan and Fitz arrived at the airport there was a melee of cars jostling for space to pick up their loved ones and friends. Duncan managed to squeeze his car into a space at the far end. As Duncan pulled on the parking brake he turned to Fitz "You wait here I won't be long" before Fitz could reply Duncan was already out of the car and on his way down the sidewalk to the Arrivals lounge.  
  
As Duncan was just going through the double doors, he had to dodge to one side to avoid a rather large lady propelling her heavily laden trolley through the doors, she had gather quite a momentum and wasn't stopping for anyone. The sea of people would make it difficult to spot Alex if she was here. Duncan was about to give up when he noticed the grey haired security guard standing by the wall on the other side of the Arrivals lounge. Duncan fought his way through the crowd "M'excuse Monsieur je me demande si vous pourriez m'aider? (Excuse me Monsieur I wonder if you could help me?) Duncan said as he reached where the security guard was standing, the grey haired man turned to Duncan "mais bien sûr" (but of course).  
  
"Je'chercher de m une jeune femme elle'le s de ce grand" (I'm looking for a young woman she's about this tall), Duncan said as he held his hand just over his shoulder height "Elle a des cheveux blonds et porte le jeans bleu et un veston noir." (She has blonde hair and is wearing blue jeans and a black jacket.) Duncan was about to speak again when the security guard held up his hand "elle était ici à peu près 20 minutes il y a mais je'm craintif elle part" (she was here about 20 minutes ago but I'm afraid she left). Duncan was amazed that from his description the man had recognised it "Etes- vous sûr?" (Are you sure?) the grey hair man smiled at Duncan "qui pourrait oublier une belle femme blonde avec tels yeux verts magnifiques" (who could forget a beautiful blonde woman with such gorgeous green eyes).  
  
"Vous avez vu où elle est allée?" (Did you see where she went?) The man nodded and pointed to the taxi rank outside the building "cela est tout je sais Monsieur" (that is all I know Monsieur).  
  
"merci " (thank you) Duncan said as he turned to go but he had only gone a couple of steps when he turned back "Il y quelqu'un avait avec elle? Ou quoi? " (was there anyone with her? Or anything?"  
  
"Non Oh attendre elle avait un petit sac noir je pense qu'elle l'a reçu d'un des casiers." (No Oh wait she had a small black bag I think she got it from one of the lockers) Duncan nodded his thanks but before he could continue on his way the guard spoke again "Ce doit être dur à perdre quelque chose si beau" (It must be hard to lose something so beautiful). Duncan smiled he knew what the guard thought was happening and he wished it was that simple.  
  
Duncan then went back out to where Fitz was waiting "Well MacLeod what did you find out?" Fitz asked as soon as Duncan got in the car "She was here all right and I think she collected a bag from the storage lockers.which to me means she's got her memory back".  
  
"Good" Fitz replied but as he looked across at his friend's face he could see that he wasn't so sure "I mean getting her memory back is good news.isn't it Laddie?" Duncan shrugged "I'm not so sure"  
  
"So what do we do know?" Fitz asked as Duncan started the car and put it into gear "Well I'm going to drop you off to pick up your car and then I'm going to see if I can find her before she gets herself killed" Fitz though as he sucked on his unlit pipe "I'll have a drive round when I've retrieved my car.you know another pair of eyes" Duncan looked across at his old friend and smiled "on one condition".  
  
"and that is?" Fitz replied taking his pipe from his mouth "If you see her, call me I'll handle it from there" Fitz shook his head and smiled "You know Laddie I do know how to act around a lady.I have been with a few in my time" Fitz said as he straighten his cravat Duncan looked across at him and smiled "I know but this isn't like that.just trust me on this.please Fitz I'll explain it all to you later". Fitz laughed, "All right dear boy.I'll do as you ask". Duncan dropped Fitz at the police compound so he could pay the fine and retrieve his car, he then turn the car in the direction of the barge.  
  
On the way to Rue du Javel Alex decided to get the cab driver to dropped a few streets away, she walked the rest of the way concealing herself in the same place she had used the other day. She watched people enter the café, eat, drink and then leave but in the 4 hours she watched Du Pont didn't show, finally she decided to that maybe she would have better luck at the old office building. So she peeled away from shadows and set off in the direction she had followed Du Pont the other day. The sky was darkening and there weren't many people on the streets, which made it a little more difficult for Alex to be lost in. But Alex didn't need to worry as the office building was deserted, she managed to climb onto a wall at one end of the building and look through the window, there was nothing in the room except a broken wooden chair. She climbed down and sat on the wall rubbing her eyes, it seemed that every time she had a lead it got cut off before she could attach another.  
  
Looking at her watch Alex realised she had been trying to find Du Pont all day and she need to find a room for the night. So she jumped down and walked towards the hotels she had tried a few days ago, the first one still didn't have any rooms and Alex contemplated going back to the barge. Duncan was so different from any man she had ever met, he had been so kind and trusting. She felt a pang of guilt at having left the way she did, without a word, but she didn't want to bring him into her seedy world, she had something she had to do something that she must do. Alex decided to find a hotel and return to the café in the morning it was her only lead now and she didn't care how long it took she would get Du Pont and he would lead her to Lazarski.  
  
Alex found a small hotel nestled in the back streets the outside was in need of some attention as the paint was peeling from all the woodwork she could see, but inside in was clean and tidy. The price also suited Alex as her funds at the moment where limited. The hotel was run by a middle aged couple, they were both as round as each other, like a pair of book ends but even Alex couldn't fail to notice the love in their eyes when they look at each other. "Is your luggage outside?" the woman asked as she got Alex to sign the register "No this is all I have" Alex said as she lifted the small black bag onto the counter. She saw the side ways glance the woman gave her husband "I like to travel light" Alex replied a little uncomfortable under the woman's pitying gaze. "Your room is up the stairs third door on the right" Alex thanked the woman before climbing the stairs.  
  
Alex had to jiggle the key in the lock, as it was stiff, the door finally creaked opened. The room was quite large it had two windows that overlooked the street; there was a large bed with a flowery bed spread on the wall opposite the windows, a small wooden dressing table and stool on the wall between the windows. The floor had carpet but it was thread bare in places but it was clean, Alex threw the small black bag onto the bed and kicked off her boots she then went through the door that was on the same wall as the bed, Alex turned on the light as Alex had expected it was the bathroom the bath was stained with brown marks where the water had run into it over time, she sat on the edge of the bath turning on the bath taps she held her hand under the flowing water until it started to get warm then she put the plug in, looking around the room, she reached up for one of the small bottles on the small glass shelf above the sink, she was grateful for the complimentary bottles of bath foam and shampoo. While the bath was filling she walked back into the other room she went over to the window and looked out at the street below. She must have been staring out the window for sometime because when she went back into the bathroom the bath was almost full.  
  
Alex came back into the room after a long soak her body wrapped in a large white towel, she was using another smaller towel to dry her hair, she walked over to the bed and opened her handbag taking out a brush. Alex then draped the wet towel she had used to dry her hair over the stool as she walked to the window. While she brushed out her hair she watched the people in the street below, the hotel maybe in a back street but the street was still quite busy. When she had finished she drew the curtains and crossed over to the bed she let the towel drop from her body before slipping under the white sheets, her feet touched the small black bag, which was still where she had dropped it. She took a deep breath before reaching for it her fingers traced the zip her fingers playing with the piece of metal at one end of the zip, slowly she pulled the zip open. Hesitantly, her hand went in to the black hole that the opening the zip had left her fingers took hold of a soft square object; Alex pulled it into the light. In her hand was an old brown wallet that had marks of being well used on it.  
  
Alex sat back resting her head on the bedstead she turned the wallet over and over in her hands before she raised it to her head she closed her eyes as the wallet rested against the bridge of her nose. The scent of old leather and a faint hint of the aftershave he wore took her back to other times. It had been after the kidnapping case that she, Ray Muir and Thomas Bishop had been working, the case had ended badly Alex had been suspended for how she had handled the case and McCormack wouldn't let her return to duty unless she agreed to work with a partner. At first she had resisted but McCormack wouldn't give into her this time, he had always give her a lot of chances but this time she had really stepped over the line, so reluctantly she had agreed. It still took 4 weeks for him to find someone willing to take her on, she had a repudiation for wanting to do things her own way, she took risks to get an arrest, risks most though of as unacceptable and it had earned her the nickname 'Rogue', not very imaginative just a play on her surname.  
  
The first day she had met her new partner she had come into the office early and had been moaning at Thomas in the common room about there was no need for her to have a partner, that she worked better alone and how McCormack wasn't going to land her with a rookie as she didn't have time to be a nursemaid and how she was going to tell me that. A few minutes later the intercom growled into life as McCormack demanded she get to his office now, Alex looked at her watch she was late not the best way to enter his office. Alex didn't bother to knock she just opened the large wooden door and walked in, sat in one of the two chairs in front of McCormack's desk was a brown haired man he didn't turn round when she came in, he stayed focused on McCormack.  
  
McCormack was a man in his late fifties, his hair had gone grey at the temples and he always dressed in a dark grey suit, he motioned for her to sit down in the other chair "I'd rather stand" Alex replied.  
  
"Phil Chambers this is Alex Rogan" McCormack said as he pointed to Alex "Look Sir.." Alex started to speak but a wave of his hand and a look that Alex was convinced render the gun McCormack carried obsolete. The man stood up he looked older than Alex, his brown hair neatly cut, his skin was tanned but fading he offered his hand to Alex "I'm please to meet you.I've heard so much about you I'm really looking forward to working with you" he said smiling, his smile was warm, friendly and what took Alex's acid comment from her mind, genuine.  
  
As Alex remember how she had treated him in those first few months why he stayed with her she will never know. It had taken another incident where she had bent the rules to nearly breaking point to make her accept him. He had stood along side her in McCormack's office while he chewed them out and never once did he tell him that he was not responsible for any of it. When McCormack had finished and told them to get out of his sight, outside the office Phil walked off down the corridor Alex had to run to catch him "Hey way did you do that?" she asked as she grabbed his arm, he turned to her with that smile of his "I'm your partner.that's the only reason I need". After that she had opened up to him a little and every time she started to get out of control he would steer her back, her conscious she'd called him.  
  
Things only changed after the Embassy ball incident when she had seen that man again, her blood had run cold at the mere sight of his face. That face will always be etched into her mind, Phil had been the only one to believe her he had waited out side of McCormack's office for her, he had tried to come in but McCormack had sent him back out. Even though she had told McCormack that she would let this drop and apologised to the Ambassador for ruining his ball, she hadn't all her free time had been taken up with finding the man again. She knew that she was getting close and one day while Phil was in the car with her when her mobile rang, someone had information on where to find him, she had made excuses to Phil about the call and she hadn't realised that he wasn't buying any of it. She had dropped him at his home and had driven to meet the informant where he had found Lazarski.  
  
It was an old office building the boards on the outside read that it was due to be demolished, her need to get Lazarski had blinded her to Phil tailing her. She walked up to the building something didn't feel right but she put it out of her mind as she entered, there were no lights in the first room "Bobby?" she called out. She narrowed her eyes as several figures entered the room through a door opposite her, their bodies silhouetted against the light from the other room. It didn't take Alex long to recognise two of the figures one was Bobby and the other was Lazarski. Alex already had her gun in her hand, her hand tightened around it "So I was right".  
  
"You know your really becoming a pain in the arse.that I can stand but now your costing me money and I can't allow that.Drop your gun and take the place of your little friend.you know your life for his" Lazarski said as he put a gun to Bobby's head, Alex could see that the young man was crying and only just managing to stand "If you kill me others will hunt you down" Lazarski laughed "I'm sure they will waste time looking for a dead man.remember you shot me". No one notices the figure in the shadow inching closer to where Alex was standing. Alex shifted her feet to give her a solid base her mind racing about all the options she had she knew that she couldn't trust Lazarski if she dropped her gun then both she and Bobby were dead. But before she could raise her weapon Lazarski raised his a shot rang out, suddenly Alex flet a tremendous force that knocked her to the floor behind an old desk as she looked round she was greeted by Phil's smile "You can't stay out of trouble can you?" Alex nodded and smiled back before firing back at Lazarski hitting one of the men beside him "what are you doing here?" she asked as she reloaded her gun "We're partners remember.partners watch each others back.and you don't make it easy.I knew you were up to something I could let you do it alone and it's a good job that I did".  
  
Lazarski was backing away to make his escape his arm firmly around Bobby's neck, he had counted on Alex being alone, he didn't like the odds now she had help. Alex tried to take aim but he was using Bobby as a shield "you bastard" she said but there was nothing she could do but watch as he got to the door. An evil grin came over Lazarski's face as he put the gun to Bobby's head and pulled the trigger, Bobby's head exploded, blood and bone hitting the door frame, Alex watched as his body dropped to the ground, Alex fired but Lazarski had slipped away all that was left was the blood slowly running down the yellowing paintwork and Bobby's lifeless corpse.  
  
Alex stood up as was about to go after Lazarski when something inside screamed at her that something was wrong she looked down Phil was sitting on the floor with his back to the desk his face was pale and his eyes were closed, Alex crouched down beside him it was then that she saw the blood spreading across his chest her eyes moved from side to side trying to take in what she was seeing. "Phil.Phil?" his eyes flickered open "Oh Alex I think it's bad.I'm so cold". Alex moved Phil so that she cradled him in her arms "Hold on Phil.I'll get help.just hang in there" Alex managed to get her mobile phone out of her pocket with one hand she dialled the emergency number gave their location and that there was one man down. Then she settled back to hold Phil "What are you doing here.your supposed to be at home with your wife" Alex said as she pulled him closer putting the only thing she had to stem the flow of blood, her jacket under his shirt and trying to use her body heat to warm him. He looked up "You have my letters don't you?"  
  
"Stop talking like that.they'll be here any minute.you just hang in there" Alex said as her hand lightly brushed his hair back from his face "Of course I have but I'm not going to need them as You aren't going to Die". Phil shifted his position slightly causing him to grimace with pain "I need you do something else for me?" Alex nodded "Anything you know that".  
  
"Tell Beth that I love her and Jamie" Phil became silent and closed his eyes as another wave of pain ran through him, the smile Alex had grown so fond of faded "It's Beth's birthday tomorrow.her present is in my glove box.make sure she gets it" he said as he opened his eyes again.  
  
Alex looked down at him "You'll be able to give it to her.I won't let you die" Phil managed to smile through the pain he was feeling "I don't think you have a choice in this one" his words trailed off to a whisper, the smile faded as he closed his eyes, Alex felt his body relax against her. "Oh no you don't Phil Chambers.Phil.Phil" Alex said as she shook him, in the distance Alex could hear sirens "Oh No NOT NOW PHIL" she shouted but no reply came.  
  
The next thing Alex remembered is a hand on her shoulder "Rogue let him go" it was Thomas Bishop but Alex just pulled Phil closer her hand moving his limp head back against her body, then on her other side someone crouched down his voice low, calm and smooth "Alex you have to let Phil go.let the Paramedic's do their job" Alex looked up into a pair of cool blue eyes that belonged to Ray Muir, Ray could see the pain in her eyes finally she released Phil and the Paramedics went to work, but all three of them knew it was too late. Ray helped Alex to her feet "are you all right? Come on we'll take you home" he asked as he let go of her hand "No.I'm fine.there are some things I need to take car of" Alex said without meeting either of their eyes, she walked out of the dusty atmosphere of the building into the fresh cool night air.  
  
It didn't take her long to find Phil's car, the car was unlocked, as Phil hadn't had time as he chased after her. She slowly pulled open the passenger door and sat down her feet still on the ground outside, her eyes stared at the glove box. Alex swallowed hard before reaching for the catch, the glove box fell open inside was a dark blue box Alex took it out, the lid creaked as she opened it inside was a gold locket Alex opened the locket inside was a picture of Phil and their new baby son Jamie.  
  
Suddenly, Alex realised that tears where streaming down her face, she wiped them away with one hand while the other dropped the wallet on the bed. This was the first time she had cried since it happened something about her had changed. Alex looked over at the table beside the bed, there was a telephone next to a small vase of fresh flower she reached over and picked it up laying it on her legs in front of her. Hesitantly, she picked up the receiver and dialled.  
  
Duncan had looked for Alex all day, in all the places they had been together but he had drawn a blank every time so he returned to the barge. He had phone Methos, Joe and Fitz to see if they had any news for him but no one had seen or heard from Alex. Duncan decided to see if a workout would calm his mind and it had while as he concentrated on the movements of his body but when he had finished his mind turned back to Alex and Lazarski, he had to find her before she found Lazarski or he found her.  
  
He had just opened the door to the barge when the phone began to ring he rushed down the stairs, wiping the sweat from his face with one side of the towel that was laid across his shoulders. "MacLeod" Duncan said as he answered the phone but no one spoke, he could hear the person breathing "Alex is that you?" he had just spoken the words when the line went dead; he knew it was her he didn't have to hear her voice but why couldn't she bring herself to speak.  
Alex picked up the phone and put it back on the side table she shook her head why had she even called him. Had it been to say she was sorry or to fill the empty space that seemed to be inside her, she wasn't sure which but when she had heard his voice all the words had dried up in her throat. Alex curled into a tight ball on the clean white sheets, the wallet still grasped tightly in her hands. For as long as she could remember she had been alone not letting anyone past her self inflicted barrier, doing things when she wanted and how she wanted never having to think about the safety of others. Part of her wanted to curse Phil for what he had done to her but the two years they had been partners had been the ones where she had felt most alive. But now he was gone and emptiness had replaced him until Duncan.  
  
As she stared out across her room at the shadows on the wall from the faint light coming around the curtains she knew that she could never see Duncan again, she buried her face into the pillow trying to force the emotion away. Alex knew she couldn't have any weaknesses if she was going to take out Lazarski. The only way was to rid herself of any emotion or attachments that he could use against her. Alex laid there listening to the ticking of the clock but somewhere in the darkness sleep had found her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
It wasn't long after dawn and the faint rays of the sun where just finding their way through the curtain of night. A ray of sunlight had just fallen onto the phone on the desk in front of the large window in Lazarski's apartment when it started ringing. The door on the far wall opened and Lazarski walked purposely across the hardwood floor tying his robe as he walked he looked at his watch before picking up the phone. "Lazarski"  
  
"Lazarski, it's Holder, the shipment is on time and should be arriving in the next 3 days but we've got a little bit of a problem"  
  
Lazarski walked round the desk and sat down in the deep-buttoned leather chair he wiped the sleep from his eyes "What problem?"  
  
Holder took a deep breath he had seen first hand what happened to people who brought Lazarski news he didn't like, the pause and Holder's deep breath wasn't missed by Lazarski "Well I'm waiting"  
  
"They want payment on delivery as soon as the ship docks" Holder held the phone away from his ear but the explosion didn't come. "That shouldn't be a problem Du Pont is in England right now dealing with that matter.you tell them they will have their money but I want you to make sure that it is all there I'm not paying for what hasn't been delivered.Is that clear"  
  
"Very clear Mr. Lazarski you can count on me.you know that" Holder replied. Lazarski leant forward putting his elbows on the desk "and you know what will happen if you make a mistake.I'm sure I don't have to remind you of that now do I?"  
  
"O.of course not I understand" Holder replied as he tried to shake the images of Charlton's death from his mind. Charlton had joined Lazarski's group the same time he had and most of the time they had worked together but one night Lazarski had ordered the death of a girl, she couldn't have been more than 16, 'she had out lived her usefulness' to use Lazarski's words, as he handed the task to Charlton. Lazarski had been running an underground ring of very young girls; it had been one venture that both Holder and Charlton hadn't agreed with. But neither of them could deny the large amounts of money being made from it nor would they voice their opinion openly.  
  
Charlton had befriended the girl when they had taken her from client to client and couldn't bring himself to kill her, so he had let her go. It didn't take that woman of Criminal Intelligence long to find the girl and persuaded her to give up all the locations the ring worked out of. It also didn't take long for Lazarski to realise that his orders hadn't been carried out. His retribution had been swift Holder remembered the look in Charlton's eyes as they wished for death to come. Lazarski's anger knew no bounds not only had he lost the income from the ring but apparently the Criminal Intelligence woman had got her hands on something very important to Lazarski part of another money making scheme no doubt. The sound of the phone being put down brought Holder back from the grisly images of the past. He knew that the same fate would await him if this deal didn't go through.  
  
Lazarski's hand still rested on the receiver as he looked at his watch; still a little too early to call Du Pont. So he decided to take a shower there was no point in returning to bed he wouldn't be able to sleep not knowing why Du Pont hadn't returned. He got up walking to the bathroom 'I'll get some answers soon' he thought as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Duncan had been awake before dawn he had already gone through his Kata in the cold dawn air, he now sat on the raised deck of the barge watching the sun rise his thoughts clouded by images of Alex 'where the hell was she' he thought as he got to his feet, it was if she had vanish like the early morning mist. He was going to the café today it was his only link left and he was sure she would turn up there sooner or later, he picked up the towel that had been lying next to him as he did so he felt the faint presence of an Immortal, his eyes scanned the banks but there was no one there, then he noticed the figure on the bridge. Duncan went into the wheelhouse swapping his towel for his long black coat he then walked slowly down the gangplank his eyes fixed on the figure on the bridge but as Duncan got closer the figure broke away from where he had been standing and took off running. Duncan ran after him but the distance was too great and the figure had disappeared into the surrounding streets by the time Duncan reached the bridge.  
  
Duncan waited on the bridge for a few moments until he was sure that the other Immortal wasn't coming back before he returned to the barge. Duncan wondered how long the Immortal was standing on the bridge before he had moved into range, the only reason Duncan could see for him being there was that he was watching him or the barge. Was he here for him or someone Duncan had recently had staying with him. Duncan took one last look around before disappearing into the barge.  
  
The alarm clock rang out from the bedside table Alex groped for the off button without opening her eyes nearly upsetting the small vase of flowers. It had been late when she had managed to fall asleep, lots of things turning over and over in her mind, Duncan's face kept appearing no matter how hard she tried not to think about him. Alex sat up and looked at the clock it was just after 7, she knew that the café would be opening soon and she wanted to see everyone who came there, if Du Pont was going to show she wasn't going to miss him this time. She swung her legs out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
It wasn't long before Alex had showered and dressed, she then picked up her bag before making her way out of the hotel towards the café on Rue du Javel. Alex found her spot to observe the café, it wasn't open yet but she could see the owner inside setting up the tables. So now all she had to do was wait.  
  
Lazarski was sitting at his desk reading some papers that one of his men had brought to him the other night, he put the papers down and looked at his watch, it was time to get some answers, he picked up the phone and dialled Du Pont's mobile it took a few rings before it was answered.  
  
"Du Pont what's going on you should've been back yesterday?" Lazarski asked as he flicked through the papers "Err.we have a little problem" Du Pont replied.  
  
"What problem.haven't you located Trent?" Lazarski asked the tension in his voice evident to Du Pont. "No I've found him he's in the hospital.it took a little while to get near him as he has a police guard but I managed it".  
  
"Then I don't see the problem.get the account details from him and get back here"  
  
"The problem is who put him there.it was Alex Rogan and to save his skin Trent gave her the account discs.account number and release codes.without the codes we can't access the accounts" Du Pont replied, he was glad that he was giving these details from such a distance.  
  
There was a silence that descended as Du Pont's words sank in "Damn that woman she is becoming a real thorn in my side.well Trent is no longer an employee of the company.I trust I can leave you to deal with his severance pay"  
  
"Leave it to me Mr. Lazarski.but what will you do?" Du Pont asked he knew that the money from the accounts was to go towards an even bigger deal; to lose such an amount wouldn't make Lazarski very pleased. There was a moments silence while Lazarski thought then he smiled "I'll go back to basics.get back here as soon as you can there is much to do and very little time to do it" he then put the phone down before Du Pont could answer.  
  
Lazarski thumped the desk as he got up "What happens now is all your own doing Alex Rogan". 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Alex leant back against the wall as she watched from the shadows, the café had been open of nearly an hour a few customers had come and gone but still no sign of Du Pont. Alex looked down at her feet and kicked at the dust that had collected in the alcove she had found between the buildings opposite the café. "Damn it.what's he doing here?" she muttered under her breath as she watched Duncan approach the café, she hoped that he would continue on but he went in, Alex pressed herself as far back in the shadow as she could as she watched Duncan talking to the café owner there could only be one reason for him being here, he was looking for her.  
  
Duncan sat at a table in the window so he could have a clear view of the street, Alex had hoped that after finding out that she hadn't been in there he would leave but when he pulled out a small book from his long black coat she knew he was there waiting for her. She couldn't risk leaving the alcove, as he would see her so all she could do was wait it out hoping that he would give up before Du Pont showed up. Duncan started reading looking up every now and then as the waiter brought him another cup of coffee, he also check out the street to see if he could spot her. From where she was watching she could clearly see his face and the worried look that he had worn since he arrived, part of her longed to go to him but she pushed it back. How had he managed to get to her like this? For as long as she could remember she had held men at arms length, she had been out of dates but only when she had run out of excuses not to. Only a couple of men had managed to break through her protective shell in her entire life but none had made her feel the way Duncan did.  
  
The memory of how tenderly Duncan had touched her, how secure and safe she had felt in his arms made her breath quicken. Had it been the amnesia that had made her forget the sickening feeling she usual got when a man touched her, she had felt it just after they had met but it soon disappeared. There was something different about him, was it in his eyes or the velvet tone of his voice, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but something allowed her to relax like she had never done before. As she looked back at Duncan he looked up and she felt like their eyes met she pressed herself harder against the wall hoping that he hadn't seen her, when Duncan didn't move she knew that only her eyes had made the connection, all he had seen was the darkness that was hiding her. She mentally scolded herself she had to stay focused she couldn't let her feelings for Duncan get in the way but while he sat there all she could think about was him, would he really understand if explained it all to him or would he recoil at who she really was and what is had been through to get this far.  
  
Just when her heart started to win the battle over her doubts and was trying to convince her to cross the small distance of the road to talk to him, when she saw Duncan put down his book and take out his phone. He then quickly got to his feet, putting some money on the table before leaving; he took one last look around the street before he walked quickly away in the direction of the barge.  
  
Alex sighed her mind no longer needed to battle her heart he was gone and even though she was sad to see him leave at least now she could concentrate on finding Du Pont and then Lazarski.  
  
Duncan wished he had brought his car as he hurried back to the barge the phone call had been from Maurice who had heard a disturbance on Duncan's barge when he got there he had found Joe at the bottom of the steps unconscious. Duncan hadn't been expecting Joe to call and he wondered what could've brought him to the barge without calling first. As Duncan came down the steps to the riverside he could see Maurice and Joe sitting on the deck, Joe's head was bowed forward and he held an ice pack on his head. "Joe are you all right.what happened?" Duncan asked as he strode up the gangplank. Joe looked up "Don't panic Mac nothings broken only my pride" he said as Duncan reached where they were sitting Duncan reached out "here let me have a look at that" he said as he moved Joe's hand away "I think we should get you to the hospital.give me your keys" Joe waved him away "stop fusing Mac I'm fine a little bruised nothing serious.do you think we could go inside?" Duncan nodded and helped Joe to his feet, he had just turned to help Joe down the steps when he remembered Maurice "Thanks for your help Maurice but I can take care of it from here". Maurice shrugged "I'm glad I was able to help my friend.I was cooking lunch when I heard shouting..Oh my I left the oven on.I must go" Maurice said getting to his feet in a fluster "Oh it was nice meeting you Joe.sorry it wasn't under more pleasant circumstances" Joe didn't get a chance to respond before Maurice was down the gangplank and heading for his barge.  
  
Duncan sat Joe on the couch "you going to tell me what happened?" Duncan asked as he sat down in the chair "When I got to the steps I saw a man fiddling with the lock, so I asked him what the hell he was doing then he ran up the steps.I tried to hold onto him but he managed to knock me down then he kicked me down the steps.the next thing I remember is your friend Maurice standing over me".  
  
Duncan ran his fingers across his chin "did you recognise him?"  
  
Joe looked confused "Why would I recognise him.anyway it all happened too fast.any chance of a drink around here?" Joe asked.  
  
"No problem" Duncan said walking over to small cabinet against the other wall where two crystal decanters were sat, he picked up one of the decanters and two glasses before returning to the couch "there was Immortal watching from the bridge this morning.I just thought if it was him you might know who he was" Joe shook his head "sorry Mac if it was the same guy I didn't really get a look at him.all I can tell you is he was about my height, black hair and in his late twenties" Duncan poured the brandy into one of the glasses and handed it to Joe. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back.anyway what are you doing here in the first place?" Joe took the glass and drank down some of the amber liquid "I did some more checking on this Lazarski guy.the Watcher records are a little sketchy but he is one evil dude" Joe took another sip of his drink "he's had several watchers over the years many of which have turned up dead.he deals in anything that will turn a profit.drugs, arms even people.he doesn't come up in many other chronicles so he tends to avoid his own kind but then ones he is in all his wins seem to be aided in some way by someone else.can't you leave this guy alone Mac".  
  
Duncan stared into his glass "No Joe.I don't think I can.but my first priority is getting Alex as far away from him as possible.if he's as evil as you say someone has to stop him" Duncan replied looking up from his glass.  
  
"So where were you today?" Joe asked as he held out his glass for Duncan to refill, Duncan picked up the decanter and refilled Joe's glass "I went back to the café I'm sure she'll turn up there but if she was there this morning I didn't see her.I have to find her soon I can't keep stalling her colleague for ever"  
  
Joe drank the last of the brandy in his glass before rubbing his head "Do you think you could drive me home Mac I don't think it's a good idea for me to drive" Duncan nodded and got to his feet, he held out his hand to help Joe. Joe smiled as he gratefully took hold "you know Mac I'm going to give Alex's description out see if any of my guys can find her" he saw a worried look come over Duncan's face "It's ok I'll tell them not to approach her but to contact me if they spot her.I'll tell them something about believing she is a new Immortal I can tell them I was mistaken after we find her" Duncan nodded "Thanks Joe" as he help him up the steps.  
  
Alex was sat on her haunches her eyes were tired and her stomach was rumbling, as she hadn't eaten all day, she was glad when the café closed. She was just about to go back to her hotel when she saw the owner leaving a feeling that he knew how to find Du Pont came over her, Alex silently broke cover and followed the owner as he walked home. As Alex followed the man into an alley he stopped abruptly turning around, Alex melted into the shadows when he was happy that he wasn't being followed he continued his journey. Alex knew she had to act before she lost the element of surprise; quietly she picked up her pace gaining on her prey before he could reach the end of the alley. As she came up behind him she took out her gun hitting him across the back of the head she watched with a detached look on her face as he crumpled to the ground.  
  
When the café owner came around he was greeted by Alex's smiling face "good of you to join me" she said. The man went to lash out but found his hands tied "please take my wallet.please don't hurt me" Alex lean closer so that she could speak in a whisper "I don't want your money.all I want is to know where Du Pont is" Alex could see the fear in his eyes just at the mention of Du Pont's name, so she was sure he knew something "Please he will kill me if I talk to you" the man pleaded. But Alex's heart had grown cold all she cared about was the information she needed, she brought her gun up to the man's face and let the cold steel run down his cheek "I wouldn't worry about Du Pont he's not here.but I would worry about me.you see I just want to know where to find Du Pont and I don't care what I have to do to find him.do I make myself clear?" Alex said pulling back the hammer, the sound it made seemed to reverberate around the alley.  
  
The sound of the gun being cocked caught the attention of a man who was just leaving a building back down the alley. He walked slowly up until he could see what was happening "Oh dear God!" he exclaimed quietly to himself, he then back away into a door way a he fumbled in his jacket finally taking out a cell phone and pressing one of the preset numbers. He waited as the phone on the other end rang.  
  
"Not feeling very talkative.let me see shall what start with" Alex whispered as she ran the cold steel of her gun down his cheek, along his chest down to his knee "It's kinda hard to wait on tables with no knees". To her surprise the man smiled "you won't do it.everyone will hear", Alex couldn't help smiling as she reached into her jacket pocket "your so right they would if I didn't have one of these" she said as she screwed a silencer onto her gun "are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?". She watched as the colour drained from the man's face, she put her head on one side and raised her eyebrows "Ok.OK he has an office on Rue Leblanc.that's all I know I swear" Alex could see from the man's eyes that this was all she was going to get, she stood up and rubbed her eyes "All right I believe you but I think for your own good, you should keep this little chat between us.Du Pont won't hear from me that you told me but if I find out that you have lied to me I'll be back and I won't be asking anymore questions.understand?" the man nodded furiously. Alex helped the man to his feet she then took a knife from her pocket causing the man to back away "turn round" the man hesitated so Alex took hold of his arm and turned him, she cut the ropes that was holding the man "now get going and don't look back". The man didn't wait for Alex to say anything else he took off out of the alley leaving Alex alone. She looked down at the gun in one hand and the knife in the other she quickly put the knife back into her pocket but her eyes seemed to be transfixed on the gun.  
  
She walked back into the darkness of the alley her heart was pounding, her breathing rapid 'what had she just done' she thought as she sat down on the metal step of a fire escape she cradled the gun in her hands feeling the coldness of the metal against the warmth of her hands. She had held it lots of times but this was the first time she had ever fitted a silencer, she felt a wave of nausea flow over her she just managed to control it. She had held this gun to the heads of criminals and terrorists but never against a 'normal' person like a café owner, who was just a man trying to make a living, he had no control over who decided to come to his café. A noise from further down the alley brought Alex to her feet she pushed the gun into the bag she had over one shoulder, she moved away from the fire escape to get a clearer view down the alley but she saw know one. Brushing her hair back behind her ears she headed out of the alley back to the hotel. Tomorrow she was going to pay a visit to Monsieur Du Pont and would need to be alert he won't be so easy.  
  
Duncan returned to the barge after taking Joe home, he had stayed for dinner and a few drinks, so it was getting late when he returned to the barge, as he entered he could see the flashing red light on his answer phone, Duncan flicked on the light switch before walking over to the desk, hitting the rewind button. While he waited for the tape to rewind he hung up his coat and poured himself a drink before returning to the desk, he pressed the play button as he sat in the high backed chair that was next to the desk.  
  
"MacLeod it's me Fitz where the devil are you.Well I was just leaving my tailor when I saw her.Alex I mean.well call me as soon as you get in"  
  
Duncan put down the glass and picked up the phone "Fitz it's Duncan.where are you?"  
  
"I'm outside her hotel just like you asked me and I'm freezing" Fitz replied Duncan sighed, "You know that Immortals don't die of a chill.where exactly are you?" Duncan listened as Fitz gave him directions "I'm on my way stay there and if she leaves call me on my cell phone". Duncan then grabbed his coat and rushed out the door only just remembering to lock the door. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Fitz was in a doorway opposite the hotel his jacket collar turned up against the cold and his pipe sending little clouds in the night air when Duncan arrived. As Duncan approached Fitz peeled himself away from the wall "Good of you to join me Laddie" Fitz said as he approached Duncan "Sorry traffic, is she still in there?" Duncan asked as he put his hands on his hips "Of course MacLeod.not a mouse can get past Hugh Fitzcairn". Duncan smiled "So how did you find her?" he asked his eyes on the hotel "Well it was a stunning piece of detective work I have you know" Fitz said as he took his pipe out of his mouth and tapped Duncan on the chest. Duncan put his head on one side and raised his eyebrows as he said, "So you stumbled on her".  
  
"No.well yes" Fitz replied Duncan listened as Fitz told him all he had seen in the alley, Duncan wiped his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose "Thanks Fitz I'll handle it from here.you get off home" Duncan said as he patted Fitz on the shoulder.  
  
"She in a room on the first floor...3rd door on the right" Fitz said as he relit his pipe and started to walk past Duncan who caught his arm "how did you find that out?" Duncan asked. Fitz smiled "The old Hugh Fitzcairn charm dear boy.met a charming lady.no contest.good luck my friend" Fitz said as he patted Duncan on the arm "Thanks.I'll call you" Duncan said as he watched Fitz walk away into the night. Duncan looked over at the hotel and after taking a deep breath he walked towards the door.  
  
The well-built middle-aged lady behind the reception desk smiled at him as he walked towards the stairs like she was expecting him and Duncan wondered what Fitz had told her. It didn't take Duncan long to reach the landing.  
  
Alex was laid on the bed staring at the cracks in the ceiling she didn't seem to have the energy to move as what she had just done played over and over in her mind; she closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stop the whirl of images when there was a knock on the door. Alex sat up and looked over at the door, she wasn't expecting anyone so she assumed they had the wrong room and was about to lay down again when there was another knock. Reluctantly, Alex got to her feet and walked slowly over to the door "Who is it?" she asked as her hand went to the door handle "It's me Duncan" Alex's hand sprang back from the handle, she wasn't prepared to see him, her eyes darted round the room trying to find an avenue of escape, her heart pounded in her chest. Quickly, she crossed to the window but as she opened it she saw Fitz leaning on a lamppost below, he took his smouldering pipe from his mouth and raised towards Alex in a greeting.  
  
"Alex I know you're in there I just want to talk" Duncan said as he leaned against the doorframe trying to keep his voice low. Alex walked half way back to the door "Duncan.you shouldn't be here.. please go I don't want to involve you in this"  
  
Duncan sighed "Look I'm not leaving till I've talked to you.we could do it through a locked door but I can't guarantee that we won't be heard" there were a few moments silence before he heard the key turning in the lock and the door slowly open. Alex just stood there staring all the words she had planned to say dissolved away when she saw his face "Well.are you going to let me in or are we going to stand in the hall all night" without a word Alex backed away gesturing for him to enter. Duncan closed the door behind him before turning to Alex, who was now leant against the small dressing table between the two windows. Alex rubbed her hands together as the warmth had drained from them "Duncan what do you want.this doesn't concern you" he walked towards her but stopped when Alex crossed her arms, her body language evident to Duncan as defensive "This does concern me.it's concerned me the moment we first met.I can't just walk away and watch you destroy yourself".  
  
The smile that came across Alex's face stopped Duncan before he could say anymore "Duncan I'm touched by your concern but I've been looking after myself for quite a while before I met you.I've tried the other options this is the only way" Duncan rubbed his eyes as he looked round the room, on the bed he noticed Alex's bag laying where she had thrown it on her return, just visible was the silence barrel, without a word Duncan walked over to the bed and pulled the gun from the bag "You're here to kill him?" Alex looked at the gun in Duncan's hand as she walked over to him, she reached out a shaky hand and took the gun from Duncan as she looked up into his eyes he could see the tears and pain they held "This is the only way Duncan.I've done everything I can to get that scum off the street but it's never enough I thought it was all over when I shot him the last time but somehow he even managed to cheat death.this has to be done I won't miss a second time" before she lost control Alex turned her back on Duncan and thrust the gun back into the bag.  
  
Duncan gently took hold of her shoulders "And what you did in the alley is that part of the master plan" Alex didn't turn round "I had no choice I needed to know where Du Pont.he'll lead me to Lazarski" Duncan turned her to face him "and what if the café owner hadn't known or was too afraid to say.would you really have blown his knees to pieces?" Alex went to turn away but Duncan held her firmly "Well would you.he runs a café.he's not part of this either but it didn't stop you involving him" Alex refused to meet Duncan's gaze she looked everywhere else, Duncan's hand went to her chin so she couldn't move her head away. Alex took a deep breath before she let her eyes meet his "I don't know Duncan.I just don't know" Alex used the brief moment that Duncan relaxed to break away, she walked over to the window looking out on the street below Fitz was no longer by the lamppost, Alex wrapped her arms tightly around her tying desperately to hold her emotions inside her.  
  
Duncan stood watching a very different woman than he had grown to know, this one had placed a barrier between them, which she was desperately trying to hold in place against all the emotions she was feeling. He needed to get inside if he was ever going to be able to get to the real person, the real Alex Rogan, he walked over to her and folded his arms around her, not saying a word just letting her feel his warmth. Alex bite her lip as Duncan's arms went around hers 'why won't you let this go' she thought as she watched an old man in the street walking his small dog. There was no pressure now Duncan asked no more questions but Alex was finding that harder to bear "Oh Duncan what have I become?" still he didn't answer just lightly kissed her hair "I've dealt with villains and crooks, men who's only aim in life was death and destruction.. and never come to this place.I look in the mirror and don't recognise the face looking back.the nightmare was supposed to be over 2 years ago.how can it be happening again".  
  
Alex didn't resist as Duncan turned her to face him, he smiled as he gently ran his hand down her cheek "I haven't always been an antique dealer.revenge doesn't end the pain" Alex looked up, Duncan noticed the light catching the tears in Alex's eyes still she fought them back "How do I stop it Duncan?"  
  
"Live.you only have one life don't waste it on vengeance" Duncan said as he kissed her lips lightly "and let him go on hurting other.let him go on killing" Alex said pulling away, Duncan knew that she wouldn't give this up entirely she had to do something "We'll involve the proper authorities get them to deal with it"  
  
Alex laughed, "You don't get it the authorities aren't looking for him they all think he's dead and I'm crazy.I have to do this there is no one else".  
  
"No not all.your colleagues know your not crazy they want to help.let them help you do this the right way" Duncan could see that Alex was a little shocked at what he had just said "you've talked to Ray and Thomas?".  
  
Duncan leant against the dressing table "I had quite a long chat with them the other morning.come back to the barge with me.I'll arrange for you to meet them.it can't hurt to hear what they have to say.now can it" Duncan said reaching out his hand to her, Alex couldn't explain why but she felt compelled to take hold of his hand Duncan then pulled her towards him. Alex knew this was madness she should send him away and do what she had planned but with him here so close, his eyes searching her inner soul 'how can one human being have this sort of effect on me' she thought as her breathing quickened. "Your not an assassin.I've seen the real Alex Rogan.this isn't who you are.stop now before you do anymore that you will regret for the rest of your life" Duncan's hands were now on her hips holding her in place "Please talk to them.for me?" Duncan asked as he looked up into her green eyes, he put his head on one side and smiled as he saw Alex's eyes change, he had seen that look in women's eyes many times before and he knew that he had won, well this round anyway. "my whole life" Alex smiled as she spoke and something in her expression worried Duncan a little but he pushed it from his mind he would as her about it later. He then stood up and pulled her close to him as their bodies touched the last of Alex's resolve against him disappear, so when he leant forward and kissed her, Alex returned his kiss as Duncan folded his arms around her.  
  
Duncan finally broke the embrace "Get your things together.I'll go and settle your bill" Alex didn't seem to be able to find any words she just nodded as she watched Duncan walk out the door. Alex looked around the room she still wasn't sure how she had ended up agreeing to go back to the barge but she got her stuff together, it didn't take long as there wasn't much to start with. As she closed the room door she stopped for a moment 'If this doesn't work out.I can always do what I came here to do' she thought as she headed down the stairs.  
  
As she got to the bottom of the stairs Alex could see Duncan chatting to the lady behind the reception desk, they both smiled at her as she walked over to join them. "Ready?" Duncan asked Alex nodded as Duncan took the small black bag from her "Merci Madame" Duncan said as he linked arms with Alex. The lady behind the reception desk smiled as she watched them walk away, her husband came out of the office and slipped his arms around her waist, "Vous quels sont sourire de?" (What are you smiling about?) The lady clasped her hands together "Le jeune amour.isn't il merveilleux?" (Young love.isn't it wonderful?). 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The journey back to the barge had been made mostly in silence neither finding the right words to express their thoughts. Alex got out of the car first and stood at the bottom of the gangplank as she waited for Duncan to lock the car. She was lost in her own thoughts, so she jumped when Duncan spoke to her "Come on let's get inside" Alex looked up and smiled at him before starting to walk up the gang plank, she hadn't gone more than half way when the surrounding started to fade from her eyes, her head started to spin and her legs started to give way. Duncan managed to catch her before she could fall into the water "that was close" he said to himself, Alex turned her head towards him blinking as she tried to focus on his face.  
  
"When was the last time you ate anything?" Duncan asked as he tightened his grip around her waist, Alex rubbed her forehead "Errrr.I had a sandwich" Duncan shook his head as he help her up the gangplank and into the barge. He sat Alex on the couch before going into the kitchen and returning with a glass of water. He sat down beside her putting the glass to her lips "here drink this" Alex took a couple of sips before raising her hand to take hold of the glass, their eyes met as Alex's hand touched Duncan's, she so wanted to tell him everything but something made her hold back.  
  
"You rest here.I'm going to fix us both something to eat," he said as he walked back to the kitchen. Alex sipped the cool water the fog that had surrounded her mind starting to clear; she let her eyes roam around the room at all the things Duncan had collected over the years. A feeling of security and peace flooded over her, there hadn't been many places in her life that had given her this feeling but this barge was one of them. Alex stretched out on the couch putting her glass on the table she then let her mind wander though pleasant memories for a change.  
  
It wasn't long before Duncan returned with a tray and two bowls of steaming fresh pasta topped with a tomato and basil sauce. Alex got up from the couch and followed Duncan to the table "this looks good" she said as she sat down, Duncan went back to the kitchen returning with a basket of fresh bread, a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He sat down and poured the wine into the glasses "Now that your memory has returned you could tell me a little about yourself" Alex finished her mouthful of pasta before answering "there isn't much to tell". Duncan smiled at her as he offered her the basket of bread "well, what about your family.any brother or sisters?" Alex took a piece of bread from the basket "No I'm an only child I think".  
  
"You think?" Duncan replied.  
  
"I was found in a church.so I never knew my parents.I was brought up by the Nuns.they were the ones that found me but you don't want to hear about all that" Alex said taking a sip of her wine. "I would love to hear all about it" Duncan replied as he raised his glass.  
  
"Well it was very late on a very cold winters night.the church had been locked for several hours when one of the Nuns.Sister Maria realised that she had left her glasses in there after Evening Mass.she found me on the stone altar wrapped in a blanket.the church had no heating so I probably wouldn't have lasted the night.at least that is the story the Nuns told me.the nuns said that God must have been watching over me that night.If you believe in that sort of thing".  
  
Duncan put down his fork and picked up his glass of wine "so you don't believe in God then?" Alex shook her head as she finished another mouthful of pasta. "No.not really.. I've seen too many bad things in this world to believe there is an all seeing God.if there is why let these things go on" Duncan decided that a discussion of whether God existed or not was too heavy a conversation to get into tonight. "So were you happy living alone with the Nuns?" Alex smiled warmly as she remembered Sister Maria and the other nuns. "Oh I wasn't alone there were other children.the nuns did their best to make sure we had as happier childhood as they could but Sister Maria she was special" Alex laughed "she used to call me her 'Gift from God'. Duncan took another piece of bread from the basket "So how did you get your name?" he asked as he offered the basket of bread to Alex.  
  
Alex shook her head "No thanks..well there was a note pinned to the blanket I was wrapped in.there was no name for me but it was signed Emila Rogan so I got my last name from my mother and Sister Maria gave me my first name Alexandria after her mother."  
  
"It sounds like you were very fond of Sister Maria" Duncan said as he watched Alex's eyes shine as she spoke. "She was a remarkable lady.she had travelled all round the world doing 'Gods work' as she called it.helping the poor and sick.but she had retired from all that by the time I knew her.she used to let me stay in her room sometimes and the stories she told.she had a way of bringing them to life right in front of you." A large smile came across Alex's face as she remembered the stories.  
  
"What?" Duncan asked intrigued to know what she was smiling at. "It's just that I remembered the name of someone Sister Maria used to speak often.his name was MacLeod too.what was his other name? C.Connor.that's it I'm sure.maybe he's a relative of yours" Alex laughed as she spoke. "Could be" Duncan said as he tried to hide his surprise at the thought of Connor spending time with a nun "She was very fond of him I think.I mean from the way she spoke about him and he was in more than one of her stories".  
  
"Could be" Duncan said as he tried to hide his surprise at the thought of Connor spending time with a nun  
  
"So do you still keep in contact with her?" Duncan asked as he poured them both another glass of wine. The smile on Alex's face faded "No.She died when I was 11.no she didn't die she was murdered" Alex eyes flashed with anger "she'd been helping out at a homeless shelter because she need to do something, so she said, she was on her way back to the convent.when some punk shot her and stole her purse.it couldn't have had more than a few coins in it" Duncan watched as Alex's knuckles turned white as she gripped the cutlery in her hands, Duncan reached across "Hey calm down" he said as his hand touched hers "Calm down.you don't get it.she died for a handful of change Duncan.do know how that feels?" Alex said slamming her cutlery down on the table.  
  
Duncan swallowed as he pulled his hand back "that's one thing I do know how that feels" he said, his eyes flashing with anger and pain as he got to his feet picking up the bowls, Alex regretted her words as she saw the pain in Duncan's eyes "Look I'm sorry.I didn't mean to upset you". Duncan put the rest of the things on the tray before he went to the kitchen. He used the time alone to compose himself the memory of that night still haunted his dreams and he knew that it always would.  
  
Duncan came back a few minutes later with some coffee "Duncan I'm sorry" Alex said as she rose from her seat as he entered the room, he smiled at her "I lost someone I loved very dearly in an incident just like that.so I do know how you feel" he took a deep breath "but that is all in the past.please tell me more" he said pouring the coffee.  
  
Alex picked up the cup of coffee Duncan had just filled "Well that was the reason I joined the police force I thought I could make a difference.save someone else going through that..I had been in the force for about 5 years when McCormack approached me to join a new squad he was setting up.Criminal Intelligence and I've been there ever since.there you have it a potted history of Alex Rogan". Duncan sat back in his chair as he took a drink of his coffee "that was quite a jump.a child of 11 straight into your joining the police.what happened to the years in between?". Alex dropped her eyes away from his and got to her feet "that's easy to explain.those were my lost years" she then walked over to the couch. Duncan took another drink of his coffee he had seen the expression on Alex's face before and knew the subject was off limits, something had happened that must be even more painful for her than losing Sister Maria. Duncan knew that if Alex want to tell him he had to leave her to do it in her own time.  
  
Duncan stood up with his coffee cup in his hand and walked over to the fire and stood in front of it looking at her, she seemed to find something very interesting in her cup as she wouldn't look at him "that's enough of the past for one night.now for the present, will you at least talk to your colleagues?" Alex eyes stayed on the dark liquid in her cup "I'll meet them but only to talk I'm not going back Duncan.not until this is finished.one way or another". Duncan could tell that for her to agree so easily some of fire that had kept her going over the years had grown cold, at least for the moment. He resisted his first instinct to take her in his arms to chase the dark memories away. Duncan knew that his attentions wouldn't be welcomed, Alex needed to deal with them herself if she was every to be free of them. Duncan hoped that she would deal with them and not bury them as he knew from experience that didn't work. "I'm going to finish up in the kitchen if you need me" he said as he walked towards the steps.  
  
With Duncan gone Alex concentrated on pushing the feeling and memories of the night Sister Maria died and what happened afterwards back into the deep recesses of her mind. Alex couldn't believe how easily the memories had resurfaced; it had taken her years to bury them that deep. Alex sat back laying her head on the backrest of the couch and closed her eyes, she breathed deeply as she tried to lock the dark memories back inside the deep recesses of her mind.  
  
Duncan started clearing up in the kitchen lost in his thoughts about what Alex had just told him or more to the point what she hadn't told him. He was wiping his hands on a towel as he leant against the sink after finishing the washing up when a possible reason Alex had taken Sister Maria's death so hard and so personal was that she had been there 'but why hide that' he thought as he put the last of the dishes away 'and if she was there then had Sister Maria died for the change in her purse or something else' he thought as he switched off the light and made his way back to the living area of the barge.  
  
Duncan had intended to ask Alex about it but when he got to the top of the steps he saw that she was sleeping peacefully, he decided his questions could wait for another day. Alex had slid down, as sleep had taken hold of her leaving her coffee cup dangled from her hand; Duncan gently uncurled her fingers from around the handle and placed it on the coffee table. He then collected the extra bedding from the chest; before he gently lifted Alex's legs so she was laid on the couch he then took off her shoes. Alex stirred as Duncan lifted her head putting a pillow underneath it, he then covered her with a blanket before turning off the lamp and going to the desk sitting down in the high backed upholstered chair he picked up the phone in one hand as his other found the card Thomas Bishop had handed him the other day and dialled the number on it.  
  
When the phone was answered it was very noise and from the sounds Duncan realised that they were in a bar "Hello.is that Thomas Bishop?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah that's me" came the answer.  
  
"It's Duncan MacLeod.I have your answer Alex will meet you tomorrow 10:30am here at the barge.did you get that?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Yeah.Yeah 10:30 at your barge.we'll be there" Thomas replied before cutting the call off. Ray leant over to Thomas "Was that the old man?" Thomas shook his head "No.MacLeod.we have to meet Rogue at his barge tomorrow at 10:30am".  
  
"Do you think we should tell the old man?" Ray asked as he tried to get the attention of the bar maid "Nah.it's too late there and we've nothing to tell him yet.you can talk to him after we've seen Rogue".  
  
"Cheers mate" Ray said as the barmaid made her way to them. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Alex's nerves had been on edge since Duncan had told her over breakfast that Ray and Thomas were coming at 10:30am, her continual pacing had been too much for Duncan so he had decided to go outside to train. Since he had told her Alex's she had been like a caged animal desperately searching for an escape route. Alex again checked her watch it was 10:25am, her mouth was so dry making swallowing difficult so she went to the kitchen for a glass of water as she returned she heard voices outside, Alex took a drink of the cool water as she walked over to the desk making sure she had the back to the other door so she had an avenue of escape should she need one.  
  
Alex put the glass of water down on the desk as Duncan came down the steps wiping his face with a towel as he took the towel away he could see that Alex was primed to run the look in her eyes reminded him of a cornered animal as she again looked over her shoulder checking her escape route "Your friends have arrived" Duncan said as he got to the bottom of the stairs and stepped to one side to allow Ray Muir and Thomas Bishop to enter the barge. "Take a seat Gentleman" Duncan said as he walked over to Alex to show her his support. "Ray.Thomas" Alex greeted the two men "Alex it's nice to see your all right" Ray said as he sat down he then motioned with his head for Thomas to do the same, after hesitating for a moment he too sat down. Duncan put out his hand to guide Alex over to the couch but instead of sitting in the chair as he had expected she walked pass the chair around the coffee table and stood in front of the fire facing Ray and Thomas who were sat on the couch. "Would you like some coffee?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Yeah that would be great" Ray replied, Thomas didn't say anything only nodded. While Duncan was in the kitchen he listened to see what was happening in the other room but there was only silence. As he walked back into the room he could sense how tense the atmosphere had become, Duncan sat in the chair that was by the couch before pouring the coffee, still no- one spoke as he hand the coffee to Ray and Thomas, as he handed Alex her cup he smiled and raised his eyebrows seeming to signal that she should start talking, Alex took Duncan's cue.  
  
"Just so your in no illusions if you've come here to make me go back you've wasted your time" Alex's voice was clear and firm as she spoke and Duncan could see the fire in her eyes had returned.  
  
Ray raised his hands in front of him "We're not here to take you back.we're here to help.we know Lazarski is alive we've seen him" Alex looked away she had been ready for a fight she hadn't expected this, she took a few moments to get her emotions under control "How. I mean where?" she asked still surprised at what Ray had just said. "We followed you to the café and to the office building the other day.when you left the man you followed came out with Lazarski.that was the same night we tried to grab you remember.sorry about that by the way just trying to do our jobs" Ray replied Thomas sat in silence just sat staring at Alex's face.  
  
"Oh God I can't believe I was that close.Damn it!" Alex exclaimed ignoring Ray's apology as he had thought she would, he knew that she understood she didn't have to say it. Ray got to his feet and walked round the coffee table but Alex took a step to the side as he approached "Look I know you have more reason than the rest of us to want him" as soon as Ray had said the words he knew that he shouldn't have as the look Alex gave him could have frozen molten lava, Alex had told him in confidence about her past with Lazarski when he had gone to see if she was all right after Phil was killed and he had promised her that he wouldn't mention it again. Duncan had noticed the way Alex looked at Ray "Please Alex let us help you.. your suspended.you've got limited resources.If we go through the official channels.we'll get more resources onto this than you working alone".  
  
Alex thought for a moment she had always found it easier to work alone but what Ray said made sense "So McCormack has agreed to all this?" she said looking Ray in the eyes "Well has he?"  
  
Ray looked over to Thomas who just shrugged "No we haven't told him that we've seen Lazarski too yet.we.I wanted to talk to you first, this will be much easier if we're not falling over each other " Alex turned to Duncan as he got to his feet "He's making a lot of sense Alex.give them a chance" he said as he placed his hand on her arm.  
  
"No, he hasn't agreed to any of this but I'm sure the old man will reinstate you when he finds out you were right but until then you'll have to take a back seat.an advisory role so to speak" Ray said as he stood with his hand on his hips. Alex was about to protest when she felt Duncan squeeze her arm, she looked up into Duncan's eyes and knew she was outnumbered "OK.all right.I'll back off for 5 days but if you don't get near him I'm going to do it my way" she looked from Ray to Thomas who both nodded "All right then, I guess you want to know what I've got?" Alex asked both Ray and Thomas nodded " Well the man I was following his name is Du Pont he's Lazarski's right hand man for the moment anyway.you'll need to find him if your going to get close to Lazarski I managed to find out that he has offices on Rue Leblanc.I know Lazarski is planning something big but I don't know what Trent didn't know the details but if you question him again he might be more co-operative" the expression on Ray's face stopped Alex speaking "What?" she asked Ray took a deep breath "we can't ask him anything Alex, he's dead".  
  
"I didn't do anything to him that would've killed him" Alex said as she looked at Duncan's face he could see from her eyes as they plead with him to believe her. Ray put his hand up "It's all right we know you didn't kill him.but someone got to him in the hospital" They all watched as Alex processed this new information "If Trent is dead Lazarski must know he talked to me.if he knows I'm on to him, he'll have to make a his move soon.you see he's had a little cash flow problem the past few years" Alex walked over to the desk where her small black bag was on the chair, she had placed it there in case she needed to make a speedy exit, she unzipped it and put her hand inside it didn't take her long to locate the two computer discs as her fingers grasped the discs but after a moments thought, she let one drop back into the bag 'No need to tell them everything right now' she thought. Alex tossed the disc to Ray "he needs this to sell the last acquisition I know of.he gambled a large sum of money on buying this weapon.he had a buyer all lined up for it two years ago.only this disc contains the command codes, the weapon is useless without it" Alex said tossing the disc to Ray.  
  
Duncan turned to her alarm evident on his face "Does he know you have this?" he asked as he walked towards her "Yes.well I guess so I took it off what I thought was a dead body but we all know now that he wasn't dead".  
  
"You've had that all this time and you didn't think to turn it in" Thomas spoke for the first time the anger evident in his voice. "Well at the time I was a little preoccupied.when I thought the he was dead and it was all over I just forgot.I had a lot on my mind that night.if you remember but when I saw him at that Embassy Ball I remembered I had it.He must have engineered our meeting.he's not normally so careless so I figured he must have come back for it ".  
  
"So you started your one woman campaign and in the process got Phil killed.you never thought that telling McCormack about that could have made a difference". Thomas said as he got to his feet. Duncan took hold of Alex's arm but she pulled her arm free and squared up to Thomas standing a few inches from his face "No one not you, not Ray and certainly not McCormack believed me. Only Phil believed me that he was alive and I don't think any of you knowing I had that disc would have changed that. Do you? .I tried to find him but came up empty so I put the word out that I still had the disc I needed something to get him into the open.I tried to keep Phil out of it .I didn't need anyone else to worry about.he was supposed to be at home that night but he followed me.He shouldn't have been there.it should never have happened".  
  
"Then you would have been dead and Lazarski would have the command codes" Thomas spat as he took a pace forwards both Ray and Duncan saw Alex step back and her muscles tensed "Lazarski's not stupid he knew if he killed my he would never get the disc and I'm sure he would've known I wasn't stupid enough to have it on me.his shot was meant to wound.Phil just got in the way"  
  
"Oh yes Rogue charging around doing her own thing.not a thought for anyone else.this isn't the first time someone else has got hurt because of you and your methods" Thomas said raising his voice. Duncan quickly moved across the room and pushed between them "This really isn't going solve anything.now is it?" he said looking from Alex to Thomas, he then turned back to Alex and pushed her away "let them do the work.what does it matter who brings Lazarski in.I thought the idea was to get him off the streets" even as he spoke he knew that there was really only one way to stop Lazarski and no one in the room but him could do that. Ray who had been watching from where he stood across the room went over to Thomas "Come on we had better get going.we need to talk to the old man.Alex we'll keep you up to speed I promise" Ray said as he went over to where Duncan and Alex were standing, Thomas was already on his way out the door.  
  
"Don't mind him Alex he's never liked the fact you solved that case without him.why don't you try and think of this as a holiday" Ray said turning to Duncan "Not that she'd know what to do on holiday.our Alex here has never taken a holiday in all the time I've known her maybe you could get her to relax a bit".  
  
"Are you coming or what?" Thomas shouted from the door Ray smiled and shrugged his shoulders "I'll be in touch" he said before walking towards the steps, Duncan followed him across the room when Ray reached the bottom of the steps he turned to Duncan "Look after her.she's been through a lot and this isn't going to be easy for her" Duncan patted Ray on the arm "I will" Ray then took a last look at Alex before joining Thomas outside "You really didn't need to be like that with her.we are all on the same team remember" Ray said as he caught up with Thomas at the car "Rogue doesn't know the meaning of working on the same team" Ray threw his hands up and shaking his head he got into the car "Let's see what the old man has to say shall we" Ray said as he watched Thomas slam the car into gear.  
  
Duncan cleared away the coffee cups, when he returned Alex was staring out one of the portholes, her arms crossed protectively across her body, it seemed to Duncan that she was trying to hold herself together, he laid his hands on her shoulders "So you were going to use yourself as bait? It's a hell of a risk to take" As Duncan spoke Alex turned round to face him "It was a risk I was willing to take" she said as Duncan ran the back of his hand down her cheek "Even if it cost you your life?"  
  
"It's my life Duncan.I have a right to do what I want with it" Duncan looked deep into her eyes what he saw looking back reminded him of a small child who had just awoken from a nightmare only to find it was real "there's something troubling you.what is it?" Alex pulled away walking a little way down the room before turning back to him "It's just.it's not only my life I'm risking now is it? .It's theirs and yours.in fact anyone who has contact with me".  
  
"So that's why you left Fitz's isn't it? You were trying to protect me?" Alex nodded " This has nothing to do with you.I didn't want to involved" Duncan sighed as he walked over to her, at this moment she looked like the world was on her shoulders, he wrapped his arms around her "Oh Alex you can't protect everyone, not Ray, not Phil and there are some things in my life that you can't protect me from.. the world is not your responsibility, give yourself a break".  
  
"You don't understand Phil should be at home with his wife and child not laying alone in some cold cemetery" Duncan lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes "Phil didn't die because of you.he made the choice to follow you on his own and it was Lazarski's bullet that killed him not yours.you were just trying to do your job" as Duncan spoke the look in her eyes told him this went deeper than just her job there was something very personal in it as well "Was I?".  
  
"Look I'll just take a quick shower then we'll go for a walk along the Seine, it will give you time to think about this and then you can treat me to lunch" Duncan said smiling at her, the warmth of his smile lifted Alex's heart and she smiled back "Looks like hotdogs for lunch then".  
  
Du Pont opened the door to Lazarski's apartment at first he thought the room was empty but as he walked in the chair behind the large desk turned round slowly from the window to face into the room. Lazarski leaned forward replacing the handset of the phone "Good of you to join us" he said as his cold gaze sent a chill down Du Pont's spine, Lazarski motioned for him to sit in the chair nearest to him "Sorry there was a delay at the airport in London.they never did explain why.so do you know how we are going to get our hands on enough money to pay for the shipment?"  
  
Lazarski face broke into a smile "yes and I think this will manage to solve all our problems.the money and get that damn woman out of my life for good"  
  
"So what is the plan?" Du Pont asked as he settled back in the chair "It's taking place tomorrow I've lined up the snatches. the ransoms on each of them will cover what we need and any delay on the parents part and we will make some extra from a deal I have lined up on the side and the publicity will bring Alex Rogan to me" he smiled as he took a cigar from the silver box on the desk. Du Pont knew of Lazarski's past dealings and wasn't keen on the idea of being part of it but he knew that if he showed any sign of disapproval he could be dead. "So how have you set this up?" Du Pont asked.  
  
"I've got two teams and the snatches will take place roughly the same time tomorrow.Parks and Hack are leading the groups.they have their orders but I need you to take these to them" Lazarski said handing him two envelopes, Du Pont opened one of the envelopes and tipped the contents into his hand, a rosary fell onto his palm. Lazarski could see the confused look on his face "I see you don't know the significance of them" Du Pont shook his head "No I don't" he answered. Lazarski smiled "Just tell them to put them around the neck of who ever is travelling with the child and attach the note.all will become clear very soon". Suddenly, the door burst open and Claude entered the room, he had been listening to the conversation from he next room, where Lazarski had told him to wait, but he wanted to be involved "It would save a lot of time if I took control of one squad" he said reaching for one of the envelopes in Du Pont's hand. Du Pont didn't get time to react before Lazarski was on his feet, knocking Claude's hand away "You will do as I have told you to.I don't want your incompetent bungling to screw this up" Lazarski said with a dismissive hand gesture towards Du Pont he that he was his cue to leave, so without another word he left Lazarski's apartment to find Parks and Hack.  
  
As soon as Du Pont had left the room Lazarski rounded on Claude "How dare you question my orders" Lazarski shouted his face red with anger. The next thing Claude knew Lazarski's sword was ripping into the skin on his neck "I tolerate you.just as long as you have your uses..I would tread very carefully my friend as at this moment I'm starting to ask myself if you have any" Claude swallowed as his throat dried, Lazarski hand never been friendly towards him but since Du Pont had arrived on the scene he had been pushed aside, no matter how hard he had tried it was never enough. His hand went inside his coat but Lazarski had seen him move and lifted his sword biting deeper into Claude's flesh. "That wouldn't be very smart.especially if you want to live a little longer" Lazarski said grinning, Claude let his hand drop away from his coat, he knew in his heart he was no match for Lazarski. But unknown to Lazarski Claude had been practicing in secret 'One day my time will come' he thought as Lazarski leaned closer to him "Now go and do what I have told you to do" Lazarski said dropping his sword away from Claude's throat.  
  
Claude slammed the door after him "I'm going to show you.I'll get MacLeod to bring me the girl and then I'll know why she is so important" he said under his breath as he left the building. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Claude had left Lazarski's apartment determine to show him that he was just as useful as Du Pont. He walked through the street taking no interest in the people around him as they had to step out of his way, the midday sun had just started to wane as he arrived at his destination, he entered the bar and ordered a beer before sitting at a table in the far corner. The table was in part shadow but it gave him a clear view of the bar and the door to the back office, there he waited for the next two hours watching he only sipped his beer occasionally. Claude was about to about to leave believing that his prey was not there when the door to the office opened and a grey haired man walked slowly out towards the barman who was sat at the end of the bar reading a newspaper, Claude could just make out what was being said.  
  
"As it's quiet I'm going to run a few errands.you'll be all right for a few hours?" the barman put the newspaper on the bar "I think I will be able to cope Joe" he said looking around at the near empty bar. Joe walked around the other side of the bar collecting his coat on the way "I'll be back before the evening rush" Joe said before making his way out of the bar, Claude waited a few moments before following.  
  
Claude walked silently up behind Joe who was unlocking his car door, he took out his gun from his pocket and hit Joe over the head sending him crashing into the side of the car before falling to the ground, Claude finished unlocking the car and with some effort managed to get the unconscious body onto the back seat, he then got into the drivers seat and drove off into the traffic.  
  
Duncan and Alex had taken a walk beside the river before finding a small café for lunch they sat at one of the tables outside and had been watching the world go by lost in their own thoughts when Duncan broke the silence "So you haven't ever taken a holiday?" Duncan asked Alex stopped watching the children in the park opposite to turn to him "Ray is prone to exaggerated", Duncan drank some more of his coffee "So when was the last time?" Duncan asked as he put his cup down. Alex thought for a moment biting the inside of her cheek "Well.err.I haven't taken weeks off but I did have days off" Duncan smiled at her as she tried to find an answer that would stop him asking more questions "And what did you do with your days off? visit places.friends?"  
  
"All right you got me Ray's right.I used to use my days off to follow up leads on old cases, one's we had to drop because of lack of time that sort of thing" Alex replied stirring what remained of her coffee with a spoon trying not to look at Duncan the sound of the metal chair being moved across the paving made Alex look up "What are you doing now?" she asked Duncan reached out and took hold of her hand "I think I need to show you how to have a little fun" he said as he dropped some notes on the table to cover their meal. "Where are we going?" Alex pleaded as Duncan pulled her up the street "you can't come to Paris without seeing the sights.will start with the Eiffel Tower.then dinner.Ahhh. we'll need something to do tonight" Duncan said as he took his phone from his pocket with his free hand. Alex listened to Duncan talking to someone at the other end of the phone in French "What was that all about?" Alex asked when Duncan hung up "Tonight I'm taking you to the hottest show in Paris" Duncan said as he lightly tapped Alex on the nose, Alex frowned "You know there are other things I could be doing instead" Alex replied Duncan stopped and turning to face her he took hold of her free hand, he then looked deep into her eyes "You promised to back off for at least 5 days remember.let yourself have some fun for a change" Duncan then stroked her hair "Alex life's too short to just work all the time" Alex stared back into Duncan deep brown eyes and she knew that he was right, what would it hurt for her to live a normal life just for 5 days "Ok.ok you win.lead on" she said smiling warmly at him.  
  
As the car came to a stop Joe started to come round his vision was still a little blurred but he could make out the interior of his car, as he struggle to sit upright the door opened and a gun barrel appeared in front of him "Come get out" the voice demanded Joe turned to look but the face was still a little fuzzy "All right.I've got the message" Joe said as he swung his legs out of the car the stranger stepping back to allow him to walk away from the vehicle "Do you mind tell me what this is all about.if it's money you want you've got the wrong guy" Claude pushed the gun into Joe's ribs "That way". Joe managed to focus on the man's face this time 'Oh my God.Claude D'Aubigne.but what does he want' Joe thought as he recognised Claude from his description in the Chronicles, he walked towards the door, his feet sending little clouds of dust into the air with every step, Claude sneezed. A cold chill went down Joe's spine, the only reason he could be of any use to Claude D'Aubigne was as bait for a trap for MacLeod, Joe looked round the room for any means of escape but the only thing he could see was another door on the far side and he knew there was no way to get to it without being shot.  
  
"Open it" Claude commanded as the reached the door Joe did as he was asked inside the dimly lit room was a table and two metal chairs "Sit down" Claude gestured towards one of the chairs Joe complied and as he sat down he saw the rope lying on the floor to the right of the table. Joe knew that the only thing he could do now was pray Mac could take this guy. With Joe sat in the chair Claude tied his hands behind him securing him to the chair in the process he then placed a gag in Joe's mouth "Now you be a good boy and nothing is going to happened to you.all MacLeod has to do is give me the girl and you can both go home". Joe tried to hide his alarm 'Oh dear god he wants Alex.Mac will never agree to that.and I don't want him to' Joe thought as he stared at Claude who had just turned on a small heater "We can't have you getting cold" Claude sneered Joe's hand closed into tight fists, how Joe wished he could wipe that silly grin off his face. "Sorry that I can't stay but I have a few things to sort out" Claude said opening the door, Joe's mind raced if he was being left alone this could be his only chance of escape "Oh I nearly forgot" Claude said coming back into the room and going behind Joe's chair, Joe could hear him picking something up.  
  
Claude came back into Joe's line of vision "Just in case you have any ideas of leaving me.this box contains enough explosive to level this building, it has a motion sensor built in if this door is opened.well you don't need me to explain what would happen no do you.oh if your thinking about the window there is one there too.come within 3 feet of the door or the window on this side will also trigger the devices.unless you have this little device" Claude showed Joe a little square box with 2 buttons on it "So you be a good boy and sit still" he then left the room and as the door closed a red light lit up on the device Claude had placed by the door Joe didn't have to see the one by the window to know it too was now armed.  
  
It was getting late as Duncan and Alex walked back to the barge they were about half way across the bridge when Alex walked to the side that over looked the barge, Duncan followed "you know you've never asked me what I was doing up here the night we met" Alex said as she looked down at the reflections of the street lights in the water "I did wondered" Duncan replied, Alex leaned forward "Do you see that ledge?"  
  
Duncan looked over the rail and followed her gaze down to a ledge about 2 ½ inches wide "yeap" he replied Alex turned her face towards him "well I wanted to see if I could walk the length of the bridge on that".  
  
"So you never intended to jump?" he asked as he turned and leant one arm on the rail "No.it was just something to do to pass the time" she said smiling, Duncan shook his head "No.reading is something you do to pass the time.not dangling from a small ledge 40 feet above the Seine".  
  
Alex turned round leaning back against the rail "but there isn't a buzz from reading a book.this was a challenge.one I never managed to complete" Alex said as a distance look came into her eyes she walked back to the other end of the bridge "Alex what are you doing?" Duncan called after her as she reached the far end he was sure he saw her eyes sparkle as she turned to face him. Then she climbed onto the rail and lowered herself onto the ledge "Alex No!" Duncan shouted as he quickly walked towards her but Alex was already walking towards him on the ledge. "Are you crazy you could kill yourself?" Duncan said as they drew level with each other but there was nothing he could do except walk along with her ready to grab hold if she started to fall.  
  
Alex had nearly reached the end when she put her foot on down but there was a patch of moss and her foot slipped Duncan reacted fast to seize Alex's arm before she disappeared, "Oh no you don't" he said as he wrapped his other arm around Alex's waist pulling her back onto the ledge up against the rail, Alex's chest heaved as the burst of adrenalin force her to breath quicker. As they searched each other's eyes being this close neither could fight the attraction Duncan's lips lightly met hers but as she returned the kiss the strength of the kiss grew. Alex didn't know how long their kiss lasted but she wished it could go on forever. Duncan finally pulled away "Now will you come over this side" Alex looked down at the black water beneath her and nodded, Duncan held on as Alex climbed back onto the bridge, as her feet reached the solid ground of the bridge Duncan pulled her into his arms lightly kissing the top of her head "Come on let's get back". They walked the rest of the way with Duncan's arm around Alex's shoulders, Alex couldn't believe how she was feeling, she had never felt this way about another human being 'what is it about you Duncan MacLeod' she thought as he held the door of the barge open for her to enter.  
  
Duncan poured them both a glass of wine taking them over to where Alex was standing "Thanks" Alex said as she took hold of the glass Duncan offered her "You have a lot of really nice things.some of them look really old.are they expensive" Alex asked as she ran her fingers down the side of the vase in front of her "Well that piece at auction could reach.100" Duncan noticed that Alex didn't look very impressed "thousand pounds" Duncan laughed as Alex's had quickly pulled away from the vase "Oh my god and you just leave it on the side here where it could easily get knocked off!" Alex exclaimed Duncan smiled before taking a sip of his wine "Where should I put it.in a vault?"  
  
"If I owned something that fragile that was worth £100,000 I would" Alex replied "to hide something this beautiful would be a shame.if I wanted it only because it was worth money I would sell it and put the money in the bank" Alex walked away sipping her wine she leant back on the arm of the couch looking down at the red wine in her glass she let her finger run around the top of the glass "Thank for today Duncan.I really enjoyed it.you have been so good to me I don't think I will ever be able to repay you".  
  
Duncan smiled as he put his wine down on the desk "just seeing you enjoying yourself is payment enough" he said as he went to the truck were the extra bedding was kept. Alex walked over to him as his hand went to the lid Alex put her hand on top "I don't think we'll need those" she said looking into his eyes, Duncan straightened up "Are you sure? . I didn't want to rush you" he said before Alex put a finger to his lips "your not" Duncan took her glass from her hand placing it on the side, he then cupped her face in his hands gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, he had looked at her face many times since they had met and this was the first time he had seen her fully relaxed and he realised how beautiful she was, he then leaned forward kissing her deeply, Alex responded to his touch. Without breaking their bond Duncan picked her up and carried her to the bed. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Du Pont sat in the blue saloon parked opposite a pair of ornate black gates and just as Lazarski had said they opened just after 7:30am and a black Jaguar pulled out of the drive, from where he was sitting he could see the driver in his uniform and as the car passed by Du Pont caught a glimpse of the two passengers in the rear of the Jaguar, one was a middle aged lady and the other a child of about 10 or 11. As the Jaguar drove off down the road Du Pont pulled his car away from the kerb and followed a little way behind, beside him was Parks and in the back was another of Lazarski's muscle.  
  
Du Pont's phone rang as he watched the Jaguar turn into a main road "Hello Du Pont" he recognised the voice on the other end of the phone as Hack's "we're mobile.no problems so far, I've checked and all obstacles will be removed in good time for both pickups."  
  
"Good.you know where your delivery point is, don't you?" Du Pont asked "Yes and the delivery should be made on time" Hack replied before the phone went dead and Du Pont knew that Hack had already reached his pick up. He closed the phone and slipped it back into his jacket pocket just as the Jaguar turned into a side street, from the corner of his eye Du Pont saw Parks start to tense as he readied for action. Up ahead a truck was parked in the road leaving no space for a car to get round it, the Jaguar came to a stop, Du Pont glided his car up behind making sure that the driver of the Jaguar could not back up, he could see that already the driver was becoming impatient, tapping the steering wheel he then blew the horn trying to get the attention of the truck driver.  
  
Du Pont nodded to Parks and the other man in the back, the pulled their guns from their jackets checked that the silencers were fitted correctly before getting out, they concealed them behind their backs as they walked towards the Jaguar. The attention of the driver of the Jaguar was focused on getting the attention of the truck driver so he didn't see Parks approach his window, Parks tapped on the window with his free hand, the window slowly dropped as the man inside pressed the button, when it was half way down Parks brought his gun from behind his back and pointed it through the opening, the driver turned to speak to the person by his window and came face to face with the barrel of a gun, before he could react Parks pulled the trigger there wasn't much noise just the sound of the bullet displacing the air as it rushed from the barrel, the next sound was that of the blood, bone and brain tissue hitting the window opposite, the upholstery and the two passengers in the back of the car.  
  
The woman began screaming as she watched in horror at what had happened in the front, then the child started crying. Because her eyes were transfixed on the body of the driver and the sounds of her own screams filling her ears she didn't hear the door next to her opening, another muted sound of a bullet firing and the woman fell forward now silent forever. Parks took a bottle from his jacket pocket as he walked to the rear passenger door on the driver's side, he then slid the gun back into it's holster under his jacket before taking a piece of cloth from the same pocket he had taken the bottle, he unscrewed the lid and poured a clear liquid onto the cloth before replacing the lid and returning it to his pocket. He then opened the door and pressed it over the mouth and nose of the child, she tried to push his hand away scratching the skin before slumping over to one side unconscious. Parks then picked up the child and carried her back to Du Pont's car placing her on the back seat before getting in beside her. The man who had shot the middle aged woman took a white envelope from his pocket ripping the top off he took out a rosary which he placed over the dead woman's neck he then pinned the note that was also in the envelope just to one side of the cross. He then stood up and waved his arm and the truck roared into life and pulled away, with the truck gone Du Pont could manoeuvre his car around the Jaguar stopping only to let the other man get into rear seats on the other side of the child from Parks.  
  
Duncan was sat on the edge of the bed watching Alex sleeping he was already dressed in his sweats 'what is it that is driving you so hard.this isn't just work for you is it?' he thought as he lightly pushed away a strand of her hair that had fallen over her cheek. He had thought of nothing else since he had woken up with her in his arms, her body had started to tense in his arms as ghosts from her past came to visit and Duncan knew a nightmare had started but he had pulled her closer and spoke softly into her ear and the nightmare seemed to fade away. He had experienced enough of his own nightmares in his 400 years to recognise that Alex's soul was tortured by something or someone, she would have to face her demons if she ever was to be free of them. Still, with no answers Duncan got up from the bed and quietly went outside, the sky was clear and the sun was shining but a chill was still in the air as wisps of his breath were visible in the morning as he breathed deeply as he stretched his muscles to prepare for his run.  
  
Duncan always found working out a good way to focus his mind, to clear it so that the answers he was looking for could be found more easily. He started to run first down the path beside the river before going up the steps and onto the streets of Paris. He had tried giving Alex space so she could talk in her own time but instead she had tried to bury her feelings deeper and the nightmares kept coming. The sound of sirens broke into his thoughts as several police cars sped past going in the same direction as Duncan was running, he saw them turn into a side street just ahead of him, he slowed to a walk as he got closer, he could see at least 4 police cars blocking the street and at least half a dozen policeman putting tape around a black Jaguar. As he looked at the car his stomach tighten and he had the feeling that something really bad had taken place there.  
  
He only had a few streets left before he would be back at the river when he felt the familiar feeling of another Immortal, he stopped his eyes searched around the street there were a few people but none seemed to interested in him and then he saw a figure move out from the shadow of the church doorway across the street. Duncan walked slowly across the road, he didn't have his sword with him, as in his sweats there was no where to conceal it but this Immortal didn't make a move to leave Holy ground so he felt safe enough to approach him. Duncan causally walked up the path towards the unknown Immortal "I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.are you here for me?" he asked as he walked over to the opposite pillar and lent against it waiting for an answer "No that's not my prime objective.you have something I want and I think I have something you want.all I want is to trade".  
  
Duncan smiled as he looked down at his feet before he looked up at this Immortal who hadn't yet told him his name "What could you possibly have that I would want" Duncan asked but the smile faded from his face as the other Immortal brought out a walking cane from behind his back, Duncan recognised it immediately as Joe's. He pushed away and stood only a foot from the other Immortal "What do you want then?" Duncan said as he glared his jaw clenched. The other Immortal smiled "It's very simple I want the girl.. you give me the girl and you get your friend.a nice simple trade.you've only known her a short time.compare that to the loss of an old friend" Duncan's reaction to his words was instant, his hand was around the Immortals throat pushing him back into the porch of the church "Now.now MacLeod.this is Holy ground".  
  
"Who are you?" Duncan demanded as his grip tightened "Claude D'Aubigne" came the choked reply, the knot in Duncan's stomach grew as he heard the name, he knew Claude was involved with Lazarski so he must be behind this, he needed time to think, so he let his hand drop away from Claude's throat "So what are you proposing?" Duncan asked as he walked a few steps away pinching the bridge of his nose. Claude rubbed his throat "That's better.tonight 8 O'clock at this address.don't turn up before or without the girl.there are eyes watching the place and your friend will pay the price if you do.understand". Duncan took the small piece of paper from Claude's outstretched hand "I understand.I'll be there" Duncan said through his clenched teeth before walking out of the churchyard.  
  
After his encounter with Claude, Duncan knew that he shouldn't go back to the barge just yet; he needed time to calm down and think so he decided to extend his run. As he ran he didn't take in where he was running he just ran until he found himself facing Darius's church. He stopped leaning against the railings, his breathing heavy from his excursion, he knew Darius wasn't there it had been a few years since Darius was killed but this placed seem to hold his spirit, Duncan had come to this church on numerous occasions when he was troubled and when he needed to centre himself with the world. When his breathing had returned to normal he walked up the short path to the door, he placed his hand on the wooden door holding it there for just a moment before pushing it open. Inside candles burned bathing the church in the dim warm glow but the heat from the candles hadn't managed to warm the air it was cool on his warm skin. Slowly, Duncan walked down the aisle between the chairs, finally sitting on one of the ones in the front row opposite the altar "Oh Darius.I wish you were here my friend.I could use our wise words.I don't want to choose between them." Duncan said as he put his head into his hands.  
  
From the door to the Rectory Father Beaufort had watched and listened to Duncan, he decided he would see if he could help "Duncan" Father Beaufort said as he walked towards the seated figure, for a brief moment as the words reached his ears Duncan thought it was Darius but as he looked up into the face of a white haired man he knew it was Father Beaufort, he had taken over the church after Darius had died, he was a kind man who had been a friend of Darius's too. "Sorry, Father have I disturbed you? .I was just."  
  
"I know you were talking to Father Darius.Don't worry I do it too and I can see from your face that it's not my soul that is disturbed.you look like you could do with some refreshment I have some tea in the Rectory if you would care to join me?" Father Beaufort could see the look in Duncan's eyes "No.your quite safe I only drink normal tea" he said smiling "I loved Father Darius but his idea of tea left a lot to be desired.come". Duncan got to his feet and followed Father Beaufort into the Rectory. As Duncan entered he could see that little had changed, Darius's war game table was gone, some of the furniture had been moved but mostly it was the same as the last time he came in here just after Darius's death when he found the Watchers Chronicle, he walked past the bookshelves that still held Darius's books before sitting at the small unpainted wooden table, he watched as Father Beaufort busied himself making the tea. Father Beaufort had seen the way Duncan's eyes had scanned the room "I know I haven't changed it much.I've taken out the war games table Darius had there" Father Beaufort pointed with the spoon he had in his hand to the empty space where the table had once been "It was one thing I could never understand about him.he was such a man of peace how could he make a game out of war" Father Beaufort said as he brought the teapot to the table, Duncan looked over to the empty space, how many hours had he and Darius sat there and played through the many battles of history, one day he had also asked Darius the same question why made a game of war, Darius's words floated into his mind like he was hearing them for the first time "To deny what I was, is to deny who I am".  
  
" So Duncan you look like the world is on your shoulders.tell me what is troubling you I maybe able to help" Father Beaufort said as he poured the tea into the two small china cups "It's nothing I'm fine.I just needed to clear my head" Duncan replied as his fingers drummed on the table. Father Beaufort put down the teapot and handed one of the china cups to Duncan "I might not have the same experience as Father Darius and I haven't been your friend as long but please let me try to help". Duncan wiped his hand across his face he knew that Darius hadn't told him about Immortality so he couldn't tell Father Beaufort everything, as he would have with Darius but maybe talking generally could help. "I have these two friends, one I have known a long time and the other only a short while. The friend I have known the longest is in danger and the only way to ensure his safety is to betray my other friend.I don't want to see either of them hurt". Father Beaufort took a sip of his tea "I take it the consequences of this decision are serious?" Father Beaufort asked putting his cup back onto the table; Duncan nodded "They could be". Father Beaufort could tell from the pain held in Duncan's eyes that they weren't talking about hurting people's feelings.  
  
"The answer is simple" Father Beaufort replied sitting back in his chair "It is?" Duncan exclaimed sitting forward placing his elbows onto the table, "Yes.the decision is not yours to make my friend", Duncan got to his feet and walked over to the other side of the room "I have to.I can talk to either of them about this" Duncan said with his back to Father Beaufort. As Duncan stared down at one of Darius's metal globes Father Beaufort walked across the room and stood beside him laying a hand onto Duncan's arm, this made Duncan turn to face him "The friend you have known a long time is he the type of person who would want to be saved by the betrayal of another? . to have that another person sacrificed to save him, would he thank you?" Duncan's eyes searched Farther Beaufort lined face, what he had just said was right Joe would never agree to him trading Alex for his safety. So the decision was made he had to save Joe and Alex couldn't be involved, Duncan smiled at Father Beaufort "Thank you.you've given me what I need.but I must go now".  
  
Father Beaufort smiled back and nodded he watched as Duncan crossed the room to the door, as Duncan's hand reached out for the door handle Father Beaufort called out "Duncan" he said as he walked towards him, Duncan turned round "Darius is always with us you know.he lives within these walls and in here" Father Beaufort said as he touched Duncan on the chest "his wisdom and spirit will be with us all for as long as we live", Duncan smiled at Father Beaufort's words "Thank you again" Duncan said shaking Father Beaufort's hand before leaving the Rectory and the church to return to the barge. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Alex was stretched out on the couch with one of Duncan's books in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other; she laid the book down on the coffee table as she heard someone at the door. Alex had just got to her feet when Duncan appeared at the top of the steps she could see that he had been working out by the way his skin glistened with perspiration "Duncan I was getting worried" Alex said as she walked over to the steps. Duncan wiped his face with the towel that was around his neck "Sorry but you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you so I went for a run.I didn't intend to be so long but I ran into someone and kinda lost track of time" Duncan replied as he walked into the kitchen "Do you want a drink?" he said popping his head round the door "No I'm fine just had a coffee.there's still some in the pot I think" Alex said as she walked up the steps and stood in the doorway, she watched as Duncan took a jug of orange juice from the fridge and poured himself a glass, he took a long drink before turning to face her, "I'm going to grab a quick shower then I'll make us some lunch" he said as he put the jug back in the fridge "Alex I know I said last night that we'd go to the Louvre today but something's come up and I need to deal with it today" Alex was concerned by Duncan's manner and how distant he seemed, she walked into the kitchen and leant against the counter "Duncan it's fine.you don't have to entertain me.I'll just hang around here or take a walk along the river.you know I could get used to this Lady of Leisure life" Alex said smiling at Duncan.  
  
After his shower Duncan prepared lunch for both of them and Alex found herself watching him as he ate, he was lost in his own thoughts and Alex didn't want to disturb him but her instincts for trouble had served her well over the years and they were telling her something wasn't right. Duncan had never been this quiet, Alex started to clear the dishes from the table as Duncan put on his shoes and tied back his hair "are you sure you don't mind clearing up?" Duncan asked as Alex came back from the kitchen for the last dishes "Honestly Duncan it's fine.don't worry just get what you need to do done and I'll be here when you get back" She then saw a distant look come over Duncan's eyes "Are you all right?" she asked as she walked towards him "I'm fine" Duncan replied smiling as he grabbed his coat that had been laid on the chair next to him, he had only just got to the top of the steps as the door opened and Methos came in "Adam?" Duncan said as he looked back at Alex "I thought I said we would meet at Joe's". Methos looked confused as he knew Duncan wasn't expecting him but as Duncan raised his eyebrows and motioned towards the door he knew that Duncan wanted to talk to him without Alex hearing "Errr.Hello Alex.I thought it would be quicker if I came here first" Methos said raising his hand in greeting to Alex, "Hi Adam" Alex said as she squeezed past the both of them into the kitchen.  
  
As Methos followed Duncan out onto the deck he caught hold of Duncan's arm "Hey Mac, do you mind telling me what all that was about?" Duncan looked back at the door "Not here.in the car", nothing more was said between the two Immortals until they were seated in the car out of earshot "What are you doing here?" Duncan asked Methos shifted in his seat so that he could look at Duncan "I came to see if you've seen Joe I've been to the bar and his place but no one has seen him since yesterday" Duncan leant forward resting his head on the steering wheel, he had been clinging to the small hope that Claude had managed to separate Joe from his cane but he knew that chance was now gone "Claude D'Aubigne has him".  
  
"Claude D'Aubigne he's one of Lazarski's men" Methos exclaimed "but what does he want with Joe?" Duncan lifted his head and looked across at Methos "he wants a trade" a look of horror came across Methos's face "you can't give him your head.Joe wouldn't want that".  
  
"It's not me he wants" Duncan said as he started the car Duncan could see what Methos was thinking from the expression on his face "and no he doesn't want yours.he wants Alex". Methos let Duncan's words sink in and he watched Duncan as he checked the road was clear before pulling out onto the main road "and your not going to do that either.are you?"  
  
"Nope" Duncan replied shaking his head "I take if from the antics back at the barge she doesn't know about this?"  
  
"No and she isn't going to find out.if she finds out she could do something stupid like going after Lazarski herself and I'm not going to let her do that she has no idea what she's dealing with.I'm going to deal with this.I just wish I knew why he wanted her so badly.other than the fact that she shot him" as Duncan glanced over at Methos he could see that he was lost in thought "Hold on a minute you said it was D'Aubigne that has Joe"  
  
"Thanks right.but he works for Lazarski" Duncan replied "So it must be him pulling the strings". Methos shook his head "I don' t think so if it was he would have gone after her directly.gone for something that effects her not you".  
  
"So what are you saying?" Duncan asked he wanted to concentrate on what Methos was saying so he found a parking space in a side road, as he turned the engine off he turned to face Methos "It's not his style Mac".  
  
"And how would you know what his style is?" Duncan asked the surprise evident in his voice "Let's just say I knew him a long time ago.if her wanted her, he'd use something that would hurt her or was important to her.like you" a look of realisation came over Methos's face "This could be a set up to get your head.that settles it I'm coming with you.where is the exchange taking place?" Methos asked he had an uneasy feeling about all of this, Duncan handed Methos the piece of paper Claude had given him this morning "There at 8 O'clock tonight.he said bring the girl alone or." Methos raised his hand "This isn't open to debate I'm coming and that's the end to it.I'll stay back he won't even know that I'm there.anyway I feel responsible".  
  
"Why" Duncan asked he couldn't see how Methos could be responsible for Joe being snatched, Methos put his hands to his face letting his fingers come together around his nose "I was his teacher".  
  
"YOU WERE WHAT?" Duncan exclaimed as this new piece of news took him completely by surprise "I found him not long after his first death.he was alone.he was confused and lack confidence in anything he did.he was with me for about a year I didn't see what he had become until it was too late.one night he decided he no longer need a teacher.he was never that good with a sword so he arranged a little accident for me if it hadn't been for the idiot he hire to attack me doing by the river and not being quick enough.I would have been dead.permanently".  
  
After finishing clearing up Alex had sat back on the couch and picked up the book she was reading earlier but although her eyes followed the words on the page but her mind seemed to wander off over how Duncan had acted, it still worried her, she knew something was wrong, she looked at her watch it was a little after 4 in the afternoon and still no call from Ray, Suddenly, a thought came to her she had told Duncan that she might go for a walk but she hadn't said where and how would he know if her walk took her to Du Pont's office. Alex closed the book and dropped it onto the couch before heading to the kitchen to make a flask of coffee and some sandwiches.  
  
It didn't take Alex long to get to the street Du Pont's office was on she knew that Ray and Thomas would be watching it, it didn't take her long to see the car they were using. As she approached the car she kept out of the line of sight of their mirrors as much as possible and as they were watching the building they didn't see her until the last moment when she opened the rear door "What the Hell are you doing here?" Thomas exclaimed as he turned to face her "Now is that anyway to greet a friend bring fresh coffee and sandwiches?" Alex replied as she poured a cup of the hot coffee into one of the cups she had brought with her, Ray twisted in his seat to look at her "You know Thomas is right.your still suspended Alex and you promised us 5 days."  
  
"I know but I never said that I wouldn't bring my friends something to eat on a stakeout.I know how awful these things can be" Alex said handing the other cup to Ray, she also dropped a packet of sandwiches into Thomas's lap "that should keep your stomach from making those weird noises "my stomach does." Thomas started to protest when Alex raised her hand and both Ray and Thomas followed her gaze to 2 figures walking up the road "That's him.Du Pont.I don't recognise the other one though" Alex said pointing down the road Ray squinted "you can recognise him at this distance.I think I need an eyetest".  
  
"I would recognise him anywhere.I have a built in scumbag detector" Alex replied as they all watched the 2 men walking towards the office building when they were nearly there a man came out of the doorway next to the office, there was something about this new man that Alex recognised but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The three men started talking and then from their body language Alex could see that it was getting heated. Then the man who had just joined them threw up his arms and stormed off, a few words were exchanged between Du Pont and the man he had been walking with before he started walking back the way they had just come. Alex knew this was her chance "Look there are 3 of them and anyone could lead to Lazarski.why don't I follow the guy that left in a hurry and you two could take one of the others" she could see the doubt in Ray and Thomas's eyes as they look at each other "I promise I won't do anything without clearing it with you first.give me that spare cell phone you have then you can contact me" she looked at both of them trying to gauge their reaction "Look I'm not armed and I'm not looking for trouble.come on what damage could I do?" she said trying to make her expression as innocent as possible. Ray sighed "I hope I don't live to regret this Alex" Ray said as he took the spare cell phone from the glove box and handed it to Alex "Trust me.see you two later" Alex said as she got out of the car and started her pursue. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Alex followed her man as he criss-crossed Paris sometimes on foot, sometimes using the metro Alex was glad of her training otherwise he would have lost in the crowd easily. Lazarski hadn't been in any of the locations the man had visited and Alex was about to give up when he led her into a rundown commercial area, the streets were litter strewn with down and outs sleeping in several of the boarded up buildings doorways. The buildings looked like they had been offices and small factory units but most now either had 'To let' or 'For sale' signs on them. Graffiti adorned must of the exposed walls looking like the scribbling of a child, tagging is the name the person who put them there would like it to be known as. The man pushed aside a board that was covering a door and Alex stepped behind a pillar as he looked around before entering, Alex walked slowly up to the building, a demolition sign hung above the door 'What could he want here?' Alex thought as she walked back to the pillar so she could observe the door without being seen. All the other buildings they had been to that day had been to met people so what reason could he have for being here.  
  
Alex shifted her position and looked at her watch it had just gone 6:55pm, he had been inside for quite awhile. Curiosity was beginning to get the better of her, so she decided to go inside and see what was so important. She was nearly at the door when she remembered that she had promised Ray that she would just follow the man to see if he would lead them to Lazarski but she couldn't resist finding out what was inside. Alex gently moved the board aside and stepped into the dusty, dimly lit building, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the lighting before proceeding. Alex found herself stood in a corridor and on either side where doors to two offices and in front a large open space that Alex thought must have once been alive with the sound of people and machines, she slowly opened the first office door and stepped inside a few pieces of broken furniture were strewn around the room along with old papers, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.  
  
So Alex opened the door again checking both ways before crossing the corridor to the other office, Alex found the same in this office as she had in the first she walked a few paces into the room and bent down to pick up an old newspaper, that was lying discarded on the floor, in the dim light Alex could just make out the date it was 11th November 1983, as Alex dropped the paper back onto the floor she noticed a faint red glow coming from the far corner as she moved closer she could see that it was coming from inside a cupboard, the light had managed to escape as the door was badly splintered. Slowly, she pulled the door open inside was a gas meter, the red light was coming from something strapped to it. Alex opened the door wider to get a better look. The red light was in fact a digital clock that was counting down time, it read 1hour, 30mins and 30 seconds 'why would anyone want to blow up a building that was set to be demolished' Alex thought to herself as she examined the bomb to see if there was anything she could do, they had basic explosive device training when she had joined Criminal Intelligence but without any equipment she knew that it was foolish to even attempt to disarm it. Alex checked her watch in the faint red light she managed to make out that it was nearly 7:15pm, Alex calculated that she had till 8:15 or 8:30pm at the latest to leave the building 'more than enough time' she thought as she closed the door and left the room. She moved slowly and quietly towards the stairs as she put a foot on the first step Alex remembered the phone Ray had given her if that went off it would making things a little difficult, quickly Alex pulled out the phone and pressed the off switch.  
  
Alex hoped that Ray didn't call, as she didn't want to have to explain why it had been turned off. As Alex moved out of the room she could clearly see the layout of the building, there were two floors of offices, two on the lower floor with the rest arranged around the walls on the upper floor, a walkway outside of the upper offices acted like a balcony that overlooked then main floor area. Alex moved silently to the stairs that would take her to the next floor, it started straight and then curved round as it reached the top. The side of the stairs by the wall was in shadow so Alex kept as far over in the shadow as she could, just as she got to the curved part of the stairs a door in one of the offices on the upper floor opened. Alex pressed her body flat against the wall and held her breath. The man she had been following came out and walked over to another office but before he opened the door he took something out of his pocket, there was a red glow coming from it and just before he entered the room the red glow turned green.  
  
He either wanted to keep people out of the room or he was making sure some one didn't get out but the door didn't look any different from the others so Alex thought that there must be something inside the door that was controlled by the box. Alex waited until the man had gone inside before climbing the rest of the stairs, the office next to the one the man had just entered had a half glazed front so she could see that it wasn't connected to the other office and was in darkness, Alex moved quickly and as quietly as she could around the walkway, the only thing she disturbed was the dust. Alex's hand trembled slightly and her heart pounded in her chest as her hand took hold of the door handle. Only a slight click from the handle signalled that the door was opened, Alex only opened it enough for her to squeeze through into the room Alex closed the door as quietly as she had opened it. Alex looked around the room small shafts of light where coming through holes in the wall that adjoined the office Alex had seen the man enter, the wall must have been quite thin as Alex could see through into the other room, she could just make out a figure sat with his back to her, Alex instinctively move back from the hole as a figure in front of the hole. Alex pressed her ear to the hole as she heard voices they were muffled by the wall but she could just make them out "Not long now Joe soon I'll have what I want and you'll be able to go home"  
  
"Claude go to Hell!"  
  
Now Alex knew that there was going to be an exchange, so the device was to keep this guy in. Alex heard the door in the other room open she dropped into the crouched position and crawled to window that over looked the walkway, she lifted her head just enough to see out and watched as the man she now knew as Claude closed the door and reset whatever device was inside before crossing the walkway back to the office he had come from. Alex waited until he was inside before turning her attention to the wall as she surveyed it for a better place to see into the room next door. As Alex looked up there was a vent panel 'if I can get that off it should give me what I need' she thought as she looked around for anything she could use, just poking out from behind an old desk was the legs of an overturned chair. Alex walked over and picked up the chair she checked it to see if it would hold her weight, satisfied she placed it under the vent and climbed on, taking out a coin from her pocket, the coin just fitted into the head of the screws holding the vent panel. The screws were rusty and it took some effort from Alex to budge them. When all but one of the screws were out Alex checked her watch 10 minutes to 8, she knew that time was running out. She then took out the last screw and pulled the panel away. Alex was grateful that the vent cover the other side was already missing and she had a clear view of the room, a grey haired man sat with his back to her, by the door was a black box, across by the window was another one the same size and shape as the one by the door. "Hey" Alex whispered, the grey haired man looked around but couldn't see where the voice was coming from "behind you" Alex whispered again the grey haired man twisted in his seat and Alex got to see his face for the first time, he had a stubbly beard as grey as his hair "Don't worry I'm here to help you.can you tell me anything about the two boxes?"  
  
"Yeah.there packed with explosives.if you open the door it goes off or get too close, the same with the window.you need a control box to disarm them" the man replied.  
  
"Ok.I'll have to see if I can get it.by the way what's your name?" Alex asked as she quickly checked that Claude was still in the other office "Joe.Joe Dawson" came the reply "Well Joe, I'm not going to bullshit you this doesn't look too good right now but I'm going to do all I can to get you out Ok"  
  
"Ok.hey you've not told me your name?" Joe replied.  
  
"Alex.Alex Rogan" the sound of her name sent a cold chill down Joe's spine 'surely Mac.wouldn't have sent her here knowing Claude want her' he thought "Gotta go" Alex said before jumping off the chair as the door to the office where Claude was opened. Alex watched as he came out onto the walkway a distant look in his eyes as he leant against the railing, Alex had seen that look before it had been on Duncan's face today at the barge. Alex followed his gaze down to a figure that had just walked into the open space downstairs, the figure was tall with dark hair and dressed in a long black coat, Alex's heart seemed to jump into her mouth and a wave of nausea flowed over her "What's he doing here? What's he got to do with Claude and Lazarski?" she said to the darkness, as she tried to find a reason for him being here. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
As Duncan entered the building Methos followed close behind so that Claude would only have the sensation once as they approached. Duncan walked out into the large empty space his eyes searching around until his eyes met Claude's who was leaning against the railings overlooking the main floor. Duncan watched as Claude walked around the upper walkway to the stairs.  
  
Alex watched horrified as the man she trusted was now meeting with Claude, one of Lazarski's men, her mind raced as she watched Claude walk out onto the floor to meet Duncan. Alex tried to think of a good reason for Duncan being here, she wished she could hear what was being said. "So where's the woman?" Claude asked as he walked to stand in front of Duncan, who smiled and started to walk around Claude who turned with Duncan to make sure he always had him in view, Duncan only stopped when Claude's back was to the door he had just come in, this allowed Methos to get closer keeping out of sight in the shadows. "I never said I was I going to bring her now did I? .I was thinking of a slightly different deal" Duncan said as his hand reached inside his coat bring his Katana out into the open "One where you give me Joe and I'll let you keep your head" Duncan said as he pointed his sword towards Claude. "Look I have no quarrel with you I just need the woman or Lazarski will kill me". Duncan smiled at Claude's words "I don't think he'll have the chance.Do you remember Akira Shokoma?" Duncan watched as Claude backed away "What the old monk?"  
  
"Old monk.he was a great man and a friend, if he had to die he deserved an honourable death but you cheated him of that didn't you? When you shot him" Claude's mind raced as he took in what Duncan was saying "I.I didn't kill him.. you've got the wrong man" Duncan smiled as he moved his sword in front of him "No Lazarski did that but you had to shot him so he could" Duncan could see the confused look on Claude's face, they had been alone the day Akira died how could this Immortal have known his part.  
  
Alex stood up as she saw Duncan bring out a sword, she had noticed that Duncan worn that coat every time he had gone out, was the sword the reason and why a sword there where a lot of more easily concealed weapons he could have used. Alex couldn't hear what they were saying and she didn't need to, their body language told her this wasn't a friendly chat.  
  
Claude smiled as his hand went inside his jacket but it wasn't a sword he pulled out but a gun, as soon as it was free of the material he aimed it a Duncan. Alex jump at the gun shot and saw Duncan crumple to the ground, her hand went instinctively to where her gun should have been and she cursed at her decision not to bring it with her. Claude took a step forward taking his sword from his jacket "Now I have another idea.I take your head, kill the old man and take a little trip to your barge for the woman" Claude said as he watched the life drain from Duncan.  
  
Suddenly Claude felt the cold steel of a sword at his throat "Yo..You can't interfere" Claude managed to say as the sharp blade gently caressed his neck "Sorry I didn't quite catch that" Methos said.  
  
"Y..Your breaking the rules." Claude stammered, Methos laughed at the fear in the young Immortal's voice "You're the one who breaks the rules.I'm just bending them a little.. Now drop the gun" Methos pull the sword tighter into Claude's neck the blade biting into Claude's skin. Claude dropped both the gun and his sword, Methos sighed, "I just said the gun.you really should listen" Methos could feel Claude starting to shake "You know the rule about only one Immortal can challenge another.don't you?" Methos asked, Claude nodded "you see I believe there was a challenge made by MacLeod here" Methos said watching as Duncan gasped as life began to flow through his body again. Methos waited until Duncan was on his feet and had nodded his thanks to Methos before dropping his sword away and pushing Claude forward, he then crouched down and picked up the gun making sure he kept his eyes on Claude at all times, he then melted back into the shadows.  
  
Duncan had picked up his sword as he had got to his feet and now it was pointing again at Claude "pick it up" Duncan said pointing at where Claude's sword laid in the dust. Claude backed away from Duncan checking over his shoulder for the other Immortal as he did so until his sword was in front of him, he then bent down keeping his eyes focused on Duncan "Now we do this the old fashioned way.by the rules" Duncan said lunging forward.  
  
Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing Duncan had blood on his shirt where the bullet had hit him and now here he was on his feet as though nothing had happened. She watched as Duncan attacked Claude who just managed to block the blow, Alex seemed mesmerised by the sword fighting then she remembered Joe and she managed to get to the door her eyes still transfixed on the battle below. Alex made her way around the walkway to the office Claude had just come from. From the shadows Methos saw Alex "Oh shit!" he exclaimed to himself, Alex being here was not part of the plan, Methos made his way to the stairs.  
  
Alex managed to turn away from what was happening below her to enter the office, unlike the other offices this one had been cleaned recently, there was a desk and an old leather chair, Alex crossed to the desk and started to search the room for the control box that was needed to enter the room where Joe was. Duncan grinned again as Claude made another clumsy attack "I think you should have practiced more with your sword than your gun". Duncan played with him for a while longer but then the memory of Akira and how he had died flooded Duncan's mind and he decided to end this. Duncan spun round as Claude lunged towards him and as the young Immortal stumbled past him Duncan's sword ran him through, after Duncan pulled his sword free of Claude's body and watched as Claude dropped to his knees, Duncan walked around the kneeling Immortal until he was stood by his side, Claude turned his head and looked up at Duncan "I guess your right I should've spent more time with my sword".  
  
"I guess you should have" Duncan said as he raised his sword above his head "but it's too late now" then with one clean stroke Duncan severed Claude's head. The quickening started as Duncan saw Methos on the upper floor but before he could speak the lightening struck sending his body into spasm. Methos got to the office he had seen Alex go into to when the door opened the sound of the quickening had made Alex stop her search. Methos pushed her back into the room "do you know where Joe is?" he asked Alex went to go round him but he pushed her back again "let me out of here.what's happening out there?" Methos raised his hands in front of her "I'll explain it later but I need to find Joe". Alex wasn't pleased with being pushed around "he's in the office at the end" Alex replied "Wait here" Methos demanded as he went out onto the walkway, it was as he left that Alex saw the control box she had been looking for on a small shelf by the door, Alex moved quickly grabbing the box as she left the office she shouted to Methos "ADAM WAIT".  
  
Methos stopped and turned to face her his hand on the door handle "I think you'll need this unless you want Joe in very small pieces" Alex said throwing the control box to Methos "Thanks" Methos said as he caught the box. Alex watched as Methos used the control box and entered the room she then turned her attention to the where Duncan was now kneeling on the floor the last of the quickening hitting his body, next to him was Claude's body and his head was about 2 feet away "Oh my God!" Alex exclaimed as she stared at the scene below. Alex's attention was brought back to the walkway as Methos came out supporting Joe, Alex looked at her watch in all that had happened she had almost forgotten the other bomb, by her calculations they had 8 minutes to get out. Quickly, she moved towards Methos and Joe "I'll help Joe you get Duncan" Alex said to Methos "He'll come when he's ready" Methos replied, Alex again checked her watch "Well he's got 7 minutes to get ready".  
  
"What are you talking about?" Methos asked Alex told him about the device on the gas supply "Here you get Joe out.don't wait for us will be right behind you.my car is in the street" Methos said as he handed her the keys, he then took off down the stairs. Joe was a little unsteady on the stairs but with Alex's help he got to the bottom, Alex again checked her watch 5 minutes left. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Alex made for the door she hadn't gone far when she realised Joe wasn't with her so she rushed back, Joe was leaning against the wall by the stairs "Come on Joe there's no time to rest" Alex said as she pulled him towards the door. Alex pushed the wooden board out of the way to let Joe go through, Alex looked down the corridor and could just make out in the dim light that Methos had nearly reached Duncan.  
  
Methos skidded to a halt just by the kneeling Duncan who was leaning against his sword for support "Come on Mac.you can rest later.right now we have to get the hell out of here" Methos said as he put his hand under Duncan's arm. Duncan got to his feet still a little unsteady from the force of the quickening, Methos could see the confusion on his friends face but he didn't give him any time to think or question as he pulled him towards the door. Methos had already seen that Alex and Joe had left the building a few moments earlier so he only had to focus on getting Duncan and himself out. As Alex and Joe left the building he had seen Methos's car parked a few doors down and they had made their way there to wait for the others. The car was unlocked and to Joe's relief he muttered something as he got into the car but Alex couldn't quite make out what he had said, she was leant against the car nervously she checked her watch again 3 minutes left, if she had done the maths right, Alex sighed with relief when she saw Adam and Duncan emerge from the building and hurry towards the car.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked as he reached the car but Alex's eyes were focused elsewhere and she didn't answer him, suddenly she ran towards the building opposite the one they had just come from. "What the Hell is she up to now?" Methos exclaimed as he followed Duncan who had run after her. Alex stopped in the doorway pulling back the old blankets that were covering a body of the person who was sleeping there the figure started to struggle against Alex "Come on you've got to get out of here" Alex said as she pulled again on his arm, the man was now shouting at her in French but Alex didn't understand a word but she did know he would be killed if he stayed where he is. Alex turned to look at Duncan as he appeared next to her and took hold of the tramps other arm and between them they pulled him from the doorway and up the street. Duncan looked across at Alex who was trying to avoid looking at him "What's going on Alex?" he demanded as they got the tramp to the safety of a door way further up the street "There's a bomb in there" Alex said pointing to the building where Claude's body now lay "and in just under a minute that building is going to blow.this guy was too close he would've been killed" Alex said looking at her watch. Duncan turned to the tramp who was rambling in French, Duncan took hold of his face and made him look at him "Stay here.it's not safe.Stay here" Duncan said in French before he followed Alex across to the waiting car they had both just managed to get in as Methos accelerated away, a few seconds later the street was rocked by the sound of the explosion.  
  
Duncan turned in his seat to look at Alex but she kept her eyes fixed on window, she didn't even turn to look at him when he called her name. Joe leaned forward he had seen the hurt look in his friend's eyes and put his hand on Duncan's shoulder "Thanks for that Mac" Joe said as he followed Duncan's gaze to Alex, he tapped his shoulder to get Duncan to look at him before quietly speaking "Don't worry Mac.I'll talk to her when we get to the barge.it's a lot for a person to take in" Duncan nodded and turned back to look out of the windscreen. Outside it had started to rain Alex watched as the rain drops ran along the window, her mind racing trying to understand what had happened 'Is Duncan part of Lazarski's world.can I still trust him or have I been a fool' Alex thought as she swallowed back the tears that were forming in her eyes 'What's with the swords, Duncan killed that man and it didn't seem to bother him.it looked all too easy' she thought as she clenched her hands together. The journey to Duncan's barge was done in silence all of them lost in their own thoughts.  
  
As Methos drove the car down onto the river bank near the barge Alex opened the door before the car had stopped, as the car slowed she leaped out and made for the barge fumbling in her pockets for the keys, she wanted out of there as quickly as she could but she need her bag. Duncan helped Joe out "It's going to be ok Mac.I promise" Joe said as he started to walk towards the barge Duncan came round the car following Joe but before he could get to the gangplank he felt Methos take hold of his arm "Leave it to Joe Mac.he knows what he's doing.you still got that bottle of brandy in the wheelhouse.I could really do with a drink" Duncan nodded and they both walked on board the barge heading to the wheelhouse.  
  
As Joe entered the barge he could see Alex rushing around packing her things into a bag "Alex..Alex.let's talk" Joe said as he came down the steps, Alex stopped thrusting clothing into a bag and turned to face him, Joe could see the fear in her eyes "Talk.about what.the fact that the man I trust is mixed up with Lazarski.or the fact that I saw him take a bullet in the chest and then get up as if nothing had happened or the real icing on the cake that he just took a man's head clean off then acts as if it's an everyday occurrence.not to mention the lighting stuff" Alex said returning to her packing. Joe walked across to her as she turned to get some more of her things Joe grabbed her arm, Alex was surprised by strength of his grip "If you give me a chance I'll explain it all to you.it's not what you think" Alex looked into Joe's eyes and she couldn't explain it but the look in his eyes made her want to listen "ok you've got 10 minutes" Alex said sitting down on the couch, Joe moved the chair so he could face her, he wiped his hand across his beard explaining Immortals was never an easy task and with a time limit even harder.  
  
Joe leant forward looking Alex in the eye "How old do you think Mac is?" Alex thought this was a strange question to ask but he was wasting his 10 minutes "34, 35 I guess".  
  
"Well, Alex he's actually over 400 years old"  
  
"Your mad" Alex said as she started to get to her feet but Joe just put his hand on her arm "You said I had 10 minutes" Joe replied, Alex sat back down "He was born in 1592 in the Highlands of Scotland and he can't die in the normal sense, he'll only die if you cut off his head.you saw him shot through the heart yourself didn't you?"  
  
"Yes.so was the other guy.Claude an Immortal then?" Alex asked.  
  
Joe nodded "yes.you said that it look like cutting off a man's head was an everyday occurrence for Duncan" Alex only nodded as a reply "Well for an Immortal it is a regular occurrence not a daily one.you see for centuries Immortals have been hunting each other fighting with swords to the death.it's a part of their lives they don't have any choice in it" Joe could see that he still had a way to go to convince her. "So why do they fight?" Alex asked, Joe smiled "We're not really sure.but the legend is that they fight for the prize what that is I don't think any of them knows for sure..there are Immortals all over the world and one day those that are left will feel an irresistible pull to somewhere in the world to the 'Gathering' to fight until only one of them remains"  
  
"Then what?" Alex asked and Joe could see a spark of interest in her eyes "That depends on who wins.if it's someone like Mac who cares, who has honour we shouldn't have much to worry about but if one of the others.like.."  
  
"Like Lazarski.he's one of them isn't he?" Alex leaped to her feet before Joe could stop her, Joe got up and went across to where Alex was picking up some of her things "Yes he is.you can't deal with this on your own.you need help.our help".  
  
"Are you one of them Joe?" Alex said as she put the clothes back down where they had been "No I'm just like you.I'm a Watcher.Mac's watcher" Joe said gesturing for Alex to return to the couch. Alex walked over to the couch and stood waiting as Joe followed her and sat back into the chair then Alex sat down. He then explained all about the watchers and gave Alex time to ask questions and to take in all that he was telling her. Joe watched as Alex started to relax and he knew that he had won her round.  
  
"but not all Immortals fight each other do they.I mean Adam must be one.he has a sword and Fitz he let it slip the other day that he had been around in 1886, Duncan tried to cover it but the date he said was right, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes.but you can't tell anyone, the lives of the Immortals must be kept a secret Alex" Joe said as he sat forward on the chair.  
  
"But why did Claude snatch you? He didn't seem that interested in fighting Duncan.probably because without that gun he wasn't very good"  
  
Joe ran his hand through his hair; he wasn't sure how she was going to react to this news "Claude took me to make Mac give you to him"  
  
"Why didn't Duncan tell me?"  
  
"It's quite simple he wanted to keep you out of it.that's the kind of man he is" Alex put her hands over her face "Are you all right?" Joe asked  
  
Alex dropped her hands away from her face "It's.just I was so horrible to Duncan just now.he took me in despite the risks and I never gave him a chance to explain" Alex said, her eyes started to water as she remembered the hurt look in Duncan's eyes that she had seen when she had quickly glance at him in the car. Joe gently laid his hand on Alex's "It's not too late.he's on deck with Adam.why don't you go and talk to him" Joe said smiling at her, Alex wiped her eyes "do you think he'll forgive me.he's been so good to me and."  
  
"Mac's been around Alex.he'll understand.go and talk to him" Alex stood up "Thanks Joe".  
  
As Alex walked out on deck she saw Duncan and Methos at the far end of the barge, as she walked towards them Methos looked round first "I'm going to take Joe home.I'll call you tomorrow Mac" Methos said as Duncan took his hands out of the pockets of his coat "Thanks Adam for today" Methos patted Duncan on the arm "no problem" Methos said as he put his hands into the pockets of his brown raincoat and he pulled it around him, he smiled at Alex as he went past to meet Joe who had come out on deck and was waiting for him by the gangplank.  
  
Duncan turned back to look out over the river as Alex approached, Alex reached out her hand but hesitated before putting it on his arm "Duncan.I'm sorry.I didn't understand, I didn't know" Duncan turned to her, he could see the tears forming in her eyes, he cupped her face in his hands "Hey.It's all right.there is no way you could've known" he then pulled her into his embrace, they stood there in the cool night air their bodies entwined Alex's head rested on Duncan's chest she listened to his heart beating, Alex tried to remember when she had last felt this way, safe and secure. Duncan moved back so he could see her face "Is there anything you want to ask me?" Alex shook her head and smiled "No.you don't have to tell me anymore.I'm sorry I didn't trust you.you've been so good to me.it's just I find it hard to let anyone get close.I am so sorry." Duncan leant forward and silenced Alex with a kiss, Alex wrapped her arms around his neck Duncan put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, the passion in the kiss warmed both of them and the chill of the night air no longer bothered them. Duncan broke their embrace "let's get you inside" he said as his hand caressed her cheek, "I think you should" Alex said smiling up at him. Duncan took hold of Alex's hand and led her down inside the barge. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Duncan awoke the next morning to find Alex propped up on one elbow watching him "are you ok?" he asked as he reached out a hand lightly touching her cheek. "I'm fine.just trying to make sense of it all" Duncan smiled. "well if you do let me know.I'm still trying to figure it out" he said as he let his fingers run through her hair, how young her face seemed in the morning light he thought as he pulled her to him. They kissed and Alex settled down in his arms, they must have been there for 20 minutes or more when Alex sat up "fancy a run?" she asked her face alight with her smile "Err.you sure your up to it?" Duncan replied Alex's smile grew "Not afraid you can't keep up with me are you?" Alex said as she swung her legs out of the bed. Alex sat on the edge of the bed picking up her clothes from the night before Duncan's eyes ran over her naked body, her skin seemed to glow as the sunlight danced over it. Duncan reached out his hand and let his fingers run down her back, her skin was so smooth under his fingers "I can think of another sort of work out".  
  
Alex looked over her shoulder, Duncan was now propped up on one arm his long dark hair framed his face she could so easily allow herself to be lost in his brown eyes forever. But there was another hunger that still burned in her soul she would never truly relax until Lazarski was dealt with. "There's enough time for that later.come on or are you getting too old" Alex laughed as she jumped away from the bed to avoid Duncan's grasp. As Alex dressed she moved the clothes she had worn the day before and the phone Ray had given her dropped out "Oh shit!" she exclaimed Duncan had just pulled his top over his head "What.what's wrong" he said as his head came out of the top. "Ray gave this to me yesterday, I turned it off when I went upstairs.he must have rung it by now to find out where I went" Alex screwed up her eyes as she pressed the on button. It took a few moments to connect but then it started beeping as the answer phone messages and text message reached the phone. "I'd better call them.let them know what happened" Alex had started to dial when she saw the concerned look on Duncan's face, "Don't worry I'm not going to tell them exactly what happened yesterday.just my version". Alex saw Duncan relax but she wasn't sure what she could say without them becoming suspicious.  
  
The phone only rang a couple of rings before it was answered "Where the Hell have you been?" Ray fired the question down the phone before Alex could speak "Calm down nothing exciting happened.I followed the guy all over Paris to various places but none of them resulted in finding Lazarski.he must have been a runner, or something, no one important.how did you do?" Alex tried to keep her voice as calm as possible "Nothing yet but one place that Du Pont went looked very promising Thomas is staking it out now.. wait a minute why was the phone off Alex.what is it your not telling me?" Ray said his suspicion that she was up to something was growing.  
  
Alex rubbed her eyebrow as she thought of what to say, "I got fed up and came back to the barge.I hope I don't have to draw you a diagram Ray but I will say it was a night to remember" from the small cough at the other end of the phone Alex knew that Ray had got the gist of what she was saying. "Just remember this case is ours now you stay well clear.we'll call you if we need you or we find Lazarski.now you go and have fun". Alex shook her head she knew that Ray would have a large grin on his face as he put the phone down. Alex sighed with relief that he had bought her story, that way all that happened the night before could remain a secret. "Come on I need to get out in the fresh air" she said as she headed for the door, Duncan followed just grabbing a handful of change from the side before joining her on deck. "Lead on" Alex said pointing down the gangplank, Duncan smiled "Well let's see what you've got," he said before running down onto the river bank.  
  
They had done Duncan's usual circuit of the river bank and surrounding streets, they were on their way back when Duncan stopped at a newspaper stand "I just want a paper you go on and grab a shower I'll be along in a minute" Duncan said throwing Alex the keys to the barge "ok don't be long you owe me breakfast" Alex said as she ran on the spot "What are you talking about?" Duncan questioned "I beat you to the café remember so the bet was that you'd make breakfast"  
  
"You cheated" Duncan replied Alex smiled at him "Now don't be a sore loser.see you at home" Alex said before she ran off not giving Duncan the chance to reply anymore. "Jacques just the usual" Duncan said as he took some change from his pocket "A bad business yesterday Monsieur.those poor children" Jacques replied, Duncan took the paper and unfolded it reading the headline "I don't know how you do it Monsieur MacLeod but I wouldn't mind knowing your secret".  
  
"Sorry Jacques.what did you say?" Duncan had only heard some of what Jacques had said as he was concentrating on the story on the front page. "Whenever I see you there is always a beautiful woman at your side.I just wanted your secret" Duncan smiled "I'm sure your wife would not like me telling you". Jacques leaned over the counter of newspaper and sweets "I won't tell her if you don't" both men laughed before Duncan made his way back to the barge. When he got inside he could hear the shower running, so he went into the kitchen put on a pot of coffee before taking the jug of orange juice from the fridge and pouring himself a glass. He then took the glass through to the living area sitting down on the couch and unfolding the newspaper, he read the main story and was engrossed in another story inside the paper when he heard the shower stop and a few moments later. Alex appeared she was wearing his white bathrobe, he glanced around the paper and watched as she rubbed her long blonde hair with a towel. "I made some coffee if you want one" Duncan said without putting the paper down "Great" Alex replied as she went back up the steps to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want one?" Alex called from the kitchen "No thanks" Duncan replied. So Alex returned with a cup of hot coffee cradled in her hands, as she got to she bottom of the steps her eyes were drawn to the photograph on the front of the newspaper Duncan was reading. As she took in the meaning of the photograph her hands could no longer support the cup and if plummeted to the floor. The sound of smashing china made Duncan look up, all the colour had drained from Alex's face Duncan dropped the paper and just managed to get to Alex as her legs gave way. "Oh my God it's all my fault" Alex kept saying over and over as Duncan helped her to the couch. "Here sit down.What's your fault? Alex stretched out a trembling hand and picked up the newspaper "This" Alex said pointing to the lead story. Duncan had read about the kidnapping of two children the day before but he couldn't see how it could be Alex's fault "What are you talking about.how can you know this has anything to do with you?"  
  
"This is a message to me from Lazarski" Alex showed the photograph to Duncan, he took hold of the paper, the photograph showed the crucifixes that had been found round the necks of the dead woman in one of the kidnap victim's car and the dead driver in the other, pinned to both of them was a number. Duncan put the paper down and turned to her, Alex was leaning forward her elbows on her knees and her hand clasped together in front of her face, she was rocking back a forth, Duncan took hold of her hands "Alex what's the message mean?" For the first time since he had known her, the tears in her eyes broke free and tumbled down her cheek "The crucifixes represents Sister Maria.a..and if I don't contact him those children will suffer the same fate as I did" Duncan could see her anxiety growing, she was finding it hard to sit still "He's telling me that he's done this because of what I have". Duncan gently brushed the tears away "What you mean the disc you gave Ray?"  
  
"No.there's another one.one's he wants more.it's the only way he can get at his money, I took it from Trent without it Lazarski is broke.and if I don't give it to him.." Alex pressed her head into her hands trying desperately to shut out the images. Duncan pulled her hands away and lifted her head to face him "Alex what happened to you?"  
  
Alex took a deep breath she had held this all inside for so long "I told you that Sister Maria was shot what I didn't tell you was that I was there.I was the reason she died.she was trying to stop them".  
  
"He kidnapped you.but what for you didn't have any money" Alex tried to look away but Duncan held her face gently but firmly "That's not the way he made his money then.he took me away from everything I knew and loved.he used me as a commodity, to be bought and sold to the highest bidder" Alex closed her eyes but the images were free now and there was nothing she could do but face what had happened to her. Duncan put his arms around her as her body started to shake, "You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to"  
  
"No it's ok.I've held this inside for too long" Alex said as she looked up at Duncan through the tears "He had quite a stable.I wasn't the only one you see.but I must have been the most trouble, as he took control of me himself.he boasted that he would break me.I lost count of the beatings, the cut lips, the black eyes, they all seemed to blur together.my lost years" Alex said trying to smile, she was finding it difficult to look Duncan in the eyes, he was quick to notice she seemed to be ashamed "Alex.it wasn't your fault.you where just a child" Duncan said as he lightly kissed her on the forehead "There's more Duncan.Lazarski found a market for me, people who liked it better if you resisted.as I got older it became a regular everyday thing to me.if someone was in the slightest way kind to me it was a big event.when I was 16 I knew that my life was worth less to Lazarski as the market for me had faded.I was sold to one of the men who had been a fan of mine so to speak.thankfully, he wasn't as careful as Lazarski and I managed to get a knife.after he had beaten and raped me he fell asleep" The memory of this man touching her made her skin crawl and she had to fight the bile down from her throat.  
  
Duncan wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it was going to be all right but he knew that she need to face it all if she was ever going to be able to move on, so he just sat with his arm around her showing her support. "When I thought he was fully asleep I slipped out of the bed.I took the knife.I don't know why but I slit his throat.I stood there and watched him drown in his own blood.he even reached out for me to help him but I just stood there and watched I felt nothing.numb.totally numb.I found some clothes and climbed out of the window.for the first time in 5 years I was free.it took me 4 days to find my way back to the convent and thankfully they took me back.they never asked me what had happened and I never told.you're the first person I've ever told the whole story to" Alex's eyes fell on the photograph again "I'm not going to let that happen to them" Alex said getting up and walking over to the desk where her black bag lay, she pulled out the gun checking it.  
  
Duncan got up walking over to her "Alex you can't do this alone.your not on your own with this anymore.You know that giving him the disc won't save them don't you.Alex where would he keep them?" Duncan asked Alex didn't have to ask what he was thinking she already knew "he would keep the separated.Du Pont would know".  
  
"You get dress I'm going to take a quick shower.then we're going to see Joe" Duncan said as he wiped the last tear from her cheek "I promise you he will pay for what he's done.you have nothing to be ashamed of.we'll get him together.but first we find the children." 


	27. Chapter 27

I would like to hear from anyone reading my story, as I do appreciate constructive feedback  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Joe was restocking the bar when Duncan and Alex arrived "Hey Mac a little early for you isn't it?" Joe asked as he walked down the bar to greet Duncan. Alex stopped by the door, she was feeling a little uneasy now her secret out and wasn't sure that she was ready to face others with it, Duncan had reached the bar when he realised she wasn't with him, he turned around from the look in her eyes her could tell that she was uncomfortable, so he nodded acknowledged Joe before going back to Alex. "Hey.don't worry your amongst friends here" Duncan said as he stroked her cheek "do you want to wait at one of the tables while I talk to Joe?" Alex nodded without saying anything, Duncan took hold of her hand and led her to the nearest table and pulled out a chair to let her sit down. He then leaned on the table "Do you want a drink?" Alex smiled "please". Duncan kissed her lightly on the cheek before walking to the bar.  
  
Duncan leant on the bar as Joe turned round "This isn't a social call Joe.I.we need your help" Joe put down the bottle he had in his hand, he knew the serious tone in Duncan's voice "What do you need?" Duncan tapped the bar before looking up at Joe "First could you get Philippe to take a brandy to Alex and then disappear" Duncan said nodding in the direction of Joe's barman who was at the other end of the bar "Sure" Joe said as he picked up a bottle of brandy and a glass "Hey Philippe take this to the young lady and then take an early break I'll finish up here" Joe said as he poured some brandy into the glass, Duncan waited until Philippe was out of earshot before continuing. "Have you managed to get another Watcher on Lazarski?" Joe didn't answer; he just picked up the bottle from the bar and turned his back as he put the bottle on the shelf "Joe.I need to know where he is.ok if you won't tell me about him then do you know where his man Du Pont is?" Joe sighed before turning back to face him "Why can't you do what Methos said and leave this one alone Mac" Duncan unfolded the newspaper onto the bar "this is why Joe" Joe picked up the newspaper and started to read, his French wasn't very good but he managed to make out the gist of the main story "you think he had something to do with this?" Duncan looked over his shoulder at Alex before looking back at Joe " I don't think it Joe.I know and if we don't get to those kids quickly well.well you don't want to know what will happen to them".  
  
Joe ran his hand through his hair, he didn't like Duncan going after this guy but he could tell that with or without his help Duncan was going to. "Ok.ok.I do have a Watcher but his not got that far in Lazarski's organisation to find exactly where he is.but I do know where this guy Du Pont is.he has a house on Rue De Castiglione" Joe wrote down the exact address and handed it to Duncan "Thanks Joe" Duncan said as he read the address "Has Methos been in today?" Duncan had just spoke when he felt the presences of another Immortal "No but I'm expecting him shortly" Joe said but then he saw the look in Duncan's eyes as he turned towards the door "It's ok Joe he's here".  
  
A few moments later the door opened and Methos walked in he had only walked a couple of steps inside when he realised that all eyes were focused on him "What?" he asked but then he recognised the look on Duncan's face "Oh No.Whatever it is the answers No".  
  
"You haven't heard what I need yet" Duncan replied as he leant over the bar picking up three shot glasses. Methos nodded and smiled at Alex as he walked past her towards where Duncan was standing but Alex quickly dropped her eyes back to the brandy glass in her hand "What's wrong with her?" Methos asked he walked up to where Duncan was standing. "It's a long story but it's to do with this" Duncan said sliding the paper across the bar to him, Duncan then filled the three glasses with whiskey before handing one to Methos and Joe, he then leant forward so that he could keep his voice down and filled them both in on the basic details on what Alex told him but he held back that she was involved as he knew she wasn't ready for anyone else to know. As Methos scanned the article he listened to Duncan, he had already seen through Duncan's smoke screen and knew that Alex had been one of Lazarski's many victims. He knew that Lazarski would do anything for money but he had never thought he would do anything like this; he now wished he had gone back for his head after Lazarski had tried for his.  
  
"So you want to go after the kids I take it?" Methos said as he drank the whiskey Duncan had given him "That's the idea but we can't do on our own" Duncan replied.  
  
"Your not thinking of taking Alex with us are you?" Methos asked holding his empty glass out for Joe to refill, after what he had just heard he didn't think Alex was up to walking back into the lion's den "I've thought about it we either take her with us or we'll need to lock her up because she'll just try to do it on her own and I for one want to know where she is".  
  
"Ok but I don't think three is going to be enough Mac and no offence Joe but I don't think you can help with this one".  
  
Joe nodded and smiled "no offence taken but if there is any thing I can do you just have to ask".  
  
"I'll give Fitzcairn a call he owes me one or two favours" Duncan said reaching into his inside pocket of his jacket for his cell phone, Joe didn't miss the look on Methos's face it was clear he wasn't comfortable with another Immortal around he didn't know much about. Duncan dialled Fitzcairn's number; the phone rang for a long time before a sleepy Fitz answered, "Yes!"  
  
"Fitz it's me MacLeod"  
  
"MacLeod, could you not wait for a decent hour to call?" Fitz said fumbling for the glass he had beside the bed. "Fitz its nearly 11 O'clock in the morning" Duncan exclaimed,  
  
"My point exactly dear boy.Well I'm awake now what can I do for you?" Fitz said as he swung his legs out of the bed, Fitz knew from Duncan's tone that this must be important. "I need you to come to Le Blues bar.I brought you here the last time you were in town.remember?" Duncan replied as he looked over at Alex, who smiled weakly at him "Yes.yes I remember it but is it really necessary to drag me half way across town can't you just tell me over the phone". Duncan turned back to the bar rubbing his forehead "It's really important Fitz I need you here within the hour" Duncan could hear Fitz starting to protest "Fitz this is important to me.do it as a favour to me.remember you owe me a favour or two".  
  
"All right.all right Laddie I'll be there" Fitz said as he searched the room for his pipe. Duncan turned to Methos as he closed the cell phone "so all we need is a plan of the building" Duncan said as both he and Methos turned to Joe, who sighed "It's in the back.make yourselves at home" Joe said as he turned back to finish stocking the bar. As Methos started to walk to the office Duncan tapped Methos on the arm "I need to." Methos smiled "I understand I'll start looking" Methos then disappeared round the bar to the back office.  
  
Alex looked up from her nearly empty glass as Duncan approached "Hey you Ok?" he said sitting in the chair next to her, Alex shrugged "I..I'm just feeling a little embarrassed.and ashamed that I let it happen", Duncan took hold of her free hand and pressed it to his lips "Oh Alex you have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about.you've been very brave you carried all that with you for so long.don't worry I only told Joe and Adam general stuff, no details about you" Duncan could see from Alex's eyes that she was relieved that he had kept most of what she had told him this morning to himself. A smiled crept across her face as she relaxed slightly "Thanks.I don't know what I would have done without you" Duncan reached out and caressed her cheek "You would've got into a lot more trouble.Do you feel up to coming into the back office with Adam?" Duncan asked as he got to his feet "Yeah.I'm up to it" Alex said as she placed her hand into Duncan's outstretched hand.  
  
When Duncan and Alex entered the office Methos was already sat behind the desk tapping away at the keys on Joe's computer. Alex walked behind Methos and watched as he went from site to site, some of the sites Alex knew weren't open to public viewing "Where did you learn to do that?" she asked as she leant closer, "Well, when you've been around as long as us, you pick up a thing or too" Methos said without looking up, Alex stood up straight before moving round to the front of the desk, she then joined Duncan who was sat in the old brown leather couch that was opposite the desk.  
  
It had taken a while but Methos's patience and skill had been rewarded with a basic building plan of the house. Methos printed off the plan before calling Duncan over, Alex followed, they were discussing the plan when Alex noticed the distant look that had come over both Duncan and Adam, they both looked at each other and Alex could see that they had both tensed. Duncan relaxed as Joe showed Fitz through but Adam stay tensed as if he was waiting to be attacked. "Well Laddie I'm here what's so important?" Duncan beckoned Fitz over to the desk and as the others looked at the plan he told Fitz about the kidnappings and what would happen to the children if they didn't get to them. "The Bounder.The Monster using children in that manner.you can count me in" Fitz said as he turned his attention to the building plan. Alex was quiet as the three Immortals discussed the plan but eventually she felt compelled to speak "Look, all your plans sound great but there is a similar option.I just walk up to the door and ring the bell"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Duncan, Alex put up her hands "Just hear me out it will make sense.all this is to get my attention, right, so Du Pont won't be surprised to see me at his door.what they won't be expecting is that I won't be alone.you'll be with me" Alex said looking over at Duncan "we have the element of surprise" Duncan frowned, he had hoped that Alex would take a back seat but one look at her eyes told him this wasn't an option. "Ok that means you and Fitz will have to take the back" Duncan said pinching the bridge of his nose. "No problem Laddie.I've got into places more secure than this" Fitz replied as he cleaned out his pipe. Duncan's eyes then focused on Methos who sat in the chair behind the desk and he looked decidedly uncomfortable about going anywhere with Fitz, Methos didn't like strangers at the best of times and although Fitz was Duncan's friend Methos couldn't help feeling uneasy about the whole thing.  
  
"So let's go" Fitz said as he started for the door but Alex put out her arm to stop him "Wait a minute, Du Pont won't be sitting there waiting for us, he'll be out taking care of business.we have to wait until tonight when he's tucked up all nice and cosy.his guard down" Alex said looking at all three Immortals in turn. "So what do we do until then?" Fitz asked as he moved back to the desk. "We.no it would be better if one of you took a look round the house I can't take any chances of being spotted" Alex said as she looked down at the building plan on the desk. Methos sighed, "I'll go" as he stood up but as he looked at the expression on Duncan's face "I don't think that's a good idea, do you?" Methos realised what Duncan was talking about there were two faces in that room that Lazarski defiantly knew and his was one of them, so all eyes turned to Fitz. "I guess that means I volunteer" Fitz said taking his unlit pipe from his pocket "Anyway, I could do with the fresh air".  
  
Alex moved across to where Fitz was standing "Thanks for doing this" she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek "we should meet back here at say 8 o'clock?" Alex said looking over at Duncan. "8's fine" Duncan replied smiling at her. Fitz took hold of Alex's hand and pressed it to his lips "My dear lady I Hugh Fitzcairn will always be on hand to aid a Lady" Fitz said before nodding his farewell to Duncan before leaving the room.  
  
When Fitz was gone Methos flopped down in the chair "Thank god he's gone.Mac don't you find him, with his overblown words and gestures a little irritating?" Methos asked as he put his feet on the desk and looked over his shoulder at Duncan "Who Fitz? .he's just one of life's characters.trust me he'll grow on you".  
  
"I don't want him around me long enough to grow on me" Methos said as he turned his head away from Duncan, but Duncan walked round the desk so he was facing Methos "He..He might be a little annoying and he might drive me to distraction at times but he's a good man Adam. If your worried he'll go after your head he's not the type.he's my friend".  
  
"Ok MacLeod but I haven't lived this long without being cautious" Methos knew that Duncan wouldn't put him into danger so he relaxed slightly and smiled at Duncan "Ok".  
  
Duncan nodded and smiled back "how about I buy as all something to eat?" Duncan said tapping Methos on the foot, his friend rarely passed up a free lunch. "As tempting as that sounds MacLeod especially as your paying but I have to decline I promised Joe to help him out with some Watcher stuff". Alex slid along the desk until she was sat as near as she could to Methos "Please come with us Adam.and Joe could come too can't he Duncan" Alex said looking over her shoulder at him "Sure.I'll go and ask him" Duncan said as he went out into the bar, Methos saw Alex's face relaxed when she knew that she wasn't going to be alone with Duncan, he leant forward and took hold of her hand "Alex the person you are today was shaped by what happened to you but it's not who you are"  
  
"Duncan told you?" Alex exclaimed a look of horror on her face "No.he didn't. I've been watching you since I arrived.yesterday you wouldn't have sat a table in the bar while Duncan talked to us about a case you once worked on you would have been telling us yourself.I've lived a long time Alex I seen some terrible things and I've watched as people lived with what they had seen or done or not done.don't shut Mac out now.you need to give yourself time to heal and the only way you'll do that is to talk about it.Mac isn't going to judge you any less of a person for what happened to you in your past.that's not the kind of person he is.and I can see he's grown quite fond of you, don't let this nightmare continue to shape your life." Methos stopped talking and dropped his hand away from hers as Duncan put his head round the door "Ok let's go". Methos swung his legs off the desk and stood up catching hold of Alex's arm before she could follow Duncan into the bar "Don't waste the rest of your life because of what Lazarski did.if you really want to beat him you'll live your life and put the past where it belongs in the past" Alex looked down at her feet and then back up into the eyes of a man she didn't really know but something in his eyes made her understand and she smiled at him "Thanks Adam". 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
When Alex, Duncan Joe and Methos arrived back at Le Blues bar Fitz was already there leaned against the bar with a glass of what looked like brandy in his hand "There you are my good fellows" Fitz said as he walked over them "Now we're all here shall we proceed" Fitz said as he finished his drink and placed the empty glass on the nearest table. As Joe walked to the bar he took hold of Duncan's arm "You be careful out there my friend" Duncan smiled "I always am Joe".  
  
"Alex will come with me.Fitz you're with Adam". Duncan said as he walked towards where the cars were parked.  
  
Methos followed Duncan's car and as they turned into the road where Du Pont lived, Methos flashed his lights, it was the signal that he was going round the back of the building. Duncan stopped the car in front of one of the buildings just down the street, he didn't want to risk them being seen by Du Pont leaving the car together, as this would lose them the element of surprise. As Duncan pulled on the parking brake he looked across at Alex "Are you sure you want to do this.we could try another way" Alex smiled Duncan's concern was very touching, no one had ever shown this much concern for her safety except Sister Maria "Duncan, I'm fine.remember this sort of thing is part of my job" Alex replied but she could see from Duncan's eyes that he wasn't convinced she was ready for this and deep inside the part of her was still the terrified 11 year old child, Alex looked away from Duncan out of the window at Du Pont's building and struggled to control her inner fear.  
  
Duncan hadn't missed the look of terror in her eyes, as images from her past played in her mind, he had seen her eyes reflected in the window, just before she closed them as she took a couple of deep breaths. "Let's do this," she said turning and smiling at Duncan, who just nodded and got out of the car. He knew that there was nothing he could say to stop her even though all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and protect her from this horror. Alex walked on ahead of Duncan stopping just before the door, the last barrier between her and Du Pont; she took another deep breath, trying to push everything from her mind, clearing it so she could focus on the present. Duncan had taken up position by the door out of sight as Alex reached up and pressed the intercom button, she held her finger on it for at least a minute until an irritated voice crackled from the speaker "Who's there?" Alex lent forward so she could speak quietly into the intercom "It's Alex Rogan".  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've got the disc your boss wants so bad.now are you going to let me in or do I just destroy it here" Both Alex and Duncan heard the intercom click off and movement from inside the house.  
  
Methos turned the headlights off as he coasted his car to a stop at the rear of Du Pont's house. There was a high wall and a metal gate, Fitz got to the gate first he tried pushing it open but it didn't move "Locked" he said turning to Methos, he then started work on the lock, Methos looked around to see if they were being watched. "Don't worry old man I'll have this open in a jiffy" Fitz said as he grinned at Methos, who raised his eyes to the sky before walking away further down the wall "I'm going to get you for this MacLeod" he said under his breath as he leant back against the wall. "Did MacLeod tell you about the time we broke into the Tower of London.what a night that was.he wasn't much help.we only got as far as we did because of my skill" Fitz said looking across to where Methos was standing "I take it lock picking isn't one of them" Fitz took a double take not quite sure if he had heard correctly but going back to work on the lock. Methos scanned the area for anyone approaching when he noticed several bins outside the back of a house a little way up the alley, one of them looked about the right height to get him over the wall, so without saying anything to Fitz he wandered off towards the bins. Fitz was still engrossed in trying to undo the lock as Methos pushed the larger bin into position. With the added height of the bin it didn't take Methos much effort to pull himself over the wall. The garden was streaked with the light from the windows of the house as he dropped softly onto the other side of the wall; keeping to the shadows he made his way to the gate. The gate was dimly lit by the light just reaching it from one of the windows, Methos took a good look at the gate, and a grin broke out across his face as he shook his head.  
  
Fitz was surprised to see Methos on the other side of the gate "How the devil!" he exclaimed, Methos took hold of the gate and pushed it open, Fitz jumped back as the gate swung open towards him "Well of course it's obvious I unlocked it without knowing it" he said as he walked through into the garden. "Well don't just stand there old boy MacLeod is counting on us" Methos rolled his eyes as he followed Fitz up the path to the back door, as Fitz was about to start working on the door lock Methos tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the open window "I think this will be quicker" Methos said as he started to climb through the window.  
  
As a figure came closer to the front door Duncan saw Alex tense and he knew that he had to be ready. The door opened slowly and a gun came into view first as Du Pont edged towards Alex his eyes fixed on her, Duncan waited until most of the arm was visible to him before making his move, he brought his arm down on Du Pont's with such force the bone broke and the gun fell to the ground, Duncan moved quickly following the move with a blow to Du Pont's chest forcing him back into the house, Duncan and Alex followed, Alex closing the door behind her. Duncan picked up the crumbled form of Du Pont by the throat and pushed him into the first room "Is there anyone else in the house?" Duncan asked as he squeezed Du Pont's throat, Du Pont nodded "How many?" Du Pont just managed to speak "2 their in the back room" Du Pont had just finished speaking when Duncan heard two thuds and he turned to the door as Methos and Fitz came in "There that didn't take long" Fitz said as he entered the room.  
  
Duncan forced Du Pont into one of the chairs, Alex who had been behind him came round to face Du Pont, she reached under her jacket and brought out a gun, letting the safety off as she pointed it into Du Pont's face. "Now where are the kids being held?" Du Pont just laugh, "Do you think I'm really going to tell you?"  
  
Alex smiled as she ran the gun barrel down Du Pont's face "It would be the easier option.you see I have enough bullets here to make it very painful for you".  
  
From the door Methos could see what was happening and the look on Duncan's face as he watched Alex, so he walked over to Duncan "Mac Let me do this.take Alex and Fitz outside.this shouldn't take long" one look into Methos's eyes told Duncan that he should do as he was asked, without a word Duncan stepped up to Alex his hand taking hold of the gun "Let Adam try" Alex was about to protest but Duncan was already moving her to the door, Duncan motioned with his head for Fitz to follow and all three left the room.  
  
Du Pont watched this slim built man pick up one of the other chairs and place it in front of where he was sitting. Methos didn't say a word he just sat down and stared unblinking at Du Pont, this made the man nervous he tried to look anywhere else in the room except this strangers face but the man's eyes keep drawing him back, Du Pont swallowed hard "You don't scare me.I'm not afraid of you or anything you could do to me" a small smile crossed Methos face "When I first saw you I thought you were a bright man.but maybe I was mistaken".  
  
"Why do you say that?" Du Pont felt compelled to ask.  
  
"You see a bright man knows when he should be afraid.I can understand you not being afraid of the others but you should be afraid of me" Methos said reaching forward with one touch Du Pont found himself paralyzed. Methos saw the look of terror in Du Pont's eyes, he leaned closer so his voice was only a whisper "I learned that one in China but I've many others that will make you wish that you were dead and this way the neighbours aren't disturbed by your screams" Methos said as he moved his hands and Du Pont's face was racked with pain "I can keep this up for hours but I'm not sure about you"  
  
Alex paced up and down the hall she didn't like not know what was happening in that room, there were no sounds, no talking nothing "What's going on in there?" she said as she walked towards the door, Duncan put out his arm stopping her "Adam knows what he's doing.give him a chance" he could tell that this was hard for her and he could understand how she felt. Alex nodded and walked over to where Fitz was sitting on the stairs and sat down, Duncan relaxed a little but he too wanted to know what was happening in the room.  
  
About fifteen minutes went by before the door opened and Methos stepped out "One's at an old warehouse Quai Jules Guesde, the other is at a house Rue Du Moulin" Methos said making for the door "What about Du Pont?" Alex asked as she got to her feet "He'll be unconscious for at least 12 hours and he won't be able to talk for at least another 6".  
  
Duncan pushed the door open and peered inside Du Pont was still sat in the chair but slumped forward, Duncan raised his eyes to the ceiling before following Methos and the others out the front door, he caught hold of Methos's arm before he reached Duncan's car "What the hell happened in there?" Methos looked across at him "trust me MacLeod you don't want to know". 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
When they were all in Duncan's car they decide that the house would be their first target, time was short if they were going to get to both children that night before Du Pont recovered and alerted Lazarski. The heavy Paris evening traffic was taking nearly all Duncan's attention but he still found time to glance in the rear-view mirror at Alex sitting quietly next to Methos, she was lost in her own thoughts as she looked out of the window at the passing buildings, Duncan knew that she wasn't really seeing them they were just a blur to her. Duncan then quickly glanced over his shoulder at Methos, whose eyes had been distant and cold since he had left Du Pont, he seemed to be wrestling with his own demons. "MacLeod.look out!!!" Fitz shouted bring Duncan's attention back to the road, Duncan managed to swerve just avoiding the car in front that had braked suddenly. "If you don't start concentrating Laddie none of us will ever reach our destination".  
  
"Sorry..is everyone all right" Duncan said as he gripped the steering wheel. "Sorry what?" Alex said she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't registered the near miss. "So do we use the same plan?" Fitz asked.  
  
"No.the men holding the children won't know who I am" Alex said as she turned away from the window "we have to think of something else".  
  
"Or do we" Methos said as he leaned forward "that might be the right edge we need.they're in a house so a caller wouldn't be out of place and if it's a woman they won't be so defensive.how's your little girl lost routine?" Methos asked as he turned to look at Alex, she smiled she liked the way this man thought. "I think I can manage that" she said as she struggled to get her jacket off, she then undid the top and bottom buttons of her blouse, tying the bottom of the blouse in a knot showing her bear stomach and with the top buttons undone she was showing amble cleavage. Methos raised his eyebrows "Not bad.but you'll be unarmed".  
  
"No I won't" Alex then slipped her gun behind her back into the top of her trousers "see harmless lost girl on the outside but well armed agent on the inside".  
  
"Ok we're here.we'll give you 20 minutes to get round the back and in place," Duncan said as he switched off the engine, he turned in his seat so he could look from Methos to Fitz "Good luck.see you inside in".  
  
"36 is the house you want.Fitz and I will be inside as soon as we can.but there maybe a delay in us getting to you.we've no idea what's in there" Duncan nodded "I'm sure we'll cope". Fitz held the car door open to allow Alex to get into the front with Duncan, who turned in his seat to look directly at her "you don't look too good" he said Alex smiled weakly at him "this is normal for me.it's just nerves I get it on nearly every operation I go on especially when I don't know what I'm facing" Alex held up her hand and it was trembling, Duncan took hold of her trembling hand "you've never had an edge like this before" He could see the confused look on her face which made him smile "combined Fitz, Adam and myself have a few years of combat experience" Alex laughed "Yeah I forgot that" Duncan could see that she relaxed just a bit and colour started to come back to her face.  
  
Methos and Fitz kept to the shadows as they made their way up the garden, Methos taking the lead he had expected to find at least one guard on watch in the garden, so when they didn't find one he realised that these guys weren't expecting trouble so that could mean there wasn't many inside either. He turned and signalled to Fitz that he was going for the window that was in darkness Fitz nodded. Methos reached into his pocket bring out a pocket-knife, which he opened with only a slight click; he then ran the blade along the window until he managed to push the lock aside, he then slid the window up trying to keep it as quiet as possible.  
  
Duncan had taken the long way round through the neighbouring house's front garden, he kept low as he made his way past the large window that faced out onto the street taking up position to one side of the door. Alex checked that her gun was securely in place and that her blouse showed just enough cleavage to be of interest, she then reached for the bell. No one came at first so Alex pressed the bell again and held her finger there for a few moments, then there was movement inside Duncan nodded to reassure her that he had heard the sound of people moving too. Alex ready herself as a shape appeared behind the glass of the door, at first it only opened a little way "voulez-vous?" (What do you want?) a gruff voice said through the opening, but as the man got a better look at the way Alex was dressed he opened it wider and Alex walked closer "Is Philippe Jardin here.I'm sure this is the address he gave me".  
  
"No one of that name lives here?" the man said with a thick French accent but Alex knew that she had to draw him out further from the house "This is Rue Murillo?" Alex asked batting her eyes at the man in the doorway "I'm afraid not.but it isn't far" came the reply. A tear rolled down onto Alex's cheek "I'm lost then.I don't suppose you can show me.or at least point me in the right direction", several moments past and Alex was beginning to think that this wasn't going to work when he move forward "If you go to end of road and." the rest of the words were lost as Duncan landed a punch to the man's head and he fell to the ground, Duncan stepped over the stunned man who was struggling to understand what had just happen, lifting his head as he struggled to focus on Duncan's face "say goodnight" Duncan said as he hit the man in the face sending his head crashing back hitting the path hard. "Let's go" Duncan said as he straightened up.  
  
As they went inside they checked the first room they came to but it was empty except an old sofa and a television set that was on this must have been the room the man on the path came from. As Duncan and Alex left the room they were met by Methos and Fitz. Duncan motioned for them to check the upper floor while he and Alex finished checking this one, both Immortals nodded and started up the stairs. Duncan inched towards the next door and slowly opened it, he had expected Alex to follow him but she was staring at a door just down the hall, the door seemed different from the others, it looked more like a cupboard door but something drew her towards it. When Alex opened the door she saw wooden steps leading down and she realised that this house had a basement. She rested her head back against the wall as she remembered the times she was dragged or throw down stairs like these, Alex swallowed hard as her lunch nearly returned. Alex looked across the hall just as Duncan entered the room; the sound of a scuffle told her that he had found someone in there.  
  
Alex pushed herself away from the wall pulling her weapon from behind her, she checked the safety was off before slowly inching down the stairs, her back sliding down the wall, her heart raced and her mouth went dry when she was nearly at the bottom she could see into the room, in the far corner was a small wooden table with 2 men sat playing cards a single light bulb hung over the table, it only had enough energy to bath the table in a dim light.  
  
As she stepped onto the concrete floor the man who was facing into the room jumped to his feet reaching for his gun "Don't do that.put your hands were I can see them and move away from the table" Alex shouted the man with his back to her slowly stood up, suddenly he spun round, a gun in his hand, instinct took over Alex and she fired 2 rounds, they hit the man in the mouth blowing the back of his head off covering the other man in his blood and brain tissue. "If you don't want the same.do exactly as I say.over by the wall" Alex shouted motioning with her gun.  
  
Methos and Fitz had checked every room upstairs except one. They both now stood outside the room they could hear the sound of muffled voices. Both knew that they had at least 2 people on the other side of the door; Methos signalled to Fitz that he was going to take the right and Fitz was to left. They burst into the room to find a naked man and woman in the bed "Oh Excuse the intrusion my dear Lady" Fitz said as the woman pulled at the sheet to cover her naked body "but we have some business here with your.err friend" Fitz said as he approached the bed, the man reached for the gun that was lying on the bedside table, Methos reacted like lightening smashing the man in his face, blood exploded over the man's face as his nose split open, the pain caused him to pass out. Fitz was staring at the woman and didn't notice Methos walking round to his side of the bed "I'm sorry about that dear Lady.we're not going to harm such a lovely creature" the next thing Fitz saw was Methos's fist knocking the girl out "What the devil are you doing?" Fitz exclaimed, Methos reached forward and moved the sheet aside in the woman's hand was a small silver gun, Methos just raised his eyebrows "Arr.I missed that" Fitz said. The sound of a muffled gunshot made them look at each other before heading for the stairs.  
  
Duncan had reached the bottom of the basement stairs as Methos and Fitz got to the door. Alex was stood her gun pointing at the remaining man, she looked over her shoulder as Duncan walked towards her "Sorry Duncan but he went for his gun" Duncan reached up and took the gun from her "We'll deal with this.you see if you can find the child". Alex tried the door to the small room in the corner but the door was locked "Where's the key?" she demanded the man standing by the wall, he looked over at the blooded corpse of the man he was just playing cards with. Alex moved quickly patting the dead man's pockets for the key. "Oh dear" Fitz said as he walked over to Duncan "Quite a mess", Methos didn't say a word he took in the scene and he knew that Alex had a darker side that any of them had imagined.  
  
Alex unlocked the door and as the light entered she could just make out a small figure huddled against the far wall on an old mattress. As Alex approached a small tear streaked face looked up at her with terror in her eyes "It's all right.I'm here to take you home" but the girl still looked just as scared "Duncan I don't think she speaks English.tell her we've come to take her home". Duncan came to the door but seeing how the girl was reacting he stayed in the doorway "tout le right. I'm ici pour vous prendre la maison? ", as she heard Duncan's words the child broke down and Alex rushed forward holding her close "It's Ok.your safe" Alex said quietly to the girl Duncan could see how Alex held onto the child like her own life depended on it, he didn't want to intrude but they had to move, so he walked over putting his hand on her shoulder, Alex looked up her face streaked with tears, she nodded "Ok" she then held out her hand to the little girl who took hold and followed her out of the room to the car.  
  
"One down, one to go" Fitz said as they all climbed into Duncan's car "Let's hope it's as easy there" Duncan said as he looked in his mirror at Alex would was cradling the child in her arms "Nous devons sauver une autre petite fille avant que nous vous prennions la maison... mais nous allons vous prendre la maison" (We have to save another little girl before we take you home...but we are going to take you home) the little girl nodded. Duncan turned the car towards the warehouse at Quai Jules Guesde. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
As Duncan pulled the car into the kerb they all looked up at the warehouse it was in darkness "I think it would be best if we stuck together for this one" Duncan said looking over his shoulder at Methos, who nodded. Alex looked up at Duncan "she needs to stay here.can you make her understand?"  
  
"Nous're entrer dans ce construire, nous avons besoin de vous rester ici et nous attendre.a laissé personne mais nous dans la voiture, comprenez-vous?" (We're going into that building, we need you to stay here and wait for us.let no one but us into the car, do you understand?). The girl nodded "Oui Monseuir" (Yes Monseuir), Alex picked up her jacket and put it around the girl's shoulders "try and get some sleep" Duncan translated what Alex had said and the girl nodded again before curling up under Alex's jacket.  
  
"Can I have my gun?" Alex said catching hold of Duncan's arm as he walked towards the warehouse, she could see that Duncan wasn't keen on the idea "Duncan it's the only thing I have for protection.the last time I looked I wasn't Immortal" reluctantly Duncan pulled the gun from his pocket and handed it to Alex, she checked the gun and flipped the safety catch off as they walked round the side of the building. Methos had seen the look in Alex's eyes in the basement, they had been cold, she had felt nothing for the man who's brains she had just blown all over the room and he knew that she was no stranger to death. Duncan forced the side door with relative ease "I see your technique has improved MacLeod" Fitz said as he followed Duncan into the building. They searched the first two floors but found nothing but empty offices, so they moved up the stairs to the next floor, as they started to walk down the corridor, all 3 Immortals felt the presences of another of their kind. "This is not good" Methos said in a hushed voice. Duncan stopped and turned to Alex "I want you to go on alone, we'll go down this corridor and create a diversion.you just find the child and get out of the building.take them both to the police" Duncan said handing Alex his car keys "But." Duncan silenced Alex's protest by placing his finger on her lips "this isn't open for debate", Alex could see from his eyes that it was unless to try and argue.  
  
"Do you know who is here?" Fitz asked, as they started down the corridor "No prisoners" Methos said both Duncan and Fitz knew what he meant. It wasn't long before they found the first guard, Duncan slipped up behind him and before he could register anything Duncan had grabbed him round the neck seconds later he was lying on the floor his body twisted and his neck broken, Duncan took the gun from his hand and handed it to Methos, who motioned he was going to check on the sound he had just heard coming from behind one of the doors.  
  
Alex moved slowly down the corridor, she didn't want to use her gun unless there was no alterative the sound of weapons firewould lose them the element of surprise. Alex carefully peered round the corner a man stood outside an office a sub-machine gun in his hand, Alex ducked back as the office door opened and Lazarski walked out, he had a glazed far away look in his eyes, the same kind of look she had seen come over Duncan and the others, Lazarski beckoned the man to follow him. Alex waited until they were out of sight before moving down the corridor to the office, she constantly checked all around as she went. She checked the corridor one last time before entering the room, she quietly shut the door behind her, as she walked into further into the room she noticed as small glass panelled office at the far end she could just make out a shape in the darkness huddled against the glass, the door was open so Alex moved to the doorway her gun ready in her hands. Alex almost cried out when she saw the batter face staring wide-eyed at her, quickly she dropped one hand away from the gun "It's all right I'm here to help you" in her haste to get to the child Alex hadn't checked behind the door, as she walked towards the child Alex felt a sharp pain in her head as a blow of a fist hit her, Alex crumpled to her knees, before she could recover the man wrapped his arm around her neck choking her, Alex managed to struggle to her feet but dropped her gun. Alex elbowed the man in the ribs as she desperately tried to break his hold but he held firm, she then managed to get her feet onto the wall and pushed back hoping to knock the man off balance but he only stumbled, Alex could feel herself starting to lose conciseness she knew this was her last chance reaching behind her she grabbed hold of the man's groin and she pulled and twisted with all her remaining strength. To her relief the sudden pain had caused the man to release his grip for just enough time for her to slip from his grasp. Alex dropped to the floor rolling across to where her gun lay, she knew that she had no choice, she fired the child screamed as blood from the man's chest bubbled through his fingers. The man made a final lunge towards Alex but the second bullet slamming into his body threw him to the ground.  
  
Alex scrambled to her feet grabbing hold of the child's arm, there was no time for kind words Alex knew that they had to get out before anymore of Lazarski's men arrived.  
  
As Methos came out of the room with two more guns in his hand he hand them to Duncan who gave one to Fitz before they moved on through the building leaving several dead bodies behind them but they didn't find the child or Alex, they all still sensed the faint presences of another Immortal but they hadn't come face to face yet. They entered the final office on this floor and Duncan moved further into the office to the glass office at the far side, Methos and Fitz stayed by the door. One look inside the glass room and Duncan knew that Alex must have been here as he looked down at the bloody corpse of a man; he then saw the mattress in the corner and Duncan realised that Alex must have the child. Quickly, he made his way back to the door "Looks like Alex has the child.we had better get back to the car" Duncan said as he moved passed the other two Immortals.  
  
Alex and the child had made it down to the lower floor, she just rounded the corner into the last corridor when out from one of the doorways stepped Lazarski. Alex stopped swallowing hard, her heart beating so loudly that she thought it would burst through her chest, glancing down she saw the terrified look on the child's face and Alex now knew who had given her the bruises. Alex guided the child behind her "My dear Alex you came all this way.were you going to leave without saying goodbye" Lazarski said grinning at her, Alex licked her lips and brought her gun up in front her "You must have known I couldn't let you do this" Alex said raising her gun "I know what and who you are.I'm no longer afraid of you now.I'm not the scared child any more you have no power here".  
  
Lazarski walked forward "Is that why your hands are shaking" Alex backed away trying to keep the distance between them, Alex looked down at the hands she hadn't realised they were shaking "Stay where you are" Alex demanded "or what you'll shoot me.if you truly know what I am you'll know that you can't kill me"  
  
"I might not be able to kill you permanently but you'll be dead long enough for us to get out of here"  
  
"Alex.Alex you were always my favourite" Lazarski outstretched his arms as he walked forward again "your favourite.your favourite punching bag you mean" Alex laughed nervously.  
  
"Why fight it Alex you'll come to me.how many more people have to suffer because of you.she was nearly as feisty as you were but not so much of a challenge" he said as he started to walk towards her, Alex could feel the fear she had felt as a child coming to the surface and she knew that she must act now if she was to save the child cowering behind her and herself. Her finger squeezed the trigger and the gun fired hitting Lazarski in the chest, as the shot made him step backwards he felt the presences of another Immortal "I see you have brought a friend with you it must be the Highlander MacLeod.I'm not ready for him yet but his time will come and I'll see you soon" he said before disappearing through one of the open doors. Alex knew the sound of the gun shot would bring the others so checking the doorways as she went she hurried the child outside and over to the car. "Get in" she gestured as she unlocked the door and the little girl got into the back seat with the other child who woke up as the car door opened. Alex shut the door she leant back against the car but she became overwhelmed by nausea quickly she moved over to the warehouse wall using it for support as she threw up.  
  
Duncan could see her as they all came out of the building, he motioned for the others to go to the car while he came over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder "Hey are you all right" Alex nodded as she spat out the last of the bile that was in her mouth. Methos had seen what was going on he grew suspicious as he watched Alex and Duncan, he had seen the way Alex had reacted in the basement and it was obvious she had been involved in operations of this kind before she shouldn't be acting like it was her first time he thought. Methos then turned his attention to the little girl Alex had just brought out "Il je va très bien ne vais pas vous endommager. ..can vous me dites ce qu'est arrivé seulement avant que vous ayez ait reçu à la voiture?" (it's all right I'm not going to hurt you...can you tell me what happened just before you got to the car?) Methos gently wiped the tears from the girl's cheek "le mauvais homme est venu, je mets't sait une bonne partie de qu'il a dit.mais je pense qu'il veut qu'elle soit allé avec lui, quelque chose des gens étant endommagé à cause d'elle" (the bad man came, I don't know much of what he said.but I think he want her to go with him, something about people being hurt because of her).  
  
Methos stopped talking as he heard Duncan walking Alex over to the car "are you sure you're not hurt".  
  
"I'm fine Duncan just too much adrenalin happens sometimes" Alex said she was relieved that Duncan seemed happy with this answer "We'll drop the children at the nearest Police station and then we'll go back to the barge" Duncan said as he held the door for Alex to get into the back seat with the children and Methos. As she go in she looked across at Methos and she knew from the expression on his face that he wasn't convinced by her story. She held her breath and Methos's gaze willing him not to say anything, when he just nodded and looked down at the two girls huddled between them Alex relaxed.  
  
"What are we going to tell the Police" Fitz asked as he took out his pipe "I'm just thinking about.not in here Fitz wait till we get to the barge" Duncan said as he looked in the rear-view mirror first at Alex but she was resting her head back on the headrest with her eyes closed, then he looked at Methos who sighed "I'll deal with it". Methos then motioned to the two little girls to turn to face him "Je sais que vous avez été par un lotissement dans le dernier peu de jours mais je vraiment ai besoin de vous m'aider. ..can vous faites que pour moi?" (I know you've been through a lot in the last few days but I really need you to help me...can you do that for me?) The two girls nodded "Nous allons être au poste De Police dans un moment et alors vous devrez aller dans seul. ..you voit que nous ne peut pas aller avec vous, nous avons besoin d'oublier quoi de nous ou nous pourrions créer des ennuis pour une partie des choses qui est arrivé. ..do vous comprenez?" (We are going to be at the Police station in a moment and then you'll have to go in alone...you see we can't go with you, we need you to forget everything about us or we might get into trouble for some of the things that happened...do you understand?) again the two girls nodded "J'ai besoin de vous promettre. ..do vous promettez?" (I need you to promise...do you promise?)  
  
The two girls chattered to each other for a few minutes before the girl which had the bruised face spoke "Nous les deux promesse. ..neither de nous se souviendra de n'importe quoi de vous sauf qu'il y avait quatre de vous. ..you a risqué vos vies pour nous je pense que nous pouvons vous promettre ceci" (We both promise...neither of us will remember anything about you except that there was four of you...you risked your lives for us I think we can promise you this)  
  
"Merci" Methos said as Duncan parked the car outside the Police station, Methos got out of the car and held the door open for the two little girls to get out "Vous serez la maison bientôt" (You'll be home soon) he watched as the two girls entered the Police station. "Let's go Mac" Methos said as he got back into the car. "There will be some very happy parents tonight I would wager" Fitz said as he patted Duncan on the shoulder "and a good nights work". 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Duncan dropped Fitz off at his apartment as he asked when he realised that they would be going right passed, he didn't want to spend anymore time in the clothes he was wearing as there was a large blood stain on them from his encounter with one of the guards, it would take some explaining if anyone saw him. Nothing much was said on the rest of the journey, Methos had joined Duncan in the front and Alex still had her eyes closed trying to give the impression she was sleeping, that way she hoped she could avoid any questions either of them might have.  
  
Duncan parked the car by the barge and they all went inside "Anyone hungry?" Duncan asked, "Yeah.all this excitement has given me an appetite" Methos said as he flopped down onto the couch. Duncan turned to Alex "Yeah.but I'll just grab a quick shower if you don't mind".  
  
"Sure.I'll see what I can find" Duncan said as he went into the kitchen, Methos had noticed that Alex avoided looking at him as she went passed him to the take her shower, he wondered just what Lazarski had said to her. Duncan came back a few minutes later carrying a tray with a plate of sandwiches and a pot of coffee. "can't you do better than coffee.I think after the night we've had we deserved a proper drink" Methos said as he got up and wandered over to the decanters on the unit by the wall. He poured 3 glasses of brandy, which he carried over to the couch placing two of them on the table next to the plate of sandwiches. Methos took a sip of his brandy as he sat down; he then reached for one of the sandwiches. "Do you think it was Lazarski in the warehouse?" Duncan asked as he handed a plate to Methos. "Most definitely" Methos replied before taking the plate, putting it on the arm of the couch as he took bite from his sandwich, "So why do you think he didn't make a challenge?" Duncan asked as he reached for his glass of brandy.  
  
"Because he likes to control when and where and he would have sensed there was more than one of us and he likes to be the one with the advantage" Duncan nodded "Guess I'll just have to wait and see if he comes after Alex".  
  
"Oh he will.he doesn't like anyone getting the better of him.but it might not be an in your face attack he will wait until he has something he could use against you or her", Duncan was about to reply when Alex entered the room, dressed in Duncan's white robe her hair wrapped in a towel "feeling better?" he asked as she walked over to the couch "yes thanks" Alex said as she sat down, Methos handed her the last glass of brandy, Duncan and Methos exchanged glances as they both saw her hand shake, Alex quickly put the glass down on the arm of the couch, she hoped she had been quick enough for the others not to have noticed. Methos yawned overly dramatically "I think I had better be going" he said getting to his feet "its really late mate.we can pick up your car in the morning.why don't you stay here tonight?" Duncan asked as he got up, he could see that Methos was uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping on the couch and the truth was so was he "Ritchie's old room is free if you don't mind making up the bed?"  
  
"Thanks.I suppose it won't be easy getting a cab this late.I'm sure I can manage to make a bed" Methos said as he moved nearer the door, Duncan when up to the chest by the bed to get the extra bedding "there you go" Duncan said as he walked over and handed the bedding to Methos, who put the bedding under one arm while he reached down and took another sandwich "You kids be good now" Methos said smiling before disappearing up the steps out onto the deck as he made his way to the room at the stern of the barge.  
  
Duncan came back to the couch and sat down beside Alex, who had unwrapped her hair and was running her fingers through it. He sat so he could face her and reached out running his hand down her face "They're going to be all right" Duncan said thinking she was worried about the children "I know the bruises will heal Duncan but the last girl I think she has more to heal than bruises.I could see it in her eyes".  
  
"They're home now with their families where they belong.soon all of this will be a distant memory.children are tougher than they look" Duncan could see the tears in Alex's eyes "Hey.it's going to be all right" Duncan said as he moved closer gently pulling her into his embrace. Alex didn't let the tears fall she fought them back trying to distance herself from her feelings, she wanted to be remote from all around her, it was her only defence but the warmth of his body, the sound of his breath in her ear seemed to prevent her losing herself. A single tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly brushed it aside before looking into his eyes, she wanted to stay lost in them forever but she knew Lazarski would be coming for her soon, but for tonight she would pretend that there was nothing and no one else but them. She turned kneeling up looking deep into his eyes as she ran her hands round the side of his face she then leant forward pressing her lips to his. Duncan hesitated before Alex's passion overwhelmed him and he was lost as well.  
  
Alex awoke her body covered in perspiration; her heart pounding as she remembered the nightmare and Lazarski's face that had loomed at her out of the darkness. She looked across at Duncan who was sleeping peacefully she slowly moved his arm from around her waist before slipping out of bed, she put on the white robe, she picked up her sneakers and walked barefoot to the door as she went outside into the cool air of the early hours of the morning she slipped her feet into her sneakers. Alex walked to the stern of the barge; she leant against the storage box looking out at river the before pulling herself up onto the box.  
  
The sound of footfalls above him woke Methos he turned over reaching for his sword with Lazarski around Methos had been sleeping lightly. He dressed and pulled on his coat placing his sword inside, he then quietly made his way onto the deck. Methos edged round the wheelhouse, relaxing when he realised it was Alex. She looked so small sat there huddled in Duncan's robe in the faint light of dawn, he couldn't just leave her there so he walked up and leant against the box beside her, she didn't look round "couldn't you sleep either?" Methos asked as he looked at her face, he had seen that look before she was trying to build the wall back around her feelings so they couldn't hurt her or be used against her. "Do you want to talk?" he asked as he pulled himself onto the storage box beside her "Adam this Game your all in.is it a fight between good and evil?" Methos smiled "Partly.but it's a little more complicated than that".  
  
"So how important a player is Duncan?" Alex asked her eyes still focused on the water. Methos had an idea why she was asking and thought it was best to answer the question first before asking his own "he is one of the best I've seen and I've seen a few in my time.Alex what did Lazarski say to you?" Alex turned to face him, he could she the pain in her eyes that she was trying so hard to hide "I don't know what you mean, I just wanted to know what's at risk by me staying here" Methos was alarmed by what Alex was saying and by what she wasn't "Alex I know you spoke to Lazarski the little girl told me"  
  
Alex jumped down from the box and walked to the edge of the barge "This isn't just about what I have anymore.it's become personal.he never did like not being the one in control" before Methos could reply Alex started speaking again "The man Duncan killed when we rescued Joe, he worked for Lazarski right.so why would an Immortal do that?" Methos walked over to her standing looking out over the water "some of us take students.new Immortals who we train in the Game.Claude was Lazarski's student". Alex pulled her arms tighter round her body "so what Claude did he learned from Lazarski?" Methos nodded "I would think so.it was just like him." The image of Duncan being gunned down filled her mind.  
  
"So someone taught Lazarski to be the way he is" Alex replied, "No, most of who he is he didn't learn from anyone.some people are just evil Alex and he's one of them".  
  
"I can't risk him hurting anyone else Adam.to many have been hurt because of my actions already". A look of horror came over Methos's face as he realised she was talking about handing herself over to Lazarski, he turned her to face him "Alex this isn't just about you anymore.you can't protect Duncan from the Game.you can't protect any of us.and if your thinking of leaving Mac will only follow you, that's who he is" Methos realised that his grip on Alex's arms was hurting her, so he dropped his hands away, he sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "you sacrificing yourself won't stop Duncan facing Lazarski.I've known Mac a long time and he's already decided.nothing you or I say or do will change that.I've tried already".  
  
Alex breathed in deeply as she put her right hand over her mouth before looking Methos in the eyes "How did this get so complicated.when I came here I only had one thing on my mind, to get Lazarski.nothing could touch me I was totally free of him.but then.."  
  
" But then you started to feel and the wall around you crumbled.all the memories and feeling you thought you had buried long ago came to haunt you.you'll never be truly free of Lazarski until you can deal with what happened to you" Methos placed a hand on her shoulder "you've just started living Alex.don't throw it all away.facing challenges like this is part of our lives.we face death all the time but we don't forget to live" Alex looked away at the black waters of the Seine, Methos lifted her chin so he could see her eyes "If you want to do something for Mac.you'll stay out of this and stay alive.if Lazarski gets you he'll kill you and there won't be any coming back.promise me you won't give up you life because if you do and even if Duncan takes his head..Lazarski would have won and you can't let that happen"  
  
Alex looked up at the sky the warm fingers of dawn slowly pushing away the darkness "Ok.Adam you've convinced me.I won't run and I won't try to protect any of you but it's hard I just don't want to lose anyone else" Methos put his arm around her "no one does.come on let's go inside it getting cold out here.I think I deserve a coffee for all that wisdom" Alex laughed as she followed Methos into the barge. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Duncan stirred as they entered "It's only me Mac just getting a drink" Methos said, Duncan realising there was no threat turned over and fell back to sleep. Alex made them both a coffee and the sat talking quietly on the couch for some time before Alex fell asleep, Methos took the coffee cup from her hand and sat reading one of Duncan's books by the light of a small lamp.  
  
Methos looked up as Duncan woke up, Methos could see the tense look on his friend's face when he realised that Alex was missing, Duncan pulled on his trousers before walking towards where Methos was sitting Methos pointed to the couch as Duncan approached and Duncan relaxed "What are you doing in here and why is Alex on the couch" Duncan whispered as he stood watching Alex sleep "make me a coffee and I'll tell you about it" Methos replied, Duncan pointed towards the kitchen before getting a blanket gently laying it over Alex's sleeping body. "Tell you what Mac you get dressed, we'll go pick up my car.then I might just treat you to breakfast" Duncan looked shocked at Methos's offer "Ok I'll be as quick as I can.can't have you changing your mind" Methos watched as Duncan grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom, Methos looked back at Alex sleeping on the couch before he turned and went outside to wait for Duncan.  
  
Before Duncan left he wrote a note leaving it on the coffee table in front of the sleeping Alex, he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, Alex stirred but she didn't wake. Duncan then picked up his car keys and locked the door after him as he went out onto the deck.  
  
It was a little after 11 o'clock when Duncan parked his car outside the barge and waited as Methos brought his car to a stop beside him. He got out and walked round to Methos who was just getting out of his car "you know I can't believe you the first time in I don't know how long you said you'd pay and you conveniently manage to leave your wallet on the barge" Methos followed Duncan up the gang plank "Hey I told you I dressed in a hurry this morning I just overlooked it" Duncan turned to look at Methos as he reached for the door handle "yeah righ..", the door swung open with no resistance both Immortal's exchanged worried looks. As they got to the top of the steps the scene below made their blood run cold "ALEX!" Duncan shouted but there was no reply, he still checked the other rooms but she wasn't there. "Damn" Duncan said as he wandered through the overturned chairs and bookcases "She put up a hell of a fight by the look of it.at least she isn't dead" Methos said trying to find something good in this "We don't know that" came Duncan's reply "If Lazarski just wanted her dead we would be looking at her body now.no she must have something he wants" Methos said as his eyes scanned the devastation "and by the look of this place they didn't find it here." Methos stopped talking as he saw the package on the desk without saying anything to Duncan he walked over to it turning it round, it was a plain brown box addressed to Duncan.  
  
"This wasn't here earlier was it?" Methos asked as Duncan turned round to face him "no" Duncan said as he joined Methos at the desk "Then I think this might be how they got in here.Alex wouldn't open the door to just anyone she's too smart for that.this package needed a signature". Duncan took hold of the package he then reached for the scissors that were in the pot on the desk "What are you doing?" Methos exclaimed, "I'm going to see what's inside" Duncan said as he cut into the tape "Do you think that's wise it could be booby trapped".  
  
"It's the only clue we have.if you're nervous why don't you wait out on deck?" Duncan said as the scissor cut through the last of the tape. Methos looked up and sighed before moving closer as Duncan pulled back the flaps of the box, they both looked inside at the bottom laid another smaller package wrapped in brown paper and tided with string, Duncan reached in and picked it up, from the weight Duncan thought it must be a book, he pulled the bow and the string fell away. It was a book but from the look of the paper and the cover it was very old, the pages were handed written, Duncan didn't understand the words written there he looked up at Methos "Do you understand this language?"  
  
"yes.it's an ancient dialect from a civilisation that died out long before the ancient Greeks.may I?" Duncan handed the book to Methos "So why would someone send it to me?" Duncan asked but Methos didn't reply he was carefully flicking through the pages "Methos?"  
  
"Oh sorry Mac.I thought I would never see this again"  
  
"It's your?" Duncan exclaimed a little shocked by this news "Well it was until Lazarski stole it from me"  
  
"So what is it about?" Duncan asked his frustration starting to become obvious "It's a tale of a man who lost something precious to him, a slave he had fallen in love with but she loved another and ran away" Methos turned the book over the rear cover was missing and as Methos read the last few lines he realised so was the last few chapters "it tells of his journey to bring her back.which he managed by killing her lover".  
  
"Great" Duncan said as he sat on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Lazarski was never one for reading as the condition of this book shows.he thinks the story shows his triumph over us by getting Alex back but he's lost the ending.the way this story ended was the Gods brought her lover back to life to avenge her" Duncan looked at Methos something in his expression made Duncan thing this wasn't just a story it was personal. "And did you?"  
  
"Yes.but I was too late to save her.hey I never said." Duncan smiled at him "you didn't have to my friend it was all in your face when you saw the book" Duncan replied. Methos put the book back into the box "well we had better start looking I don't want to be late again.you can clear this lot up later" Methos said heading for the door "but where do we start he's not going to be at the house or the warehouse" Duncan said as he follow, Methos looked over his shoulder as he got to the top of the steps "Joe.we'll start there.his watcher might know something.then we'll see if we can find our friend Du Pont". Duncan didn't ask anymore the look on Methos's face told him that whatever was in that book upset him, it wasn't often that you could see any emotion on the old one's face but this had disturbed him.  
  
The bar looked empty as they walked up to the door, no customers and no sign of Joe. As they entered Duncan called out "Joe are you here?" A head appeared from behind the bar "Hey Mac" as Joe looked at the faces of the two Immortals he knew this wasn't a social call "What's happened?"  
  
"Lazarski's snatched Alex" Duncan replied as he walked up to the bar "Oh no! When?"  
  
"This morning while we went to get Methos's car.has your Watcher been in touch?" Duncan asked Joe could hear in his voice anxiety and hope that Joe would have the answer "I wish I could tell you he had but I've heard nothing.give me a couple of hours and I'll see what I can find out" Duncan nodded resigned to the fact that this was the best Joe could offer. Methos put his hand on Duncan's arm "let's check out the places we went last night there might be someone hanging around we could ask" Methos knew he had to keep the Highlander busy "Ok.we'll be back in a couple of hours" Duncan replied before turning for the door "Be careful" Joe shouted after them but neither acknowledged his words.  
  
Alex came round her head thumping she tried to open her eyes but the feeling of something touching her eyelashes told her it was pointless, she was blindfolded. As she tried to move the ropes at the wrists and ankles bit in "Get the boss.the bitch is awake" the sound of the voice stopped Alex from moving further, it would be pointless as she was definitely not alone. Alex heard several pairs of footsteps before she was dragged from the ground where she had been laying, her arms gripped as someone else took her blindfold off, the bright light in the room hurt her eyes as she desperately tried to focus of the figures in the room, she couldn't quite make out the faces yet but the voice she did recognise "Well I think the wheel of time has come full circle.here you are and here I am.did you really think a worthless creature like you could ever hope to beat me?" Alex didn't answer she was fighting her own battle between the terrified small child inside her and the emotionless woman she had become. Lazarski stepped forward until he was sure she could see his face "now.why don't you make this easy on yourself and tell me where to find the disc"  
  
"Go to Hell" Alex spat back. Lazarski ran his hand down her cheek Alex wrenched her face as far away as she could but he just moved along with it. "I thought you might be a little stubborn.but I understand it's only you and me here.you've built your barriers to that haven't you?" Alex didn't respond "So you might be able to disregard your own safety but how are you with his?" Lazarski said beckoning to one of his men who left the room, moments later he returned with another man, a third man being held up between them. "I think you know this gentleman.I found him spying on me," Lazarski said lifting the man's head. Alex tried to hide her recognition but the shock of seeing the battered face of Ray made it difficult "Now if you don't tell me what I want to know it will be him that receives the pain" Alex's mind raced she knew that both of them were definitely dead if she gave Lazarski the disc, there was only one thing to try "Ok.I'll tell you but he walks first".  
  
"Your in no position to deal" Lazarski snarled back at her. "Maybe.but I don't think you have the time to play for long.either you take my deal or you can kiss goodbye to your money and your other deal.I don't suppose your business partners will take kindly to being messed about" Lazarski's rage boiled over and he back handed her across the face "LEAVE HER ALONE" Ray shouted, Alex shook her head and Ray fell silent. "Ok.he'll walk" Lazarski nodded towards Ray and one of the men holding him took out a knife "I don't trust you Lazarski.Ray walks to a place I tell him when no one else is in the room..I give him an hour to get there.when I've called and found out he's there I'll tell you where to find the disc" Alex could see the rage in Lazarski's eyes but she knew that she had won this round "Tie her to that chair.one of my men is going to be watching through the glass if you try anything I will kill him". Alex sighed as Lazarski and his men left her alone with Ray, who came over to her "Alex you can't do this".  
  
"there isn't time to argue about this.you have a wife and kids at home.I don't have anyone so the maths is very easy.now go to Le Blues Bar ask for Joe he will know what to do" Ray looked around at the man checking that they weren't doing anything but talking "That's not what I mean.the shipment Lazarski's waiting for it's a biological agent.if he gets his hands on that.I over heard some of his men talking.he's going to use it against a city unless they pay him not to.do you understand?" Alex licked the blood from her lip "yes I get it.you get to Joe tell him everything you know before you get Thomas involved.don't worry Ray he isn't going to win this one". The door opening stopped Ray from saying anymore "That's enough of the touching farewells.you take him.you have 1 hour to get to your destination if your not there when she calls.I will kill her very slowly.do you understand?"  
  
"I understand" Ray said before two of Lazarski's men hustled him out of the room "I will be back in an hour" Lazarski said as he headed for the door.  
  
"I can't wait" Alex said under her breath, her mind going to the promise she made to Adam "sorry Adam but this isn't just about protecting you or Duncan from the game.the stakes are a lot higher now" she said to the empty room. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
It hadn't taken Ray long to find Le Blues bar, he looked at his watch as he entered there was still 10 minutes to the deadline, he made his way passed the tables towards the bar people's conversations stopped as they watched the bruised and blooded man walk past then towards the bar. Joe looked up from talking with a few of his regulars as he realised the normal background noise had stopped, he then saw the stranger leaning on the bar to steady himself. Joe excused himself and moved down the bar "you look like you could do with a drink" Joe said as he took a bottle down from the shelf behind the bar "No thank there isn't time.are you Joe?"  
  
"Yeah I'm Joe and you are?" Joe replied putting the bottle down and leaning on the bar "Alex.Alex Rogan told me to come here" Joe looked around to see if they had been over heard "you had better come on back" Joe said motioning to the office "Hey I'm just got some stuff to do in the office.can you hold the fort" Joe called out to his barman who waved his acknowledgement. Joe held the door for Ray to enter the office, Ray stumbled as he walked inside Joe only just managed to help him to the couch "you still haven't told me your name"  
  
"I'm Ray Muir and I'm with British Criminal intelligence.Alex is in big trouble she said you'd know what to do" before Joe could answer the phone rang Joe moved over to the desk "Le Blues bar.Joe speaking"  
  
"Joe it's Alex.is Ray there?" Joe recognised her voice and could hear a slight tremble in it "Yeah he's here.do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Please Joe" he picked up the phone and handed it to Ray "Alex?"  
  
"Ray were you followed?" Alex asked  
  
"No I'm alone Alex you ca." the phone went dead before Ray could finish, he handed it back to Joe. "Now tell me everything" Joe said as he sat against the desk after Ray had told him all he knew without saying anything Joe reached for the phone, he ran his hand through his hair as he waited for the phone to be answered.  
  
"MacLeod"  
  
"Mac it's Joe.I need you to get here right away" Duncan looked across at Methos who was stood beside him "we'll be there in 15 minutes" Duncan closed the phone and took off towards his car with Methos close behind, he hadn't said anything as Duncan's reaction told him whatever it was it was serious.  
  
Lazarski put the phone back on its cradle and handed it to one of his men "Now I've done as you asked where is the disc?" Alex looked him in the eye and smiled "Check mate" Alex said as she glared at him, she knew if she made it too easy Lazarski wouldn't believe where she was going to tell him the disc was, she needed to give Duncan and Adam time and this was the only way she knew. "Why you bitch" Lazarski shouted as he backed handed her with such force it knocked Alex and the chair over, Alex's face felt like it was on fire but she'd been here before and she had to hold out no matter what he did to her, at least for a while, then he would believe her story.  
  
The tyres on Duncan's car squealed as he slammed on the brakes outside Joe's, he didn't bother to park the car he didn't even turn the engine off before throwing the door open and running into Joe's. Methos leant across and switched the engine off and pulled out the keys before following Duncan pushing the drivers door shut as he went. As Methos entered the bar he saw Duncan disappearing into the back office "Joe" Duncan said as he opened the office door "in here Mac.this is Ray Muir" Joe said as he stood up "I know Ray.what happened to you?"  
  
"Lazarski.if it wasn't for Alex I'd be dead now" Ray replied, Duncan moved towards him "What do you mean?" Ray filled Duncan and Methos, who had just entered the room; on the details he had told Joe. Duncan paced the room his anger obviously began rising as he took in what Ray was telling him. "Do you know where they're holding her?"  
  
"I'm afraid not.I was blindfolded" Ray replied as he moved to the edge of the couch "Look I need to get hold of my partner.can I use your phone?" Ray asked Joe who nodded "Sure.We'll just be outside" Joe said as he walked over to Duncan putting his hand on his arm turning him to the door, Methos followed. In the bar Joe grabbed 3 glasses and a bottle of whisky, he motioned them to a table at the far side of the bar and Duncan and Methos followed him. After the 3 of them were seated Joe poured them all a drink "I did some checking, my man is still in with Du Pont.he has no idea where Lazarski is but he did tell me that Du Pont is hosting a dinner at Chez Jenny, boulevard du Temple.he'll be there from around 7 in the Province Room". Duncan looked at his watch "that's over 2 hours away.doesn't he know where he is now?" Duncan demanded before drinking down the whiskey Joe had poured for him. "calm down Mac.will find her" Methos said as he put his hand on Duncan's arm but Duncan pulled away as he got up "Well let's hope we're not to late" Duncan said as he glared at Joe and Methos before he stormed out of the bar. Methos got to his feet "Thanks Joe.I'll deal with Mac".  
  
"Hey no problem.I just hope you get to her in time" Methos nodded and smiled weakly "so do I Joe.so do I" he then followed Duncan out to the car. He found Duncan leaning against the car as he approached Duncan straighten up "Sorry Methos.I didn't mean to.."  
  
"I know.let's just make sure we get to her in time.we'll pick him up when he arrives at the restaurant" Methos said as he went round to the passenger door.  
  
"Pick her up" Lazarski demanded and Alex felt two pairs of hands grab her arms hauling her and the chair upright. "Bring her to the basement" Lazarski said as he made for the door. As the two men untied her from the chair Alex hoped they might make the mistake of untying her hands but she was disappointed as they dragged her from the chair dragging her along as they followed Lazarski towards the basement. Images from her past flashed into her mind, the terror inside her started to take control Alex knew if she let it take over Lazarski had won. Alex closed her eyes trying to detach herself from what she knew was going to happen, the men dragged her down the steps her heels bouncing on the wood as her ankles were still bound, before they reached the bottom of the stairs they threw Alex to the ground she landed heavily on her side, with her hands tied behind her she had no way to cushion her fall. Lazarski walked over to where she was laying and stood over her turning her to face him with his foot "Do you feel like talking or do I have to get Jimmy here to persuade you" Alex glared up at Lazarski "Face it you've lost" Alex replied. Lazarski smiled down at her before kicking Alex in the side "we'll see who's lost shall we" Lazarski said as he beckoned his men forward, one hauled Alex to her feet holding on to her from behind, the other man stood in front he cracked his knuckles and smiled.  
  
Duncan parked the car in the next street, he then looked across at Methos "So any ideas how we do this?" Methos twisted in his seat "I think your charm is our best bet.you go in find a waitress to let you into the room.call me and I'll come round the back".  
  
"Ok I'll give it a try" Duncan said as he started to get out, Methos's hand on his arm made him stop and look across at his friend "We will find her Mac" Duncan smiled weakly before getting out of the car. It didn't take Duncan long to find a young waitress to whom he explained that he was a friend of Du Pont who he hadn't seen in a long while and he wanted to surprise him, he persuaded her that it would be all right to let him wait in the room. Duncan kissed the young waitress on the back of the hand after she had shown him into the Province Room, as soon as he was left alone he took out his cell phone and called Methos. A few minutes later Methos appeared at the doors to the garden and Duncan let him in "Nice room" Methos said as he stepped inside "Well, all we have to do is wait" he said as he sat at the table that was already laid for dinner.  
  
After nearly an hour of Jimmy's attention Alex had thankfully dropped into unconsciousness, free for a while from the pain, but the shock of cold water brought her back, the first thing she saw was Jimmy's face "Did you think you could escape me that easily" Alex closed her eyes against the pain as she was again hauled to her feet "ok.ok.it's in a locker at the airport" she said as Jimmy readied to hit her again, he grabbed hold of her neck "which airport?"  
  
"Charles De Gaulle Arrivals.red locker 136" Alex gasped as blood trickled over her swollen lips. Jimmy looked over to where Lazarski was sitting, he nodded and Jimmy hit Alex again but the man supporting her moved away and she crashed to the floor. Alex managed to slide across to the far wall as she watched Lazarski and his men started to climb the stairs leaving her alone in the basement. Suddenly, Lazarski stopped spoke to Jimmy would started back down the stairs, Alex pressed herself against the wall "The combination bitch?" he said grabbing her throat banging her head against the wall "1.9.9.8" Alex just managed to say he then squeezed her neck hard before releasing his grip he then climbed the stairs out of the basement. Alex closed her eyes as she hoped that it would take them sometime to get to the airport, find the locker and get back, she wasn't looking forward to their return as she knew they would be very angry when they realise that she had lied. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
The basement was lit by one bulb hanging at the far end of the room Alex thanked whoever had forgotten to switch the light off. It might be only a dim light but it was better than having to wait it out in darkness. The room didn't have much in it some old packing cases and an old ornate metal garden table that Alex could see was damaged leaving a small but sharp edge. Alex inched herself closer she then used the wall to help her into the kneeling position, she then was at the right height to rub the rope which was around her wrists. It took sometime, as the rope was thick and the sharp metal only small. Although the ropes cut into her flesh as she worked she was grateful that they hadn't used handcuffs or chains. Finally, the ropes fell away and Alex rubbed her wrists to get the circulation going again before untying her legs. She then pulled the first packing case under the light and started to search through it, the first thing she found was a cracked mirror she stared at her battered face, split lip and her nearly closed left eye. Alex placed the mirror on the table she didn't need to see anymore.  
  
Two taps on the door was the signal that Du Pont had arrived. Methos got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the table facing the door, he crossed his arms as he waited to be the first thing Du Pont saw as he entered the room, Duncan took up position by the door to take care of anyone else that came into the room with Du Pont. A few moments later the door handle turned Duncan nodded to Methos to confirm he was ready just as the door opened Du Pont strode into the room talking to the two men that followed him, he was quite a distance from the door when he noticed Methos "What the Hell are you doing here?" Du Pont's eyes scanned the room in front of him "Being here alone is either very brave or stupid," Methos laughed as he looked down at the floor then back up at Du Pont "Well I'm neither just careful". Duncan then tapped the last man in the group on his shoulder "He's not alone".  
  
Duncan said as he landed a punch to the man's face knocking backwards onto the floor, the next man turned and lunged at Duncan, who just managed to block the blow spinning the man round until he had him in a neck lock. "See I told you I was careful.now I think we have to talk" it was then that Methos noticed something on the man Duncan was holdings arm as he clawed at Duncan's arms trying to break his hold but Duncan had no intention of releasing him, Methos could see the look in Duncan's eyes and knew that his friend was about to let his temper make him cross the line, "No Mac!" Methos shouted as he pointed to his own wrist, Duncan took one arm away from the man's neck grabbing the man's wrist he turned it towards him ignoring the shout of pain. Duncan recognised the tattoo at once he spun the man round still holding onto his neck he then sent him crashing to the ground with one punch the Watcher landed on top of the other man Duncan had knocked out "Over to you" Duncan said as he leant against the table.  
  
Du Pont turned back to Methos his hand already on the gun he had concealed in his jacket but as he pulled it free of the material Methos brought his arm down, the crack of breaking bone made both Duncan and Methos wince. The pain caused Du Pont to drop his gun and it clattered to the floor. There was a groan from the floor as the first man Duncan had knocked out started to regain consciousness, Duncan looked down as the man stirred one kick and he was sent back into oblivion.  
  
Du Pont realising that he was on his own started to move towards one of the garden doors holding his broken arm "What do you want?.I told you all I knew about the kids the other day" the fear evident in his voice, Duncan didn't know what happened in the room in the house but whatever it was, it was very clear in Du Pont's mind. Methos took a step towards Du Pont "You might want to look away Mac, this isn't going to be pretty". Methos could see the fear rising in Du Pont's eyes "Now why don't you just tell me where to find Lazarski and save yourself a lot of pain"  
  
"If I tell you he'll kill me" Du Pont replied "If you don't you'll be wishing that he had" Methos said as he walked forward rolling up his sleeves "you won't do anything here.people will hear". Methos's face broke into a grin "no one heard your screams last time why should they hear them now?" Methos said as he reached out but Du Pont backed away "Mac would you mind holding our friend here".  
  
Duncan stood up "Not at all" he replied as he crossed the room taking hold of Du Pont around the neck, Duncan could feel Du Pont's body tremor. Methos's touch again paralyzing Du Pont's body but he could still talk "Last chance" Methos said as he move his hand towards Du Pont again "Ok.Ok he has a place on the outskirts Suresnes.54 Rue des Maris.now leave me alone" Du Pont pleaded "of course unless we find out you've been lying to us.then we'll be back" Methos said as he gripped Du Pont's body again, he fell unconscious only held upright by Duncan's grip. "Come on Mac" Methos said as he made his way to the door, Duncan release Du Pont from his grasp and he crashed to the floor "Sweet Dreams" Duncan said as he stepped over Du Pont as he followed Methos out into the garden.  
  
Alex finally found what she was looking for in the second packing case, they weren't ideal but they would have to do. Alex made her way up the stair listening out for any kind of movement on the other side, Alex put the tools she had found to work on the lock it took a while as she kept stopping to check if there was any movement but finding none she kept working. The there was a click and Alex started to smile but stopped as her lips stung. Alex slowly pushed the door open checking that the corridor was empty slowly she made her way to the door, her hand finally grasping the door handle that led to her freedom when she saw the large desk in the other room and another part of her took over. What Ray had said came back to her and she wanted to find the people who were going to sell the chemicals, she had to find something to identify them and she knew that this maybe her only chance. As she walked into the richly decorated study she thought of all the lives that had been lost to pay for all of this. She calmed her anger, as she had to focus on what needed to be done. Alex ran her hand over the papers on the desk but they were just bills next she pulled out the drawers and searched through them but they didn't reveal anything about Lazarski's business partners.  
  
Alex was about to give up when she saw the computer on another desk by the wall she rushed over pulling out the chair, sitting down and turning the computer on, she waited as the computer came to life. "Damn it!" she exclaimed as a password screen appeared, Alex ran her hands through her hair as she tried to think what he could have used she tried dates, place names and even names of people they both knew but none worked. She banged the keyboard in frustration, then she tapped at the keys not really paying attention to what she was typing, just a split second after she hit the enter key Alex saw what the password was 'ALEXANDRIA' her own name, it sent a chill threw her but she knew that she had to get on with finding anything that could be of use. She viewed file after file until she found the one containing all the information she could ever need she shook her head at Lazarski putting so much in one place he must have thought it was safe. Alex got up and went to the main desk pulling open the large desk drawer; she took out a couple of computer discs before going back to the machine. Alex had just made two copies when she heard Lazarski arrive back and he wasn't in a good mood. "Bring the bitch to me" Lazarski shouted as he entered the building. Alex switched off the computer before looking around for an avenue of escape but all the windows had bars on them in this room, there was a connecting door it was risky, as she had no idea of where it led.  
  
Methos pulled the car into the side of the road "What the hell are they doing here?" Duncan said as Methos followed his gaze and there getting out of another car was Ray Muir and Thomas Bishop. "Well they are in intelligence" Methos replied as he took the keys from the ignition before getting out and following Duncan over to the two British agents. "What are you doing here?" Duncan asked as he got closer "We could say the same about you.Alex is a member of British Criminal Intelligence" Thomas replied, "I'm here because she's my friend and this really isn't anything you should be involved in". Thomas squared up to Duncan "I think it's you that doesn't know what your dealing with.this is no time for amateurs" Thomas said looking Duncan in the eyes, Ray pushed between them "This isn't the time.Alex is still in there and we just saw Lazarski go in and he didn't look very happy.now as we are all here we should work together on this" Ray said as he looked around all the faces. Methos caught hold of Duncan's arm and they moved a little distance from Ray and Thomas "Mac.they have an advantage we don't.Lazarski is going to sense us coming but he can't sense them".  
  
"Ok.Ok.we'll work together" Duncan replied as he followed Methos back to where Ray and Thomas were standing "Right it's agreed you two go to the front.Mac and I will take the rear"  
  
"wait a minute aren't you supposed to be working with the French Authorities?" Duncan asked Ray turned to him "we are they've something big on right now but as soon as some men come free they will be sent here"  
  
"Come on we're wasting time" Methos reminded everyone. Ray and Thomas started down the road to the front of the building drawing their weapons; Duncan and Methos took off round to the rear the house.  
  
Alex opened the door she made her way into what looked like a dinning room, a large polished table and 12 chairs were in the middle of the room, paintings in large golden frames hung from the wall. Alex ducked under the table when she heard more shouting "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT THERE.FIND HER YOU FOOL OR YOU'LL BE TAKING HER PLACE" then there was the sound of running feet and doors being opened, Alex tucked the 2 discs into the band of her trousers as the footsteps got closer. Alex looked up at the windows there weren't any bars on these, it was her only hope, she moved the chair aside and made her way to the windows, she had just managed to get the rusty handle to move and the window to open just a little, it obviously hadn't been opened in years, when the door was flung open "GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW.OR I WILL SHOOT YOU" Alex turned around to find Jimmy standing in the doorway his gun pointing at her "This way" he said motioning with his gun. Alex walked over to the door Jimmy grabbed her arm twisting up her back he forced her into the study there sat behind the desk was Lazarski "Trying to leave so soon" Lazarski said as he got up and walked around the front "I take it you didn't find what you were looking for.ever the professional.if you had just thought of yourself you would've escaped".  
  
"Go to Hell" Alex spat back, she then felt a sharp pain in her arm and back as he shoved her with such force that she crashed to the floor at Lazarski's feet, as she looked up Alex knew that her only hope now was for her delay to have given Duncan and Adam time to find her. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
Duncan and Methos crept through the bushes to reach the side of the house; Methos picked the lock on the first door they came to. Neither of them had felt the buzz of another Immortal yet, which must mean that Lazarski was at the other end of the building. Methos opened the door and they both went inside, they could hear raised voices coming from somewhere inside but they were muffled.  
  
Ray and Thomas had been watching the house for their way in when they saw Alex at the window and that she had managed to open it, they knew this would be their way in, silently they made their way towards it. As Thomas pulled it open it creaked but the sound was lost because of the shouting coming from inside.  
  
Lazarski bent down grabbing hold of Alex's hair pulling her to her feet "Now I've finished being nice.I want that disc and I WANT IT NOW" Alex looked at him out of her good eye, the other was all but closed now "we all want something we can't have" the next thing she felt was his fist as he knocked her across the room, she landed heavily against the computer desk with such force that the screen fell onto the floor. Alex turned round wiping the blood from her mouth but to Lazarski's annoyance she started laughing "SHUT UP!" he shouted as he crossed the room towards her "You just don't get it do you.and it's killing you that no matter what you do you can't win this one". The frustration on Lazarski's face told her that she had hit a raw nerve, his hand went inside his jacket pulling out a gun "there is one thing I haven't tried" he said as he cocked the gun "where do you want the first one" he said as he moved the gun around aiming at different parts of her body.  
  
Duncan and Methos had just come out of one of the rooms on the long corridor, they had just checked when they felt the buzz, they looked at each other Lazarski would now know they were coming, so they knew they had to move quickly. Suddenly, a shot rang out Duncan looked across at Methos, they both didn't like this at all they ran towards the sound. Ray and Thomas had been outside the door to the study when the shot rang out Thomas threw open the door shooting the first man he saw. He could see Alex on the floor blood coming from her arm, her face was white except for the bruises "STEP AWAY FROM HER" Thomas shouted as he held his gun up ready to shoot but Lazarski kept his back to him as if ignoring his presence. The other door opened and Duncan stepped in elbowing the man by the door sending him crashing into a large ornate straight back chair that was just inside the door. "You have a lot of friends don't you" Lazarski said grinning down at Alex. Duncan moved further into the room allowing Methos to enter "Lazarski you and me now.outside" Duncan demanded Lazarski looked across at Duncan it was then that he saw Methos was also there "So Doc your still alive.I'm surprised".  
  
The fact that Duncan and his friend knew Lazarski made Thomas take his eye way to look at Ray for an answer. Alex watched as Lazarski looked up into the mirror that was hanging on the wall, he had seen Thomas's distraction she knew what he was going to do. Alex struggled to her feet, using the computer desk to help her just as Lazarski spun round his gun aimed at Thomas "ALEX NO!!!!" Methos shouts as he realises what she is about to do. Alex leaped forward grabbing hold of Lazarski as he fired, the bullet slammed into her stomach, Alex looked up into Lazarski's eyes as she slid to the ground. The room erupted with gunshots as Lazarski's men took their chance but Ray and Thomas were ready and they returned fire, Duncan lunged for Lazarski who shot at him, hitting him in the arm this gave Lazarski the vital seconds he needed to open the secret door in the book case, quickly closing it after him, Duncan slammed into the bookcase, he searched for a way to go after him but found none, in his rage he hadn't realised that guns had fallen silent.  
  
"Alex hang in there.Thomas is calling for back up," Ray said as he knelt beside her lifting her head. The sound of Ray's words made Duncan turned around and saw the blood on Alex's stomach, he fell to his knees beside her, as his hands reached out Ray let him take hold of her, Duncan cradled her head "Oh Alex" he said as he ran his hand over her face as he looked at her bruised face. Methos had also joined them he ripped open Alex's shirt to get a better look at the wound. Alex's eyes opened and she looked down at Adam trying to stop the blood "I'm sorry Adam", Methos looked up at her "You've nothing to be sorry about just hold on".  
  
Alex tried to move but the pain stopped her "I promised not to try to protect you or Duncan but I couldn't let him." she closed her eyes Methos looked up at Duncan "Mac keep her talking.we need to keep her conscious".  
  
"Alex.Alex.look at me.look at me" Duncan demanded a few seconds pasted before her eyes opened "I guess I must look quite a sight" Alex said as she tried to smile but her lips were too badly spilt and swollen "you'll always be beautiful to me" Duncan replied as he choked back his feelings. Alex fumbled behind her as she took hold of the computer discs she had hidden in the belt of her trousers "Duncan.I want you to take care of these" Alex said as she pulled out 2 computer discs her hand outstretched, it was covered in blood. Duncan put his hand around hers as he took hold of the discs "make sure one gets to Ray".  
  
"Ray's here Alex" Duncan said trying to think of things to say to keep her conscious "So is Thomas thanks to you" Ray said as he kneeled closer so she could see him without having to move "We all make mistakes." Alex replied trying to laugh but it caused her to screw up her face with pain but it had brought a smiled to Ray's face "Don't let him hear you say that" Ray replied, Alex was trying very hard to keep her eyes open she tried to focus on Duncan's face but it was becoming blurred and started fading "Duncan?"  
  
"I'm here Alex.try to relax the ambulance is on its way" Duncan said as he smoothed her hair "I just wanted to tell I had a good time." Alex coughed "well mostly" Alex shivered and Duncan looked up at Methos as he wiped his face, the look on his Methos's face told Duncan that things weren't good, Alex reached up touching Duncan's face, he took hold of her hand and pressed it to his lips, as she fought to stop her eyes from closing she could just hear the sound of sirens and she saw the worried look in Duncan's eyes "It's not your fault you know Duncan.it's my job" she said before her eyes closed. "ALEX.ALEX" Duncan shouted just as the doors were pushed open and a paramedic rushed over to where they were all gathered around Alex "Pardon Monsieur" he said as he moved Methos out to the way but he couldn't break Duncan's hold. Methos seeing that Duncan was only getting in their way walked round to his friend "Mac.let her go.she's in good hands there's nothing more either of us can do now". Duncan looked up at him and Methos could see the tears in his eyes, Duncan then looked at the paramedic as if he had just realised that he was there. Gently he laid her down on the floor for them to work on. Duncan walked over to the window he stared out trying to get his feelings under control; he banged his fists on the bars.  
  
Ray walked up to him "Duncan.she was well aware of the risk.she should be she took more than most" Duncan looked round as he bit his lip "Did you know what kind of life she has had?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead "I know some of it.Alex's wasn't one for opening up.she always held people back" Ray said as he put his gun back in it's holster "You were the only one I have ever seen get anywhere close to her.she always seemed relaxed around you.she told you about it all didn't she?" Duncan was about to answer when he heard one of the paramedics say stand back, he turned to see what was happening the sight of Alex's body leap as they shocked her was almost to much to bare. Duncan looked down as he felt a hand on his arm, it was Ray "Don't worry she's a fighter.she's not going to give Lazarski the satisfaction of getting rid of her.hey your hit". Duncan looked at the blood on his sleeve "It's only a scratch" Duncan said before moving to be nearer Alex.  
  
With a pulse the paramedics worked quickly to transfer Alex to the ambulance, Duncan walked after them "are you coming with us Monsieur?" the paramedic asked before he could answer Methos stepped forward "Err.. no we'll follow.keys Mac". Duncan pulled out the keys to his car without any argument. Once they were both in the car Duncan turned to Methos "I should be with her" he said before turning to get out, Methos caught hold of his arm "I don't think so.well not until you've cleaned yourself up.or how are you going to explain to the them were all this blood came from" Duncan sighed and sat back down "I hate it when your right" he said shrugging off his coat and reaching into the backseat for the jumper that was laid on the backseat, Methos then pulled the car out behind the ambulance as they raced through the streets of Paris to the nearest hospital. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
Methos found a place to park the car and followed Duncan into the hospital; Duncan went straight to the nurses station in the emergency room, he tapped on the counter as a dark haired middle aged nurse was writing on some notes "I came here with a friend Alex Rogan" the nurse didn't look up but kept on writing. Duncan peered over the counter "My friend has just been brought in with a gunshot.I want to know what is happening to her" Duncan said as he banged his fist on the counter in frustration. The nurse looked up and was about to speak when the phone rang, Duncan turned away to try and keep his temper, he only managed to catch some of what was said before the nurse put the phone down "Are you Monsieur MacLeod?" the nurse asked as she walked over to stand in front of him "Yes.Yes I am". The nurse walked out from behind the counter "Please come with me", Duncan followed "What happened to my friend?" he asked as he followed her "She is conscious and is asking for you.she won't let them start surgery until she has seen you".  
  
Duncan followed the nurse down one white corridor after another before they reached the operating theatre. Duncan looked through the window in the door as he put on the gown and mask the nurse had given him, he could see Alex pushing away the anaesthetic mask. He pushed open the door and rushed to her side, she looked up into the masked face, one look into his eyes and she knew who was behind the mask "Duncan.I knew you would come", Duncan reached out and took her hand "Alex you need to let these people save your life" he said as his other hand stroked her hair "Duncan.I'm afraid" Duncan looked down into her eyes he could see how scared she was, he looked up at the nurse "Is this mask really necessary?" the surgeon stepped forward "Monsieur, if it calms her down please take it off" Duncan removed the mask and leant closer to Alex "There is nothing to be afraid of".  
  
Alex's eyes filled with tears "Duncan I'm afraid that if I close my eyes all the good I have found will be gone.and all I will be left with is the nightmare"  
  
He stroked her hair "Everything will be all right.I'll be here when you come round.hey you can't leave halfway through my fabulous tour of Paris I don't give refunds" he said smiling down at her as he fought with his own emotions, one of the nurses patted Duncan on the arm "Monsieur we must operate now" Duncan nodded "Alex I've got to go now.but I'll wait until our asleep.don't be afraid" Alex smiled and nodded, Duncan held Alex's hand pressed to his lips as he watched as the anaesthetist placed the mask over Alex's face. He stroked Alex's hair as her eyes closed, he watched as her body relaxed. Duncan then left the operating theatre wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
Methos had found his way to the waiting and got up as Duncan walked in "Well what happened?" he asked as Duncan sat down in the chair next to him, Methos could see that Duncan was upset and sat back down "She looks bad Methos.real bad" he said as he wiped his hands over his face. Methos was about to answer when Ray and Thomas came rushing into the room, they started to walk towards the nurses station when Thomas noticed Methos and Duncan sat on the seats, he tapped Ray on the shoulder and they made their way over to them. "How is she?" Ray asked, Duncan got to his feet "They're operating on her now.we're waiting for news".  
  
"But surely they've said something?" Thomas asked as he moved closer to Duncan "I did manage to see her before she went in.she was conscious and arguing with the Doctors.I'm sure she'll be fine" Duncan replied as he tried to reassure them, but Methos could see that his friend wasn't as sure as his words. Thomas laughed, "That sound just like Alex even thinks she knows better than her doctors". Nothing more was said as they waited in silence all lost in their own thoughts. After they had been waiting for over an hour Methos got up and wandered off to the nurse's station, he leant on the counter and was chatting to the young red headed nurse who was on duty, he took a piece of paper the nurse gave him and then walked back to where Duncan, Ray and Thomas were now sitting. He sat in the chair next to Duncan "What have you been up to?" Duncan asked, Methos smiled at him "Well two things one for you and one for me" he replied.  
  
"And what did you do for me?" Duncan asked as he raised his eyebrows and smiled "She found out for me how the surgery was going"  
  
"And?" Duncan asked as he moved to the edge of his seat "It's taking longer than expected but they hope to be finished soon"  
  
"And for you?"  
  
A grin came over Methos's face "Her number" Duncan groaned and looked up at the ceiling "Ohhh.I don't believe you" he said shaking his head as he sat back in the chair. Nearly two hours passed before Duncan saw the surgeon enter the room, he got to his feet, the look on the doctor's face made Duncan quicken his pace as he walked over to him "Ah Monsieur MacLeod"  
  
"How is she?" Duncan asked "She is comfortable.they are taking her to intensive care now"  
  
Duncan swallowed hard and bit his lip as the words intensive care registered; he looked over his shoulder at Methos and the others "What are her chances?"  
  
"Monsieur MacLeod I will not lie to you.there was more damage inside than we had expected.there was some internal bleeding I think from the blows she received before she was shot" Duncan listened in silence his vision started to blur "the bullet was lodged very near the spinal cord.we managed to remove it but only time will tell if there is any permanent damage" Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose "you still haven't told me her chances?"  
  
The doctor looked at Duncan with concern he had been a doctor for over 10 years now and these talks never got any easier "The first 24 hours are going to critical.I'll know more after that.I'm sorry but I don't have a definite answer for you I have done my best it is now up to Miss Rogan.I'm sorry" the doctor said as he patted Duncan on the arm before walking over to the nurses station. Methos watched as Duncan walked over to the window, he then went over to the doctor and had a brief conversation before joining Duncan "Come on Mac I'll drive you home.you need to get some sleep" Duncan looked up as he fought to control the emotion he was feeling "No I'm staying here".  
  
"But the doctor said it could be hours before they know anymore" Duncan tapped the window sill with his fist before turning to look at Methos "I promised her I would be here when she woke up.and that is what I'm going to do" Methos could see that he wasn't going to change Duncan's mind "Ok.but is there anything I can do?" Methos asked Duncan smiled weakly "you could go by the barge and bring me a change of clothes" Duncan said as he took out the keys and handed them to Methos, they both then walked over to the nurses station "Can you tell me where intensive care is?" Duncan asked, he hadn't noticed Thomas and Ray walk up behind them "It is on the 4th floor, but Monsieur only 1 person may stay there" Duncan turned to leave but Thomas stepped into his path "Then Ray or I should stay" Methos saw Duncan's temper started to rise "and why is that?" Duncan asked "She our colleague" Duncan looked away before stepping forward so he was inches from Thomas's face, he then turned to face him "You don't really know who she is do you? What she's been through.all you see is what you want to.you were never there for her before.why do you think she would want you there now?" Duncan asked as he glared at Thomas "I've known her longer than you".  
  
"Have you really.I don't think you know her at all" Duncan said just before Ray pushed between them "Thomas back off" Duncan started to walk away to the elevator when Thomas shouted after him "What gives you the right to decide?" Duncan stopped and turned round "Because I am her Friend" Duncan replied quietly before heading out the door.  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of that guy he knows her for a couple of weeks.thinks he knows best.I've know her for years" Thomas complained to Ray and Methos. "Let it go Thomas" Ray replied. Methos just leant against the counter and smiled "And what are you grinning at?" Thomas asked, Methos stood up "Mac knows more about Alex after a couple of weeks than you have found out in all those years.maybe you should be asking yourself why?  
  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Did you ever bother to ask her why she is how she is? Why she felt they way she did about things? Why she worked the way that she does?" Methos asked and watched for a reaction "I didn't think so.well Mac cared enough to keep asking until he found out who Alex Rogan really is.and do you want to know the main reason Mac should be the one with her now?"  
  
"Yeah enlighten me," Thomas said sarcastically, Methos tapped the counter "It's simple.because she asked him too" Methos replied before he walked off towards the door. Thomas turned round to look at Ray and was about to complain some more when Ray put up his hand "Don't Thomas.he's right we never want to know much about her before why all this concern now.I know she has saved both our lives in one day.and I know she didn't hesitate.she put herself on the line even though we both deserted her over Lazarski.we let her down.the best thing we can do for Alex now is check out this disc and find that Son of Bitch.right?"  
  
Thomas threw his arms up in the air "Yeah your right.let's go". 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
Duncan pushed the door to the Intensive care unit open, there were 6 beds, Duncan noticed as he looked around the room; it wasn't much different to any of the other rooms in the hospital except for the amount of machines that were beeping and flashing by the beds. Two of the patients were also on ventilators, which had a distinctive sound of their own. Only 5 beds were occupied, the one nearest the window had a nurse straightening the bed covers, Duncan walked over to her, as she stepped back he saw Alex, her face was nearly as white as the sheets that surrounded her. Duncan stood at the end of the bed, his hands clasped together. The nurse saw the worried look on his face as she turned round after finishing checking the drip that was giving Alex back the blood she had lost. The nurse walked up and stood beside him "Is she a relative Monsieur?"  
  
Duncan shook his head "No, She a friend.a close friend" the nurse put her hand on his arm "Normally, only relatives are allow in here". Duncan swallowed as he fought back the tears that were blurring his vision "She doesn't have any relatives and I promised her that I would be here when she woke up". The nurse could see the effort he was going through to control his feelings and she didn't want to add to his distress "I understand Monsieur.she is a very lucky lady in more ways than one I think" Duncan smiled weakly "How is she?"  
  
"She is very sick but she seems to be very strong inside.I'm sure she will be fine" she could see that her words weren't having the effect she had hope, she tightened her grip on Duncan's arm "Monsieur.I have been a nurse for over 15 years and I have been on this ward for over 5 of them.I have seen many come through here and I have a feel for who has the inner strength to fight and she has" the nurse said as she looked down at the figure in the bed. "I hope your right" Duncan replied as he looked down at Alex "I will be back to check on your friend through the night.I know these chairs aren't the most comfortable.but try and get some rest." Duncan nodded before he walked round to the winged, high back chair that was by the bed. Duncan took hold of Alex's hand "Come on Alex you can beat this.you can't let him win".  
  
Ray and Thomas had been given a room in the Embassy to check through the disc Alex had given them. It was small with only a desk and two chairs and unlike the main parts of the embassy it was plainly decorated. Ray pulled out the chair that was in front of the desk and had just pushed the disc in the computer when the phone rang; Thomas was sat on the edge of the desk and he picked it up "Yes?"  
  
"McCormack here what the hell is going on?" Thomas looked over to Ray and mouthed 'It's the old man what do I tell him'.  
  
"How about the truth?" Ray said as he turned back to the screen. "It's got a little more complicated than we first thought" Thomas said into the phone "I should say so I've had the French Authorities bending my ear for over an hour about gun fights and civilians being involved and which one of you got shot?"  
  
Thomas knew how McCormack felt about Alex and they weren't supposed to involve her, he wasn't going to like this "Neither of us.it was Alex she got in the way of a bullet meant for me" the was a silence at the end of the phone as Thomas's words sank in "How bad is it?" McCormack asked.  
  
"She took a bullet in the stomach but she is alive.she got a disc from Lazarski's Ray's checking through it now".  
  
"Holy shit!" Ray exclaimed as he realised what Alex had found "Give me the phone" Ray said holding out his hand to Thomas, who handed him the phone as he got up to see what Ray had found "Sir.I know you want to know all that has happened but I think we have something that needs us to deal with it first.Alex found some information"  
  
"But she wasn't supposed to be active on this one.I thought I made that clear" McCormack replied "you did Sir.to us anyway but she was more involved in this than any of us knew and frankly Sir without her help we wouldn't know where and when Lazarski's deal was going down"  
  
"What deal?"  
  
"He's made a deal with the Viper group.they're supplying him with enough of a new virus they have developed to make the black death look like a case of the measles" Ray said as he looked across at Thomas who was just reading the same information he had "and what do they get?" McCormack asked  
  
"Let's just say they wouldn't have any funding issues for a long time.but I got the feeling that Alex has some how got hold of something that is going to stop the deal if he can't get it back.They're bring it in on a yacht into Calais tomorrow night" Ray explained "Get to Calais I'll join you there.I'll talk to the French.have you any idea what she has?" McCormack asked as he got up from his desk, taking down his jacket from coat rack "No, but when I was being held"  
  
"Sorry you where held by whom?" McCormack asked he hadn't heard anything about this. "It's a long story but Lazarski had me and Alex exchanged herself for me but I don't think he got what he wanted from her.when we at his house he was real angry with her just before he shot her the first time"  
  
"She was shot more than once.save it tell me when I get to Calais" McCormack said before putting the phone down without giving Ray a chance to say anymore. Ray put down the phone and turned to Thomas "The old man is on his way.he's going to meet us in Calais and he's not happy" Ray said as he got up "When is he?" answered Thomas as he walked over to the door "who's driving you or me?" he asked as he held the door for Ray "you.I'm still a little sore".  
  
Methos parked Duncan's car and he reached into the back for Duncan's blood stained coat as he pulled it into the front the computer disc Alex had given him fell out onto the passenger seat, Methos picked it up and turned it over in his fingers "Let's see what you've been up to" he said out loud before getting out of the car and walking onto the barge. It didn't take Methos long to find Duncan's portable computer, he put it onto the desk as he pulled out the chair, Methos turned on the computer as he sat down. He pushed the disc into the drive; he selected the drive and waited as the information was displayed. "Well.you're planning to be busy" he said as he read through, unlike Ray, Methos didn't stop looking through the information after he found out about the virus, there was a lot more to read he couldn't believe that Lazarski had been so careless, Methos accessed the financial records "Wow you have been really busy" he said as he read the accounts but it was then that he realized that there was no account numbers nothing, it didn't take him long to realise that what Alex had must be the accounts, possibly the access codes and Lazarski would still need them. Methos looked up as he heard footsteps on the outside of the barge, quickly he shut the computer down remembering to pull the disc out quietly he went out the door by the bed, he hadn't sensed an Immortal but then Lazarski wasn't above using mortals for his own ends. He closed the door as quietly as he could and keeping low he made his way to the main door. There was only a single figure in the darkness of the steps, Methos jumped down slamming the figure against the door. "What the Hell?" came the words and Methos recognised the voice "Joe?"  
  
"Methos what the hell are you doing here.Where's MacLeod?" Joe asked as he rubbed his head where it had made contact with the door. Methos opened the door and they both went inside "It's a little late to be out visiting isn't it Joe?" Methos said as he walked passed him towards the bed and Duncan's clothes trunk. "Well when you guys didn't come back or call I got a little worried.I've lost count of the number of times I've call here, your place and Mac's cell phone but no answer.where is MacLeod?" Joe said as he walked towards Methos, he watched as Methos put some clothes into a bag "He's at the hospital.Alex got shot, Mac won't leave her so he sent me back for a change of clothes" Methos then filled Joe in on what had happened at the house and that Lazarski had managed to escape. "I'm coming with you" Joe said as Methos walked back to the desk putting away Duncan's portable computer. Methos then took Duncan's brown coat down from the rack and place Duncan's sword from the blood stained black coat, into the folds of the material of the brown coat, he was about to argue but he saw that there was no point when he looked at Joe's face and he knew that if he didn't take him with him, Joe would only follow. "Ok let's go" Methos said as he leapt up the steps to the door, he waited holding the door for Joe as he made his way up the steps.  
  
It was really late when they arrived at the hospital, there was a Stoney face nurse on duty at reception and it took all of Methos's charm to get passed her and get into the intensive care unit but he smiled to himself that he still had what it took after all these years. He peered around the dimly lit room Duncan was already on his feet when he sensed the approach of an Immortal, he only relaxed when he saw that it was Methos. Duncan motioned for him to go back outside as he walked across to the door. "Joe.what are you doing here?" Duncan asked as he stepped out into the corridor "As you won't tell me what is going on I thought I'd see for myself" Joe replied as Methos handed the bag and coat to Duncan "I think I got what you need.how is she?" he asked  
  
"Thanks.no change" Duncan said as he wiped his hand over his tired eyes, Methos didn't want to add to Duncan's worries but he had to tell him what he had found "Mac.do you remember the disc Alex gave you at the house?" Duncan put the bag down "Yes.what about it?"  
  
"I was just taking your coat into the barge when it fell out.I had a look, it must have taken her quite a while to download all that information onto 2 discs.Mac, Alex must have had enough time to get out of that house on her own but instead she stayed to get this" Methos said as he handed Duncan the disc, he then told them all about the Viper group, the virus and the yacht coming into Calais "I found his finance records but there aren't any details about the accounts they seem to be controlled by a third party.Mac I think Alex has the account codes, .If she has, he's going to be coming for her" Duncan listened before walking up to the door and looking through the glass panel checking that Alex was still asleep "I know Methos" Methos blinked, the surprise obvious on his face "You know about it? So where is it?"  
  
"That's what I don't know.it was on the barge but she must have moved it or they would have found it when they snatched her" Duncan replied Methos took hold of Duncan's arm "Mac, he isn't going to let this go.he wants this deal to go through.you know he'll be coming for her don't you" Duncan looked up at the ceiling and walked a little way down the corridor before turning back to Methos "I know.it must be on the barge somewhere. I need you to back to the barge take it apart if you have to.just find that dis.." Duncan didn't get to finish before Joe stepped forward " Mac I forgot, this came for you at the bar" Joe said as he handed Duncan a brown envelope, Duncan tore it open and tipped the contents into his hand, a single computer disc and a note came out. Duncan unfolded the note.  
  
Duncan  
  
I'm sorry about all that has happened; when I came to Paris I had no intention of involving anyone else in this, but I could not have seen what would happen and that I would meet someone like you. You brought light into my life where I had shut myself away in darkness and for that I am eternally grateful. You showed me that there is more to life than trying to avenge my past that I should live even if it is briefly in the moment and I thank you for that.  
  
One of my gifts, I've been told, is recognising trouble before it arrives, probably why I'm good at what I do and I know that Lazarski is planning something, something big, that is why I am entrusting this disc to you. If Lazarski manages to take me I want to know that no matter what happens he won't win. Adam made me see that I can't protect you from your life and you can't protect me from mine but Lazarski exists in both and one of us has to stop him.  
  
I know this is a big thing for me to ask after all I've only known you a short while but if I fail, for whatever reason, I hope that you will finish it. If this is too much to ask I will understand, just get the disc to McCormack of British Criminal Intelligence, no one else; he will know what to do with it.  
  
Thank you, again for showing me what I have missed.  
  
Yours  
  
Alex Rogan.  
  
Duncan handed the note to Methos, who quickly scanned it before handing it to Joe "So she knew he was coming for her?" Methos said as looked at Duncan for his reaction "She wasn't going to give this to him no matter what he did to her" Duncan said as he tapped the disc with his fingers "She was willing to die before she'd give him that disc?" Joe said as he finished reading "Looks like it" Methos replied as he walked up to the door looking through the window at the nurse who was checking on each patient in turn "You know Mac, he could come while she's in there.all the others could be at risk" Duncan followed Methos's gaze through the glass panel "we have to move her" Duncan said as he took hold of the door handle, Joe moved forward "You can't just move her she's in intensive care for god's sake" Joe exclaimed, Duncan held onto the door but turned to face Joe "Everyone in there is having a tough enough time just surviving, they don't need Lazarski and his goons making it harder" Duncan looked over to Alex's bed "and Alex wouldn't want anyone else being hurt because of this" Joe knew that he was on to a loser and decided not to push the issue further. Methos followed Duncan into the intensive care unit and they both walked up to the nurse "Excuse me" Duncan whispered the nurse finished checking the patient's drip before turning to face him.  
  
"What can I do for you Monsieur? She asked as she smiled warmly at him "Is there a private room my friend can be moved to?" Duncan asked as he smiled back "But why do you want to move her?" the nurse enquired, Duncan took hold of her arm gently and moved her away from the beds "you know that my friend was shot?" the nurse nodded "there is a chance that the person who shot her might try to get at her here.the last thing any of these other patients need is to be caught in the middle" Duncan explained as he kept looking over to Alex. The nurse put her hand on his arm "All right Monsieur I will request it in the morning" Methos stepped forward "I think it would be better to move her now".  
  
"You really think they would try something don't you?" the nurse replied they both noticed the tremble in her voice "I'll have to prepare the room.give me half an hour and if you don't mind could you help me move your friend"  
  
"Of course" Duncan replied before the nurse headed out to the room across the corridor. It didn't take them long to complete the transfer, Duncan wished that Alex would wake up so she would know what was going on. He left Joe and Methos in the room with Alex as he went over to nurse; she was just checking the ventilator on one of the other patients when she noticed Duncan waiting by the door "Is something wrong, Monsieur?" she asked as she walked up to him, Duncan shook his head "No.I just want to make sure your all right". She smiled at him the same warm smile she had the first time he had seen her "I'm fine.but there seems to be something bothering you?" Duncan smiled back; some people still amazed him after all these years "Look if anyone comes in asking for my friend Alex Rogan, don't try anything just send them to the room" Duncan said gesturing to the private room where Alex was now laying "but Monsieur.." Duncan moved to stand in front of her, he put his hands onto her arms "I don't want you to play the hero.just let me handle it please?" he said raising his eyebrows as he waited for a reply "Ok I'll send them across but there is a telephone in there I'll let you know you have company.is that all right?" Duncan smiled and knew that she would even if he asked her not too. He raised his hands "All right but don't take any risks" the nurse just smiled as she watched Duncan walk back to the private room. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
Methos was sat on the other bed and Joe was sat in the chair by Alex's bed as Duncan walked back into the room, Methos turned to face him "everything sorted?" he asked as he slipped off the bed "I think so.now all we have to do is wait.Joe I want you to."  
  
"I know I'm going.I'm going" Joe said as he pulled himself to his feet "anyway I think I'd be better trying to find out where Lazarski's gone" Joe said as he walked over to where Duncan was standing, patting him on the arm "I'm sure she'll be ok Mac" Duncan smiled weakly "I hope your right Joe" he replied as he looked over to Methos "Are you staying?" Methos laughed and jumped onto the spare bed "but of course, can't have you having all the fun now can I".  
  
"I'll call you if I find anything" Joe said as he opened the door "Thanks Joe" Duncan replied as he watched his friend leave before walking over to Alex's bed. Methos propped himself up on one elbow "you look shattered Mac.maybe you should take the bed" Duncan rubbed his hands over his face "No.I'll take the chair.I don't think I'd sleep much anyway"  
  
"Ok your call" Methos said as he pulled out the pillow from under the covers and made himself comfortable. Duncan smoothed Alex's hair around her face before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. He didn't know how long it taken but he did drift off to sleep.  
  
The heart monitor that was attached to Alex's started to beep quicker as her heart rate increased, her mind was racing the mist that surrounded the images started to fade, Alex remembered the pain of being beaten, she felt herself being held but the images weren't clear. Alex could hear words from the two figures as she tried to focus but they just weren't clear enough, it was like she was hearing them through a wall, as they repeated through her mind again and again they started to make sense. The feeling of being held down came over her again; Alex's became overwhelmed with fear and started to fight. Duncan was awoken by Alex's shouts and thrashing around as she tried to push away the unseen attackers, her hand was trying to pull out the needle of the drip "Alex it's all right your safe.it's me Duncan" he said trying to sooth her but nothing he did seemed to calm her. Methos was now on his feet on the other side of the bed "another nightmare?" he asked; Duncan looked up at him "It's not the same as before.there's something different". Duncan didn't get a chance to say anymore as the alarm had sounded at the nurse's station and the door was thrown open as the nurse rushed in.  
  
"I'll get a sedative," the nurse said after checking Alex and the equipment as she turned to leave, Alex eyes shot open and she grabbed hold of her arm "NO.Don't" Alex shouted her grip was so tight Duncan noticed the pain on the nurse's face, he took hold of Alex's hand "let go Alex.if you calm down there won't be any need for a sedative" he said as he prised her fingers off the nurse's arm. When her arm was free the nurse moved away from the bed rubbing it, Duncan walked round to her "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Monsieur.but she needs to rest" Duncan smiled "I'll make sure she behaves" the nurse nodded before making her way to the door, she stopped and turned back to him "I'll be back a little later to check on things" the nurse said before leaving them alone. Duncan turned back to Alex who was obviously in pain but still trying to get out of bed "Back into bed you" he said as he moved back to the bed "You don't understand there isn't time" Alex said as she started to swing her legs out of the bed, Duncan caught them and gently lifted them back into the bed, Alex was too weak to really resist him "You're not well enough to get out of bed.and what do you mean there isn't time?" Alex lay back against the pillow the effort had exhausted her she licked her dry lips, Methos poured her a glass of water handing it to Duncan, he lifted her so she could take a drink, he then laid her gently back down handing the glass to Methos. With Alex comfortable, he smoothed her hair and looked into her eyes "Now tell me what is bothering you", he could see that whatever it was it was frightening her, even though she was trying to hide it.  
  
"I don't remember exactly but..the yacht .I've got to get to Calais" Alex said as she again tried to get out of bed the panic in her voice obvious to both Methos and Duncan. "Alex calm down I'm sure Ray and Thomas are on their way there, so you've nothing to worry about" but this didn't calm her, if anything it made her worse "Alex tell me what's wrong".  
  
"The yacht isn't what it seems.he isn't going to get the virus from them there, he already has it" Alex said as she winced with pain as she tried to move. "So the yacht?" Duncan asked as he sat on the edge of the bed "He's using it to demonstrate the virus.it has to be injected or you have to be close to it as it disperses" Duncan noticed the look on Methos's face as he realised what Alex was saying "What is it?" Duncan said as he stood up, Methos walked past him to the window "He's starting small.getting the authorities attention.Alex is right he must already have what he needs" Methos said as he looked out at the early morning light as it crept around the other wing of the hospital. "I have to tell Ray" Alex said breathlessly as she tried to pull the covers back, but they might as well have been made of lead as she struggled to lift them. Duncan turned round "Alex relax, I'll sort it out," he said as he walked over to her, gently pulling the covers back around her. Alex laid back down the effort had exhausted her.  
  
Duncan stroked her hair as she closed her eyes and drifted away into sleep; Duncan ran the back of his hand down her cheek "you get some rest" he said quietly to her before turning to Methos and motioned for him to join him outside the room. When they were outside Duncan held the door open just enough to see Alex inside the room, he then handed his cell phone to Methos "I can't leave her yet, could you call Ray and tell him about the yacht?" Methos took hold of the phone "Sure I won't be long" Methos said as he walked towards the outside to make the call. Duncan slipped quietly back into the room, Alex looked so small laid in the hospital bed, as he sat back down in the chair he noticed how relaxed her face was now like the horrors she had witnessed had never happened. It always amazed him how a child's mind could survive the things they had seen and experienced, to look at Alex now you would never know the nightmares hidden in her mind. She had told him some of it but he wondered how much she had held back frightened herself to let the memories out from the dark recesses of her memory.  
  
Duncan was sat holding her hand, watching her sleep for nearly an hour before Alex's eyes flickered open, she smiled at him "hey you look terrible" he smiled warmly back at her "Thank you, with friends like you who needs enemies" he laughed as he sat forward on the chair "Did you get hold of Ray?" he could see in her eyes that she was worried "It's all in hand, Adam is calling him now.so all you need to do is rest and get better" Duncan said as he squeezed her hand, Alex looked into Duncan's tired eyes "I'm not the only one that needs to get some rest.Duncan you might be Immortal but you have to sleep just like anyone else".  
  
"Later, I'll sleep later" Duncan said the look in his eyes told her that something was troubling him "Please go and get some rest Duncan.I'm fine here even Lazarski isn't stupid enough to try anything here" she could see that he wasn't going to do what she asked "Alex, I will but not just yet" he watched as she fought to keep her eyes open "Duncan.do you have the disc I sent you?"  
  
"Yes I have it" Duncan replied as he sat on the edge of the bed "promise me that you won't let him have it no matter what happens" she asked breathlessly Duncan looked away he didn't want to answer her "Duncan, if he gets it more people will die, please promise me.promise me" Duncan swallowed hard as he fought to keep his emotions from her "I promise" he said Alex smiled as she was overwhelmed as sleep finally won, he leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead before walking over to the window. He took the disc she had sent to him out of his pocket, he turned it over in his hands, and he wished that she was right but something told him that Lazarski would try anything to get his hands on the disc. His was brought out of his thoughts as he felt the presence of an Immortal, he hoped it was Methos but he wasn't taking any chances he moved quickly across the room pressing himself against the wall by the door so he was concealed by the door as it was opened. His hand was on his sword as he stepped forward "Mac.what are you doing?" Methos asked as he jumped to one side as Duncan appeared from behind the door "Sorry, just being careful.did you speak to Ray"  
  
"Yes, he was sceptical at first and it took some persuading but they are going to get the coast guard to intercept all yacht's trying to enter Calais. You and I both know that if this fails he will try again somewhere else" Duncan rubbed his forehead "I guess if he doesn't make his move here soon I'll have to find him". Methos didn't like that option either; he knew that they were running out of options. "Look I noticed the cafeteria was open I'll just grab us some coffee, I think we both could do with it" Duncan nodded as he walked wearily over to Alex. Methos tapped his pockets "just one problem" he said, Duncan turned round "you forgot your wallet again?" Methos shrugged and smiled, Duncan sighed as he took out his wallet and threw it to Methos who caught it without any trouble "I expect to find something left in there when you give it back" Duncan laughed, Methos smiled as he opened the door "Yeah I'll leave your driving license".  
  
They had both finished their coffee quite a while ago, Methos was laid on the spare bed seeming to count the ceiling tiles, Duncan was sat watching Alex sleep when they both felt the presences of an Immortal, they slowly looked at each other before they moved to take up their positions, Duncan one side of the door and Methos the other. They both tensed as the door handle turned and the Immortal on the other side pushed the door open. 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
  
As the door opened Duncan moved silently forward he used the opening door to shield him from the other Immortal. As the Immortal walked into the room Duncan hit him on the back of the head sending him crashing to the ground knocking over the wheeled table that was by the spare bed "What the Devil?" the fallen man exclaimed as he sprawled across the floor. Methos caught Duncan's arm before he could strike the man again "Mac stop!" it was then that Duncan noticed that the man on the floor was his friend Fitzcairn "Fitz?" Duncan said as he stepped forward helping him to his feet "What are you doing here?" he asked as he brushed some of the crushed flowers from Fitz's coat "I went looking for you and when you weren't at the barge I went to Joe's he told me what happened…I thought it would be nice to bring the lovely lady a gift in her hour of need" Fitz said as he looked at the battered bouquet of flowers he had brought with him "I guess she'll need to use her imagination on how beautiful these flowers used to be, not to mention these" Fitz tossed the crushed box of chocolates onto the spare bed.  
  
"Duncan?" Alex said as the noise of Fitz's entrance had woken her, she tried to sit up to see what was happening but Duncan got to her before she could "Hey, relax it's only Fitz"  
  
"Fitz?" Alex replied, Fitz crossed the room handing the battered flowers to Duncan as he moved him aside "In the flesh dear lady" Fitz said as he took hold of Alex's hand and lightly kissed the back of it, Alex smiled up at him "I did come bearing gifts but they are a little past their best now" Fitz said turning to Duncan, Alex lifted her head to see the flowers "They're lovely, that was kind of you" Alex said before putting her head back on the pillow "Duncan do you think you could find something to put them in" Alex asked wearily. Duncan nodded "Sure" he then picked up the table before going to the nurse's station to find a vase. Methos watched Fitz and Alex started to talk "Do you mind staying with Alex while I grab a coffee?" he asked. Fitz straightened himself up "My dear boy no harm shall come to such a beautiful lady while Hugh Fitzcairn has a breath in his body" Methos rolled his eyes "a simple yes would've done" he said as he went out of the room. Alex squeezed Fitz's hand to get his attention "Fitz, could you do me a favour?" she asked as he looked down at her "but of course…are you sure your well enough" Fitz replied as he sat in the chair next to the bed, Alex laughed "you never give up do you" she said smiling but then the smile faded as her face became serious "I want you to get Duncan to go and get some sleep, I don't care how you do it but he needs to rest" Fitz smiled even with all that had happened to her in the last few days, here she was worried about Duncan. "He has looked better I must admit, I'll see what I can do but he can be a little stubborn…but I'm sure together we will win" he replied.  
  
They both looked towards the door as it opened and Duncan came in with the best of the flowers arranged in a vase "There don't look to bad now do they?" Duncan said as he placed them on the cabinet by her bed. "I wish I could say the same for you MacLeod" Fitz said as looked Duncan up and down "I'm fine" Duncan replied.  
  
"No, your not" Alex said as she managed to catch hold of his arm "please Duncan go and get some rest" Fitz moved to stop Duncan turning away from them both "I have to agree with Alex on this one Mac, you look terrible dear boy and your not doing Alex any good if she's worrying about you"  
  
"I'm not leaving Alex alone" Duncan replied glaring at Fitz "Dear boy" Fitz said as he patted Duncan on the chest "She won't be alone she'll be under the care of Hugh Fitzcairn" he said with a flourish of his hand "Please Duncan" Alex pleaded, Duncan rolled his eyes he knew that they both weren't going to let him have is own way on this "Alright, but only for a few hours and then I'll be back" he said smiling down at her, he then kissed her nose which make her smile, he then turned to Fitz "you call me if anything happens…got that?"  
  
"Got it MacLeod…now go and take Adam with you, he didn't look much better than you" Fitz said as he pushed Duncan towards the door but before either of them could open it Methos opened it with his elbow as he had three plastic cups of coffee in his hands "Going somewhere?" he asked, Duncan took the cups from him and handed them to Fitz "We've been ordered to get some rest" Duncan said as he watched Fitz put the cups on the wheeled table next to the spare bed, Methos nodded "I could do with a shower" Methos replied as he held the door as Duncan started to walk through but he stopped and turned back to Fitz "You have my number haven't you?"  
  
"Oh MacLeod, I have your number now go" Fitz said as he pushed Duncan the rest of the way out the door, he then turned to Alex who had been watching from her bed "I thought they would never leave us alone" he joked as he walked over to her "now what shall we do to pass the time?" he said sitting down in the chair. "You've known Duncan a long time haven't you, so you must have some stories you could tell me" Alex asked, Fitz could see from her eyes that she was fighting sleep "Have I got stories about MacLeod…I remember one time when we were both employed to protect a Duke from some of his most unsavoury acquaintances, but Mac was just a little taken with the Duke's daughter, he left me alone one night when 6 men broke into the castle…" Fitz didn't get to tell much of the story before Alex drifted away into sleep. Normally, Fitz would have been offended at the lack of attention but he just smiled and straightened the bedclothes around her "Sleep pretty lady" he said as he walked towards the window.  
  
Duncan hadn't wanted to admit how tired he was even to himself but after dropping Methos off at his apartment, his eyelids had become very heavy and he was glad to reach the barge. As he went inside he was greeted by the mess created by Lazarski's men when they searched the barge for the disc. He didn't have the energy to tackle it now he decided to sleep first and sort out the barge in a few hours.  
  
It was over 5 hours later when Duncan turned over and pulled the clock closer to check the time, the alarm clock had gone off but he must have either turned it off or just slept through it. Wearily, he pulled himself out of bed and headed for the shower; the coolness of the water brought his weary body back to life. Afterwards he started to straighten up the mess, in between bites of the sandwich he had just prepared. He picked up a book that was lying on the floor, from it's position he knew Alex must have been reading it when Lazarski's men arrived, he brushed the cover as he sat down on the couch, and his fingers traced the gold lettering of the title that had been so carefully inlayed into the brown leather of the cover, the story ran through his mind, a man's sacrifice for the happiness of the woman he loved and his friend. He crossed the room to the bookcase pushing the copy of Charles Dickens's 'A tale of two cities' back amongst his first edition collection. He stood looking at the books for a few moments before he walked quickly over to the coat rack grabbing his brown coat before leaping up the steps and out of the barge.  
  
Without an audience for his tales Fitz had to find other things to keep him occupied. He had spent some time watching out of the window in between visits from the nurses, who despite all of Fitzcairn's charm would not talk to him, he might as well have been invisible. He wandered around the room there wasn't much to look at, he found a copy of Gideon's bible tucked inside the locker beside the spare bed, it looked like it had never been opened. Fitz checked his watch "What's keeping you MacLeod?" he said out loud Alex stirred at the sound of his voice but she didn't wake, he had to resist the urge to shake her awake just to have someone to talk to but she looked so peaceful he decided against it. He was just about to go back to the chair when the door opened and instead of the nurse that had been attending to Alex over the past few hours, a young brunette came in, Fitz ran his eyes over her body approvingly, her uniform seemed to hug her ever contour Fitz brightened up "Well, hello my dear lady…you are like a breath of fresh air to a dying man" he said as he moved between her and Alex, before she could do anything he had taken hold of her hand and kissed the back, which made the young nurse giggle "Monsieur, I have to check on your friend"  
  
"Oh I do beg your pardon but I was so captivated by your loveliness that I almost forgot where I was," Fitz said as he moved to one side with a flourish of his arm. The nurse checked the machines and the drip that was attached to Alex. Fitz revelled in his chance to impress a young lady and after spending so much time on his own he didn't want it to end, he just knew she was succumbing to his charm and without thought he followed her to the nurses station, leaving Alex alone. A figure in a white coat watched from the cover of the shadows as Fitz follow the nurse and when he was sure that Fitz's attention was fully focused on the nurse he moved towards the room, quietly slipping inside.  
  
The man walked over to where Alex was sleeping his hand went to his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the small cylindrical object that was laid inside, he checked over his shoulder that the door was still closed before bring the syringe out and taking the cap off, he didn't know why or what she had done all he knew was he was getting paid handsomely for this. He picked up the clear tube of the drip and pushed the needle in, he then injected the clear liquid from the syringe into the tube before returning the empty syringe to his pocket. He slowly, opened the door checking that Fitz was still talking with the nurse, who had played her part unwittingly but perfectly, she had save him a lot of trouble getting the girl alone.  
  
With the young nurse's telephone number successfully in his pocket, and a date for the next evening Fitz had returned to Alex's bedside with a triumphant smile on his face. He had been sat in the chair congratulating himself on how charming he had been, he was too busy considering his triumphant to noticed that Alex's blood pressure had started to drop, his attention was only brought back when the machines alarms started to sound, the room quickly filled with doctors and nurses and he was pushed out of the room. When he was in the corridor he ran his hand through his hair, he knew that he had to contact Duncan and he knew he wouldn't like what he had to tell him. The nurse's station was deserted as they attended to Alex so he took the opportunity to call Duncan's cell phone.  
  
"MacLeod"  
  
"Duncan dear boy I think you need to get here…Alex has had a set back" Fitz said as he looked back at Alex's room he watched the crash trolley was wheel in at speed. "What are you talking about she was recovering…what the hell happened?" Duncan asked as he picked up his coat and walked out of the bar without saying anything to Joe who had just poured him a drink, but Joe didn't need to ask he could tell from Duncan's face that something bad had happened. Duncan threw open the car door "I'll be there as soon as I can" he then closed the phone and threw it onto the passenger seat as he started the car and headed towards the hospital.  
  
Duncan raced through the hospital corridors, the distance from the entrance to the intensive care unit had never seemed so great, and he slowed when he saw the look on Fitz's face as he leant against the wall outside Alex's room. He took a deep breath and licked his dry lips as he walked towards his friend "MacLeod!" Fitz said as pushed himself away from the wall turning towards his friend, he put his arm out stopping Duncan from going straight into the room "You can't Mac the doctors are still with her…they told me to wait outside" Duncan leant against the wall opposite Fitz resting his head back against the wall as they both waited. 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
Joe drank down his drink as he watched Duncan leave without a word before walking over to the phone, as he dialled he saw Duncan's car speed away. Methos's hand fumbled around the table by his bed for the phone "Yes?" Methos said the annoyance in his voice obvious.  
  
"It's Joe" came the reply.  
  
"Joe? …is everything alright?" Methos asked as he sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he hadn't gone straight to bed after Duncan had dropped him off, he decided to spend some time trying to trace Lazarski through his computer but he found nothing. He had fallen asleep over his computer for a short while before finally admitting he must get some real sleep.  
  
"Mac was just here…he left in a hurry after getting a call, he didn't even finish the drink I poured him, I think it was bad news from the hospital…I just thought you should know" Joe said as he struggled to pull on his coat while still talking to Methos "I've got to check in with a few people but then I'm heading to the hospital…will I see you there?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah…I'll grab a quick shower. Let me know if you find out anything" Methos said as he swung his legs out of the bed putting the phone down in the process. He sat for a few moments on the edge of the bed trying to collect his thoughts, he ran his hands over his face, if only he had gone back for Lazarski's head all those years ago none of this would be happening now but he hadn't so he would just have to deal with it. He walked barefoot across the wooden floor to the shower his mind trying to think like his former pupil, if he could get inside his head it might give them the advantage they needed.  
  
Thomas had lost count of the yachts they had stopped, but they hadn't found what they were looking for. He pulled his coat around him as he walked across the deck to where McCormack and Ray were standing by the rail, the sky was just starting to lighten as the dawn of a new day approached "I think Alex got some duff information" Thomas said as he put his hands into the pockets of his coat to keep them warm. McCormack looked at his watch "Ok will call it a night"  
  
"No, let's give it a little longer, Alex risked a lot to get us this information we owe her to at least see it through to dawn" Ray said as he move to stop McCormack going to the bridge, McCormack laid his hand on Ray's shoulder and smiled, he hadn't wanted to give up either "Ok till dawn it is".  
  
A voice from the bridge of the ship made them all look up "Hey Monsieur McCormack, there is a yacht about a mile ahead, it's been spotted by one of our other ships, it's not responding to the radio calls"  
  
"What are you waiting for, I think this might be the one we are looking for" McCormack shouted back, the young coastguard smiled and waved his hand as he turned the ship in the direction of the other coastguard vessel and the yacht. Ray was glad that it was a calm night he was never that comfortable on the water, he would be glad to get back to ashore. The ship cut through the still water with easy and they made good time to the yacht, the other larger coastguard vessel was already trying to hail the crew of the yacht through loudspeakers in both French and English but still nothing, it still held to it's course towards the harbour. McCormack went to the bridge to find out what they could do next, the captain was in contact with his colleague on the other coastguard vessel and they had decided they would board the yacht. The yacht wasn't under sail as there was little wind it was using it's motor to take it in, as it wasn't responding to their calls to stop they would have to board it while it was underway.  
  
"My men will go with yours" McCormack told the captain as he motioned to Ray and Thomas to get ready "If this is what we think it is we need to get it away from the coast, we can't let it reach the shore"  
  
"I understand Monsieur, we have the authority from my Government to use what ever is necessary to stop it" the captain said as he moved his ship closer, with a calm sea it was easy for the coastguard ships to match the yacht's speed and come alongside. Two French coastguards officers gauged the speed and jumped on board the yacht first they took with them ropes to secure the yacht to their ship, Ray and Thomas followed their guns drawn. The yacht wasn't very big and it didn't take longer to find out that no one was onboard; the men from the coast guard easily found the system piloting the yacht as they worked to shut it down while Ray and Thomas searched for the device.  
  
Ray lifted a small panel under one of the bunks "GOT IT" he shouted as he looked down at the explosives packed tightly around the small glass vial. He traced the wires without touching them, he looked up as Thomas clambered over the other bunk to get a look "This is way out of our league" Ray said looking Thomas in the eyes "any ideas?" Ray asked as he watched Thomas go through all the same things he had "by the look of this counter we shouldn't hang around too long" Thomas said as he pushed himself away from the panel, heading for the deck, Ray followed "Come on you're the expert what are we going to do?" Ray asked as he came through the small hatch but Thomas didn't answer him he was already in conversation with McCormack over the radio "Sir, Our only chance is to sink it before it can detonate"  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" came the gruff reply, Thomas rolled his eyes as he looked over at Ray who had heard their bosses words of wisdom "I'll get the bag" he said as motioned for the two coastguard officers to follow him, he then jumped back onto the coastguard ship, it was easier this time as the coastguards had managed to disconnect the piloting system so the yacht and the ships were now only being moved by the motion of the waves. As soon as Ray had got himself onto the deck McCormack thrust a black bag into his hands "Thank you Sir". Ray then tossed the bag to Thomas who caught it and started to open it with one smooth move. As Ray clambered back on board the yacht he had just got his footing when Thomas tossed a small device to him, which he nearly dropped, "Hey, be careful or we'll all end up at the bottom" Ray said glaring at Thomas but it only made him grin more "place that as far forward as you can get it and as close to the bottom as possible" Thomas said before heading to the other end of the yacht.  
  
Duncan paced the corridor outside Alex's room, he kept checking his watch, he had been waiting for over an hour now "Mac why don't we sit down I'm sure they are doing the best they can" Duncan didn't get the chance to answer as they both felt another Immortal, both Fitz and Duncan looked towards the door as Methos walked in "Mac, what happened?" Methos walked past Fitz straight to where Duncan was standing "I don't know, they haven't told me anything the doctor is still in there with her and it's been over an hour" Duncan said as he wiped his hands over his face "I don't understand it Adam she was weak when we left but she was improving wasn't she?" Duncan's face showed the concern he was feeling, Methos put his hand on Duncan's arm "there could be a lot of reasons for the set back Mac, I know it's hard but try not to worry"  
  
The door to Alex's room opened and the doctor came out "Monsieur MacLeod?" he said looking around the corridor "I'm Duncan MacLeod" Duncan said moving Methos out of the way as he walked towards the doctor. "How is she?"  
  
"Would you mind walking with me Monsieur MacLeod," the doctor said gesturing down the corridor "Sure" Duncan replied looking over at Methos, who nodded at Duncan's unspoken request positioning himself against the wall opposite Alex's room. Duncan turned and walked along the corridor with the doctor "So what is wrong with her?" Duncan asked impatiently, the doctor turned to face him "I will be honest with you, we are not sure, we'll know more when we get the test results back." This wasn't what Duncan had wanted to hear "You must have some idea?" his eyes flashed with anger, which made the doctor step back, Duncan saw the look of fear in the young doctor's eyes "I'm sorry, I'm just…" the doctor patted Duncan on the arm "I understand Monsieur, but I can't give you answers I don't have, but it could be an infection, it's not uncommon in long procedures but we should know more tomorrow". The sound of the crash trolley and the nurses leaving the room made the doctor and Duncan look back down the corridor.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes" Duncan heard the reply and didn't wait to hear anymore before he turned for towards the room but the doctor reached out his hand "Monsieur, we've managed to stabilise her but she is very weak, she is drifting in and out of consciousness, don't expect to much from her" he then moved his arm away allowing Duncan to go to Alex. He walked passed Fitz and Methos without a word they both could see the pain on his face, Fitz started to follow him but was stopped as Methos moved into his path and put his arm around Fitz's shoulder "I think he needs to be alone, why don't you buy me a coffee".  
  
Duncan slowly pushed the door open he stood in the doorway part of him didn't want to go in, the room was empty now except for the small figure in the bed by the window. As he walked towards her he laid his coat on the spare bed he stood at the end for a few moments, images of people he had cared for and lost filled his mind; he had to bite his lip to stop from being overwhelmed by his emotion. He moved silently to the chair, taking hold of Alex's hand he sat down pressing it to his lips and a single tear rolled down his cheek dropping onto her hand. Alex's eyes flickered; Duncan smoothed her hair as his eyes followed every contour of her face, he smiled as her eyes opened, it took a few moments for her eyes to focus on his "Duncan, are you all right?" her voice wasn't more than a whisper, Duncan moved to the edge of the chair "you know gave us quite a scare for awhile there" Alex ran her hand down his cheek "I'm tougher than I look you know, anyway you still owe me tha…" Alex didn't manage to finish her sentence before her arm fell back to the bed and she lapsed to unconsciousness but Duncan knew what she was trying to say he smiled at her "Don't worry I always pay a debt" he then sat back in the chair and just watched her. Duncan didn't look up as Methos, Fitz and Joe entered the room, the two Immortals stayed by the door but Joe walked round to where Duncan was sitting "Mac, what did the doctor say?" Duncan stood up and walked over to the window "They don't really know what has happen, they're running tests but they think it could be an infection" Joe stood beside Duncan looking out of the window "I've got a few leads on Lazarski but it will take some time, I just wanted you to know that I haven't given up" Joe then looked over at Alex he had dug up some things on Lazarski which had turned his stomach and he wondered how something that looked so fragile had managed to survive such a nightmare. "I'll check back with you in the morning, I take it you'll be staying here?" Joe asked, Duncan turned to him, he smiled weakly and nodded, Joe looked round at the other two Immortals "Can I give anyone a lift?"  
  
Methos shook his head and looked across at Fitz "Yes, well if you don't mind could you drop me off at my apartment".  
  
"Sure, no problem" Joe said as he motioned Fitz to follow him "I'll come back tomorrow MacLeod" Fitz said but Duncan didn't answer he just nodded while he look out into the night. Methos knew that this wasn't a time for words so he climbed onto the spare bed, leaving his friend with his thoughts but being ready if he needed to talk. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
The pocket of his suit started to vibrate then the phone started to ring, Lazarski excused himself from his guest and went into the next room, he pulled out the cell phone and flipped the cover open "Yes, what is it?" he barked down the phone "Err…we have a small problem Sir" came the reply, Lazarski was already angry this was only making things worse "What are you talking about?"  
  
The man on the other end of the phone took a deep breath before he started speaking "The yacht hasn't arrived and there has been a lot of coastguard activity, I think they've got to it first" the tremble in the man's voice evident to Lazarski. "but they should have been waiting for it to berth" Lazarski replied as he tried to think what could have gone wrong "I know Sir but there is no one waiting for it but I saw at least 3 coastguard ships in and around the harbour" with this news Lazarski knew that his little demonstration had been thwarted and there was only one person to blame "Get back here now" he said before slamming the cell phone closed. "DAMN IT!" he shouted as he knocked all the ornaments from the mantelpiece sending them crashing to the ground, the door was quickly opened by one of his men "Is everything all right Sir?"  
  
"No is not. Did Noir managed to do what I asked?" Lazarski was in no mood to find out that he hadn't, "Yes, he said it was easier than he had thought. Do you want me to put the next part into action?" Lazarski was relieved that something had gone right "Yes" he said with a wave of his hand dismissing the man. Lazarski took a few moments to compose himself he didn't want to alarm his guest that anything was wrong with their deal. He walked over to the desk in front of the window, he sat down in the high backed red leather chair and leant on the desk, resting his chin on one of his hands, he hadn't given her the credit she deserved but now the game was over and he smiled to himself as he thought about his victory, the disc would be his within days.  
  
The nurse crept into the room to check on Alex she didn't want to disturb the two men who were now sleeping after being up most of the night, but she had just reached the bed when the dark haired man in the chair awoke "What time is it?" he asked, the nurse checked her watch that was pinned to her chest "It's a little after 7 Monsieur. They are starting to serve breakfast in the canteen if you and your friend are hungry?" Duncan wiped both his hands over his face as he got to his feet and stretched "No I'm fine but I'll tell him when he wakes up" Duncan said as he nodded towards the sleeping form on the spare bed. The nurse smiled as she started her checks, there was a yawn from the spare bed as Methos sat up blurry eyed "What time is it?"  
  
"Just gone 7" Duncan said as he walked towards him "If your hungry the canteen has opened" Methos swung his legs off the bed "Sounds good to me, are you coming?" he already knew the answer but though he should ask anyway. "No, I'm going to wait for the doctor, see what they have found out" Methos slipped off the bed patting Duncan on the arm "I'll bring you something back" he said as he followed the nurse towards the door. Duncan rubbed his neck it was a little sore from the position he had been sleeping in, he wished the doctor would hurry up he wanted to know what was wrong with her. Alex had been unconscious since he had spoken to her the night before he didn't want that to be the last time.  
  
Methos hadn't arrived back before the doctor started his rounds just before 8 but the doctor couldn't tell Duncan any more than he had last night, the first test results wouldn't be back until later that morning, Duncan's frustration was evident to the doctor who shared his need to find out the answers as this didn't seem to be a normal infection but he did his best to reassure Duncan. Methos came back with a brown paper bag, which he handed to Duncan "This was all I could get" he said as he went over to Alex he carried out all the checks the nurse had just done, his medical training coming back to him.  
  
Methos had gone for some coffee when the doctor returned just before midday; he stood in the doorway "Can I have a word Monsieur MacLeod?" Duncan stood up "Can't you tell me here?"  
  
"I would rather do this away from the patient" the doctor replied, Duncan sighed before following the doctor outside "Here will be fine" he said stopping the doctor going over to the seats by the nurses' station "Ok Monsieur, some of the test results are back" he looked down at the paper work in his hands. While they discussed the results a courier appeared at the nurse's station with a large bouquet of flowers, the nurse signed for them and took a quick look at the card before finding a vase. She smiled at Duncan as she went into Alex's room, Duncan moved over just opening the door enough to see the nurse arranging the vase on the table at the end of Alex's bed. As the nurse was making sure the flowers were looking their best, Alex's eyes opened "How are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she checked the drip "you're a lucky lady all these beautiful flowers, would you like me to read the card?" Alex nodded "Ok let's see who your admirer is" the nurse said pulling the card from the small white envelope "Oh I don't read English very well, I'm sorry" the nurse said handing the card to Alex "That's ok I'll read it later".  
  
The nurse left after turning the flowers one last time to make sure they looked their best. Alex slowly moved the card closer so she could see it better, her blood ran cold and she had to fight to stay conscious as the words from the card filled her mind.  
  
The battle is yours but the war is mine. Make the most of your time, I am the only one who can save you. You know what I want. I'll be in touch.  
  
Alex's hand tightened around the card, but she was too weak to crush it, as the door started to open Alex pushed the card under her pillow. Duncan walked into the room he was greeted by Alex smiling at him from the bed "Nice flowers, who are they from?" Duncan asked as he walked over to her taking hold of her hand "I don't know there wasn't a card" she lied. Methos came back in as Duncan sat on the edge of Alex's bed "Are sleeping beauty awakes" he said as he handed a plastic cup of coffee to Duncan. Alex looked up into Duncan's eyes she tried to reach for his face but she was too weak, he caught hold of her hand, Alex's eyes searched his face "Duncan I want to promise me that no matter.." Alex stopped as a wave of pain ran through her body "Sssh don't try to talk just rest" Duncan said as he smiled down at her, Alex slowly blinked and licked her lips before starting again "no matter what happens, promise me that you won't give the disc to him" Duncan could see her eyes start to glisten with tears and he wondered what she wasn't telling him "Please Duncan promise me" Alex voice was no more than a whisper now as she fought to stay with him to hear his answer, Duncan smoothed her hair and smiled at her "I promise, now get some rest" as Duncan's words soothed her mind she let her eyes close entering the blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
"What was that all about?" Methos asked as he leant back on the spare bed sipping his coffee, Duncan shrugged as his eyes looked over her sleeping form "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling she knows something we don't".  
  
"Has the doctor been yet?" Methos asked as he took another sip of his coffee, Duncan got off the bed and walked over to the flowers on the end of Alex's bed he searched through the flowers but there was nothing there "They haven't found the cause yet he's waiting for one more test. Who sends flowers like this without a card and how would the nurse know to bring them in here" he asked as he looked over to Methos "Perhaps there was a card and the nurse forgot to leave it, I'll check" Methos said putting his cup down on the cabinet beside the spare bed. It didn't take him long to find out that the nurse who brought in the flowers was off duty until the next day. Methos was making his way back to the room when he felt another Immortal; Methos rolled his eyes when he saw Fitz walking down the corridor, he wasn't in the mood to put up with this strange Immortal but he was Mac's friend so he would try. "Arr, Adam, dear boy is MacLeod here?" Fitz asked as he pointed to Alex's room, Methos nodded as he walked towards the room.  
  
"MacLeod, you look terrible, have the doctor's said what is wrong yet?" Fitz asked as he entered the room, "Fitz did you send more flowers?" Duncan asked, as he turned round. When Fitz saw the flowers Duncan was asking about "My dear fellow having seen them I wish I could say that I had but alas not". Methos follows Fitz into the room "Mac the nurse is off duty until tomorrow". Duncan went back and sat in the chair "I think I'm getting a little paranoid". The three Immortals talked about Lazarski and where he might have gone at some length, Alex had been conscious for a short while, Fitz had made his presences felt and even managed to raise a smile from her before she lapsed back into unconsciousness. An uneasy silence descended on the room as they had exhausted all their small talk "What would you say to a drink?" Fitz asked as he got to his feet both Duncan and Methos said they would like one, so Fitz went off to find the canteen. Alex had become restless in the bed and as Duncan tried to calm her Methos straightened out the drip tube, which had become wrapped around her arm, as his fingers ran along the length he felt some moisture on his fingers. Methos began to inspect the tube his actions alerted Duncan "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked round to where Methos was standing "Methos?"  
  
"Sorry Mac, it might be nothing but there is liquid on the outside of this tube" Methos didn't have to look much further before he found what he was looking for "then again it could be something" he pressed the tube and a small droplet of the liquid formed on the outside. Duncan's mind raced as he tried to think how this could have happened, he was interrupted by Fitz entering the room with 3 cans of drink. Duncan turned to his friend "When you were here alone did anyone other than the nurses come in?" Duncan asked as he moved towards Fitz "No one but the nurses got past Hugh Fitzcairn, I swear" Fitz replied as he handed Duncan one of the cans, Duncan turned away to the window as he tried to understand how the tube had become damaged, he opened the can and took a sip, he watched a couple of nurses walk into the entrance of the hospital several stories below. He quickly turned round "Which nurses?" Fitz looked a little surprised by the question and at first didn't answer "Fitz?" Duncan's tone demanded an answer "well, there was two middle aged ones, one with a face that could curdle milk" Fitz shuddered as he remembered her face "the other about the same age but very plain, then in the afternoon this Venus in a uniform appeared" Fitz smiled as he remembered the pretty young nurse he was to entertain that night, but when he looked at Duncan's face he could see it had darkened "Fitz did you leave Alex alone?" Duncan said loudly walking towards him, Fitz's mind raced and then a look of horror crossed his face as he remembered that he had "Fitz?"  
  
"It…it was only for a moment I promise," Fitz said as he backed away "Why…why did you leave her?" Duncan demanded his eyes flashed with anger "I was talking and she wanted to give me her number and didn't have a pen so…"  
  
"I don't believe you because of your libido it looks like Lazarski has managed to get to Alex" Duncan couldn't bear to look at Fitz and he turned away. "It was only a moment I swear MacLeod, I was only at the nurses station".  
  
"JUST GO…GET OUT" Duncan shouted without turning round, Fitz went to walk towards Duncan but he found Methos's arm stopping him "I think it's best if you go" he said as he steered Fitz towards the door just before he closed the door he said "don't worry he'll calm down just give him time" Fitz nodded somewhat crestfallen at his moment of weakness had possibly caused Alex's condition. A few moments later the doctor came into the room after being told of the raised voices "Is everything all right?" he asked as he entered the room, Duncan pulled his anger in as he turned round to greet the doctor "have the results come back yet?"  
  
"Yes but they aren't what I had hoped, there seems to a virus in her system but we haven't been able to identify it yet" the doctor could see the distress his news was causing "try not to worry I'm not giving up, I'm going to take some more samples so we can do some more tests" Duncan rubbed his forehead as he tried to come to terms with what the doctor had just told them, paced the floor, he could feel his anger rising, he turned to Methos "I need some air can you stay with her Adam?"  
  
"Of course" Methos replied, Duncan grabbed his coat and headed outside. The doctor started taking blood samples while Methos watched, when the doctors attention was taken by a nurse opening the door to ask him about another patient, he took his chance and pocketed one of the vials of blood. After the doctor had finished Methos was straightening the bed around Alex, as he moved the pillows he spotted a piece of white card, he pulled it out and realised that it was from the flowers. As he read it he knew that Alex already knew what had happened to her, now the promise she made Duncan make made sense. He tapped the card against fingers as he tried to decide what to tell Duncan, he hadn't noticed Alex come round, as her eyes focused a feeling of alarm overwhelmed her as she saw the card in Methos's hand, with great effort she lifted her hand taking hold of the edge of the card, the pull on the card made Methos look down, he took hold of her hand pulling it away from the card "Adam, please, please don't tell Duncan" she pleaded, he leant forward so he could hear her better "You must know that it might be the only way to save your life" he smoothed her hair away from her eyes "I know but if he gets that disc more people will die, hundreds maybe thousands" Alex struggled to get her breath " Adam, I don't want to live at the expense of others, I've enough blood on my hands as it is" her voice trailed away as she slipped back into unconsciousness, part of him was relieved, as he hadn't promised her anything this would be his decision and he hoped he would make the right one. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
  
Duncan pulled on his coat as he walked out into the cooling, late afternoon air he didn't know where he was going but all he knew was he needed to do something, he felt so helpless in that room watching and waiting. He walked through the car park towards the small wrought iron gates of the park, there were several people walking dogs and on a secluded bench two young lovers sat locked in their own world where nothing existed except each other. His paced slowed as his mind started to calm, the sound of the birds singing lifted his mood and he started to regret how he had spoken to Fitz, it was only a momentary lapse and he knew deep down that Fitz wouldn't have let anything happen deliberately. That was just how Fitz was and maybe it wasn't Fitz he was mad at, maybe it was himself, he should never have allowed them to persuade him to leave. Duncan found that he had walked to the edge of the stream that ran through the park, he sat down on a bench that was under a willow tree that dangled it branches into the glistening water of the stream.  
  
He leant forward placing his elbows on his knees, his hands covering his face, the sound of the water gently flowing past filtered through his thoughts, he sighed deeply as he gave himself a moment to rationalise how he was feeling before getting to his feet, he didn't want to leave Methos on his own in case Lazarski took advantage again. Duncan walked slowly through the car park back into the hospital; the hospital entrance was busy with people as they visited their loved ones, some with happy faces others told the tale of a loved one being lost. Duncan wondered what they saw in his face. When he opened the door to Alex's room he found Methos sitting with his legs over the arm of the chair reading, Methos closed the book and smiled "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, just needed to clear my head, all this waiting is getting to me I guess" Methos stood up putting the book back into the pocket of his brown rain coat that was laid over the back of the chair "He'll make his move soon enough I'm sure. Look I have some things I have to take care of, will you be all right here alone?" Methos said as he pulled on his coat. Duncan scratched his eyebrow and smiled "I'm sure, you go". Methos put his hands in his pockets as he walked passed Duncan, his hand on the book, he stopped before he reached the door and pulled the book back out of his pocket "I think it's going to be a long night, here this will help pass the time" Methos said as he walked back handing the book to Duncan. "I'll be back in the morning" he looked over at Alex "She's a fighter Mac and stubborn, a bit like someone else I know, she won't let him beat her" he said as he opened the door. Duncan wished that he was a confident as he turned the book over in his hands, he was in no mood to read so he placed it on the wheeled table at the end of Alex's bed, he stood there a while just watching her, laying there fighting a battle he had no way of helping her with.  
  
It didn't take Methos long to get to his apartment building, he didn't go to his apartment straight away, first he went to his neighbour. He knocked lightly, a young woman with a slim figure and brunette hair answered the door "Ah Adam Pierson, why is it you only come to my door when you want something, only it's never what I want" she said as she reached out a hand to his cheek, he took hold of her hand and pressed it lightly to his lips "did someone leave something for me?" he said as he moved her gently to one side giving him enough room to enter her apartment, he then saw the two cardboard boxes in the hall "I'll just take these and be out of your way" Methos said as he bent down picking up the two boxes. The young woman closed the door "Oh no you don't escape me that easily Adam Pierson, one good turn deserves another" she said moving closer to him "What did you have in mind?" Methos asked a rye smile on his face, she had caught his eye the moment she had moved in but he had never made a move and here she was doing it for him "I think you owe me an intimate dinner for two, say Saturday night"  
  
"Ok you win, Saturday night it is, you make the arrangements and I'll pick you up at 8. Now can you let me out?" Methos asked, the young woman smiled as she opened the door "Don't you stand my up Adam remember I know where you live" she said as she stood on the tips of her toes to get over the boxes Methos was carrying to press her lips against his, Methos didn't pull away he enjoyed the warmth of her touch and now he was looking forward to Saturday even more. "Don't worry I'll be here" he said as he backed away to his apartment smiling, he knew that he was in for a lot more than dinner and a kiss in the hallway.  
  
Kicking the door closed behind him Methos walked down his hall towards the kitchen, as soon as he had placed the boxes on the counter he grabbed a knife from the block and sliced through the tape sealing the boxes. Carefully he lifted the microscope out of the first box, brushing off the polystyrene beads that had held it safely packed during its transport. The rest of the equipment didn't take him long to unpack, he then shrugged off his coat taking out the small vial containing Alex's blood, he placed the vial in the wooden stand with one hand while throwing his coat into the other room with the other. "Right, let's see what we have here" he said as he rolled up his sleeves.  
  
The room was in darkness except for small light above Alex's bed; Duncan was stood by the window just watching what little activity there was at this time of night, suddenly the sound of Alex gasping for breath brought Duncan's attention back into the room, Duncan had just reached her side when the alarms sounded at the nurses station, seconds later the door was pushed open as the duty nurse and the doctor rushed to Alex's bedside, the doctor moved Duncan away from the bed as he filled a syringe before injecting Alex's with it, a few moments later Alex's breathing started to ease, Duncan sighed with relief. The doctor went to walk past but Duncan grabbed his arm "What happened?" The doctor moved towards the window and Duncan followed "Monsieur, she is weak from the surgery, this virus is making things worse, the drugs I am using seem to be holding it a bay but I don't know for how long".  
  
"Isn't there anything else you can do for her?" Duncan asked as he looked past the doctor to Alex, the doctor followed his gaze "I've sent some blood samples to a specialist laboratory, they have the best experts in rare diseases working on it now. All we can do is hope they find something I can use". The doctor wished he had some better news but he didn't believe in giving false hope, Duncan extended his hand "I'm grateful for all your doing" Duncan said as he shook the doctor's hand. The doctor left leaving Duncan alone, the doctor's words made his heart heavy, as he walked over to the bed, he let his hand run over the bed clothes until his hand touched Alex's, it was colder than it had ever been before, he worked his fingers under hers closing them around her hand, he marvelled at how small it looked in his. Slowly, he sank into the chair as he pressed her cold hand to his lips. "Oh Alex, there are so many things I want to show you, to let you know that life isn't all about darkness and pain" he rubbed her hand on his cheek "It still amazes me that a child could survive what happened to you" He leant forward gently brushing her cheek "You know sometimes I forget how fragile human life is, you have so little time and there is so much I want to share with you, you've got to fight" Duncan fought back the tears that were clouding his eyes "I'm not going to let him win, you can't either".  
  
Methos pinched the bridge of his nose he had been working for 10 hours straight; he got up stretching as he walked over to the window, pulling the cord on the blinds. He covered his eyes as the light from a new day caused him to screw up his eyes, he then reached for the coffee pot but as the last trickle of stewed coffee dropped into his cup he decided that he didn't really want one. Methos decided to take a shower to revive his tired body, he had hit a block nothing he did gave him the answer he was looking for, and he needed time to think. The hot water cascaded over his tired muscles as he soaped his body trying to wash away his fatigue he let his mind drift. He wasn't sure how long he was in the shower but suddenly the water ran cold making him jump out, as he reached back through the cold water to turn it off, a memory sprang into his mind, quickly he grabbed the towel hanging by the shower. He hurried out of the bathroom to his bedroom, throwing open the wardrobe he grabbed a clean pair of jeans and sweatshirt dressing quickly, he pushed his feet into his sneakers as he walked across the living room picking up his coat and car keys on his way out the door. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
Duncan was dosing in the chair when the door opened, he blinked as he focused his eyes on the person entering the room "Joe? What are you doing here?" he asked as he got to his feet "How is she?" Joe asked, as he walked passed Duncan putting the tray he was carrying on the wheeled table at the end of Alex's bed "You don't look so good either, Mac" Joe smiled as he handed one of the cups to Duncan. "Alex had a really bad night," Duncan said pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand as he took the cup Joe offered with the other. Duncan pulled the plastic lid off as he walked over to the window, he watched as Joe looked down at Alex. Duncan took a sip of his coffee "So Joe what brings you here this early? It's not the normal time for visiting".  
  
"Surely, the doctor's can do something?" Joe asked trying to change the subject, he hadn't realise how much this was effecting Duncan and now he wasn't sure he should tell him what he had found, he didn't look in any condition to face a challenge. Duncan walked round the other side of the bed, he looked down at Alex, he ran his hand down the side of her face "They're waiting for results from a laboratory that specialises in rare diseases but I don't think the doctor is too confident" Duncan then walked back to the window taking another sip of his coffee. "But you didn't come all this way so early in the morning for a progress report" Duncan said as he walked back to the window. Joe realised that he couldn't fool Duncan about his motives for this visit, as his fingers closed around the piece of paper that was concealed in his pocket he turned to face Duncan "I think we've found him" Joe said as he pulled the paper from his pocket "Lazarski?" Duncan said as he pushed himself away from the window placing the lid back on the coffee cup, Joe held out the piece of paper "He's got a little Chateau about 20 miles south of Paris" Joe watched as Duncan read through the address he had just given him "One of my guys saw him there yesterday"  
  
Duncan turned back to the window, this had been what he had been waiting for but part of him didn't want to leave Alex. Joe walked over to Duncan "I don't think he's going anywhere for a while, so you have time. You need to think carefully about this one Mac he isn't someone to underestimate" Joe said as he walked over to the window. The sound of Alex gasping made them both look round, they didn't have time to react before the room filled with the duty nurses and doctor, they both watched as they worked neither wishing to say anything in case they tempted fate. Joe and Duncan stood in silence as they watched the doctor revive Alex again. It took quite a while before he was happy that she was stable, he dismissed the nurses before joining Duncan and Joe at the window. The look on his face told them that this wasn't news either of them wanted "I will be honest with you Monsieur MacLeod, I can't risk giving her anymore of the drugs I've been using without causing more harm to her. There's been no news from the tests I sent off" the doctor put his hand on Duncan's arm "I think that you should prepare for the worse, contact anyone you think should know before it's too late" Duncan turned away to the window, he didn't want either Joe or the Doctor to see that he was fighting his emotions "Thanks I will" Duncan said without turning round, Joe held out his hand to the Doctor "It's good of you to be honest with us, I'll make sure that everyone gets here in time".  
  
"I just wish I had better news to give you" the Doctor said as he turned to leave but as he walked to the door his foot caught the leg of the wheeled table at the end of Alex's bed, the book Methos had given to Duncan had become balanced on the edge in all the activity that had just been surrounding Alex. The book hit the edge of the bed sending the piece of card that Methos had used as a bookmark fluttering to the ground by Duncan's feet. As the Doctor bent down to pick up the book as Duncan picked up the card, the Doctor handed the book to Joe, "I'm so sorry" he said before leaving the room, Joe put the book back on the wheeled table before turning to Duncan who had just turned over the card and was reading the words that were handwritten on it. Joe watched as his face darkened "Mac, what is it?" Joe said stepping forward "The flowers were from Lazarski, this is his message.I can't believe Methos didn't tell me" Duncan said as he picked up the flowers, throwing them in the bin. Duncan started pacing the room; he could think why Methos wouldn't tell him about the card with every step he felt the anger coursing faster and faster through his body. Duncan grabbed his coat but Joe barred his path "Mac, what are you going to do?" As he pulled on his coat he looked at Joe in the eyes, Joe could see that his eyes had grown cold and dark "I'm going to kill him" Duncan said through clenched teeth, Duncan went to go round Joe but Joe's hand on his chest stopped him "Your talking about Lazarski right?"  
  
Duncan moved Joe aside without answering his question, he turned back as he got to the door "stay with her Joe, I don't want her to be alone" Duncan waited only long enough for Joe to agree before closing the door and heading down the hall to the elevators. As Duncan passed the door to the stairs he felt the presences of an Immortal he waited but as Methos opened the door he continued walking towards the elevators "Mac, wait Mac!" Methos called after him, Duncan stopped a few metres down the hall but didn't turn round "Where are you going?" Methos asked as he walked around Duncan.  
  
Duncan took the card out of his pocket and turned it over in his hands "Joe's found Lazarski and I'm going to pay him a little visit" Duncan thrust the card into Methos's hand as he stepped round him and continued to the elevators. Methos looked at the small white card, screwed up his eyes and shook his head "Mac, you can't do this" he shouted as he rushed after Duncan grabbing hold of his arm "Just watch me" Duncan said as he turned to face Methos.  
  
"It's not your choice Mac, you promised Alex that you wouldn't let him get the disc"  
  
"I didn't know that it could save her then, I do know" Duncan wrenched his arm from Methos's grip as he turned away "Mac, you can't do this, it's her choice not yours, you might be able to live with it but do you have the right to make Alex live with it, she already made her choice"  
  
"But she'll die, Methos"  
  
"No, not necessarily I think I've found a cure" Duncan thought for a moment "You might think you have but Lazarski knows he has, I'm not willing to risk it" Duncan said as he walked off. Methos wanted to go after him but knew he had first try to save Alex, he only hoped it worked. Methos met the doctor dealing with Alex's case as he walked to her room; he spent some time finding out what had happened over the previous night before going into Alex's room "Adam did you see Mac?" Joe asked as Methos walked into the room "Yes, I saw him but I couldn't talk him out of going, you now how stubborn he can be" he said as he walked over to Alex's bed putting the small black bag on the bed.  
  
Joe smiled "Yeah, I tried too, so what's in the bag?" Methos smiled "I think I've found a cure for the virus" he said as he took a syringe from the bag, he checked there were no air bubbles, as he moved to Alex's arm, Joe leaned across the bed "Woo.wait a minute shouldn't you check with the doctor?" Methos moved Joe's hand away "They've run out of options this is her only chance".  
  
"So what is it?" Joe asked as he sat back down in the chair "I did some of my own tests, this is a little something I learned many years ago when I was travelling through the Amazon" as Methos injected Alex he looked back over at Joe "Did you know there are things the Amazon Indians used centuries ago that haven't been discovered by modern medicine yet", Joe smiled as he shook his head there was so much he didn't know about this man stood in front of him and he wondered just which century Methos had been in the Amazon.  
  
I would like to hear from anyone who is reading my story; I welcome constructive criticism as I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
It had taken Duncan an hour to reach the Chateau. Methos's words kept returning to him but his rage was keeping him from thinking clearly. It wasn't until he was sat in the car opposite the tall, black wrought iron gates of the Chateau that his rage started to subside. He had watched the two men just inside the gates they never left so this wasn't going to be a way in. His mind drifted to Alex, the image of her lying in the hospital her life slowly slipping away brought all his feeling of helplessness back. Duncan got out of the car he walked away from the gates; his fingers lightly traced the stone of the Chateau's tall boundary wall as he searched for another way in.  
  
Joe was sat in the chair just watching Alex nothing had happened since Methos had injected his remedy into her. Joe wasn't sure what he expected some sort of miracle cure maybe but over 2 hours had gone by with no signs of any change. Methos was laid out on the spare bed staring at the ceiling, his face told none of the doubts that were racing around in his mind. The phone ringing brought him back to reality as he leapt from the bed. "Mac?"  
  
"No, It's not. I think you know who this is Doc. I think you should be ready to deal now, the disc for her life. It's not much to ask" Methos could fell his temper rising. He turned away from Joe and found himself staring at the display on one of the machines monitoring Alex's condition, it was then that he noticed Alex's blood pressure was rising and he couldn't help smiling. "Well, I'm waiting?" Lazarski's voice brought Methos's attention back "You'll be waiting a long time Lazarski, you just lost your ace" Methos said before cutting the call off. "Joe, get the Doctor"  
  
"Sure, do you think something's wrong?" Joe asked as he pulled himself to his feet "I'm not sure but I think it's working" Methos said smiling at Joe.  
  
Lazarski slammed the phone down, he stood for a few moments before he picked up the entire phone ripping it from the wall and hurling it across the room just missing one of his men, who were stood waiting to talk to him. "Get Du Pont here now" he snarled as he paced the room. The young man had only just started for the door before Lazarski barked more orders at him "and get that fixed" Lazarski pointed to the shattered body of the phone. He then walked over to the tall white marble fireplace that almost filled one of the walls. Lazarski put his hand on the cool marble of the mantelpiece but the coolness did nothing to put out the fire that was raging within him "DAMN YOU" he shouted as he ran his arm along the ledge sending the two crystal vases, the ornate golden carriage clock and several pictures in gilt frames that had been there crashing to the floor. As the sound of breaking glass carried out of the room it brought a tall young dark haired man rushing in, his hand on the gun that was swing in the holster just under his arm. He didn't get a chance to speak before Lazarski rounded on him "Get some more men here I want this place sewn up so tight a mouse couldn't get in without me knowing"  
  
"That'll cost"  
  
"I DON'T CARE JUST DO IT" Lazarski screamed his eyes flashing with the anger that was bubbling inside.  
  
Duncan managed to find a section of the wall that had crumbled lowering the height so he was able to pull himself up. He paused for a few moments to check that his landing was clear; he then dropped onto the long grass inside the wall his landing as quiet as he could make it. He checked around to make sure he hadn't be discovered before heading for a line of trees that led towards the Chateau. As Duncan moved closer to the house the number of well armed men increased, he only just managed to duck behind a small building as another patrol did their rounds. Duncan rested his head back on the wall of the building closing his eyes as he tried to slow his heart rate. Methos had been right Lazarski had surrounded himself with his own personal army; it would be suicide to try and face him here.  
  
His hand seemed drawn to the disc in his pocket and as his fingers touched it he heard Alex's voice "Duncan I want to promise me that no matter.no matter what happens, promise me that you won't give the disc to him". He remembered the pleading look in her eyes as she waited for his answer. She had made him promise knowing that it could be the only way to save her. Duncan dropped his head forward biting his lip to keep in control of his emotions. Duncan knew he couldn't go through with it; Lazarski wasn't going to give him the antidote and let him walk out and Methos was right he had no right to break his promise taking away Alex's right to choose.  
  
Joe came back in with the Doctor who quickly started to check the machines and Alex, he turned round to Methos and Joe shaking his head "I don't understand it"  
  
"She's improving right?" Methos asked as he stepped closer "I.I want to run some more test but yes her blood pressure is rising and her breathing is easier" the doctor said as he looked between Alex and Methos "I.I'll be right back" the doctor said before leaving. "I don't believe it but I think you did it, Old man" Joe said as he slapped Methos on the back. The doctor returned a few minutes later with a nurse, they took some blood samples before leaving again without talking to either Joe or Methos. Joe returned to the chair his eyes fixed on Alex's face for any sign she was coming round. Methos was leant against the window he had hoped that there would be clear signs by now, maybe this virus was a stronger strain, and he needed to check again.  
  
Methos walked over to Alex "Don't you think you should try to find Mac?" Joe asked as he watched Methos check all the reading, Methos looked up "I don't have to, I think he's already here".  
  
Moments later the door opened and Duncan walked in "tell me you didn't?" Joe asked as he stood up and moved to the end of the bed, wearily Duncan moved into the room "I was going to Joe, I got within 50 feet of the Chateau but I just couldn't go in. I just couldn't do it, what you said kept going round in my mind. As much as I hate this Alex has the right to decide, even if it kills her" it was then that Duncan noticed the grin on Methos's face "What?"  
  
"I don't think Alex is going to die.well I mean she will one day but that hopefully will be many years from now. Her blood pressure is up and look at her breathing" Duncan looked from Methos to Joe looking for confirmation of what he had just heard "He's right Mac the doctor was just here, we're just waiting for him to run some test to confirm it". Joe moved aside and allowed Duncan to be beside Alex "But how?" Duncan asked as he stroked Alex's face "A little something that I picked up on my travels. We'll have to wait and see if I got it right. It's been awhile since I was shown how to make it". Every half an hour a nurse would come in check all the machines and leave. Each time they all looked up expectantly for news and disappointedly returned to the silence of their own world. The room grew dark as they waited, Methos finally turned on the lamp over the spare bed he was lying on. Joe was dozing in the chair next to the spare bed; he opened his eyes briefly, shifting his position before closing them again. Duncan was leaned forward his elbows on Alex's bed; he held her right hand between his as he rested them against his cheek. His eyes transfixed trying to see even the slightest sign of improvement.  
  
As the door opened again none of them moved as they all expected another routine visit from a nurse. Methos was the first to realise that it was the Doctor who had just entered the room. "Well?" Methos said as he swung himself from the bed onto the floor in one easy movement. As the Doctor walked over to Alex's bed Duncan stood up. The Doctor smiled "I have never seen anything like this.I made them run the tests twice, I even tested a sample myself. Something is attacking the virus, we haven't identified what is doing it yet but it seems harmless to everything but the virus." The Doctor looked at the relieved faces in the room "I'll be back later to check her progress" the doctor said as he walked to the door leaving Joe and the two Immortals alone.  
  
Methos picked up his coat and the small black bag that was on the cabinet. "Well, I'm going to go, I'll drop by tomorrow to see how she's doing. You try and get some rest Mac" Methos said as he turned for the door "Methos wait" Duncan said as he came round the bed towards his friend "look I'm sorry for earlier. I was out of order" Methos patted Duncan on the shoulder "No problem, I know you're under a lot of pressure right now. Just glad I was able to help" Methos said as he turned back from the door. "Oh I nearly forgot Lazarski called, tried to make a deal for the antidote. I told him we're not interested" Methos saw the flash of anger in Duncan's eyes "Don't go after him alone Mac, he might not be as good as you with a blade but he knows how to load the deck in his favour". Duncan remembered all the armed men at the Chateau "I know, I saw for myself this time I'll listen, for now anyway."  
  
"You need to focus here for now Mac. There will be plenty of time to deal with Lazarski and we'll do it together"  
  
"You know the rules Methos, only one Immortal can challenge another" Duncan replied looking Methos in the eyes "Yeah I know but there is nothing about dealing with mortals surrounding him to ensure that. Take care of her Mac. See you tomorrow Joe" with that Methos left. Duncan looked at the ceiling and sighed this last few weeks had been a drain on him. He shrugged off his coat as he turned back to see Joe looking at him "The Old man's right you know Mac. If you go up against him on your own, you'll lose your head".  
  
"I'm not stupid Joe but I am going to kill him just not yet. I want Alex out of the way first he's done enough damage to her for one life time" the sound from the bed stopped him talking and he moved across the room to the bed.  
  
Alex's eyes flickered open, Duncan smiled down at her "Hey, you had us worried there for a while". Alex licked her dry lips "Sorry" Duncan saw the panic in her eyes as a cold chill ran down her spine. Alex's hands tried to pull herself up by grabbing hold of Duncan's arms "The disc where is it, you didn't give it to him, Duncan tell me you didn't"  
  
"Calm down I've got the disc right here" Duncan said as he gently pushed her back onto the bed. Alex was weak and Duncan easily laid her down before he reached for the jug of water on the cabinet beside the bed pouring some of the water into the glass. He lifted Alex's head so she could sip the water. Afterwards, Duncan laid Alex back, she looked up her eyes searching his face, "you look so tired. Have you been here all the time?" Duncan nodded "Don't worry about me you rest and get your strength back. We'll talk later". Duncan held her hand Alex tried to fight it but sleep crept over her. Duncan motioned with his eyes towards the door; Joe didn't say anything he just walked over to the door and waited in the hall. Duncan kissed Alex lightly on the forehead before joining Joe. As Duncan pulled the door quietly closed he turned to face Joe "I want to know if he leaves the Chateau, even if he goes to the shops Joe, he isn't going to do this again to anyone" Joe could see from Duncan's face that he wouldn't be persuaded away from this course of action but he thought he had to try. "Mac, listen to Methos on this one. You're exhausted you're in no condition to fight anyone. Take some time we'll keep an eye on Lazarski. We'll watch him, he won't disappear again"  
  
Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose, his body and mind were tired he had only slept a few hours since Alex was shot. With Lazarski still out there he wasn't sure if he could rest, let alone sleep. Joe could see that his friend was unsure. "Look I'll tell you what if you won't go back to the barge then let me call the bar. Max is on tonight; it shouldn't be very busy I'm sure he'll cope. You jump on the spare bed and I'll wake you if anything happens" Joe could see from Duncan's eyes that he was mulling the options he had. As Duncan rolled his eyes just before speaking Joe knew he had won "OK, anything out of the ordinary and you'll wake me?"  
  
"I swear" Joe said raising his right hand, Duncan smiled and nodded as he opened the door. Alex was still asleep when they walked back into the room. Joe made his way to the phone calling Le Blues bar. He chatted to Max for a short while before going over to the chair. Duncan made sure that Alex was indeed asleep before kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the spare bed pulling off the band that was holding his dark hair away from his face. He placed it on the cabinet as he looked over at Joe, who was settling himself down in the chair "Anything at all you'll wake me?"  
  
"I promise" Joe said as he watched Duncan lay down and close his eyes. It didn't take long for Joe to see the Highlander's face relax as he was overtaken by sleep. "Sleep well my friend" Joe whispered as he leant forward picking up the book Methos had left.  
  
Lazarski's Chateau.  
  
As Du Pont entered the black marble floored hallway he could tell that Lazarski was in a foul mood but the amount of shouting he could hear. His mood wasn't much better, he didn't like being summoned like a child to the head masters office, and he had better things to do. Du Pont would dearly love to be rid of this man but their partnership had made both of them very wealthy and although he didn't like Lazarski's tactics, he loved the results. Although there were at least a dozen dark wood doors leading off of the hall, Du Pont didn't need to ask what room Lazarski was in; he just followed the sound of the raised voices. His hand had just reached for the ornate door handle just as it was wrenched open and one of Lazarski's men came out wiping the blood that was coming from his cut lip away with his hand.  
  
As Du Pont stepped inside he wondered what the young man had done to deserve his treatment but one look at Lazarski's face as he spun round, he could tell it might just have been that he was there. "So I take it by the urgent summons your plan didn't work" Du Pont said as he stepped over the remnants of the crystal vases as he made his way to one of the chairs in front of the desk. He sat down without being asked; he was the only person he knew that could get away with that. Du Pont kept an outward cool manner, he knew if he ever showed anything else Lazarski would see it a weakness and he didn't want to find out what Lazarski would do then.  
  
Now that Du Pont was here Lazarski started to calm down he stood up running his hand along the leather of the chair, Du Pont turned in his chair to keep eye contact, "So are you going to tell me what went wrong?"  
  
"The yacht was intercepted it's at the bottom of the channel. I admit it's a set back. So I decided to see if I couldn't do two things at once, demonstrate the virus and get the disc we need. Now the virus was working but either they found a way to stop it or she is.I.we need to know if she's still alive" Lazarski hit the back of the chair with frustration before he walked around to the front of the desk, sitting on the edge opposite Du Pont. "If they've found away to stop the virus we have to change our plans. I know you have let's say friends in places that could help us" Lazarski smiled as he spoke.  
  
"You know me I like to have friends but they can't help with money. If anything they'll be looking for money, big money depending on the risk. I talked this morning with our contact in Damascus. He's expecting a down payment to close the deal for the arms. If we don't we'll lose the deal"  
  
"Not a problem, I don't like doing it but I have a little in reserve it should cover both things we need. It has to be someone close to her, someone who can get the disc and give us access to the woman" Lazarski had never used his reserve and this would mean he had nothing left and he didn't like being poor.  
  
"Surely, we just need the disc. Why don't we leave the woman alone there's no reason to take unnecessary risks. We don't need her"  
  
"I NEED HER" Lazarski shouted his eyes flashed with what Du Pont could only call insane anger. He had only seen this look once before in his partner and he had watched as he beat a man to death over a car. It had been Lazarski's pride and joy the young man had taken, he was only a petty thief not more that a child but Lazarski didn't like his possessions taken from him and the punishment for doing so was severe. Du Pont watched as Lazarski shook his head to gain his composure again "No this needs to be finished cleanly. I won't have any loose ends this time. I did that before and she came after me. I know her she won't let go. Do you have someone or not?" Lazarski said leaning forward staring Du Pont right in the eyes. It made him feel uncomfortable and he shifted his position in the chair and he wondered if he saw this woman as his possession or a thief and what her ultimate fate would be. Du Pont smiled he always made sure he had 'friends' in many places, for many different reasons, he liked insurance. "Oh yes, I have someone who is just perfect, in the right place at the right time, well for us anyway but it will cost"  
  
A sickening grin came across Lazarski's face, as he reached for the phone, it made Du Pont wonder if he had seen all this man was capable of. Du Pont took out an electronic notepad it didn't take him long to find the number he needed, he then took the phone Lazarski was holding out. "Time to call him I think" Lazarski said as he smiled as he stood up walking over to the drinks trolley in the corner "I think we both deserve a drink" he said as he poured 2 large brandy's. He turned round just as Du Pont put the receiver down with the call unanswered "This might take a while to set up" Du Pont said as he took the glass Lazarski offered him "No problem, we go ahead as normal while you work your magic. This day isn't turning out as bad as I had thought. We get our money, I get the woman and I get to rub the Doc's and his friend's nose in the dirt".  
  
Lazarski took a sip of the brandy "What is it between you and those two anyway?" He had never seen anyone get under his partner's skin like this woman and her two friends. "Just unfinished business" Lazarski said as he stared at the amber liquid in his glass. "Try him again" he said pointing to the phone.  
  
Ray was driving the Embassy car back towards Paris with Thomas dozing in the passenger seat. It had been a success the yacht was gone. It had taken some time for the French Authorities to be satisfied and send drivers down to check on the yacht and retrieve the vial of virus. McCormack had returned to London with a sample and he had told Ray to return the Embassy's car before joining forces with the French agencies to track where Lazarski had gone now. He wished that Alex could be working with them instead of lying in a hospital bed; she seemed to have an insight into how Lazarski's mind worked. He decided that as soon as they got back he would call the hospital and find out how she was doing. The sound of ring woke Thomas who sleepily fumbled in his jacket for his phone; he blinked as he looked at the number that was displayed on the small illuminated screen. He glanced at Ray before cutting off the call unanswered.  
  
"I take it you didn't want to talk to them. Not another of your lady friends who wants to be more than friends?" Ray joked, a few seconds later the phone beeped as a message came in, Thomas read the message to himself 'Call me. Your horse has won'. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
  
Alex's condition improved day by day until the Doctor decided that she no longer needed to be kept in the intensive care unit. Alex had been moved to a private room, which Duncan paid for he didn't want to take the chance that anyone else might become involved if Lazarski tried to get to Alex. Duncan had chosen a room with a large window that looked out over the park, which was next to the hospital. Ray had called the hospital several times but each time Alex had refused to talk to him. Duncan had tried to find out why she wouldn't but Alex always fell silent. He had tried different approaches but finally decided that she would tell him when she felt the need. Duncan had used the time Joe and Methos were watching Alex to go to see Fitz at his apartment to apologise for the way he had spoken to him,but his friend wouldn't hear of it. "You had every right to be angry with me, I know I was when I realised just how easy it was for them to distract me. Water under the bridge old boy, nothing more to be said" It was like the incident had never happened, they both knew what they had done but they let it go. Now between Duncan, Methos, Joe and Fitz they had a rota to ensure that Alex's was never alone.  
  
Duncan had relieved Fitz who had been on the night shift several hours ago and he had been alarmed to hear that Fitz had been telling Alex about his version of the past. Alex was propped up with several pillows behind her listening as Duncan told her his version, her mind filling with images of the far away places lost in the mists of time. Duncan told Alex of how Paris had changed over the years. His descriptions of the places he was going to take her when she was fully recovered were so detailed Alex could almost believe she had already been there. The thought of actually seeing these places with her own eyes started to fill her with excitement, something she hadn't felt for a long time. Duncan had also described places in London he had been to, the times he had shared there with Fitz and the trouble they had gotten into. He wanted to make sure Alex knew the true versions of events, not just Fitz's colourful version.  
  
The phone ringing stopped Duncan telling more of his side of the story about the time they had tried to take crown jewels. Alex had been amused by the differences in the two versions and she smiled as she watched Duncan pick up the phone. "Duncan it's Ray. How is she today?"  
  
Duncan looked across at Alex "Nothing much has changed since you called the other day. Is there something else you want?" Duncan asked as he watched the smile on Alex's face fade as she realised who Duncan was talking to. "I really need to speak with Alex she might be able to help us" there was a slight plea in his voice but Duncan could see from Alex's face she wasn't going to talk to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ray but Alex won't talk to you. Is there anything I can help with?"  
  
"It's kind of you to offer Duncan but I really need to talk to Alex on this one but try and persuade her this really is important"  
  
"I'll try but I'm not promising anything. It's her decision" Duncan said before replacing the receiver.  
  
As Ray put the receiver down Thomas erupted "He can't tell us if we can see Alex or not. Who the hell does he think he is?" Thomas shouted as he grabbed his coat from the bed. Ray had not been prepared for Thomas's reaction at all "Where are you going?" he asked as he stepped in front of Thomas "the hospital we need to know if she knows where Lazarski is now. We haven't got the time to chase our tails until some jumped up antique dealer will let us see her"  
  
"Wow calm down. It's not Duncan who doesn't want us to see Alex, its Alex. I don't know why but she won't and going down there shouting the odds isn't going to change her mind." Ray said his hands up in front of him ready to stop Thomas physically if he had to. He couldn't understand his partner's behaviour since they had arrived back in Paris. After the text message in the car Thomas had made one phone call when they had got back to the hotel. His mood had changed instantly, he became withdrawn and he was very insistent that they needed to see Alex, which was unusual, as Thomas never liked taking help on a case especially from Alex. Thomas had never forgiven her for solving a case he had worked on for months, McCormack had brought Alex in when it looked like all their efforts would be wasted and within days she had found the man they wanted. Ray always wondered about the method she had used but he couldn't fault the results.  
  
"Duncan said he would talk to her again, see if he can't persuade her to see us and I think we should leave it to him." Ray stared into his partner's eyes but Thomas wouldn't keep eye contact with him "and what are we to do in the mean time?" Thomas asked as he moved away from Ray "our job. Let's see if our French friends have managed to come up with anything. Duncan we call me if she changes her mind" Ray could see from Thomas's body language that he didn't like this option but the last thing Ray wanted was a shouting match at the hospital. As Thomas watched his partner pull on his jacket covering the gun hostel under his left arm, he wonder how he could break away from him without Ray getting suspicious. His caller had been very specific that this had to be handled soon or he would be the loser and he wasn't about to let Alex make him a loser again.  
  
Duncan then walked over to Alex's bed sitting down beside her. "Are you ready to tell me why you won't talk or see them?" Alex turned her head away looking out of the window, she didn't know how to explain what she was feeling, as she wasn't really sure herself. "Alex, they're your friends, Ray concerned about you, he doesn't understand why you won't see him," Alex continued to look out of the window but Duncan could just see the glistening of tears in her eyes. He gently lifted her head turning her to face him. "Hey, something is wrong to get you this upset, talk to me Alex, maybe I can help" Duncan said as he wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face "I can't"  
  
"Yes you can" Duncan said taking hold of Alex's trembling hand "I.I'm afraid Duncan"  
  
"You don't have to be afraid you're not alone. Take your time I'm not going anywhere" Alex licked her dry lips as she tried to collect her thoughts so they would make sense. Alex closed her eyes for a moment before looking back up into Duncan's eyes. "They were never my friends, they were just people I worked with. I never allowed anyone to get close enough to be my friend, it was safer that way."  
  
"Safer for whom. You or them?"  
  
"Both I suppose. I used to be so sure of who I was Duncan, but now I'm not so sure. You see things have changed I've changed. It's just, I can't remember the last time I felt like this, at peace, contented. I'm scared of losing it. Since I've been in Paris with you I've seen things and felt things I didn't think were possible for me. I've been so numb in body and mind for so long" Alex could see from Duncan's eyes that he wanted to hear more "Take this morning I woke early just before dawn I watched as the sun rose and the light filled the room. I've seen the dawn many times on stake- outs and things but I've never noticed how many different colours there are, how the shadows make things look so different." he could tell from her eyes that all these new feelings were over whelming her a little.  
  
"I feel the person I was is gone and I don't think I can go back to being who they want or expect me to be" he watched her eyes misted again with tears. Duncan had seen the look in her eyes before after she had awoken from one of her nightmares, the horror and fear of what had happened to her written clearly in her eyes. He said nothing just gently squeezed her hand to give her courage to continue. "Oh Duncan I've spent so long living in the shadows, making myself numb to what was happening to me and those around me. I thought that if I destroyed Lazarski it would free me but now I'm not sure. You see I think it was me all along, I was keeping myself trapped. I know you want me to see Ray and the others but I'm afraid, if I see them they will pull me back. Before I could handle it I was numb nothing could hurt me but that Alex died when she fell from that bridge. Ray will want me to be who I was not who I've become"  
  
Duncan leant forward pulling her into his embrace as her tears started to fall again "No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to. I won't let them, but you can't hide from who you were or who you've become. The longer you put off facing your fears the harder it will become. Believe me I know" Duncan said as Alex buried her face into his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Duncan held her as she let all of her buried feelings flood out. Duncan didn't push her to talk anymore, he knew this was a journey she had to make alone all he could do was be there for her.  
  
When Alex had exhausted herself and lay sleeping Duncan had gone to look out of the window at the park below, his mind running through all she had told him. Compared to him she had lived only a very short time but because of one of his kind it had been full of pain. The thought of how many others lives Lazarski had plunged into nightmares, made his temper rise and without realising it his fist had slammed into the windowsill. The sound woke Alex "Duncan are you all right?" Alex said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, he turned towards her and smiled "I'm fine, sorry I didn't mean to wake you".  
  
"I sleep to much lately"  
  
"You need your rest if you're going to get better" Duncan said as he crossed back to the bed sitting on the edge. The desire to go after Lazarski was burning inside him but he was trying to keep his manner calm but Alex could see from his eyes what he was thinking and the only way she could think of stopping Duncan going after Lazarski was if he was behind bars. "Duncan, I thought about what you said and your right I should talk to Ray. Can you arrange it?"  
  
"Of course. Your sure you want to do this?" Duncan didn't want her to feel she had to do anything she didn't want to. Alex smiled "I'm sure"  
  
"Ok, I'll sort it out tonight". Duncan said Alex had seen the look Duncan had in his eyes in others before, the fire of the hatred that burned inside, the need to make someone suffer written clearly. Alex had in the past even seen the same look reflected in her own eyes as she had stared into a mirror. She knew that Duncan had a dark side he managed to keep well hidden but his eyes betrayed him to those who knew what to look for. He wanted Lazarski dead and he was more than capable of doing it. Before she could ask him anything the door opened and Methos walked in. "And how is my patient today?"  
  
"Ready to take on the world again" Alex replied smiling, Duncan had told her all about Methos's part in her recovery but Methos had never mentioned anything about how he had done it or where he had found the cure and Alex didn't think she should ask. "Well, MacLeod isn't it time you left me and my lovely patient alone?" Methos said as he threw his coat over the spare bed "Ok I'm going. I'll be back in the morning" Duncan said as he leaned over to kiss Alex, he then walked past Methos towards the door "I don't suppose you have any interesting stories about Duncan" Alex asked as Methos settled into the chair. Alex's question stopped Duncan at the door "Don't you dare" Duncan said smiling as he pointed to Methos.  
  
"Well now you come to mention it!" Methos replied with a big grin on his face, Duncan threw his hands in the air, as he knew he wasn't going to win this one. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
Lazarski sat alone in his study staring into the empty fireplace, a large brandy in his hand. How his plans had been thwarted was still playing on his mind. He didn't like losing especially money, they might have found a cure for his virus so in the long term it would be useless but he could still have some fun with it. "JEAN PAUL!" Lazarski shouted as he got to his feet. It didn't take long before a short middle-aged man with round glasses came running in. "Yes Monsieur"  
  
"I want you to get Blane in here, with his box of tricks" Lazarski then waved the little man away before draining his glass, a grin broke across his face as he thought about what he was about to do and the fact that it might just help Du Pont's man get the disc for him was just icing on the cake. He walked over to the drinks trolley picking up the crystal decanter he poured himself another large brandy, then with a smug look on his face he settled himself down into one of the chairs to wait for Blane to appear.  
  
Ray held the door to the bar open for Thomas, they hadn't had any luck with the French Authorities they were just as stumped as Ray and Thomas were. Ray had thought that a drink might lighten his partners mood but the look on his face as he entered the bar Ray knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task. The bar was quite busy but they managed to find two bar stools. Thomas sat down without saying anything and started to play with the drinks mat that was laid on the bar. Ray looked across at his partner and shook his head before turning to get the attention of the barman. "deux beer merci" Ray said as he held up his hand, the barman finished serving the young women before placing two beers in front of Ray. As he picked up his beer Ray turned to Thomas "Are you going to tell me what the hell has gotten into you the last few days?"  
  
Thomas stared into his beer he could feel Ray's eyes watching him as he waited for an answer. Thomas knew he couldn't tell him the truth as Ray had made his feelings clear about Alex years before, so he had to think on his feet. "I don't understand what we're still doing here, No that's wrong I do. If Alex wasn't McCormack prodigy we wouldn't be wasting our time with this. It's a French problem now".  
  
"So you have something more pressing in London?" Ray questioned he knew that there was no love lost between Alex and Thomas but he hadn't seen his partner react like this in years. He was about to try to dig deeper when his cell phone started to ring "Ray Muir speaking"  
  
"Ray its Duncan MacLeod"  
  
"Hi Duncan, nothings wrong is it?"  
  
"No everything's fine. Alex asked me to call you. Can you come to the hospital tomorrow morning?" Ray was a little surprised that Duncan had managed to get Alex to change her mind "Yes, of course. What time?"  
  
"I'll be here by about 9 so can you make 10?"  
  
"Sure and thank you Duncan. We'll see you at 10" Ray then closed his cell phone as he returned it to his pocket he turned to Thomas "See I told you patience would work, Alex has agreed to see us tomorrow morning. Now that should cheer you up a bit" but Thomas said nothing he just stared at the other side of the bar sipping his beer. Ray decided to give up trying to sort this one out; he had been trying for years to calm things between Alex and his partner. Maybe he would try again another day. They finished their beers without speaking before heading back to their hotel room.  
  
Ray awoke as the door to their hotel room opened, he blinked at the light it let in "What time is it?" Ray asked as he pulled himself up in the bed. "A little after 7" Thomas replied as he walked over to his bed laying down. "Where have you been?" Ray asked as he looked over at his partner, he didn't look like he had been asleep all night. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. What time do we have to be at the hospital?"  
  
"10, you could grab nearly a couple of hours sleep. You look like shit," Thomas didn't answer as he covered his eyes with his arm. He knew he couldn't sleep but it was a way of avoiding any more questions from Ray. When Ray realised he wasn't going to get anything else from Thomas he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
As the door to Alex's hospital room opened Duncan got to his feet and moved in front of Alex's bed. He relaxed as Ray entered followed by Thomas "Right on time" Duncan said as he moved back to chair beside Alex. Ray moved towards Alex but Thomas stayed at the end of the spare bed. "How are you feeling?" Ray asked.  
  
"Better, but I don't think I'll be dancing for a while" Alex smiled weakly Duncan could see from her eyes that she wasn't comfortable so he slipped his hand over Alex's to show her she wasn't alone. "But you didn't come to ask about me health did you?" Ray was a little surprised at Alex's direct approach but when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him but at Thomas he realised that she was reacting to Thomas's body language. Ray turned and glared at his partner who finally softened his stance. "We've looked everywhere we could really use your help" Thomas said as he moved closer to the bed. Alex looked across at Duncan she had heard Duncan and Adam talking about the Chateau when she was dozing, she knew he wouldn't like this but she didn't want Duncan to go after Lazarski she couldn't face the idea that she might lose him. Alex dropped her eyes away from Duncan; she was unable to bring herself to see how this might hurt him "when I was at his house I over heard some of his men talking. He has a Chateau about 20 miles south of Paris. I think it's called Ollainville" She felt Duncan's grip on her hand tighten and she knew he knew where she had found the information.  
  
The door opened and a young blonde nurse walked nervously into the room "I'm sorry to bother you but is one of you Monsieur Muir?"  
  
"I'm Ray Muir"  
  
"This was dropped at the nurses station for you" the young nurse said handing a white envelope to Ray. As the nurse left all eyes focused on Ray as he opened the envelope. As Ray read the note a confused look came over his face, Thomas took the note from him and read it himself. "What the hell is this about?"  
  
"It's from Lazarski he's laid on another demonstration of his virus but I don't understand where" Ray said as he took back the note from Thomas. Duncan got up from the chair and moved round towards Ray "Do you mind if I take a look?"  
  
"Be my guest" Ray said as he handed it to Duncan.  
  
As Duncan read the words on the page the meaning was all to clear to him.  
  
'Let's play a little game. A small device has been placed near where the great general spent his last days. You have 1 hour.'  
  
Ray hadn't missed the look of recognition on Duncan's face "You know where this is, don't you?" The anger rising in Duncan was plain to see. He looked round the room before collecting his coat from the spare bed and making his way towards the door. Ray stepping in front of him halted his progress "Oh no, this time we go together"  
  
"I need you to stay here and watch Alex this might be an attempt to get to her"  
  
"Duncan, I'll be fine" Alex called out from the bed. Thomas turned to Ray and Duncan "It's OK I'll stay with Alex. It will be quicker to look with two of you" Duncan couldn't fault this logic "Ok let's go" he said as he opened the door. Alex had hoped that Ray would stay but she knew there was no time to waste trying to explain the gut feeling she had. Over the years she had learned to trust it and it was telling her now that there was danger in the room. 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
As Alex watched Duncan and Ray leave she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Thomas returned to the spare bed and was leaning against it his eyes transfixed on her. Alex swallowed nervously she didn't like the look in Thomas's eyes. "So are you going to tell me why you wanted to stay?" she asked but her question got no response. Alex but her hand over to the cabinet beside her bed, she instinctively moved the vase of flowers Fitz had given her closer as she retrieved a magazine she had left there. She tried to ignore him but being under someone's constant gaze would make it hard for anyone to concentrate.  
  
As Duncan and Ray approached the car park Ray went to walk towards his car "No we'll take my car" Duncan said pointing towards his black Citroen "I just thought I'd take my car as well" Ray responded, Duncan didn't stop to discuss his decision he continue towards the Citroen, when he got there he turned to Ray who had stopped a little way from the car. Duncan rested his arms on the top of his car "You have no idea where we're going and I haven't got time to worry if you're able to follow me. Get in" Duncan said getting in, a few seconds later Ray climbed into the passenger seat just in time as Duncan slammed the car into gear.  
  
About 15 minutes past before Thomas got to his feet and walked over to the window. Alex watched his progress around the room without lifting her head; she had been turning the pages of the magazine without taking in anything that was printed there. "Where is it?" Thomas asked as he looked out at the park below. "Where's what?" Alex question as she looked up, she had an idea what he was talking about but she didn't want to assume anything, especially not of Thomas. He turned round the hatred in his eyes very obvious to Alex and she instinctively shifted in her bed but the movement made her wince, as the stitches in her stomach pulled slightly as she moved. "Don't play games with me I'm not in the mood and I don't have the time. The disc, where is the disc?"  
  
"You know I gave Ray a copy of the disc" Alex replied as her eyes surveyed the room for anything that could help her. "NOT THAT DISC" Thomas shouted as he moved closer to her "The one with the bank codes"  
  
"I don't have it"  
  
Thomas laughed, "You expect me to believe that. Alex Rogan trusting another human being with something that important. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"  
  
"People can change" was the only reply Alex could think of, but this just made Thomas angrier. He pulled open the cabinet by her bed and pulled everything out. He checked her clothes before hurling them across the room. "I want that disc Alex," he said standing up after finding nothing. The fear Alex had been feeling started to turn into anger "I don't believe it you've sold out. Lazarski's bought you hasn't he?"  
  
A smile broke on Thomas's face "No, he's given me the chance to get even with you and get me life back with a little bonus"  
  
"Get even with me. What are you talking about?" As her words left her lips they seemed to enflame Thomas he moved really close, his face no more than 2 inches from hers "How quickly and easily you've forgotten her. I wish I could erase her so easily from my mind. It's about time you paid for what happened to Christina. You do remember her, don't you?"  
  
Alex's mind raced as the image of Christina became clear she had been assigned to Alex as a partner, McCormack had insisted. Alex had tried to fight it she didn't like having partners especially not when they were just out of training. Alex had made her feelings known even to Christina. Her arrival had caused quite a stir in the male operatives; Alex hadn't been surprised by it after all Christina was about 25 good-looking and a tall leggy brunette. Thomas had been bowled over by her; no one had ever seen him react like this to any woman, after all Thomas had a reputation of a ladies man, love them and leave them that was the way he had treated them in the past.  
  
Christina was bright and Alex couldn't fault the fact that she was keen to learn and this lessened Alex's resistance but Alex had to hold her temper on many occasions as Christina's blossoming romance with Thomas had interfered with a case they were working on. So Alex decided to carry on working alone when Christina was off duty spending time with Thomas. This caused friction between her and Christina, as Alex solved cases without her. Late one night Alex brought in terrorist suspect connected to a big case Christina and Alex had been working on, but Christina was in the building and when she realised what Alex had been doing there was a blazing row. Alex hadn't pulled any punches, she made her feelings clearly known, she wasn't about to let a lead go cold while Christina played house with Thomas. She told Christina as her supervision officer she had to write a report at the end of her probation period. In the heat of the argument Alex shouted that she wasn't going to pass her. Christina had demanded to know why. "You're too easily distracted, with little or no commitment to this kind of work, you delay cases to make room for a social life. You can't give them out there a chance to get away. Your just not up to the job" Christina had stormed out after yelling back at Alex that she could do the job just as well if not better than her and have a life as well. It had been the last time Alex saw her alive.  
  
Thomas could see the recognition on Alex's face "So you do remember her. Do you remember that she's dead because of you?" he said as he moved away back towards the window  
  
"Look I didn't have anything to do with her death" Alex now knew that she could be in real danger here and she was in no condition for a fight.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU!" Thomas shouted as he spun round to face her "She idealised you, the great Alex Rogan, McCormack's star, you were all she talked about, how she wanted to be just like you. She thought she had to prove just how good she was, that she could do anything as good as you. Only she couldn't could she, there was no way for her to ever be like you, she wasn't a cold hearted bitch."  
  
Alex breathed deeply trying to think her way out of this "Thomas I didn't know she was going to go after Maxwell on her own. If I had any idea I would have stopped her, you have to believe that. I know I should have gone after her when she walked out but McCormack called me into his office. When I got out she had already left the building. I went by her apartment that night and next morning but she wasn't there, I thought she was with you."  
  
"How convenient and how typical of you. You've convinced yourself that you did nothing wrong. You were her partner damn it! You were supposed to be there for her, not pulling her to pieces because she didn't want to live like you" Alex mind drifted to that morning, she had returned to her car when she found that Christina still wasn't home. The memory of the radio call still turned her stomach over "All units, Officer down, Griffin warehouse, Hammersmith Road, ambulance on route. Several armed suspects thought to be still on scene." From the address Alex knew it involved Maxwell, a drug dealer and arms dealer she had been hunting for months and now with horror knew where Christina had gone.  
  
By the time Alex had arrived at the scene the area was swamped with Criminal Intelligence vehicles. Alex abandoned her car in front of 2 others and made her way towards the building. She stopped at the door her hands gripping the metal doorframe, as a sick feeling hit her stomach; she watched the scene in the middle of the dimly lit warehouse. A figure was crumpled on the floor holding onto another that was laid outstretched on the cold concrete, a pool of blood surrounding them. Several others were stood around as Alex walked slowly across the concrete floor she just knew that it was Christina laying on the floor. The last words she had said to her came back to deafen her as they screamed at her from her memory. She wished she could take them back but Alex knew from the way Thomas was cradling her that it was too late. Ray had seen her coming and had moved to stop her getting any closer "This isn't a good time Alex".  
  
The sound of her name made Thomas look up, the hatred in his eyes almost took Alex's breath away "Get that Bitch out of here" he shouted before he turned back to Christina's lifeless body. Alex hadn't resisted Ray as he steered her through the warehouse door. "What was she doing here?" Alex asked her mind unable to process what had happened. "After your little argument yesterday she booked out a car from the pool and surveillance gear. That was the last anyone heard from her until her distress call this morning"  
  
"What the hell possessed her to try this alone?" Alex asked but the look on Ray's face gave her the answer and the look on Christina's face flashed into Alex's mind and the last words she would ever hear her say "I can do this job just as good if not better than you and unlike you I'm not scared to have a life too. I'll show you just how good I am"  
  
"Oh my God" Alex said as she run her hands through her hair as she walked towards her car. Ray followed "Alex you couldn't have known what she planned to do" Alex spun round to face Ray "Couldn't I? I should have realised, she was more like me than I wanted to admit and this is something I would have done if someone had just told me that I wasn't good enough."  
  
"You can't blame yourself Alex." Alex opened her car door before looking back at Ray "Can't I, you tell that to Thomas he blames me and I'm not sure he isn't right" before Alex could get into her car Ray took hold of her arm "She made this choice not you."  
  
"Did she or did I push into something she wasn't ready for. I told McCormack I'm no good with partners but he wouldn't listen and now look. If she'd been put with Roberts or Willis she might still be alive now" Alex noticed that Ray was torn between staying with her or going back to his shattered partner. "Go back to your partner Ray, he needs you"  
  
"What about you? Are you going to be OK?" Alex smiled weakly "Me, no need to worry about me. I don't need anyone or haven't you heard." Ray heard the words but he didn't think Alex was as hard as her outward manner projected and he didn't like that look in her eyes, it usually meant trouble. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"The only thing I'm good at my job"  
  
Thomas walked back towards her "Partners are supposed to watch each other's backs, to stick together". The last part of Thomas words made Alex catch her breath, 'Is Ray involved in this?' the thought alarmed her, she didn't want to believe it but he was quick to leave Thomas here and he knew the bad feeling between them. "Now where is the disc?"  
  
"I told you I don't have it and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you" Thomas launched across the room back handing Alex across the face. Her eye felt like it was going to explode but she didn't cry out, she had learned long ago not to give any one the pleasure of knowing how much they had hurt her.  
  
"Do you think Christina would be proud of what your doing in her name? That you've sold out to likes of Lazarski" Alex's words hit the nerve they were meant to and Thomas grabbed her around the throat. As he concentrated on choking the life out of her, Alex managed to reach the heavy glass vase and with all the strength she could muster she brought it crashing down into Thomas's skull. The impact was enough to break the vase into pieces and send Thomas crashing to the ground.  
  
Alex knew she didn't have the time to wait to stay to see if Duncan would make it back before Thomas came round and as she didn't know what Ray's part in all of this was. She rubbed her throat as she pushed back the covers and slowly swung her legs out as she placed her weight on her feet she had to hold onto the bed to steady herself as her legs were a little weak after being in bed for so long. As quickly as she could she picked up her clothes and dressed. It wasn't easy as the pain from her wound kept flowing over her making her stop until it had subsided. Just as she had finished there was a groan from Thomas, Alex walked over and bent down she quickly found a pressure point and render him unconscious again. She then took his gun from its holster; Alex put the gun behind her back and pushed it into the belt of her jeans. Alex then made for the door as she opened it she used the frame for support as she checked the hall was clear.  
  
Alex used all her skills to avoid the nurses and find her way to the back entrance. She didn't want to use the main entrance, as she didn't know if Lazarski had any men there. Alex hadn't realised just how much the virus and the surgery had weakened her but it was very clear to her now as everything was taking a great amount of effort. Her survival instincts had now taken over all she could think about was getting out of the hospital. She pulled her jacket around her as she opened the final door. She stumbled on the ramp leading down to the road but managed to catch hold of the handrail to stop herself from falling. As she took a moment to regain her composure she looked around there was nothing she recognised, the hospital must be in a part of Paris she had never been to. There was no time to worry about it now her first task was to get away from the hospital and then she'd figure out how to get to Duncan. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
  
Duncan steered the Citroen down onto the Paris ring road it might be a little longer in distance this way but it should be quicker than trying to weave their way through the Paris street. They were making good time when ahead Duncan saw the red glow of brake lights "Damn it!" he exclaimed as the traffic around him started to slow down. Although, both Duncan and Ray tried to see what was happening in front of them they were too far back to see clearly. Ray watched Duncan as he searched around him for an alternative route, then he started to push the black Citroen through the lanes of traffic to the exit ramp. Their progress was slow and both men were acutely aware that time was slipping away from them. After much pushing and horn blowing Duncan had managed to get the car off the ring road. Now he would have to weave his way through the streets of Paris using side street to avoid all the other vehicles that had escaped the traffic jam. Ray sat quietly, he was glad now that Duncan had talked him out of bring his own car, he never would have been able to keep up with this man who obviously knew Paris very well.  
  
Both men kept an eye on the time as it slowly slipped away from them. Finally, when Duncan pulled the Citroen into the kerb they only had just over 20 minutes to find the device. Duncan didn't say anything to Ray he just turned the ignition off and leaped out. Ray followed still unsure of where they were going and found himself standing outside of a little church. "Duncan are you sure this is the right place?" Ray questioned but Duncan didn't stop to reply he was already on his way inside the church. As Duncan entered the church he paused to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim surrounding that was only lit with candles and what light could find it's way in through the small windows. A feeling of peace surrounded him just as it had every time he had come here to visit with his old friend Darius but this time it didn't calm him. Duncan was about to leave, as there was no one in the church when Father Beaufort came out of the vestry "Duncan, My dear boy what a pleasant surprise, have you time for some tea?" he said as he walked over to Duncan but as he got closer he could see the worried look on his face. "You look rather worried is there anything I can help you with?" Father Beaufort asked just as the door behind Duncan opened and Ray walked in. Duncan took hold of the Father's arm and lead him towards the altar "Father is there a gathering around here somewhere?"  
  
"Oh yes Duncan the church is holding a children's party in the gardens but why?"  
  
"No time to explain. Thank you Father" Duncan said over his shoulder as he made for the door "Come on" Duncan said as he pasted Ray, who was still confused but followed anyway.  
  
The two men rushed around the side of the church and where greeted with a sight that turned both of their stomachs. The garden was full of children, stalls and entertainers' and a couple of priests, finding a small device wasn't going to be easy. Duncan quickly looked at his watch they only had 15 minutes left. "You go that way, I'll take this side," Duncan said as he started to walk over to the nearest stall. "Shouldn't we get everyone out of here?" Ray questioned Duncan span round "There isn't time. Get going".  
  
Duncan checked under the skirt of the first stall but found nothing, children ran happily around him making him more determined but the children didn't make his progress around the garden very easy. Duncan glanced across at Ray and from his face Duncan could tell that he wasn't having any luck either. Duncan quickly glanced at his watch; the thought that he could let Lazarski win this, as he knew Methos had the antidote crossed his mind but how quickly could a large amount be made and how many would die waiting, made him shake the thought from his mind. Ray checked the last of the stalls but still they found nothing, he walked up to Duncan "Are you sure we're in the right place"  
  
"Trust me we're in the right place, it's got to be here somewhere" it was then that Duncan noticed the sweet dispenser, a brightly coloured tall stand with a glass dome containing sweets. Duncan caught the arm of one of the priests who was walking past "Is that something you've provided?" Duncan said pointing to the sweet dispenser "No, it was here when we arrived this morning. It's a shame the children would like the sweets but have no money to buy any" Duncan rushed across dodging around the small children. He pulled the glass dome off just leaving the multi coloured stand, he handed the dome to Ray who had followed him as he reached inside the stand. His fingers searched and finally found a small square package. Slowly, Duncan pulled it out of the stand both their eyes were drawn to the counter 3 minutes left. Ray placed the dome on the ground, which was quickly surrounded by children squealing with delight at being finally able to get at the sweets that had been tormenting them all morning. Ray followed Duncan to the edge of the garden he looked at the wires and then up to Duncan "How's your bomb disposal knowledge?"  
  
"A little rusty" Duncan replied  
  
"Then I guess this is down to me then" Ray said as he pulled out a pocketknife from his pocket, he opened the wire cutters "Now blue or yellow? Why couldn't he use a red wire like any normal person, but I guess that would be too easy" Duncan held the device as still as he could while Ray took a good look around it. "I can't pull the vial out without setting it off. We have to take a chance on cutting the main power wire. We really could do with putting this under water while we do this just in case the vial cracks or I set it off" The idea hit both men at the same time "The font" they both said in unison. Duncan took off towards the front of the church barging his way past children and adults. The counter was just starting the last minute of its count down when Duncan slammed into the church door knocking it back into the wall with a loud bang. Ray was right on Duncan's heels and pulled the wooden cover off the font allowing Duncan to submerge the device as Ray put the jaws of the wire cutters around the blue wire. Duncan could see the beads of perspiration on Rays forehead, then suddenly with 30 seconds to go Ray moved the cutters to the yellow wire bring the jaws together and severing the yellow wire in two. They both watched as the counter clicked over to 29 seconds but no further. Both men let out the breath they were holding as the relief washed over them.  
  
The noise of the door banging brought Father Beaufort rushing from the Vestry again "What on earth are you doing Duncan?" he said as he rushed towards them "Trust me Father you don't want to know" Duncan said as he carefully lifted the device from the water "But you might want to change the water in here before you use it" Duncan could see the bemused look on his friends face "I promise I'll come back an tell you everything but right now we're a little pushed for time, Father" Duncan said as he turned motioning to Ray to leave the church. Duncan opened the car door for Ray so he could get in without having to take his hands away from the device. It might be inactive but if they broke the vial the results would be the same. "So what now?" Ray asked as Duncan got into the driver's seat. Duncan turned in his seat so that he could look at Ray "I take you to Police Headquarters"  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?" Ray replied  
  
"No, I drive you there but I want you keep my name out of it. When I get back to the Alex I'll send Thomas for you " Ray was a little confused as to why Duncan wouldn't want to take credit for stopping this attack but he decided not to pursue the issue. Duncan had seen the look on his face "I don't want to be involved, understood?"  
  
"Understood" was the only word Ray said as he gave Duncan the keys to his car and watched as Duncan pulled the Citroen out into the traffic.  
  
Alex turned into another side street it was lined with old stone fronted houses that were faded and some were crumbling. Suddenly, her head started to spin and the street started to fade away before her eyes. Alex reached out her hand to the nearest wall to stop from falling; she had to wait for a few seconds before her vision started to return. As it did Alex slowly moved towards some stone steps that lead up to one of the houses, her breathing was heavy as she tried to control what was happening to her. She sank down onto the steps, she had on choice now she had to rest, and Alex placed her head into her hands trying to stop the world from spinning. Alex was so used to being in control this was frightening her, she knew what she wanted but her body wasn't co-operating, she felt so helpless.  
  
Alex didn't know how long she was sat on the cold stone step before she heard a soft voice "M'excuse vous sont bien?" (Excuse me are you all right?). Alex blinked as the bright light hurt her eyes as she looked up into the face of a grey hair well dressed, elderly lady "I'm sorry, I don't speak French" Alex replied.  
  
"You don't look so good. Would you like me to get you a doctor?" the elderly lady said with a heavy accent. Alex smiled at the thought a complete stranger could be so concerned about her "No I'm fine. I just left hospital, I guess I over did it"  
  
As Alex looked into the lady's pale blue eyes she saw a look she hadn't seen since Sister Maria, warmth and concern. "Then how about a nice cool drink. You look like you need one" Alex couldn't resist the kind offer; she had a tremendous thirst she had been trying to ignore for sometime as she had no money. "Yes, I would really like that. If it's not too much trouble?" The elderly lady lent forward helping Alex to her feet "No trouble at all. I'm Maria Campinion"  
  
"Alex Rogan" Alex said smiling she was a little surprised to find that this woman was also called Maria.  
  
Maria linked her arm through Alex's as she guided her towards her house a couple of doors down. "It is will be so good to have some company for a change. I don't get many visitors nowadays. There was a time this house was alive with laughter but those days are alas gone," Maria said with a slight shrug of her shoulders and a tinge of sadness in her voice as she put the key into the lock. Alex sat at a table that was covered with a white lace cloth with a small bowl of silk flowers in the centre as Maria went to the kitchen. This gave Alex time to look around the room. The wallpaper was badly faded and peeling in places but the room was clean. All the wood of the furniture was polished and there were pieces of white linen on the arms of the faded green settee. As Maria entered the room Alex got to her feet to help her with the large wooden tray she was carry "Oh No, please sit down. You're my guest" Maria said as she walked over to the table.  
  
As she placed the tray down Alex could see a large glass jug with pieces of lemon floating in it, two glasses and a plate of sandwiches. "You didn't need to go to all this trouble," Alex said but Maria just smiled warmly as she sat in the chair opposite and poured a tall glass of lemonade, which she handed to Alex.  
  
Duncan had just dropped Ray off at Police headquarters when his cell phone started ringing. He managed to keep on hand on the wheel as he pulled the phone from his pocket "MacLeod"  
  
"Mac, I think you had better get back to the hospital now" Duncan recognised Methos's voice "I'm already on my way Methos. What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled out into the heavy traffic of the ring road "It's hard to explain over the phone. It's best if you see for yourself"  
  
Duncan looked at his watch "I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Duncan then tossed the cell phone onto the passenger seat.  
  
Maria could see that Alex was in some discomfort as she moved to get another sandwich "Maybe you will be more comfortable on the settee" Alex was about to deny there was anything wrong but Maria was already moving the tray over to the highly polished table in front of the settee. "I'm fine really," Alex said getting to her feet but she moved a little too fast and the stitches reminded her with a stab of pain causing a sharp intake of breath. Maria took her arm and guided her to the settee. "I'm sure you are but these old bones could do with something soft to sit on for awhile" Alex lowered herself slowly down, as she looked over to Maria as she poured some more lemonade from them. "Now where was I? Oh yes how I met my Robert" Alex settled back as Maria told how she met her husband in the French Embassy in Cairo. How he had managed to turn her ordered world upside down and how he had made all thoughts of her career faded away. As the sound of Maria's soft voice flowed over her Alex lost the battle she had been fighting with sleep as she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Duncan walked quickly down the hallways towards Alex's room. Methos who was stood just outside the door greeted him, "Now Mac we have a bit of problem Alex's missing"  
  
"What do you mean missing?" Duncan said as he strood towards the room "Where the hell was Thomas?" Methos followed Duncan into the room where a nurse was tending to the cut on the side of Thomas head. Methos took hold of Duncan's arm before he could move towards Thomas. "Mac, Let's talk outside" Methos said as gestured towards the hall. Duncan really just wanted to know from Thomas where Alex was but he could see that with the nurse in the room it wouldn't be a good idea to discuss anything, so he followed Methos back into the hall.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Duncan asked as he impatiently paced the hall keeping one eye on the nurse. "All I know is what Thomas has told me. He said two guys dressed as doctors came into the room but something about them didn't look right. When he challenged them they attacked him, he held them off while Alex got out. That was the last time he saw her. Just before I arrived one of the nurses found him unconscious on the floor by the bed."  
  
"Has anyone checked to see if she's in the building?" Duncan asked he couldn't believe that Alex could have got very far in her condition. Methos nodded "Yeap, I had a look around as soon as they told me and the hospital has nurses and porters looking now but nothing" Duncan wiped his hand over his face. Methos moved a little way from the door and beckoned Duncan to follow him. "What's bothering you?" Duncan asked as he walked up the hallway.  
  
"I know I've had more time to look at the room but doesn't something strike you as a little odd?" Methos asked in a whispered voice. Duncan thought for a moment "Doesn't the scene look a little too neat to you?" Methos said prodding Duncan along his line of thinking. Duncan said nothing he just walked over to the open door and looked in his eyes roamed the room before he wandered back. "The only thing broken is the vase next to the bed"  
  
"Exactly, if you had just fought two men wouldn't there be over turned furniture, not to mention a lot of noise but the nurses heard nothing" at Methos's words Duncan's temper started to rise "So it must have been Alex that hit him with the vase?"  
  
"I think so yes but the question is why and why has he lied about it" Methos said as he watched the nurse leave the room. Methos caught hold of Duncan's arm as he started for the door "No Mac, until we know why Alex hit him I think it's best if he doesn't suspect we know he's lied. Have you any idea where she would go?" Part of Duncan just wanted to force Thomas to tell him the truth but he knew Methos's approach made more sense. "She might go to the barge I suppose but that is quite a distance for someone in her condition. She doesn't really know anywhere else except maybe Joe's"  
  
"Until we know what happened or what we're dealing with, I don't think we should let Thomas or Ray in on where you think Alex will go. Just to be safe." Methos had just finished speaking when Thomas came into the hall. He walked towards them "I'm sorry Duncan but the only thing I could do was tell Alex to get out" Thomas said as he rubbed his forehead. Methos still had his hand around Duncan's arm and felt the Highlander's muscles tighten. "Are you sure they didn't get Alex?" Duncan asked trying to keep his voice calm. "I'm not sure but Alex knows what to do she won't have gone out the front she's to good for that sort of mistake" Thomas said as he looked at the two men in front of him trying to read what they were thinking, but neither man's face betrayed anything of their thoughts.  
  
"I guess all we can do now is try and find her," Duncan said as he looked round at Methos "Adam you come with me. Thomas you had better collect Ray, he's at Police Headquarters" Duncan said throwing the keys Ray had given him to Thomas. As he caught them he said "Yeah, then we'll join you in the search. Four pairs of eyes are better than two. Have you any idea where she might head other than your place?"  
  
"No she doesn't know anywhere else, that's why we're going to check the barge first" Duncan said before walking away with Methos close on his heels "We're not going to the barge are we?" Methos said as he jogged up beside Duncan "No, we'll check there later first we'll check around the hospital. If we're right about Thomas Alex will be cautious about going to the barge, as she knows he has been there. She might go to Joe's but that's even further away than the barge so we'll check the routes she might take". 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
  
As Alex's eyes slowly opened it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. Across the room Maria was sat in an armchair reading by the light of a small lamp. The room wasn't in darkness but the dim greyness of twilight curled its fingers around the room. Alex pushed the shawl off that Maria had placed over her while she was sleeping and moved slowly to the edge of the settee. Her movement made Maria look up and she placed the book she was reading down on the small table next to the lamp and took her silver rimmed glasses off placing them on top of the book. "Ah your awake. Do you feel better?"  
  
Alex was still a little fuzzy from her sleep "I'm sorry I nodded off for a while. What time is it?"  
  
"It's getting late. If you want you can stay the night, I have a spare room it would be no trouble to put bedding on it" Maria said as she moved to the edge of her seat. "That is really kind of you but I really should be going. I'm supposed to meet a friend at Le Blues Bar"  
  
"But that is a long way from here. Surely your friend will understand. Why don't you call them and they can come here" Alex knew that Maria's suggestion made sense but she couldn't risk calling Duncan in case Ray was with him, she didn't want to take the risk until she could be sure if he had anything to do with Thomas's attack on her. "No it's all right, I can never remember his number anyway. I'll walk a little way to wake me up then I'll take a cab" Alex said as she gingerly got to her feet "Thank you, for everything, you've been so kind. I wish there was something I could do for you" Alex said as she watched Maria get to her feet "Just having company is thanks enough but if your ever in this area again, please call in maybe I could finish my story" Alex realised with horror that she must have fallen asleep while listening to Maria's tale about her time in the French Diplomatic Service. "I'm so sorry that was really rude of me"  
  
Maria smiled warmly "No harm done, just come back and see me sometime. Maybe you could bring your Gentleman friend" Maria said as she guided Alex towards the door "I will I promise" Alex said as she walked down the stone steps into the street. Alex was aware of Maria watching her until she turned the corner. Some of what Maria had told her came back to her as she walked. How lonely Maria was made Alex wondered if that was what life had in store for her or did she have time to change.  
  
Thomas filled Ray in on what had happened at the hospital and managed to convince him that they should go back to the Embassy and get another car so they both could look for Alex. Thomas smiled to himself even his partner didn't suspect anything but he knew to keep it that way he had to be the one to find Alex. He decided to search the route from the hospital to the barge first, he knew that Duncan and his friend would have already searched this area but they didn't know Alex as he did and that was his advantage they thought very much alike. Thomas had reached the barge after checking all the back streets and alleys but it was in darkness, Duncan and his friend must still be out looking. He left his car and made his way down towards the barge. He had just reached the gangplank when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Where are you?" Thomas didn't have to ask who the caller was he knew from the voice it was Du Pont. "I've had a little set back" he replied.  
  
"I don't want excuses I want what we agreed. I don't like being let down you know that. Don't think your going to let me down again without consequences. Remember I hold your markers. Now get the job done" before Thomas could reply the phone went dead. "Damn it!" Thomas exclaimed he knew now that if he didn't get to Alex before the others his life was over. He couldn't let that bitch beat him again.  
  
Duncan's call to Joe to see if Alex had made it to the bar had brought him into the hunt as well. Duncan hadn't asked him to join them but as soon as Joe had heard that Alex was missing he wouldn't take no for an answer and took to the streets in his car. "The more eyes on the streets the better Mac. Philippe will call me if anyone asks for me or you at the bar". Duncan had travelled to the bar and the barge by several different routes but they had found no sign of her but there were still a lot of other routes she could have taken, so they continued their search.  
  
Alex walked until she was about a kilometre from the bar when she was forced to stop again to rest. She was sat in the shadows on the metal steps of a fire escape in an alley behind a restaurant trying to catch her breath. A large black car drove slowly past just as Alex looked up her eyes fixed straight into the face of the passenger. "Lazarski" all thoughts of how tired she was left her as she took hold of the railing and pulled herself to her feet. Keeping to the shadows she watched as the black car turned into the run down factory site across the street. Alex waited in the shadows until the car had disappeared into the building and the roller shutter had closed behind it before she crossed the street; she just had to know what he was doing here.  
  
Alex moved slowly towards the main building she froze when a light suddenly came on in the room only a few metres ahead. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and her throat was becoming dry as she inched forward her back flat against the wall. Just as she reached the window the light was turned off. Alex closed her eyes as she quietly breathed out but she didn't have time to relax as another light came on in a window further down. This window was higher than the last one but as her eyes adjusted back to the darkness she saw an old pallet leaning against a small wooden building on the other side of the alley. Alex moved as silently as she could through the debris in the alley between the buildings until she was able to take hold of the pallet. Half dragging, half lifting the pallet she brought it over to the window. Gently she lent it against the wall with the slats facing her, a couple of the slats were broken so she could use it as steps. Cautiously, she placed her foot on the first slat tested that it would take her weight before reaching up to the windowsill to steady her as she climbed.  
  
Slowly she moved up the slats of the pallet staying to one side of the window until her head was level with it. Alex move her head gradually towards the glass, inside she could just make out the back of a man's head as he stood a little way from the window, through the small open upper window she heard an unmistakable voice. Her blood ran cold and Alex swallowed hard as the sound of that voice brought the old feelings of panic and fear she had felt as a child to the surface. Alex moved her head away from the window resting her forehead against the brickwork as she pushed her feelings deep down inside. She couldn't risk them effecting how she was going to deal with this. Just as Alex had managed to quell her fear she heard someone else enter the room.  
  
"Well where's the girl?"  
  
"My man has run into a little problem, she got away from him"  
  
"HE LOST HER?" Lazarski's eyes flashed with rage making Du Pont instinctively back away  
  
"Yes, but he has assured me that he will have her shortly. I don't understand if she's such a pain in the ass why don't we just have him kill her," Du Pont asked nervously.  
  
"Because I want her alive" Lazarski said as he moved towards Du Pont. "What is it with you and this woman?" Du Pont couldn't understand why his partner was so irrational since this woman came back into his life. Lazarski move to put his face inches from Du Pont's "She is bought and paid for and no one takes anything that is mine and no one leaves me." Du Pont swallowed hard for the first time in their partnership he really felt that his life might be in danger from this man who had become increasingly obsessed with this woman and the two men who had befriended her. Du Pont didn't like that Lazarski was letting all this get in the way of business but he knew that to challenge him now would be suicide.  
  
"The men are at the barge as you requested and the rest of the virus is ready to go with us to the States, as soon as your ready" Du Pont answered trying to keep the emotion he was feeling from his voice. "Then as soon as your man on the inside brings me the woman and the others bring the Doc and his friend MacLeod this will all be over and we can get on with business"  
  
The thought of Duncan and Adam walking in to a trap filled Alex with terror and she knew she had to get to the bar. As she placed her foot down the wood of the pallet gave way-sending Alex crashing to the ground. As her body slammed into the ground a shaft of burning pain ripped through her stomach and she instinctively let out a cry. It didn't take her long to realise that there was movement inside the building and she had to get away but the fire in her stomach made moving difficult. As quickly as she could she half crawled, half stumbled across to the small wooden building, she was so grateful that the door was unlocked. Alex pulled the door open and stumbled inside pulling the door closed behind her.  
  
She sat in the darkness one hand holding the door closed and the other holding her stomach as she listened to footsteps in the alley outside. Alex held her breath, as the footsteps got closer, she had to really concentrate to stop her hands from shaking. She felt the handle being grasped she felt her heart beat loudly in her ears, it seemed so loud that for a moment Alex was afraid that whoever was on the other side of the door would hear. Alex slowly let out a sigh of relief when a shout made the person leave without trying the door. Alex sat in the darkness not daring to move in case it was a trick; she must have been there for nearly an hour before she heard the sound of the metal roller door being lifted and a car driving away. It was another 20 minutes before Alex decided to open the door; she took the gun from her belt with her right hand as she slowly pushed the door open with her left. Her eyes searched the alley but no one was there as she moved to the end of the alley there was some faint light from the street lamps, it was then that she noticed that there was blood on her blouse. As she got nearer the street Alex put the gun back in her belt and pulled her jacket around her stomach making sure that the blood couldn't be seen.  
  
Methos had persuaded Duncan to take a break at his apartment; they had been looking for hours. "Sit down Mac, I'll make us some coffee" Methos said as he walked towards the kitchen. "I can't sit down, I really don't think we should be here" Duncan said following him into the kitchen. As Methos switched on the kettle he sighed, "She's not a child MacLeod, she's a professional and from what I can gather she's rather good." Duncan moved to the other counter "Yeah, I know all that but there is something about her it's hard to explain. Sometimes when I look into her eyes I see a ."  
  
"A child" Methos said finishing Duncan's sentence "I know I've seen it too" Methos said as he handed a cup of coffee to Duncan "but that's her emotional state your seeing Mac not her survival instincts. Take it from me she's a survivor with all that has happened to her she has had to be." Duncan smiled "well I guess you should know".  
  
As Alex got to the door of the bar her head started to spin again but she managed to fight it off until she got inside, the bar was crowded. Alex didn't want to fight her way to the bar so she looked around for a table; the only one that was free was a small one in the far corner. As she sat down she leant forward as the pain in her stomach burned and she felt the room start to spin but she managed to stay conscious. She watched as the waitresses moved around the tables taking orders before heading for the bar, she knew she had to be patient. Alex took advantage of the time to move her jacket to one side and lift her blouse to check the dressing the hospital had placed over her wound. It was red with her blood from where the stitches had been ripped out in the fall. Before Alex could check how bad it was she saw a waitress approaching and pulled her jacket back around her.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked as her eyes scanned the room for other customers. "All I want is to talk to Joe, Joe Dawson"  
  
"Well I'm sorry he's not here. Now what would you like to drink?" the waitress asked impatiently. Alex didn't have time to play games she grabbed hold of the waitress's arm and pulled her closer "Now if you can't get Joe for me get some one who can" Alex saw the look of pain in the waitress's eyes and released her grip. As soon as her arm was free the waitress made her way quickly to the bar. Alex saw her speak to the barman who looked across the room at her as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Joe, it's Philippe. The woman you said about she's here. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Thank God" Joe said as he started to turn the car around "I'm on my way. Don't let her leave". Joe didn't park his car in its normal place he just pulled up right outside and made his way inside as quickly as he could. As he entered the bar Philippe looked up from serving and nodded towards the table Alex was sat at. "Hey we've been looking all over town for you" Joe said as he pulled out the chair next to her. As she heard Joe's voice she looked up "Sorry Joe, it took me a little longer than I had hoped"  
  
"You don't look so good"  
  
"That's because I'm not doing so good," Alex said as she opened her jacket so that Joe could see the blood on her blouse. "Oh God, I'll call an ambulance"  
  
"No Joe, no ambulances, not Doctors it's not safe. Just get Duncan tell him to come here he's not to go to the barge, Lazarski's men are there waiting for him" Alex's pleading eyes made Joe sit back down "Ok, forget the ambulance. Do you think you can walk to the back room?"  
  
"Yeah, with a little help I can make it" Alex said as used the table to help her to her feet. Joe took hold of her arm and helped her through the sea of people in front of the bar. As Joe held open the bar for Alex, Philippe approached "I really could use some help Joe"  
  
"I just have some things to sort out. I'll be out as soon as I can" Joe said as he opened the door to the rear office and let Alex walk inside. Philippe threw up his hands and returned to the sea of people wanting for his attention. "Here sit down," Joe said as he guided her towards the couch. "I've got a first aid box around here somewhere"  
  
"No Joe, phone Duncan first. I can wait" Alex said breathlessly as a wave of pain took her breath away. "Ok, Ok but stay still we don't want anymore stitches breaking loose" Joe said as he reached for the phone and punched in Duncan's number.  
  
"Mac its Joe. Alex is here and she's not look so good but she won't let me call an ambulance"  
  
"How bad?" As Duncan asked the question Methos put his cup down. "It looks like she's ripped her stitches, she's loosing blood" Joe replied as he looked over at Alex who was resting her head against the back of the couch. Duncan hadn't noticed Methos leave the room "Ok we'll be there as soon as we can Joe. Just one thing if Ray or Thomas shows up don't let them know she's there. I'll explain when we get there"  
  
"No problem. Oh one other thing don't go to the barge Alex said Lazarski has his men waiting for you and Mac please hurry" Joe replied before putting down the phone. Duncan nodded as he closed his phone and looked round he walked into the next room when he realised that Methos wasn't there "Methos we've got to go" he shouted just as Methos appeared out of his bedroom with a black bag in his hand  
  
"Ok I'm ready" Methos replied following Duncan to the door "I take it Joe's found Alex?"  
  
"Yeah, and she's injured" Duncan said as he walked towards his car "I know" Methos said as he lifted the black bag. "I always keep it handy you never know when it might be needed." Methos said grinning as he climbed into the passenger seat. 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50  
  
Ray was sat in his car in a back alley he was staring at his phone, he had just spoken with his partner Thomas and something about his partner's voice didn't sound right. Ray didn't understand why Thomas wouldn't meet up with him, neither of them knew Paris very well and it was hard to concentrate on driving and watch the streets for Alex. Even his suggestion to call Duncan had been dismissed but something in Ray's gut told him that he was on the outside of something and he had to find out what. His phone lit up as he looked for Duncan's number and he waited as the phone dialled.  
  
Duncan's phone rang just as he parked the car outside Joe's he could tell from the number displayed on the screen that it was Ray. "You go inside I'll be in when I've dealt with this" Methos had an idea who was on the phone so he just nodded and taking hold of his bag headed for the bar. "MacLeod"  
  
"Hi Duncan it's Ray. Have you had any luck?" Duncan looked across at the bar, as some people were leaving making quite a bit of noise "No, not yet"  
  
"Look you know Paris better than any of us where do you think I should look now, all the streets are being to look the same to me".  
  
"Why don't you both go back to the hotel I'll call you when we find her" Duncan wanted both the British agents off the streets. Ray could hear the people in the back ground and had already figured that Duncan must be parked by a bar or club "How about we meet at your barge?" Duncan remembered Alex's warning about the barge, what he wasn't sure of was did Ray know, was he part of the trap "No, I'll come to your hotel but there are a few other places I want to try first".  
  
"Ok I'll call Thomas to meet us there" Ray replied he was becoming uneasy about this whole situation with every passing minute. "Thomas isn't with you?" Duncan questioned, "No we split up to cover more ground. Why?"  
  
"No reason I just thought you would've been looking together" Duncan replied trying to figure out what it meant but something in Ray's voice made Duncan believe he didn't know anything about what Thomas was up to but for now it was probably safer for Ray to be kept in the dark. "So we'll meet in what an hour?" Ray wanted to pin Duncan down to a time frame, he didn't want to wait all night. "No, I'll be there in a couple of hours"  
  
"Ok see you then" Ray said as his hung up the phone he leant forward putting his elbows on the steering wheel and stared at the empty street ahead of him a sick feeling hit his stomach that all of this had something to do with the strange way his partner had been acting but how exactly he wasn't sure.  
  
Duncan made his way into the back room of Joe's bar, Methos was sat on the edge of the couch cleaning Alex's wound. Duncan walked over to Alex she looked up at him and smiled "You just can't keep out of trouble can you" he said as he knelt down by her. He looked over at Methos "How bad is it?"  
  
"She's managed to rip most of the stitches but I can sort them out" Methos looked back to Alex "The problem is I have no anaesthetic so this is going to hurt. Do you think you can handle it?" Alex nodded "Go for it" Duncan took hold of her hand as Methos set to work stitching the wound back together. Alex closed her eyes as the needle went through her flesh and tried to take her mind to another more pleasant place. Duncan had an feeling of what Alex was trying to do but from the pain on her face she wasn't managing very well, so he moved closer so he could whisper in her ear about some of the places he was going to take her giving her his voice to concentrate on. As Duncan's voice washed over her Alex found herself relaxing as his velvet tone transported her to places she had never been.  
  
As Methos finished the dressing Alex slipped into an exhausted sleep, Duncan watched Methos work as he leaned against Joe's desk on the far side of the room. Methos got to his feet as Duncan checked his watch "You got an appointment?" Methos said as he walked across the room "I've told Ray I'd meet them at their hotel. I needed to buy us some time I'm sure he was about to suggest we contacted the police" Methos sat down beside Duncan "You know she can't stay here Mac. If her friends could use their friends in the Paris police to find this place after all they know Joe and we can't use my place for the same reason" Duncan turned to face Methos "So any ideas we know the barge is being watched" Methos smiled "Shakespeare & Company. I've never changed the listing so it can't be linked to me"  
  
"Great, do you think you and Joe can get her there without being seen?"  
  
"Can Joe do what?" Joe asked as he came back in from the bar "I need you to help Methos get Alex to his shop before Ray or Thomas find this place" Joe shook his head "Mac we have a problem, Thomas is here" Duncan looked across at Alex sleeping on the couch "Does he know we're here?"  
  
"He's seen your car but he doesn't know Methos and Alex are here" Duncan got to his feet, he looked around the room as he wiped his hand across his mouth "Is your car round the back?"  
  
"No, I parked it out front tonight" Joe answered then a thought struck him "but Philippe's car is out the back. I'll get the keys he can take mine at the end of his shift but I think you had better get out front in case he decides to come back here". Duncan walked over to Alex knelt down beside her "Alex, Alex you have to wake up now" Alex opened her eyes "What? Is everything OK?" she asked as her eyes focused on Duncan's face "Thomas is here. You've got to get up and go with Adam. There's no time for questions" Duncan replied helping Alex to her feet without being asked Methos came to Duncan's side and took over supporting Alex. "I'm going to talk to him. I'll see you at the shop later" Duncan said as he followed Joe towards the door to the bar "Duncan" Alex called after him causing him to stop in the doorway and turn towards her "Be careful Duncan he's good don't underestimate him" Duncan smiled and nodded before disappearing through the door into the bar.  
  
As Duncan walked out into the bar Joe walked over to Philippe who stopped serving to talk to him, he then headed back into the office to give the keys to Philippe's car to Methos. Duncan walked over to the table Thomas was sat at pulling out one of the chairs; he turned it round and sat down leaning his arms on the back of the chair. "I didn't know you knew this place" Thomas put his glass of beer down "I didn't but a call to my friends in the Paris police and they have your friend Joe listed as the owner here, so I took a chance that Alex might come here" Duncan picked up the beer mat in front of him "Well, Joe hasn't seen her all night and Adam hasn't had any luck either. I thought we were meeting at your hotel?" Thomas smiled at Duncan "When I saw your car I thought I'd save you the trip".  
  
With Methos's help Alex made it to the car, she rested against it as he opened the door for her and helped her gently into the seat. "Where are we going?" Alex asked as Methos got into the driver's seat "A little place I know, it's not much but it will do to keep you out of trouble" Alex laughed "trouble has a way of finding me"  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed" Methos said smiling back as he slowly moved the car down the back alley only switching on the lights as he got to the street. "Looks like you've had a bit of a misspent youth yourself," Alex said as she shifted in the seat to get more comfortable but all Methos would do was smile.  
  
Duncan got to his feet and turned the chair back round and pushed it under the table, "we had better get going your partner is expecting us. Do you need a lift?" Thomas got up "No, it's ok I've got wheels" Thomas said as he searched Duncan's face for any clue that this man in front of him wasn't telling him the truth but there was nothing for him to see. "I'll see you there" Duncan said as he turned for the door as his hand found the cold metal of the door handle he closed his eyes for a moment as he fought his instinct to turn back and make Thomas tell him what the hell was going on. He then opened the door and went to his car. Duncan sat in his car waiting until Thomas came out and got into a black Rover that was parked in a small group of cars to the left of the bar, only then did Duncan put his Citroen into gear and head for the hotel.  
  
Methos helped Alex from the car "Don't worry I'll move it as soon as your settled" he said and to Alex it seemed that he had read her mind. Methos didn't turn on any lights as they made their way through the book store "I don't know why but I never pegged you as a book store owner type" Alex said as she rested against the shelves while Methos unlocked the door to the basement "Really?"  
  
"Really, it's just something in your eyes doesn't quite match what you're trying to show people. I think there is a lot more to you than your willing to admit Adam Pierson." Methos looked at her face in the light of the street lamps "I think the same could be said about you" Methos said as he helped her through the door. He smiled to himself that she could read him so well after all the years he had practiced at hiding that part of him. Just maybe it was because he had seen the same darkness in Alex's eyes the first time he had met her that she could so easily see it in his. It was only when they were in the basement that he turned on the light. Alex blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light; there wasn't much in the room but a few old crates and a wine rack. "Not very homely" Alex said as she looked around and watched Methos walk over to the far wall and to her amazement the wine rack opened just like a door. "This isn't much better but you shouldn't be disturbed here".  
  
Alex pushed herself away from the wall and started to walk towards him, Methos could see this was taking great effort as she was still weak. Methos saw her face drain of what colour there had been and her body started to sway quickly he moved across to her putting her arm over his shoulder and his arm around her waist. "I think you need to get some rest. It's not much further," Methos said as he guided her to the old metal-framed bed in the corner. By the time they reached the bed Methos was having to support most of Alex's body weight, which made it difficult for him to pull back the cover that revealed a fully made up bed. As he helped Alex onto the bed she looked wearily up at him "Looks like you have guests here often."  
  
"Let's just say I like to be prepared," Methos said as he pulled off her shoes and lifted her legs onto the bed. Alex tried to speak again but the exhaustion won and her eyes closed as Methos pulled the covers over her. "We'll talk some more later" Methos said quietly as he switched on the small lamp by the bed "but there are a few things I need to check up on" he said as he switched out the main light and left Alex sleeping while he went up to the office.  
  
The door to the hotel room was ajar when Duncan arrived cautiously he pushed the door open. "Duncan, any news?" Ray said walking towards him. Duncan's eyes scanned the room but there was no one else there. "No, she may have found somewhere to hold up until morning or."  
  
"Or he already has her. You don't have to worry about saying it I've been thinking of nothing else since I got back. Thomas hasn't got back yet so I'm hoping he might have some good news."  
  
"He hasn't I bumped into him at Joe's bar. He said he'd meet us here." The look of confusion on Ray's face at the mention of Joe's bar went further to convince Duncan that Thomas was acting alone. "Joe's bar?" Ray asked as he walked over to the small fridge "You know Joe, Joe Dawson a friend of mine, he has a bar I took Alex there once. I hoped she might go there but he hasn't seen her".  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Ray asked as he took a beer from the fridge "Yeah, thanks." Duncan replied as he moved further into the room to take the bottle of beer Ray was holding out to him. Ray gestured for Duncan to sit in one of the two chairs by the small table in the corner. "Ray, I've been meaning to ask you something"  
  
"Shoot" Ray said as he sat in the other chair. Duncan took a swig of his beer before continuing "I just wondered is there some sort of history between Alex and Thomas? It's just I thought I noticed something the other day" Ray got to his feet and walked over to the window, drank some of his beer while images of the past filled his mind. Duncan waited patiently, hoping he would get his answer before Thomas arrived. Finally, Ray turned round  
  
"You're right there is little love lost between them. It goes way back. You see they trained together Thomas is very competitive he doesn't like being beaten by anyone especially a woman, he's held a grudge ever since Alex beat him in the finals. It seemed to simmer down for a while. Thomas became my partner and we worked separate cases from Alex. Then a case Thomas and I had been working for months hit a wall, nothing we did seemed to get us closer to the main man. McCormack decided assigned Alex to the case, she was a loner a maverick or as Thomas nicknamed her Rogue, she does things that I personally don't agree with but she does get results."  
  
"So Alex got the man you were after?" Duncan asked as he carefully weighted up the man stood in front of him. "Oh yes, she got him all right. I've never asked her exactly how but there were several complaints lodged at the time, none actually came to anything though. Thomas just lost it when she brought him in. He was determined to make one of the complaints stick, Alex was suspended for a while but some how she got away with it. McCormack agreed to keep them apart which worked really well then Christina arrived"  
  
"Christina?" Duncan questioned he hadn't hear of her before.  
  
"Christina Carter, she was beautiful, bright, intelligent and she fell in love with Thomas and he fell head over heels for her. I've never seen a woman effect my partner like that". Duncan placed the bottle of beer on the table "I don't see what that could have to do with Alex. Was she jealous?"  
  
Ray laughed "Alex jealous hardly, the only time she even noticed was when it started to effect the way Christina worked. You see Christina was only just out of training and had requested Alex as her partner and McCormack jumped at the chance to make Alex take another partner. She hadn't had one since the last one got injured and demanded to be assigned to someone else. You see Alex liked working alone and she fought really hard to avoid it but McCormack wasn't having any of it, so Alex tried to shake Christina loose but she was one determined lady and she stuck like glue. Even Alex had to eventually give in and except her but as Christina and Thomas got closer she wanted a life as well as work, not a concept Alex knows much about. So Alex slipped back into her old ways and she worked cases while Christina was off. When Christina found out there was one hell of an argument Alex told her she wasn't going to recommend her at the end of her trial period. Christina left shouting she would prove she was as good as Alex."  
  
Duncan got to his feet "So what happened?" Ray looked up at the ceiling to get his emotions in check before continuing "She wasn't. She decided to try and bring down a guy called Maxwell even Alex had been very cautious around that guy. The distress call came in the next morning by the time Thomas and I arrived Christina was dead. Maxwell had caught her snooping around one of his warehouses; she was trying to gather evidence of him doing one of his deals, he executed her. Thomas blamed Alex and when no one would listen he started drinking, gambling all sorts of stuff to shut out the pain. Alex took off after she got to the warehouse and found out Christina was dead. We looked but we never did find Maxwell or any of his gang. Alex was missing for two months then one day she walks back into headquarters, she was on her way to McCormack's office when I met her in the hallway. I've never seen anyone's eyes like that before and I hope I never do again but before I could get her out of the way Thomas came out of the restroom. He just lost it and attacked her but she did nothing to defend herself. McCormack and I separated them and he made Thomas take a leave of absence. He underwent therapy and it all seemed fine until." Ray didn't get to finish as Thomas walked into the room. 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51  
  
The only light in the room was from the dying embers of the fire, a figure was sat in the chair his head rested back against the leather, the last flickering of the fire danced around the crystal of the glass in his hand. The phone ringing brought Lazarski from his thoughts "Yes" the irritation very obvious in his voice "Err, the pilot wants to know where and when you want him to file his flight plan"  
  
"Has the goods arrived?" Lazarski said as he put his empty glass down on the small table beside him "Yes Sir they've been loaded we are ready as soon as you are"  
  
"Good, I'll call later with the flight details and passenger list" Lazarski said as he hung up the phone. He had been waiting to hear from Du Pont that his property was being returned to him but it was very late now; he would get his answers in the morning and Du Pont had better hope that it was what he wanted to hear.  
  
The conversation had become very difficult with Thomas's arrival and Duncan hadn't got any more information from Ray as Thomas never left them alone. They had talked about Lazarski and where Alex might have gone but nothing specific. Eventually, Duncan had made his excuses and left. It didn't take him long to make his way to Shakespeare & Company he was careful to make sure he wasn't followed. He parked his car several streets away and made his way to the shop on foot. Methos opened the door after Duncan lightly tapped on the glass. "Everything all right?" Duncan asked as he walked into the shop, Methos checked that there was no one else in the street as he locked the door. "I checked on her just now she's still sleeping" Methos said showing him into the small office "Get anything of use?" Methos asked as he closed the office door "I think I'm beginning to understand why Thomas has a grudge against Alex but I want to hear her side of the story".  
  
"I'd leave it a few hours Mac she needs to rest" Methos said as he picked up his coat Duncan wiped his hands over his eyes "You look all done in, Mac. The bed in the basement is a double try and get some rest". Duncan smiled wearily "I don't want to wake Alex."  
  
"I don't think a canon volley will wake her at the moment. Any way she could do with the body warmth, she did lose quite a lot of blood. Other than that there is always the office chair" Methos said pointing to a rather rickety wooden chair next to the old tatty desk by the window. "Where are you going?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Back to my place. I'll check back with you later tomorrow. " Methos said as he opened the office door "Oh, Mike will open the store at 9 tomorrow I left a message to let him know I have guests, so don't worry if you hear movement". Methos said as he pulled on his coat, Duncan followed Methos to the door "Watch your back" he said as Methos stepped through the door "Always do" Methos said smiling as he walked away.  
  
Duncan turned out the light in the office and made his way to the basement he closed the wine rack door quietly behind him before walking across to Alex. Her face seemed to glow in the warm amber light from the small lamp. Alex didn't move as Duncan gently brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. Duncan slipped off his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside Alex, he leant on his elbow as he watched her sleeping for a while. As he settled down beside her Alex moved closer to him and as she wrapped her arm around his, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to wash over him.  
  
Lazarski lay in his bed staring at the shadows on the ceiling he had only managed a couple of hours of fitful sleep, he hadn't slept much since he had found her again. From the first time he had seen her as that frightened tear stained little child she had seemed to crawl under his skin, he lost her once before he wasn't going to lose her again. He threw back the covers and picked up the phone "Has Du Pont been in contact yet?"  
  
"Sorry Sir no one has called. Do you want me to get him for you?"  
  
"Yes I tell him I want him here by 9 no later and he had better have what I want" Lazarski said clicking off the phone. He looked over at the clock it was just before seven enough time to leisurely get ready.  
  
Thomas cautiously picked up his shoes and headed for the door he froze as Ray turned over but when his partner didn't wake up he continued closing the door, very carefully to avoid any noise behind him. Ray opened his eyes as the door closed he hadn't been asleep for sometime but something in his gut had told him to pretend to be asleep to see what Thomas would do. Ray pulled on his trousers grabbing his jacket and gun as he wriggled his feet into his shoes; he then took off after his partner but at a distance he wanted to see what he was up to. Ray kept Thomas's car just in view as he followed it through the early morning streets of Paris and he watched as Thomas parked his car in an alley opposite a small bar, Ray couldn't see the name of the bar from where he was but he knew that it must be Joe's bar.  
  
Lazarski paced the floor as he watched the clock make its way to 9 o'clock at 5 minutes past the main doors opened and Du Pont and two of his men walked in. Lazarski just turned and stared at Du Pont expectantly "Well?"  
  
"Err, no one has been to the barge all night" Du Pont didn't like the look in his partner's eyes and he knew that he didn't have the news he wanted to hear. "I've had men out looking all night but they haven't found her. We have a good lead, we just need time to follow it through" Lazarski didn't say anything he walked round to the other side of his desk. "I thought I told you I want to leave today? I have a pilot and plane waiting and it's costing me money"  
  
"Yes you did but she's a little more resourceful than anyone could have imagined" Lazarski fiddled in the central drawer, "I told you what to expect and you assured me that you could handle it. I don't like waiting and I don't like failure" he said without looking up "Maybe you need something to concentrate your mind" he then lifted a silver gun from the drawer, pointed and fired in one swift movement and the young man on Du Pont's left looked down at his chest and then over at Du Pont before crashing to the ground. Lazarski revelled in the look of shock and horror on Du Pont and his other bodyguards face. "Now get out of my sight and when you come back make sure I'm not going to be disappointed. Meet me at the airport by 7."Lazarski walked up to stand inches from Du Pont's face and stared into his eyes "Don't make me come looking for you" he stood for a several minutes staring into Du Pont's eyes until Du Pont looked away "and take that with you" Lazarski said pointing at the crumpled body.  
  
Joe arrived a little after 9 to clear up the bar and get it ready for that night; he hadn't seen the car in the alley or the one down the street. First Joe collected the empty glasses before starting to restock the bar. He had just placed a bottle of Jack Daniels onto the shelf when the phone rang.  
  
"Le Blue's bar" Joe said as he turned for another bottle. "Joe is that you?"  
  
"Yeap, Paul is that you?" Joe could hear the fear in the young man's voice "I want out, you've got to get me out now"  
  
"Calm down, slow down you're not making any sense" Joe said as he moved towards the office "He shot Robert he just shot him right in front of me, like he was nothing, nothing and, and he's taking the virus with him. I can't just stand by and watch him kill innocent women and children. I didn't join for this I can't, I won't follow them to the states"  
  
"When are they leaving? Paul I need to know" Joe grew impatient as he waited for Paul to answer "Paul"  
  
"He said we were to meet him at the airport at 7 and to have the woman with us. Joe I want out you have to help me" Joe rubbed his hand over his chin "Ok, ok there's a safe house in Rue du Dome, I'll make the call just get yourself there. Can you do that Paul?"  
  
"Yes, thanks Joe" the phone went dead in Joe's hand, he put the phone down and picked up his car keys, he had to tell Duncan what Lazarski was planning but first he dialled the safe house to let them know Paul would be arriving. He kept the call short before heading out to his car. As Joe's car pulled away Thomas slowly rolled his car forward to the end of the alley, waited a few moments before pulling out and following Joe.  
  
The smell of fresh coffee brought Alex from her sleep as she opened her eyes they looked right into Duncan's face "Hi there sleepy head"  
  
"Hi, is that for me?" Alex said as she struggled to sit up. Duncan put down the cup and helped her "Here" he said as he handed the cup to her. He watched as she sipped the coffee "I had a long talk with Ray last night. He told me a little about what's been going on between you and Thomas" Duncan said as he sat on the edge of the bed "want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really, it's a long story" Alex said as she peered over the rim of the coffee cup. Duncan smiled at her "I'm not going any where so I think we have some time". Alex sighed and put the cup down "So what did Ray tell you?" Duncan took hold of her hand "He told me all about what happened in training but he only touched on what happened with Christina". Alex pulled her hand from his and looked away she hadn't expected Duncan to ask her about this, he knew that he had touched on a nerve, he waited silently just reaching out and taking hold of her hand again.  
  
Finally, Alex turned back but she couldn't make eye contact with him. "Christina was my partner and I suppose the closest I've ever had to a friend. She was just out of training and when McCormack gave her a choice of partners, for some unknown reason she chose me. The first time I met her I had been on a surveillance op for 3 days, I hadn't slept. Well when you're on your own you don't get the option, she waltzed into the squad room straight up to me.  
  
"Hi Alex, I'm Christina, Christina Carter" Christina said holding out her hand  
  
"How nice for you" Alex looked first at her face and then her outstretched hand but ignored the hand and continued to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Now I tired and a little pissed off at being called in here so if you want to make friends I suggest you try the typing pool" Alex said as she walked around Christina to one of the free chairs. Ray got up and walked over to Christina "I'm Ray Muir, you just arrived?" Christina smiled at him "Yes, I qualified last week" Ray caught her looking over at Alex.  
  
"Don't take it personally she's just not good around people" Ray wanted to take the heat out of Alex's obvious rejection of the new agent. "She might not be good around people but I've heard she's really good at this job. A fantastic clear up record" Ray smiled "It sounds to me that someone has done their homework. Who did you get as your partner?" Ray asked before he took a drink of his coffee. Christina nodded towards the dozing Alex "She is". Ray spluttered his mouthful of coffee back into his cup "Your not serious"  
  
"I asked to be assigned to her and McCormack agreed"  
  
"Does she know?" Christina shook her head "No, I was about to tell her." Ray started to smirk as he moved to one side "this is something I've got to watch". Christina then moved towards Alex and sat down beside her. Alex looked up blurry eyed from the lack of sleep "What do you want now? Can't you spread your sunshine elsewhere?"  
  
"I thought we should get to know each other," Christina said smiling warmly at Alex "and why would we want to do that?" Christina nearly laughed as she saw Ray duck behind the pillar "because I'm your new partner". As she said the words a silence descended over the room and all eyes turned to Alex. Ray watched as the tiredness Alex had been feeling seemed to disappear "I don't think so. McCormack knows how I work"  
  
"McCormack has already agreed"  
  
"HE SAID WHAT. OH NO, I'LL SEE ABOUT THIS" Alex leapt to her feet and slammed the door back on it's hinges as she stormed off to McCormack's office.  
  
Alex smiled at the memory of that day "I went into his office all guns blazing but no matter what reasons I came up with he would shoot it down. So I had to accept it but not before I tried to shake her loose, in fact I was down right nasty to her but she hung on and eventually after about 2 months she grew on me. In fact I think we made quite a good team. Then she met Thomas as their relationship grew I slipped back into my old ways. I would clock off the same time as Christina but when she left I would clock back on. I tried to work cases that Christina hadn't been involved in but there was this case an arms dealer with a taste for young children, I thought it was Lazarski. I had a lead or rather we had a lead but Christina had plans with Thomas that night but I couldn't wait I followed it up alone. To cut a long story short my lead led right to him, it wasn't Lazarski, his name was Martins. So I brought him in. What I didn't know was Christina was in the building; Thomas has been called in because of a case he was working on. I met Christina in the hallway; it didn't take her long to figure out what I had been doing. She went ballistic I was tired and in no mood for reason. We argued Ray and Thomas took Martins away and we went into the squad room." Alex bit her lip as she fought to control her emotions Duncan gently squeezed her hand.  
  
"I said some things that night that I wish I could take back" the door opening stopped Alex speaking "Joe?" Duncan said as he got up from the bed. Joe walked towards them "I'm sorry Mac"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Duncan asked as he steps towards his friend but he stopped when he saw Thomas behind Joe a gun pointed at Joe's head. "Arr don't stop your touching story, you almost had me convinced that you had feelings" Duncan moved to shield Alex "Now its time for you to pay for what did". 


	52. Chapter 52

I would love to hear from anyone who is reading my story. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Chapter 52  
  
As Alex moved to the edge of the bed she grasped Duncan's arm, he looked over his shoulder "Alex no"  
  
"Duncan, it's me he wants. Isn't it?" she said as she moved slowly keeping eye contact with Thomas "You don't really want to hurt them Thomas. It's not your style" As she spoke her hand ran along the bed her fingers moving the pillow until her fingers found the cold metal of the gun she had taken from Thomas. Alex slowly lowered herself to the floor as she tucked the gun into the waistband of her trouser. Thomas laughed as he watched her struggle to stand and move Duncan's arm to one side. "How touching" Thomas said as he wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "You nearly had me convinced that you have a heart but you forget I know what you are. You can tell as many of your stories as you want but you really should stick to the truth". As Alex went to move past Duncan he stepped forward barring her path "I can't let you do this". Alex smiled up at him but before she could speak someone entering the basement room took attention her.  
  
Lazarski flicked the windscreen wipers on and off as the rain wasn't quite enough to keep them on and he couldn't see if he left them off. This was not improving his mood as drove towards the airfield. As he drove up the perimeter road towards the group of hangers, he could see one of his men was waiting to greet him by the partially opened door. "Good morning Mr. Lazarski. The goods are on board but the hold has been left open for you to inspect them" Lazarski didn't answer as he got out of the car pulling the collar of his coat around his neck before opening the trunk and lifted out two black leather bags. He then threw the car keys to his man "Get that back to the hire company I wouldn't be needing it any more" Lazarski then walked into the hanger, a gleaming white Gulfstream G550 sat in the middle. He smiled to himself as he climbed on board. It was his pride and joy it had been all over the world with him and he had enjoyed the fact that others had paid for it. Opening one of the lockers he stowed his bags before wandering to the galley. He poured a whisky from the crystal decanter and sat down in one of the large pale leather seats.  
  
After draining his glass he climbed down the steps and wandered round to the cargo hold. Inside he found two small wooden crates, the lids were loose on the top so he lifted the first lid and moved aside the packing material. Carefully he lifted out a small wooden square box Lazarski placed it careful on top of the other crate as he pulled back the latch. Nestled inside tightly packed in foam was a glass vial. The sight of the a pale green liquid inside made Lazarski smile "Liquid gold" he said out loud before closing the box and returning it to the crate.  
  
"Ray?" Alex exclaimed unsure of whose side he was on but as he entered the room she saw the gun levelled at Thomas "You really want the truth? Do you think you can handle it?" Thomas was startled by Ray's entrance and he backed away against the wall pulling Joe with him the gun pressed into Joe's back "What are you doing here?" Thomas asked as his eyes flashed between Duncan and Alex and Ray. "I want to stop you making the biggest mistake of your life"  
  
"This isn't a mistake, this is justice" Thomas spat back. Ray turned to Alex "Tell him truth. All of it" Alex swallowed hard "He doesn't need to know"  
  
"Oh I think he does" Ray said as he smiled at her to give her encouragement.  
  
"Ok but it won't do any good." She said as she looked over at Ray "The day Christina was killed I left Ray at the warehouse I followed the technical guys back to Headquarters they had all the equipment Christina had been using. She always recorded everything; she was always very particular in things like that. Before the technical guys could sort through the gear I managed to get into their workshop. I didn't have much time all I got was the videotape but I wanted whoever pulled the trigger as well as Maxwell. I'd take anything I could get. I went into stores picked up my gear and took off. First I went home made some calls one of them gave me the lead, I had to move fast or the trail to would go cold. I'd threw down everything I wouldn't need before I headed out, the videotape among it I thought I'd come back for it later if the leads dried up. I hardly ate or slept for weeks as I trail from one source to another some easily gave me the information I wanted, others I had to persuade a little." Alex's eyes looked around she found it hard to look anyone in the eyes "I'm not proud of what I did, I've had to live with it but all I wanted was revenge, I was consumed by it I wanted some one to pay for what happened to Christina." Alex looked over to Duncan she was ashamed of the memories and she searched his face to see if she could see how he felt about what she said, but his face was impassive. "Alex go on" Ray remarked to give her encouragement.  
  
"It took me nearly five weeks before I got the name of the man who killed her, his name was Walker. It didn't take me long to find his home but when I called he wasn't there only his teenage son was home. At first he tried to protect his father, telling me that he'd moved out months ago but I finally got him to tell me where he was." The image of the fear in the child's eyes and his tear stained face flashed before her eyes she had never forgot it and it had haunted her in her nightmares ever since "I made a son give up his father" Alex shook her head as she fought with her emotions she hadn't hurt the boy but she had scared the hell out of him. "Walker was at his country house I watched the house for a while until I was sure he was alone. He must have thought he was safe there; he didn't have any of his men with him so it was easy for me to get inside. I surprised him as he came out of the bathroom it took a few seconds but he recognised me."  
  
Alex stood on the deep pile red carpet her gun in her hand by her side as she looked at the man in front of her. He was in his early fifties with thinning brown hair, there was a large white towel around his waist only just managing to go around his pot-belly "So you found me, your good" he said as he crossed over to the bed picking up the white robe that was laid on the bed "Stay where you are" Alex said lifting her arm and pointing the gun at him as he slipped on the robe "What can I do for you?" He said as he tied the belt of the robe around him "I want Maxwell and the bastard who killed my partner".  
  
"You have no idea do you?" Walker said smirking "what are you talking about?" his attitude too Alex by surprise. Walker sat down on the end of the very large bed "You've really good at making yourself a pain in the ass. You know it was supposed to be you. Maxwell put big money out to get you off his back." Alex's mind raced as she tried to process what she was hearing "but I hadn't planned to be there that night, so why would they think she was me?" Alex asked as she moved to one side but keeping Walker in her sights. "We didn't know you were going to be there it wasn't until I did a sweep of the area"  
  
"A sweep of the area?" Alex was finding it difficult to understand. She hated the way her question made Walker smile "One of yours planted a little something that was supposed to tip us off you were around"  
  
"No you're lying" Alex said through gritted teeth as she stepped towards Walker flicking the safety off. Walker laughed at her reaction "You must have really pissed off one of your own badly, he didn't want anything, he just wanted you out of the way". Alex paced the room she couldn't think; this had been the last thing that she imagined she would have found. Christina died because one of her own hated her so much to betray everything criminal intelligence stood for. Walker knew that she was now off emotionally off balance by the news, so he slowly got to his feet watching as Alex paced the floor trying to sort everything in her head. He inched his way towards his jacket that was laid over the chair by the bed. Just visible under the black jacket was the brown leather of his gun holster, his eyes flicked between the jacket and Alex. Just as his fingers touched the worn leather Alex whirled around "DON'T. Get back over there" Alex said as she moved towards him her mind focused back on why she was there. "Good try, but you're not going to throw me off with your little story. I want Maxwell now where is he?" Alex said as she moved closer to Walker "Do I look stupid to you, he'll have me killed if I tell you" Walker laughed.  
  
Alex walked up beside him her face devoid of emotion "There is a chance he might if he finds out it was you but it's nearly a certainty that I will kill you if you don't" Alex said as she placed the gun at Walker's temple as her finger tightened around the trigger the image of Walker's son's tear stain face flashed into her mind. Alex moved the gun in one smooth movement to his right knee and pulled the trigger. Walker collapsed screaming on the floor, blood splattered over the white bedspread as he fell. Alex leaned over Walker as he writhed in agony trying to stop the blood with his hands "Now you have a choice you can tell me where Maxwell is and I call an ambulance or you can bleed to death right here."  
  
"YOU BITCH" Walker shouted as he managed to move so he was sitting with his back against the bed. "It's more of choice than you gave my partner. NOW WHERE IS HE?" Alex said as she pointed the gun at Walker's other knee. One look into her eyes told Walker all he needed to know she would do it. "Ok.ok.he's got a boat it's berthed in on the coast some where"  
  
"WHERE?" Alex shouted as she glared down at him.  
  
Alex looked around at the faces in the room she felt the hate from Thomas, as his eyes seemed to burn into her, she then continued. "I found Maxwell sleeping on his yacht in Southampton, his bodyguard was sleeping on deck, he didn't hear me coming at all. I went below I checked every cabin. My partner was lying in the ground while he was surrounded by luxury. I found him in the master bedroom, sleeping like a baby. I stood over him I lost track of time, my gun inches from his head. He must have felt my presence as he finally opened his eye. He started crying like a baby he begged me for his life but all I could see was Christina's body on the floor of that warehouse. I pulled the trigger I don't remember the sound of the gun firing. The journey back to London passed in a blur. All the way Walkers words echoed around my head I couldn't shake it I think it was the only thing that kept me awake. I still didn't want to believe it; I needed to know if he was telling the truth so I went to my apartment I could hardly get the key in the lock my hands were shaking so badly. When I got inside I rested my head back against the door, as the adrenalin started to fade all the things I had done became all too real to me. I'd done many things that I'm not proud of but I'd never killed in cold blood. I slid down the door and I cried like I have never done before." Alex started to sway, as she was still weak Duncan moved towards her taking hold of her arm helping her towards the bed. Alex couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Thanks" Alex said as she settled herself so the bed supported her to her surprise Duncan didn't leave her side. She took a deep breath before she continued "I must have slept there for what must have been 3 hours before my nightmares woke me up they were filled with Walker laughing at me as he told me why Christina died. Then I remembered the videotape I knew it would tell me what I needed, I found it where I'd dropped it the day she died."  
  
"This is very touching but I'm not impressed by your story" Thomas glared at her as he moved Joe over towards the door with the pressure of the gun in his back. "Thomas stay where you are. You're going to hear this whether you want to or not," Ray said as he blocked Thomas's path. He then looked over to Alex "Tell him all of it"  
  
"I was right she had been really careful the tape recorded from the moment she set up, the empty warehouse where the only sound was her ranting about our argument, then she went quite as the warehouse started to come alive. There must have been half a dozen men but they just sat around, which was very strange there was nothing much other than idle chatter then Walker arrived still no one moves. He takes out a briefcase and out of it he took a small black box. He seems to be sweeping the area my heart was in my mouth as I watched just hoping that he wasn't doing what I thought he was. Then Walker stopped and looked straight into the lens of the camera and I knew that what he told me about the location device was true. Christina didn't realise that she had been made, otherwise she would've run but she just sat there. As it sank in I threw up lucky for me I was by the waste bin, I couldn't seem to stop. I'd left the tape running when I couldn't be sick anymore I collapsed back against the couch. It was then I noticed that they were dragging Christina into the middle of the warehouse floor. They forced her onto her knees in front of Walker, he lifted her head he said 'It's not her'. 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53  
  
As Christina looked up into a pair of cold staring eyes she tried to stop her body from shaking but the combination of fear and adrenalin made it hard. "It's not her," the balding middle aged man said as he lifted her face before moving towards one of the men who's hand was holding her down "This isn't the one, she has to be here somewhere search the whole blood area she's not going to escape me again". Christina felt one of the hands on her shoulder drop away as the man left gesturing to several others to follow him. Walker walked slowly back around Christina she flinched as he ran his sweaty hand down her cheek. Her chest heaving as she fought to keep control of her fear "Why don't you save us time and yourself a lot of pain and tell me where she is?"  
  
"Who?" Christina said her mind still racing trying to figure out what she had done wrong to have been so easily discovered. Though the chaos in her mind she heard Alex's voice, "Never give anyone the satisfaction of knowing they scare you or how much they've hurt you. It's the last thing you have control of".  
  
Walker took hold of her chin tilting her head upwards "Your partner Rogan". Christina couldn't think why this man would think Alex was with her; they had never met him before so how did he know Alex was her partner. "I.I don't know a Rogan".  
  
"Don't lie to me BITCH" Walker spat in her face before back handing her so hard she was wrenched from the grip of the man holding her shoulder and sent crashing to the ground. Her hands were tided behind her so her shoulder took the full impact Christina heard a cracking sound, a searing pain shot through her body. The pain was so intense that everything started to fade from her sight. She wasn't sure how long she laid there seconds, minutes or more before she felt hands grabbing her arms as they pulled her back to her knees. She tried to hard to resist the pain but it was more than she had ever had to face before and she let out an involuntary yell. Walker stepped towards her taking a handkerchief from his pocket he wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and chin. "Now let's start again. Where is Alex Rogan?"  
  
Christina fought back the tears of pain and fear "I'm alone, there's no one else here" as Walker raised his hand Christina closed her eyes expecting to feel more pain but the sound of running footsteps made her open them again. One of the men Christina had seen earlier slid to a halt just behind Walker, who span round to face him. "Well?"  
  
"We've checked everywhere there is no one else here," he said breathlessly.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Walker shouted as whirled back to Christina pulling his pistol from its holster and pressing it into her temple. Christina licked her dry lips as she closed her eyes to wait for the last sound she expected to hear. "Sir you can't, remember the deal we're not supposed to do anything with this one without checking with Mr. Maxwell first". Christina couldn't suppress the sigh of relief when the pistol was moved away; as her eyes opened they looked straight into Walker's grinning face. He was amused by her confusion "Ok call him" Walker said as he waved the man away "Now I can see this has got your pretty little head in quite a spin hasn't it." His sweaty hand ran down her cheek, Christina felt her body reach as his hand ran down her neck to her breasts. "You did nothing wrong, she taught you well but we had an edge" Walker laughed, "One that someone close to you gave us." Walker then pulled out a little black box from his pocket "You see this little box of tricks was supposed to lead me to your partner". Christina's eyes open wide as she recognised the marking on the box "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as the tears she had been fighting fell from her eyes.  
  
"Sir Mr. Maxwell wants to talk to you" the man held out a cell phone to Walker. He took the phone and walked away.  
  
"NO YOU'RE LYING" Thomas screamed his eyes filled with tears. Ray stepped forward "Alex isn't lying Thomas she's been trying to protect you from the truth". Duncan could see the pained look in Ray's eyes "IT'S NOT THE TRUTH. THE TRUTH.THE TRUTH IS SHE WAS JEALOUS OF CHRISTINA AND ME. AND HER PRIDE KILLED HER." Thomas screamed as his eyes looked frantically around the room his gun moving erratically from Alex to Ray. Duncan's muscles started to tense, he'd seen the look Thomas had in others eyes before. Thomas's mind was wrestling trying desperately to hold his version of the truth wrapped tightly around his mind. However, much he didn't want Alex's words to be the truth they started to strip away the cloak that had kept his truth safe.  
  
Alex didn't take her eyes off of Thomas her hand slowly wrapped around the cold metal of the gun in her belt. Carefully she pulled it from her belt and clicked the safety off as Ray tried again to reason with Thomas. "Give me the gun. This has to end here mate. We've all done things that we regret let's not do anything else we'll regret" Ray said as he inched forward. Duncan and Alex recognised the expression on Thomas's face as his free hand pulled at his hair. "Noooooooooooooo" Thomas screamed as he whirled around his gun pointing directly at Alex.  
  
The sound of two gunshots echoed around the basement. Duncan rushed to Ray who had been flung to the ground as the bullet from Thomas's gun ripped through his left shoulder. Alex stood as if routed to the ground the gun by her side as she stared at Thomas's crumpled form lying on the floor. When she saw Thomas was still breathing she dropped the gun and it clattered to the ground just as Methos ran in "What the hell happened here?" he said as he looked from Thomas to Duncan "Adam take a look at Ray will you" Duncan moved to one side to let Methos get a better look at Ray's injury. When Duncan was sure Adam was caring for Ray he turned to Alex and watched as she walked slowly over to Thomas. She slowly lowered herself to the ground lifting Thomas's head. Duncan could see the tears in her eyes but he left her to deal with this alone as he went over to Joe to check that he was unhurt.  
  
As Alex lifted Thomas's head to rest it against her thigh Thomas winced with pain "Oh Thomas, this should never have happened" as Thomas looked up at her she noticed that there was no hate in his eyes "Why.why didn't you tell me before?" Thomas asked his voice trembling. Alex smoothed back his hair "I thought losing Christina was punishment enough".  
  
"You let me blame you and hate you all this time a.and you knew" Thomas said his face contorted with pain as he tried to move "Hey Stay still. I was partially to blame if I wasn't like I am, if I hadn't said the things I did that night she would never have gone after Maxwell alone, then what you did wouldn't have mattered."  
  
"Alex I need to know did.did she say anything you know before". Alex swallowed hard trying to stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes from falling. "Yeah, she said 'I don't know why you did this but I forgive' and the last thing I heard her say was 'I will always love you'". Alex watched as tears started to roll down his cheeks as she wiped away her own tears. Methos had finished with Ray's shoulder wound so he moved to see what he could do for Thomas. As Methos reached to move Thomas's shirt to the side Thomas grasped his hand and looked into his eyes. "There's nothing you can do"  
  
Methos shifted his kneeling position "I won't know that until I've had a look" but Thomas just increased his grip and Methos's eyes met his "I've seen a lot of gunshots and I know how good a shot Alex is" Thomas breathed in sharply and his hand let go of Methos's arm. Methos didn't waste anymore time he moved the tattered blood stained shirt aside. It didn't take long for him to see what Thomas already knew and when he looked up his eyes told Duncan all he needed to know. Ray was stood like a statue watching the scene he had wanted to prevent unfolding in front of him. "You know your such a fool. Didn't you know there was never anything I could have done or said that would have changed the way she felt about you. I never wanted her to be like me. God I don't want to be like me" Alex said as she looked up at the ceiling trying to fight her emotions.  
  
As the tears rolled down her cheeks Thomas raised a shaking hand to wipe them away "Oh I've been such a fool I let my pride take away the best thing I ever had. Is Ray here? I can't see him". Ray moved to knee on the other side of Thomas "I'm here mate.I'm here" Ray said as he tried to blink away his emotions. "Ray, you've got to stop him..Lazarski he's taking the virus" his breath was taken way by the pain in his chest, everyone knew he didn't have long. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
Thomas reached out a bloody hand and Ray grasped it "This won't make up for what I've done. He's expecting me at hanger 6a Orly airport. You will stop him.promise me you will" Thomas said as he gripped Ray's hand as hard as he could. "He won't leave Paris I promised" Ray bit his lip as he watched the man he had spent what seemed to be a life time with struggle to stay conscious and move to look up at Alex. "Can you ever forgive me?" Thomas asked his voice not more than a whisper. With her eyes misted with tears Alex quietly said as she watched Thomas's eyes close "I already have". Ray felt his partner's hand relax as he slipped away from them and he looked up at Alex whose face was stained with tears "Do you think he heard me?" Alex asked he moved closer to her and put his arms around her "I'm sure he did".  
  
Alex laid Thomas's head down onto the ground as Ray helped her to her feet. Alex wanted nothing more than for Duncan to wrap his arms around her and tell her that what she had done didn't matter, but her self-protection instincts made her move away as Duncan stepped towards her. "We need to get to Orly Airport," she said with a business like tone. "You're not going anywhere," Duncan said as he tried again to move towards her but she moved to one side looking anywhere in the room but into his face. "He's expecting me and Thomas. I don't think he's ever actually seen Thomas so Ray will stand in". Duncan anticipated her next move and managed to grab her arm and pull her away from Ray. He lent in close to her ear "You can't kill him you know that" Alex looked up at him "and you can't get close to him without me" Alex fired back as she wrenched her arm from his grasp.  
  
Methos stepped forward "Will you two stop fighting about this. The only way we are going to get Lazarski and the virus is to work together, all of us." 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54  
  
Ray stepped towards Duncan "If you think I'm being left out you can think again. I just made a promise and I intend to keep it" Duncan sighed taking mortals with him wasn't a good idea but he was out number this time. "Oh all right what do you suggest?" he said looking at Methos who smiled at him before answering. "I think this is Alex's show, she knows the players better than any of us". Alex looked over at Methos she still couldn't quite place him she was usually very good at working out what made people tick but this man managed to keep all but the bare minimum to himself. "Thanks Adam. We need to find Du Pont's he's our best bet for finding out how many men he has with him." Alex said as she moved over to the bed and sat down. She hadn't realised until then just how tired she had become. "It's going to take time to locate him," Ray said as he moved near to her "Not necessarily, I know a guy that might be able to point us in the right direction" Joe said as he made his way to the door "Can I use the phone in the office?" he said looking over at Methos "Yeah sure, you know where it is".  
  
"We know he's in hanger 6a but I think we need to get him away from there. Don't want anything accidentally breaking the vials," Alex said as she looked over at Duncan. "I'll just check the web see if I can find somewhere a little quieter for us" Methos said as he left the basement and followed Joe to the office. Duncan was still leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest Alex could feel his eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was relieved when Ray sat down beside her "I watched that video all the way through I couldn't hear what she said at the end. Why did you tell him you did?" Alex looked over at the inert form of Thomas lying by the wall, his face looked at peace. "That's why" Alex said nodding towards the body "He always knew he had something to do with her death and I knew Christina. She said something before she died it wasn't clear on the tape but I knew how she felt about him. He needed to hear it so I told him and he got a chance to make peace with his ghosts and himself that's reason enough."  
  
Ray lent over looking deep into Alex's eyes "We've worked together for years but I don't think I know you at all. I thought you would hate him with a vengeance for what he tried to do to you but instead I find you protecting him. You're one strange lady". Alex smiled wearily "Thomas and I aren't.weren't much different and in our own way we needed the rivalry we had, it fed us. We both didn't like to lose unfortunately Christina got caught between us. I lost the only friend I'd had the night but he lost more someone he couldn't live without."  
  
"You didn't have to shoot him I would've stopped him you know that" Ray said as he looked into her tried eyes. "I know but he didn't want you to have to live with that and neither did I" Alex said as she took hold of Ray's hand "What are you talking about, that he meant you to kill him?"  
  
"Once he couldn't hide from the truth I could see it in his eyes. He needed this to end and it came down to him or me. His truth versus mine he could've turned the gun on you but he knew you would've hesitated and he didn't want to kill you" She looked up into Ray's eyes "and it's a nightmare you don't need"  
  
"and you do?" Ray asked, as Alex looked away to the floor before looking back at him "What's one more?" Ray didn't know how to answer he knew some of what had happened to her in the past and inside he was glad she had done it. He would never let anyone know but he was still unsure if he could have managed to pull the trigger on his friend and partner. Duncan finally pushed himself away from the wall and made his way over to Alex. He had been watching Alex and for all her supposed detachment from what had just happened, all he could see in her face was a frightened child. "Why don't you lay down and try to rest" he said as he reached for her arm "So you can go without me" Duncan ran his hands over his hair before letting them drop to his side "Ray can I have a word with Alex alone". As Ray stood up he took hold of the loose blanket on the bed he took it over to Thomas's body, he covered the body before turning to back to Alex "I'll be up in the shop if you need me" he said before leaving.  
  
Duncan sat down next to Alex he waited until he heard Ray's footsteps on the wooden stairs to the shop "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Alex said as she looked at her hands Duncan took hold of her chin lifting and turning her to face him "you might be able to play that one with Ray and the others but your forgetting I've seen the person inside that iron shell. You can't keep bottling up your emotions like this. It's all right to be upset with what just happened." Alex looked into his eyes and he could see that the light he had seen in the past few weeks had dimmed "It's all I have".  
  
"No it's not I'm here" Alex didn't resist as Duncan took hold of her hand "but for how long?" Duncan felt the pain in her words and he finally knew she was scared to feel as everyone she had cared about had been ripped away from her but before he could reply Methos and Ray came back in. "We've found an isolated hanger and Joe's contact has given us where Du Pont is but he won't be there for long. So we had better get going" Methos said the expression on Duncan's face wasn't lost on him and he wished he had waited a little longer before coming back down. Methos could see how tired Alex was it was written all over her face "I think you should sit this one out and get some rest. Let me just check your wound" he said moving across to her. Alex lay back to let him examine her. She looked over to Duncan "If I let you do this without me how do I know you won't go after Lazarski without me?"  
  
"Because I give you my word" Duncan said looking down into her now cold eyes. Alex nodded "ok, I'll hold you to that" Duncan gritted his jaw as he nodded and then turned for the door. He met Joe coming in at the door "I'll keep an eye on her Mac and I'll get someone to sort all this out" Joe said pointing with his cane at the blanket-covered body. Ray turned at Joes' words "he can't just disappear he has family back home. Can you arrange for the body to be flown back to England no questions? I'll straighten it out with McCormack when I get there" It would have been easier for Joe to just make the Thomas's body disappear but he understood Ray's request it would take a little more planning but it could be done. "Yeah, I think I can handle that. Some of my people will be here shortly" Joe looked over at Duncan "Then I guess we had better get out of here" Duncan looked across at Methos who had just finished checking Alex "Ok, your car or mine?" Methos said as he followed Duncan out towards the stairs, giving Ray a moment alone with Alex.  
  
"I take it my timing was a little out?" Methos said as he followed Duncan up the stairs "Just a little" he turned to face Methos as they walked into the shop "She bottling it all up again. She's building a wall around her again" "It's her defence mechanism Mac" Methos said as he watched Duncan walk a little distance from him stop and look up before turning back to face him "I know but you can deal with your demons by hiding from them we both know that" Duncan said pinching the bridge of his nose. "But do you think she's ready to face them. From what I can tell she has a lot to face," Methos said walking towards where Duncan was standing. "If she is ever to move on and live her life she has to" Methos leaned closer to Duncan and dropped his voice as he heard footsteps on the wooden stairs "then the question is are you ready to find out what lies behind that wall". Duncan didn't have time to answer as Ray walked through the shop to join them. "Let's get this over with," Ray said as he opened the shop door Methos looked over at Duncan and held the door for him "After you" he then locked the door before joining Duncan and Ray at the black Citroen.  
  
Alex had been propped up on her elbows as she watched the others leave but with them gone she glanced over at where Thomas's body lay before lying back on the bed. She stared at the ceiling watching the cobwebs that where in the spaces between the beams gently wave in the breeze. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes pushing all that had happened into the dark place at the back of her mind. Joe watched from the door for a little while before going up to the shop to wait for the clear up team to arrive.  
  
As she lay there pieces of her life seem to break free and it took all of her concentration to push them away. Somewhere in the struggle the tiredness of her body overtook her mind and she drifted off into a fitful sleep. The sleep was so deep she didn't heard Joe come into the room with 3 others, who gently lifted Thomas's body and took it into the other basement room and lowered it into a metal casket. After Joe had seen the men on their way he returned to Alex and settled into the tatty threadbare armchair to wait for the others to return. As he watched her body and face twitch to whatever was haunting her dreams Joe wonder just what her nightmares were and if she would ever be truly free of them.  
  
The information Joe had given them lead them straight to the home of Du Pont, Duncan circled the car around the block several times so they could check out the front and back to see what resistance they might get. He then pulled the car into the kerb a little way down the street from the house before turning in his seat so he could see both Methos in the front and Ray in the back "Now if Joe's guy is right he only has 2 men with him. I think the direct approach will be best we'll just knock on the door, OK?" Duncan didn't wait for a reply before getting out, Methos was first to follow him "That's a great plan does it come with any more detail than that" Duncan looked across the car and smiled "Nope". Methos sighed before following the Highlander across the road, they were closely followed by Ray.  
  
Ray's pace was slightly quicker that the two Immortals and he over took them in his haste to get to Du Pont. Duncan quicken his pace just catching up with Ray just before the door he grabbed Ray's arm "I think we should go first" Ray turned to him a little confused by Duncan's statement "Why?"  
  
"Trust me it's safer if Adam and I go first. Don't worry you'll get to deal with Du Pont I promise" the expression on Ray's face told Duncan that he wasn't happy being moved aside but he complied as it was Du Pont he wanted to talk to not his lackeys. "Well here goes" Duncan said as he stepped past Ray and knocked on the door, a few seconds pasted before there was movement inside and the sound of someone walking across a tiled floor. "Yeah, who is it?" a rough voice shouted through the door. "It's Duncan MacLeod I want to talk to Mr. Du Pont about a deal" another few seconds pasted as the man on the other side of the door called down the hall "It's Duncan MacLeod says he wants to make a deal".  
  
Duncan and the others could only just make out the reply "Well let the man in" as the bolts on the door was moved aside Duncan readied himself. As soon as the door was half opened Duncan stepped forward with all his weight on the door. It took the man on the other side by surprise and he staggered backwards as the door was wrenched from his hand. He didn't have time to say or do anything before Duncan had landed a punch on his nose; he then completed his journey to the floor sending a coat stand tumbling to the floor with him. Duncan followed through so he was leaning over him his hand clenched and pulled back to deliver another blow Methos and Ray stepped over him. "Stay down" the man glared at him and tried to get up. The next punch slammed his head against the bottom of the stairs and darkness surrounded him as he lost consciousness.  
  
Duncan then hurried down the hall after Methos and Ray. The door at the end of the hall opened and a man ran out a gun in his hand but he hadn't expected to find anyone just outside the door. Methos's punch sent him flying back into the room he had just come from. Methos entered the room rubbing his hand Du Pont sprang to his feet almost knocking the plate off the table in front of him "You know you really had better look into getting better help" Methos said grinning as he walked over to Du Pont. "Not you again. What do you want now?" the fear on his face was evident to Ray and Duncan as they entered the room. "You said this one was mine" Ray said his eyes flashing with hate. Methos held up his hands and moved aside "Be my guest". 


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55  
  
Duncan held the door open for Ray and Methos to go through. He wished that he could accept what men do to each other with the easy that Methos did, but what he had just seen troubled him. "Where did you learn to do that?" Methos asked as he followed Ray from the house. Ray looked over his shoulder and smiled "A little something I saw Alex do once coupled with a little trick Thomas used to use".  
  
"Well it's very effective" Methos said as he slapped Ray on the back "Couldn't have done it better myself". Duncan wished things would come so easily to him as they did to Methos nothing ever seemed to affect him. He looked up at the sky it had started to darken as the storm clouds started to form. He knew by the end of this night he would kill again and he hoped that Lazarski was the only one that would die. Mortals were so fragile and it still amazed him some of them never realised it until it was too late. As he walked towards his car he wished he could leave Alex and Ray behind but one look at Ray's face told him that wasn't going to happen. "Ok let's go".  
  
Alex had been jolted out of her sleep so violently it had made Joe jump. It had taken a few seconds for Alex to realise where she was. As she looked over to the spot where Thomas's body had been Joe got to his feet "It's ok he's been taken care of he should be on his way back to England by now. Would you like something to drink? I could make us a coffee". Alex pulled herself up and rested back against the iron bedstead "Yeah, I'd love one".  
  
Joe had just given Alex a cup of coffee and settle down in the chair to drink his own when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He carefully put his cup on the floor and moved over to the doorway keeping to one side he pulled out the gun Alex had dropped earlier. Alex moved to the edge of the bed as she watched Joe take up position.  
  
She felt very venerable without her weapon but Joe was now in a better position than she was. Even though she had only just had something to drink her throat had gone dry. As the footsteps got closer Alex could make out more than one set and her muscles all started to tense and she held her breath. Then Methos came into view in the doorway and Alex breath a sigh of relief, Joe had noticed her relax but he didn't move. "So where's Joe?" Methos asked as he entered the room, Alex nodded towards the door causing Methos to turn round "Arr a welcoming party. You can relax now Joe" Joe just smiled and walked back to the chair as Duncan and Ray entered the room.  
  
"What did you find out?" Alex said as she dropped to the floor Ray walked over to her "He's got 4 men with him and thanks to that trick I learned from you we've got his cell phone number too."  
  
"Great, all we need is somewhere to make him meet us," Alex said looking over at Methos "Oh yeah, there is an old hanger on the old airfield site it's not being used at the moment" Methos replied as he looked over to where Duncan was standing. The Highlander had been unusually quiet on the journey back from Du Pont's and Methos wondered what he was on his mind. "Right, I think the best way to do this is for Ray to call Lazarski and get him to come to the old hanger. I'll be in the centre of the hanger we'll have to make it look like I'm tied up. He'll come straight over to me that will leave Ray, Duncan and Adam free to deal with the men he brings with him."  
  
"But what about you, you'll be defenceless" Ray remarked the concern obvious in his voice. Alex turned to face him "Do you still keep a spare gun in your car?"  
  
"Yes, standard issue but you know that" Ray replied, "Then I'll deal with Lazarski" Alex said glancing around at the others. "I'll just get them," Ray said as he walked out of the door, as soon as his footsteps could be heard on the wooden stairs Duncan moved across to Alex. "You can't kill him you know that"  
  
"Yes I know but I can hurt him until you've finished with his men." Her eyes flashed with hatred at the thought of Lazarski. "There's another problem I didn't mention before we can't be in the building before he gets there or he'll sense us".  
  
"What do you mean senses you?" Alex was confused by what Duncan had just said. Duncan led her over to the bed and they both perched on the edge, he then turned to her "Immortals can sense each other that's how we know when one of us is around. If he senses us he'll just leave. If we're out of range it will leave you and Ray alone with him and his men. You'll be out numbered"  
  
"What about me?" Joe said getting to his feet. Alex looked over her shoulder "What about you?" she replied, "I can help". Alex smiled warmly "Thanks, Joe but you're not quick on your feet" Joe smiled back "I know but I'm a great shot".  
  
"Thanks, we'll be fine" Alex replied before turning back to Duncan who looked round her to Joe. He knew that Joe was going to be there whether Alex wanted him or not either as a friend or a Watcher. "I don't think you have a choice Joe will be there it's his job"  
  
"His job?" Alex face showed the confusion she was feeling "He's a Watcher, my Watcher. Look it's a bit difficult to go into right now I'll explain later. Joe's coming" Alex was about to protest when Duncan raised his hand and she knew that she had lost this one. "Ok, I think if he has four men with him at the plane he'll bring two of them with him. If Joe can take one and Ray the other I'll only have to deal with Lazarski. There to you like those odds better?"  
  
"Much" Duncan replied as Ray walked back in with his spare weapon. "Here you go and some spare shells," he said handing them to Alex. "Is it all settled now?" Alex nodded in reply. Alex looked down at her clothes they were stained with her blood and some of Thomas's "I don't suppose anyone's got a change of clothes I might borrow?" she said looking around the room "I keep some clothes here for emergencies, I think I might have something to fit you" Methos said as he walked into the other room to the cabinet on the far wall. He didn't open the cabinet but moved it to one side revealing a small room. He disappeared inside coming back with a pair of jogging pants, a sweatshirt and a coat. "Thanks" Alex said as he handed them to her, she then looked around "Would you mind leaving so I can change".  
  
"We'll be upstairs when you're ready" Duncan replied as he followed the others out of the room. When she was alone Alex didn't change she went into the next room and looked around for where Methos could have got the clothes. She noticed the cabinet but when she opened it there was nothing there. It was then she saw the dust on the floor had been moved. She took hold of the cabinet and moved it aside; in the dim light from the room she could make out not just clothes but boxes, bags and on the shelf was a cashbox. As she moved further inside she saw a dusty black box, it wasn't very big and it was quiet narrow on a low shelf she flicked the brass catches open and there nestled inside the red silk was a short sliver sword with a gold handle. She ran her fingers ran over the hilt and lightly touched the blade. It was only a light touch but the sword was so sharp her finger started to bleed. Then she grasped the hilt pulling the sword free from the silk. As she turned it in the dim light it looked like swords she had seen in old films about Rome.  
  
Suddenly a thought entered her head this time Lazarski wasn't going to walk away from her. Quickly, she took the sword into the next room placing it on the bed under the coat in case anyone was to come in. She then changed into the clothes Methos had given her and she had just picked up the sword when Duncan called down the stairs "Alex are you coming?" the sword was small enough for her to easily concealed it in the coat before joining the others upstairs.  
  
Alex decided to ride with Ray while Methos and Joe went with Duncan. The journey was made in near silence as they all found making conversation difficult. Ray looked over at Alex she was staring out the windshield lost in her thoughts he wished she would open up, none of this could be easy for her and he really wanted to talk about how he felt with someone who knew Thomas. Try as he might he just couldn't find the words to start. It was only as they started to see signs for the airport that Alex broke out of her thoughts "Once we've dealt with the ones at the old hanger I want you to get over to 6a as quickly as you can we can't let the virus go walk about".  
  
"What about you?" Ray asked as he glanced across at her as he made the right turn into the remote airfield track. "You can move faster than I can. You just need to make sure that no one leaves the hanger until I get there." They hadn't driven far when they came across a barrier across the track Ray stopped the car. "Wait here" he said as he climbed out of the car and went to the truck. He then appeared at the front of the car with some tools and started work on the padlock. It didn't take him long to break it off before swinging the barrier open he returned to the car, by this time Duncan had rolled to a halt behind them.  
  
The hanger was to one side of the track it's paint peeling from the metal and the windows were all broken so it looked it's age. Ray parked his car at the rear and followed Alex towards the green metal door. Alex tried the door but it wouldn't budge Ray tried but it took both of them pulling before it slowly creaked open. A musky smell greeted them as they stepped inside. Ray and Alex scouted round for the best positions for Ray and Joe to take up, concealed from sight but with a clear line of fire to the door and where Alex would be waiting. As Joe, Duncan and Methos entered Alex walked over to them "Joe if you could take up position over there" she said pointing to the piece of dust covered machinery on the far right of the hanger".  
  
"Ok" Joe said as he walked over to see what the position was like. Duncan turned to Ray "I guess you had better call him" Ray nodded as he took out his cell phone. The conversation was brief and to the point Ray didn't want to raise any suspicion. "Ok he'll be here in about 15 minutes" Ray said producing some rope from his coat pocket. Duncan walked over to where Alex was standing "be careful, don't' take any chances" Alex nodded and just managed to smile "Adam and I will be in as soon as we can". He then bent forward kissing her on the forehead and pulling her into his embrace. Alex didn't resist part of her needed the strength Duncan's embrace gave her. Duncan then turned away walking out of the hanger with Methos at his side "I still don't like this".  
  
"It'll be fine, you'll see" Methos said as he stepped through the doorway. Ray turned to Alex "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's do it" she said walking to the centre of the hanger and carefully kneeling down being very careful to lay the sword down beside her under her billowing coat. As Alex put her gun into the folds of the coat on her legs behind her, Ray reached forward and laced the rope around her wrists to give the impression she was tided up. Ray then took up his position on the opposite side of the hanger from Joe. Now all they could do was wait. 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56  
  
The cold from the concrete weaved its way through the fibres of her clothes until it reached her skin and she shivered involuntarily. As the breeze blew through the broken windows taking on a song of it's own Alex felt the terror building inside her and she knew that she couldn't allow it take over. Thomas wasn't the only person to have accused her of not having feelings in the past, but she knew from her experience that to let the fear take hole would mean that you were lost. She had learned to wrap her feelings and fears in an iron cloak and banish it to the deepest recesses of her mind. It worked and she appeared hard and untouched by all around her, it was only in the darkness of night when she was alone that she couldn't keep it all locked away. Alex took a deep breath her mind pushing her feelings and fears back. Just as she thought she had gained the upper hand the sound of a car approaching distracted her allowing them to break free. Her throat burned as the bile from her stomach was drawn up by her fear.  
  
Ray hadn't taken his eyes away from Alex since he had taken up his position. As he watched her kneeling in the middle of the dusty hanger he couldn't believe how calm she seemed to be. He wished he could be that calm, his stomach was turning over and a sick feeling had taken hold since he had heard the approaching car. What he didn't know was that it was taking all her concentration and strength to put out the appearance of someone detached from her feelings, when all she really wanted to do was to run until she could run no more. Alex kept her eyes closed as she heard the sound of three car doors opening and closing. She slowed her breathing even further as she listened for the sound of footsteps. Alex didn't have to wait long before she heard the footsteps coming closer; her eyes remained closed as the footsteps stop just after they stepped into the hanger. Then just as she had said only one set moved towards her she didn't need to see who it was, the sensation of a thousand ants crawling over her skin told her it was Lazarski.  
  
As he got closer Alex could feel his breath on her skin as he leant closer breathing in her scent. Alex had to fight to keep everything in place when the frightened child inside her wanted to run but this had to be done and she had to finish this. His hand stroked her cheek and inside she silently screamed "I told you a long while ago that I own you".  
  
Alex opened her eyes as he lifted her chin "And now someone you trusted has brought you back to me. We are going to have such a good time together"  
  
Alex let her hands dropped moving them just enough to let the rope fall away. Carefully Alex's fingers pulled at the fabric of her coat until they found the metal of her gun. Joe's eyes opened wide as Alex moved her coat, he recognised what was lying on the floor beside her "Oh crap" he said as he reached for his cell phone.  
  
"Go to hell" Alex said looking up her fight with her emotions over.  
  
Duncan pulled his ringing phone from his pocket "Joe?"  
  
"I think you had better get in here now Mac, Alex's has a sword" Joe said keeping his voice to a whisper. Duncan snapped the cover over the phone and shot a look to Methos he didn't have time to explain he just hoped Methos would pick up that something was wrong. He didn't have to worry as soon as he started to run towards the hanger Methos followed.  
  
"Let's get you loaded onto the aircraft," Lazarski said as he placed his hand onto her arm. In one smooth movement Alex pull her gun from behind her "I don't think so".  
  
As soon as Ray saw Alex starting to move he took aim on the nearest man and fired the force of the bullet hitting his body spinning him around and slamming him into the metal door. Joe's bullet also found its intended target now it was only Lazarski left standing. Lazarski looked down laughing, "You've tried that twice before. It didn't work then, it won't work now"  
  
"We'll see" Alex said as she fired two shots getting to her feet. As she watched Lazarski crumple to the ground she thought she would feel something but as she reached down for the sword that was now lying visible on the concrete, she just felt dead inside. As she stood up the sword in her hand she noticed a distant look come over Lazarski's eyes "So he told you"  
  
"Yes, and now I'll be free of you forever" Alex said lifting the sword above her head. The sound of the metal door being forcefully pushed open made Alex turn to the door "ALEX NO" Duncan shouted walking towards her "you can't do this. It's not how it's supposed to be. Give me the sword".  
  
Alex became aware that Ray and Joe had moved from their hiding places. She looked down at Lazarski his eyes were now closed, his body still. "Please, don't do this"  
  
Alex looked back to Duncan she could see the pleading look in his eyes. Duncan outstretched his hand "Please".  
  
Something in his voice managed to find it's way through a crack in the wall, bring a spark of warmth back to her soul. Alex brought the sword slowly down holding it out to Duncan. He took the sword with one hand and pulled her into his embrace with the other. Methos walked slowly towards them Duncan didn't resist as he took the sword from him. Duncan then folded both arms around her "Thank you".  
  
He held her for a few minutes stroking her hair, he then spoke softly into her ear "I need you to go now and take Ray with you. I promise I will finish this".  
  
"Ok" Alex said as she lifted her head from his shoulder looking up into his eyes she then pulled away walking towards Ray.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ray asked as she drew closer "I'll tell you later, we need to get to the virus" Alex said as she walked passed towards the door.  
  
Ray followed shaking his head "Hey wait up".  
  
Joe walked passed Duncan "I'll wait by the car"  
  
Duncan nodded "I'll there shortly"  
  
Methos strolled over his hands in the pockets of his coat "You know it'll be a lot easier to just do it now"  
  
As Duncan turned to face him Methos put up his hands in front of him "Just a suggestion. I'll wait by the car with Joe"  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Duncan said as he watched the two of them leave. He then turned back to Lazarski's still form. All he could do now was wait. 


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57  
  
Lazarski gasped as life flowed back through his body; quickly he sat up searching for where the sensation of another Immortal was coming from. It didn't take him long to focus on Duncan who was leaning against a piece of old machinery a few metres away. "So she set me up".  
  
"What did you expect her to do welcome you with open arms?" Duncan said as he pushed himself away from the machine. Lazarski's hand went inside his coat wrapping around the hilt of his single-handed broadsword.  
  
"You're one of these guys with all that honour crap aren't you?" Lazarski laughed as he got to his feet and pulled out his sword. "I wouldn't have given you the luxury of coming back"  
  
Duncan pulled his Katana from the folds of his black coat "That's one of the things that makes us different. We're going to do this by the rules". Lazarski started to grin as his free hand reached into his pocket.  
  
"I've never liked rules," Lazarski laughed as he pulled out a revolver "and I'll have no problem taking your head from your corpse".  
  
Lazarski raised the revolver pointing it straight at Duncan's chest "Just to prove I'm not a barbarian have you any last requests?"  
  
Duncan looked around "Nope"  
  
"Can't say I didn't ask" Lazarski said as his finger tightened on the trigger. The hallow click of the revolver hammer finding just metal echoed around the empty hanger. Duncan lent his head to one side and raised his eyebrows "Did I forget to say".  
  
Duncan held out his hand six bullets lay there "I maybe the only one with honour here but I'm not stupid. Now let's do this by the rules"  
  
Duncan brought his sword up in front of him moving his feet to give him better balance. Lazarski brought his sword up to mirror Duncan's "She's nothing MacLeod, she's not worth dying for."  
  
Duncan started to circle Lazarski "She's not nothing. She's a beautiful human being and you stole her childhood and left nightmares in its place".  
  
Lazarski laughed as he pivoted on his heels keeping Duncan in view "I stole nothing. To lose something you must first be able to feel. She feels nothing MacLeod".  
  
Duncan pointed his sword towards Lazarski "Just because you can't see the pain doesn't mean it isn't there. This ends here before you can destroy anymore lives".  
  
Duncan lunged forward their swords meeting with a spray of sparks.  
  
Ray and Alex crept inside hanger 6a. Ray gestured for Alex to take the man standing by the door to the aircraft while he would go for the one by the cargo door. Alex nodded before moving silently using the packing crates and equipment around the hanger for cover. Alex looked over to watch Ray take up position, when she was happy that he was as close as he would get she broke cover, walking out from behind a pillar with her hands behind her back. "Well, well if it isn't Stan and Laurel. I think your boss is slipping if he left you two idiots in charge here".  
  
As she had hoped she had the attention of both men allowing Ray to walk up behind his guy and using the butt of his gun sent him crashing to the ground. The sound of his comrade dropping to the ground made the man turn away from her. When he looked back, he was faced with the barrel of Alex's gun. "Now, you can be a good boy and stay alive or you can take the choice behind door number 2".  
  
Alex stared into the man's grey eyes searching for what he would do next. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ray start moving towards them "Alex".  
  
She raised her free hand "Stay out of this".  
  
Ray didn't like the dead look Alex had in her eyes as he watched her lower her gun. He was too far away to stop anything happening. Alex recognised the look in the man's eyes she had seen numerous times before. When men under estimated her abilities because she was a woman and inside she smiled. Alex took the chance of looking over at where Ray was standing "Check the hold".  
  
This was what the man had been waiting for and his hand went for his gun. He had just managed to pull it free from his jacket when Alex turned back. In one smooth movement she raised and fired, sending him sprawling over the steps to the aircraft. His body slowly slid down the steps finally dropping to the ground in a crumpled heap. "I guess you wanted door number 2" Alex said as she moved towards the aircraft. She stepped over the body of the man she had just killed and climbed into the aircraft. She returned shaking her head "all clear".  
  
Ray didn't acknowledge her but turned and walked to the rear of the aircraft. He was opening up the first of the small wooden crates when Alex walked up behind him. He didn't turn round as he lifted the lid "You didn't have to do that you know".  
  
Alex ignored what Ray had just said "Is it there?"  
  
"Yeah, it's here" Ray said turning around "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
Alex turned as she got to the door "I.I've got something to do. You'll take care of the virus won't you?"  
  
"Of course but Alex are you all right?" Ray said he wasn't sure but he thought he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
Alex smiled weakly at him "I'm fine never better. I.I'll call you".  
  
Alex then stepped through the hanger door leaving Ray alone.  
  
Lazarski landed a punch to Duncan's face knocking him off balance and sending him crashing into one of the dust-covered machines that were scattered around the building. Shaking his head Duncan just managed to parry a blow from Lazarski's sword.  
  
"Not good enough" Duncan said as Lazarski pushed down on his sword just as Lazarski thought he had the upper hand Duncan forcibly pushed him away. Duncan watched as Lazarski took several steps backwards to gain his footing. Duncan walked forward and as Lazarski lunged towards him he enveloped his blade and sent it flying across the hanger. Duncan's blade then came round cutting Lazarski across the middle slicing into his stomach. Lazarski bent over double as Duncan pulled his blade free. Lifting his sword over his head as Duncan watched Lazarski crumple to the ground.  
  
Methos was sitting on the hood of Duncan's car, in the distance he saw vehicle lights come on. He knew that Ray's car was on the other side of the hanger.  
  
"What's up?" Joe asked.  
  
"Err.can you wait for Mac? I think there's someone I need to see" Methos said as he slid off the hood of the car he didn't give Joe time to answer before making his way to the car that Lazarski had arrived in. There were no keys but it didn't take him long to start the car without them.  
  
Lazarski turned his head to look at Duncan "She'll never be free of me MacLeod. I'm part of who she is. I'm engrained in her soul".  
  
"It might take years but one day she'll be free of you and this is the start" as he finished speaking he brought his sword down with all his strength and Lazarski's body dropped to the ground. Duncan stood staring at his body as the white mist started to rise. As the quickening started Lazarski's words echoed through his mind.  
  
Joe watched as the Quickening exploded inside the hanger blowing out any remaining windows, he moved closer, his hand on his gun. He didn't relax until Duncan stumbled from the hanger, Joe walked over to him taking his arm for support.  
  
"Boy, am I glad to see you" Joe said as he lead Duncan towards the car. 


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58  
  
As she drove closer to the barge Alex switched off the lights. As the car reached the slope on the other side of the tunnel created by the bridge Alex killed the engine allowing the car to coast down the slope into the darkness. She sat watching until movement in the shadows by the wall a little way from the tunnel nearly opposite the barge gave away where Du Pont's man was hiding. Alex kept her eyes trained on the position as she quietly opened the car door slipping out into the darkness. Moving slowly keeping the man in view her heart bounding in her ears as she inched closer. Alex held her breath as the flame from a lighter briefly lit the shadows; Alex saw a face he was no more than a boy. Du Pont obviously didn't want to put his main resources in a place he didn't expect to get a return from. Alex knew even though he was not more than a boy he still had a gun.  
  
Alex reached into her pocket her fingers curling around her gun, as she pulled it free Ray's words echoed around her head. The young man wasn't experienced that was obvious or he would've lit a cigarette and he would've looked around him more often instead of staring at the barge. It wasn't long before she was stood just behind him, her hands just visible in the dim light from the street above. Alex looked down at the gun she could take this young life without much effort or just give him the biggest headache of his life it was her choice. The decision didn't take her long and she turned the gun around lifting it over her head bringing down on the young man's skull. He let out an involuntary yell as he crashed to the ground, Alex quickly checked around in case she had missed a partner but there was no one, so she headed straight for the barge.  
  
Methos had left his car on the street above; he waited until Alex went into the barge before walking down the ramp. As he walked closer to the crumpled form of the young man on the ground Methos could see a faint red glow. He smiled to himself as he stepped over the youth to see the cigarette still burning in his fingers. Bending down he took the cigarette from the young man's hand and as he did so the young man started to stir. Crushing the cigarette under foot Methos leaned closer to the young man's ear "you know these things are bad for your health".  
  
The young man looked up at him blinking as he tried to focus, Methos smiled before his punch landed sending the young man back into the darkness "See".  
  
No light had come on in the barge but he knew Alex was in there so he wandered across his hands in the pockets of his raincoat. As he opened the door he could just make Alex out in the dim light pushing some clothes into a holdall. He leaned against wall watching for a few moments, when he was sure she didn't know he was there he flicked on the lights.  
  
Alex turned towards the door "A..Adam you gave me quite a start"  
  
"Going some where?" Methos said as he came down the steps into the main part of the barge. Alex zipped up the holdall as Methos walked towards her, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.  
  
"It's better if I leave now" Alex said picking up her jacket.  
  
"You can't run away from this. Don't you think Mac deserves something more than to come back to an empty barge and spend days wondering where and what you're going through?" As Methos got closer he could see how pale her skin had become.  
  
"I'll send him a post card" the choice of her words was cold. Methos hadn't taken his eyes from her and he knew that she was feeling more than she was showing. Alex grimaced as she threw the holdall over her shoulder and went to walk around Methos but he grasped her arm. "Before you go I think I should check your wound"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"And where did you get your medical degree from?" Methos said his hand still firmly grasping her arm. For the first time she looked up into his eyes "Ok but do it quick"  
  
Alex sat down on the couch pulling up her jumper; Methos sat next to her and started to remove the dressing. As he worked Alex just stared at his face she felt the unasked question as he looked up. "Alright, I'm frightened to face Duncan is that what you want to know. I don't think I could bear to see disappointment or pity in his eyes. That's why I have to leave. You can understand that can't you?"  
  
Methos put the dressing back in place "Yes, I do but you're not responsible for what happened to you. You were only a child and as for what you did to Maxwell that was understandable too".  
  
"Was it?" Alex said as she pulled her jumper down and got to her feet. Methos stood up and turned her to face him "Yes, it was revenge it's a natural reaction to what had happened. The only way to learn that it changes nothing is to go through it. I've been through it and so has MacLeod"  
  
This was something Alex hadn't thought about maybe he would understand but then she made the choice to not take the chance. Picking up her holdall she turned back to Methos "Tell Duncan thanks for all he's done"  
  
"Tell him yourself," Methos said as he turned to the door to find Duncan standing at the top of the steps.  
  
"Tell me what?" Duncan asked as his eyes were drawn to the holdall in Alex's hand as he moved down the steps "Your leaving?"  
  
Alex swallowed hard this was the conversation she had hoped to avoid. Alex tried to avoid his gaze but something drew her eyes to his. "I didn't think you'd want me around now".  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because of what I've done.what I am" Alex's voice started to tremble as she spoke. Duncan walked over to her, he stood in front of her gently cupping her face in his hands "I told you we would see this through together and I meant it".  
  
"But it is over isn't it, he's dead isn't he?" the pleading edge in her voice wasn't missed by either Duncan or Methos. As his eyes searched her face he watched as her eyes started to mist with tears and then he watched as she pushed the emotion away.  
  
"Yes, he's dead but that's not what I mean. You've still got to deal with what's in here" Duncan dropped his hands, his right hand on her heart "Stay and I'll do anything I can to help you".  
  
Alex's mind raced this reaction from Duncan wasn't what she had been expecting, "You really want me to stay even though you know what I've done?"  
  
Duncan smiled warmly as his hand wrapped around the handle of the holdall but Alex didn't release her grip. Duncan looked into her eyes "Adam's right we've all done things we're not proud of I know I have. I've had to learn to live with it and you'll learn too."  
  
Alex turned her head away as her eyes started to mist again and she realised her grip on the holdall. Duncan looked across at Methos "Thanks for everything Adam. Do you need a lift home?"  
  
"No, I'm fine I expect Joe's still outside you now how he likes hanging around" as Methos spoke he noticed what remaining colour there was in Alex's face had started to drain away "Err Mac" Methos said nodding towards Alex, Duncan span around just in time to drop the holdall and catch Alex as she fainted. He started to carry her towards the bed but halfway he turned to Methos "Adam can you just have a look?"  
  
"I've already done that Mac. She's still weak she's kept going this long because of adrenalin; my guess is she's just run out. All she needs is to rest I'll call you tomorrow. " Methos said before taking the steps two at a time and disappearing outside. He made his way out to where Joe was watching just as he had expected.  
  
As Methos approached the car Joe rolled down the window "Is everything OK?"  
  
Methos looked back at the barge "Given time I think it might just be".  
  
Duncan laid Alex onto the bed her face was nearly the same shade of white as the pillow her head was laid on. Duncan took off Alex's shoes and jacket he then turned down the other side of the bed. He lifted Alex gently over placing her onto the crisp white sheet; he then pulled the covers over her.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep in the faint light. The only sounds were their breathing and the water of the Seine lapping against the barge. Duncan knew that it had taken years for Alex to build her wall placing everything she didn't want to deal with behind it. Duncan knew that if she was every to live she had to free all the memories good and bad and learn how to deal with them. "You don't have to be afraid I'll be there with you" Duncan whispered as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek as he got to his feet. Alex's eyes flickered open "where are you going?"  
  
"I was going to take the couch I didn't want to disturb you"  
  
"Please Duncan I don't want to be alone" Alex said as she reached out for his hand.  
  
"All right, I'll stay".  
  
Light had just started to push back the darkness as Duncan started to wake up. He stretched his arm out across the bed; his eyes opened wide as his hand found only and empty cold space beside him. Sitting up he looked down the barge straining his eyes to see in the dim light but Alex wasn't there. Quickly, he swung his legs out of bed pulling on his clothes as he made his way out onto the deck. At first he couldn't see anyone but as he walked around the wheelhouse he saw her sat on the deck with her legs dangling over the side. She looked so small with her arms wrapped tightly around her body silhouetted against the dawn.  
  
Duncan slipped off his jacket placing it around her shoulders as he sat down besides her putting his arm around her. They sat watching the sunrise as it burned away the early morning mist, Duncan didn't say anything he wanted Alex to talk in her own time.  
  
As she leant her head against his shoulder Alex whispered "I'm sorry"  
  
"You've nothing to be sorry about" Duncan replied as he rested his head against hers.  
  
"I meant for all the trouble I've caused you and for thinking of leaving without a word of thanks" as she spoke Duncan pulled her tighter into his embrace.  
  
"You're still here. That's what matters".  
  
They stayed there until the sun had risen into the sky, when Duncan lifted his head as he felt the presence of another Immortal.  
  
"I think it's time we went inside" Duncan said as he got to his feet holding out his hand to help Alex up, his eyes scanning around the bank. "Duncan, is everything all right?"  
  
Duncan smiled at Alex "Everything's fine I could just do with a coffee".  
  
As he let Alex go inside first he took the opportunity to take another look around but he couldn't see anyone. "Duncan are you coming in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right in" Duncan didn't like sensing an Immortal and not being able to see them but as the sensation fade he knew they must be moving away. As he closed the door behind him he couldn't help but wonder who was out there. 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59  
  
The next few weeks were filled with wonderment and amazement for Alex as Duncan took her to many of the places he had been promising. It was still early as Alex sat on the couch reading when Duncan walked into the room after his shower tying his hair back.  
  
"Well are you ready?" he said as he held out his hand to her. Alex smiled and put down the book she had been reading and placed her hand in his. "There can't be many places you haven't already taken me too"  
  
"I've been saving the best ones until last," Duncan said as he led her towards the door picking up his coat on the way. As they left the barge Duncan's eyes roamed the bank but he could see nothing out of place. He hadn't sensed the unknown Immortal for over two weeks but he hadn't been able to relax. Alex had seen the tension in Duncan's face every time they left the barge. This time she couldn't stop herself asking the question.  
  
"Is every thing all right?" Alex asked as she followed Duncan down the gangplank towards the car. Duncan paused at the bottom before turning to her "Everything's fine. Now come on we have to get going if we're to fit in all I have planned for today".  
  
Alex didn't ask anything more but a feeling deep inside her told her that trouble was around. She had learned to listen to those feelings they had served her well over the years. His dismissing her concern just confirmed that she was right.  
  
As Alex got out of the car she looked up at the building "A museum?"  
  
Duncan walked round to her putting his arm around her shoulders "This isn't just any museum it's the Louvre"  
  
Duncan dropped his arm taking hold of her hand "Come on you'll enjoy it"  
  
Alex smiled weakly she wasn't convinced and reluctantly followed Duncan inside. Most of the paintings didn't hold her attention for long but there was a few that Duncan found her staring into "I can't believe someone actually painted them, the detail is amazing"  
  
As Duncan took her through antiquities galleries that held objects from several eras from history, Duncan could see the amazement in her eyes as he explained many of the stories behind the objects she was looking at. His words made things feel so real from the Egyptian rooms through the Greek to the Romans and then the medieval rooms.  
  
"How is it you know so much about all this isn't it a little before your time?" Alex whispered. Duncan laughed "Just a bit before my time but I've met some who have lived through it and having been in antiques for so long you get a feel for things. Now this more my era"  
  
Duncan led Alex towards Napoleon's apartments "Don't tell me you knew him?"  
  
"Not exactly we were on slightly different sides," Duncan said smiling. The rooms had ornately carved wall panels that where gilded with gold. The ceilings were high framed by the gilded carvings with painted panels. There were heavy red velvet curtains at the windows and all the furniture was upholstered in the same shade of red as the curtains with gold gilding on the wood. Magnificent chandeliers glittered as they hung down from the ceiling. "Wow, I bet they take some cleaning"  
  
"If you want I can ask them to let you have a go" Duncan said with a large grin on his face. Alex playfully hit him on the arm "Don't you dare".  
  
As they walked out of the Louvre Alex noticed a strange look come over Duncan and she took hold of his arm "Duncan what is it?"  
  
All Duncan could see in front of him was a sea of faces but he knew somewhere out there was an Immortal. It took him a few moments to realise that Alex had spoken to him. "It's nothing, just think how to get us to the next place on my list".  
  
Alex didn't follow as Duncan started to walk away, he didn't get far when he realised and walked back to her "What?"  
  
"Duncan I know when something's wrong" Duncan put his arm around her pulling her close. "Honestly, it's nothing for you to worry about."  
  
He then kissed her lightly on the lips before taking her hand and Alex knew that he wasn't going to tell her any more. The next place on Duncan's list was the Pompidou Centre.  
  
"So what's here?" Alex asked as Duncan paid the entrance fee "I thought we had seen the old we should see some of the new things Paris has to offer".  
  
Some of the exhibits were a little strange to Alex as she tried to make out exactly what they were. "Stop trying to make sense of them. Then you might get to like them"  
  
"Yeah right" Alex laughed as she walked away from Duncan towards another exhibit made from what she could tell of coat hangers and old drinks cans "Even this.?"  
  
It was then that Alex realised that Duncan wasn't with her, as she looked around she couldn't see him in the room so she walked down the corridor to the next room. As she entered she could see Duncan standing by the tall silver metal exhibit in the centre. Alex moved closer it was then that she saw Duncan's eyes glistening in the late afternoon sun. There was pain and sorrow etched into his face, unsure why she moved closer standing beside him but Duncan didn't seem to know she was there. Alex's eyes looked down at the name card of the artist.  
  
Tessa Noel 1958 - 1993  
  
"Did you know her?" Alex asked quietly giving Duncan the option not to acknowledge she was there. Duncan swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip as he fought his emotions. He hadn't known that her work would be here. He closed his eyes for a moment and her smiling face filled his mind. As he opened his eyes he realised that part of who she was would be forever imbedded in each piece of metal she crafted. Seeing one of the pieces she had made while they were together had taken him by surprise. He smiled to himself what did he expect she had been a talented artist it's only fitting that her work would be displayed for others to enjoy and his sadness was replaced with pride. "Yeah, I knew her. We were."  
  
"It's all right you don't have to explain I understand" Alex said as she slipped her hand into his.  
  
"Come on we have to get back to the barge to change for the grand finale" he said not taking his eyes from the exhibit in front of him.  
  
"Duncan, if you would rather we don't have to go anywhere else" She hadn't seen Duncan like this before and she knew that Tessa must have been someone special in his life. He turned to face her putting his arms around her brushing her hair back from her eyes "Tessa was a big part of my life and I lost her. There is nothing I can do about that. I've had to move on and it's good that others can see and enjoy a part of her. It's just this is the first time I've seen her work displayed since she died it just took me by surprise. I'm more proud now than upset. Honestly, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok only if you're sure" Alex said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Duncan smiled "I'm sure,"  
  
He then put his arm around Alex's shoulder as they walked back to the car.  
  
Duncan wouldn't tell her where they were going that evening only that she should dress up. Alex had taken time to do her hair and select the dress and she hadn't let Duncan see it as she took it into the bathroom. Duncan had already showered and dressed and was stood out on deck, he had his back to her as she came up the steps from inside the barge.  
  
"Is this all right?" Duncan turned round at the sound of Alex's voice it was then that she could see what he was wearing under his coat, black trouser, a white polo neck and his dark blue jacket. Alex was wearing an emerald green silk cocktail dress the beads on the bodice seemed to shimmer in the lights from the bank. For the first time since he had known her she had her hair up with just a few strands framing her face. He walked across to her his hand moving one of the strands back from her face.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said as he took her coat from her arm and held it so she could easily slip into it.  
  
"Thank you. Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Alex had felt a little uneasy getting so dressed up, she couldn't remember the last time she had taken so much care of her appearance.  
  
"And spoil the surprise" Duncan said as he led her towards the waiting cab. Alex had hoped that Duncan would have to tell the cab driver their destination but he must have already done that before she came out on deck as the driver just put the cab into gear and drove off. As Alex watched the scenes of Paris in the early evening drift past her window Duncan signalled to the driver to stop. "Are we here?"  
  
Duncan took hold of her hand "No, not yet. Do you trust me?"  
  
As Duncan took hold of her hand she looked into his eyes searching them for the reason behind the question "Yes, of course".  
  
Duncan smiled warmly "Then I want you to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you. No matter where I lead you"  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" Alex asked she wasn't used to giving over this much control to anyone. Duncan knew this would be hard for her, to trust someone enough to let them lead you where ever they wanted. In some way this was his way of testing the progress she had made over the past weeks. The terrifying nightmares were almost gone now only occasionally did he wake to find her sitting on deck unable or afraid to sleep. "It's not far now but I want you to keep your eyes closed after we get out of the cab as well. Can you promise me that you'll do that for me?"  
  
Inside part of her was screaming not to do it she had trusted this voice to keep her safe all these years but something else inside pushed the voice back and see found herself saying "Ok".  
  
Duncan leant forward and tenderly kissed her "Thank you"  
  
Alex smiled as she closed her eyes. Duncan knew this was hard for her letting go and trusting another person so completely. When he was sure that Alex wasn't going to change her mind he signalled to the driver to continue their journey.  
  
While the cab was moving Alex didn't find it hard to keep her eyes shut but when the cab stopped again some time later she really struggled not to open them. Alex listened as Duncan paid the fare and opened the door taking hold of her hand helping her out. "No peeking"  
  
The sound of people talking and walking past her was making the voice inside louder as it demanded for her to take back control. When someone pushed past her it was only Duncan squeezing her hand that kept her from breaking her promise. When Alex heard the sound of sliding doors and felt the ground move she realised that they must be in an elevator and she hoped that they didn't have much further to go. As the doors opened the cool evening breeze gently moved the wisps of hair that framed her face "Not far now"  
  
As Duncan walked her out of the elevator the aroma of food whirled around in the evening breeze. Duncan then moved behind her folding his arms around her "Ok open your eyes".  
  
As Alex opened her eyes the sight in front of her made her take a deep breath. Way below her the lights of Paris seemed to spread out endlessly. "Oh Duncan it's beautiful".  
  
He leant forward and lightly touched his lips to the top of her head. "Hungry?"  
  
They hadn't really eaten since breakfast so Alex nodded "I've starving"  
  
Duncan then turned her round and stepped aside and there all lit up was a restaurant. Alex's eyes scanned the room it was crowded with every visible table was occupied, the walls were black and so was the carpet making the white of the linen tablecloths seem to float. Alex couldn't find any words and so just followed Duncan as he walked over to a tall black haired man dressed in a dinner jacket.  
  
"Arr, Monsieur MacLeod it is so good to see you again. I have your usual table just the way you ask" the man warmly shook Duncan's hand.  
  
"Thank you Claude. It's so good of you to fit me in at such short notice. The place is looking really good".  
  
"This way please." Claude said as he gestured to a small table by the window "It took a little bit of work after that unfortunate incident but I think we have actually improved".  
  
Alex wondered what the incident could have been to need them to redecorate an entire restaurant but she thought she would save that question for another time. Alex sat down in the chair Claude had pulled out for her and she couldn't hide the glow she was feeling inside. Duncan couldn't help but smile as he saw the glow in her face.  
  
"This is the Eiffel Tower isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I thought you would enjoy the view with your meal" Duncan replied as he tasted the wine Claude had brought to them.  
  
"I didn't know there was a restaurant up here," Alex said as she picked up the glass that Claude had just filled with wine.  
  
"Actually, there are two. One on the first level called Altitude 95 as it's 95 meters above sea level and this one Le Jules Verne one of Paris's best restaurants" Duncan noticed the way Claude was glaring at him "Sorry the best restaurant".  
  
By the time they had finished their meal they were the last people left and after paying the bill Duncan helped Alex on with her coat before guiding her towards the elevator. Alex went over to the railings looking out at Paris as it sparkled below her. Duncan placed his hands on her shoulders and Alex turned to face him.  
  
"Thank you Duncan this has been the most perfect day" before Duncan could reply the elevator doors opened. The cab was waiting for them when they reached ground level and Alex snuggled close to Duncan her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Once they were back at the barge Duncan hung up their coats while Alex pour them each a glass of brandy. As he approached he took hold of the glass Alex was holding out for him and sipped the amber liquid. He then looked into her eyes there was a sparkle of life in them now it had been an ember yesterday but now it was blazing. He took hold of her glass putting it down on the cabinet beside them. He then ran his hand down her face before cupping it gently round her neck pulling her towards him. Their kiss lasted for a few moments before Duncan swept Alex off her feet and carried her towards the bed.  
  
It was still dark when Duncan's eyes sprang open as he felt the presence of an Immortal, in one smooth movement Duncan was on his feet pulling on his trousers. As the feeling became stronger he picked up his sword from where he had placed it by the bed. He looked down at Alex's face that was just visible in the faint moonlight and he was grateful that he hadn't woken her, he then creped outside. 


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60  
  
The cold night air bit into Duncan's flesh as he closed the door as quietly as he could. As he shivered he wished he'd taken time to put his shirt on but he didn't want to risk the Immortal coming into the barge. With bare feet Duncan made no sound as he made his way towards the gangplank. Duncan's eyes moved quickly around as he searched for the Immortal but the only thing he could see on the bank was the shadows. Duncan adjusted his grip on his sword.  
  
"Why don't you just come out and fight me. Instead of all these games" Duncan shouted as he walked down onto the bank. As he stood barefoot on the stone of the riverbank, his sword held out in front of him, he turned his whole body as he searched the bank again being careful to always have the barge behind him. Duncan's heart was pounding in his ears and his breathing quickened.  
  
"Show your self," Duncan shouted as he walked away from the barge scanning the bank as went. The lights on the street above glinted on Duncan's sword as he moved. The presence of the other Immortal was getting stronger as Duncan moved closer to the tunnel under the bridge.  
  
"Ok I'm here, that's what you want isn't it? So what are you waiting for?" Duncan shouted, the frustration becoming evident in his voice but as he took another step forward a figure moved out of the shadows.  
  
"Let's get this over with" Duncan called out as he pointed his sword towards the Immortal. "I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod"  
  
The other Immortal did not reply  
  
"Who are you?" Duncan shouted as he took a step closer. The other Immortal took a pace backwards for everyone Duncan took forwards keeping the distance between them the same. Duncan felt his jaw tighten as he fought to keep his growing anger in check. Then the other Immortal saluted and took off running into the tunnel. Duncan wanted to end this game and started to run after him but as he got to the other side of the bridge he stopped and looked back at the barge.  
  
"Oh no I'm not falling for that one again" Duncan said out loud. As much as he wanted to chase after this Immortal he knew that it would leave Alex alone on the barge, so he walked slowly back. Duncan knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep now so he finished dressing before going back outside. Should the Immortal come back he would be waiting for him.  
  
Alex turned over as she slowly opened her eyes; she was alone in the bed. Pulling herself up into the sitting position she looked around the room. Stretching across to the side table she picked up her watch, it was a little after 8 O'clock. Alex pushed back the covers and picked up Duncan's dressing gown. Slipping the dressing gown on she made her way out on deck. Alex could see that Duncan's car was still on the bank but there was no sign of him. Alex walked the length of the barge towards the wheelhouse. As she came up to the stern she could see Duncan sat leaning back on the rear of the wheelhouse, from his face she could see that he hadn't had much sleep. Alex quietly walked up beside Duncan and sat down. The movement broke into Duncan's thoughts and he turned towards her, smiled before slipping his arm around her pulling her close to him. They sat just watching as Paris busied itself around them until Duncan took his pocket watch out of his jacket pocket.  
  
"I guess we'd better get some breakfast" Duncan said as he got to his feet holding out his hand to help Alex up. When Alex was on her feet Duncan turned to go inside but she held onto his hand "Duncan, there is something troubling you isn't there?"  
  
He turned to her "It's nothing for you to worry about"  
  
"Does this nothing have a name?" Alex replied looking up into his eyes. Duncan shook his head "This doesn't concern you. I can handle it alone"  
  
Alex released his hand and follow Duncan inside to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway Alex said "Duncan you wouldn't let me deal with my demons alone. I want to help".  
  
Duncan put down the plate that was in his hand bowing his head forward as he rested his hands on the counter. He took a deep breath before walking over to her. He cupped her face in his hands looking deep into her eyes "I want you to promise me that you'll stay out of this. This is my fight I have to do this alone. If you come between me and whoever is out there you'll die"  
  
"I'm not afraid of death Duncan" Alex replied as she placed her hands on his. "That's what worries me you take to many risks. I can't deal with whoever is waiting out there for me and worry that you may get caught between us. Please Alex promise me you will let me handle this on my own"  
  
Alex looked up at the ceiling she had never walked away from anyone in trouble before. Her feelings for Duncan was making this so much harder but as she looked back into his eyes she knew for his sake that she would have to try. "Ok, ok I'll try"  
  
Duncan tilted his head to one side raising his eyebrows "Duncan it's the best I can do."  
  
Alex walked into the main room with Duncan following close behind "Alex!"  
  
She stopped, facing away from him her hand covering her mouth. Alex thought for a few moments before turning to face him "I know why your asking this of me Duncan and I will try to do as you ask. But being with you has given me back my life, made me want to live again, made me feel. You've come to mean a lot to me and it's going to be hard for me to stand aside I'm so used to dealing with things but I will try I promise".  
  
Duncan understood how hard this would be on her. If it was her asking the same of him he wasn't sure if he could even promise to try. He held out his arms "Come here"  
  
Alex hesitated for just a moment before walking over allowing him to fold her into his embrace. He kissed her hair as he held her close "I care too that's why I ask". While Alex showered and dressed Duncan prepared breakfast. He had laid the table by the time Alex came back into the room. "I hope your hungry"  
  
Alex nodded she wasn't really hungry but knew that Duncan was trying to change the mood and she decided to go along with it. "So have you thought about what you're going to do with your life now?"  
  
Alex thought for a moment as she drank the last of her coffee, this was a question that she had been wrestling with for days. "To tell you the truth I'm not really sure. My work was my world, finding Lazarski the driving force. I don't know how to do anything else"  
  
Duncan reached across the table taking hold of Alex's hand "You can do anything you want to and I'll give you any help you need"  
  
Alex smiled "A girl might think your trying to get rid of her"  
  
Duncan shook his head "No I'm not. I've kinda got used to having you around. You can stay as long as you want but I don't want you to stay because you think you have to. I want you to stay because it is what you really want."  
  
Alex squeezed Duncan's hand "Thanks, when I've decided you'll be the first to know". Alex had just finished speaking when Duncan suddenly got to his feet reaching for his sword that was leaning against the bookcase. "Duncan what is it?"  
  
"Stay here" Duncan said as he made his way towards the door. Duncan had just reached the bottom of the steps when there was a knock at the door. "MacLeod are you there?"  
  
"Fitzcairn?" Duncan said leaping up the steps opening the door. Fitz took a step backwards when he saw the sword in Duncan's hand "I guess I should've called"  
  
Duncan looked down at his sword  
  
"Oh sorry. What are you doing here? I thought you where living it up on that ranch of yours" Duncan said moving his sword out of the way to allow Fitz to enter the barge. Fitz couldn't help but see the look of relief on Alex's face as he came down the steps "I take it you were expecting trouble. Does it have a name?"  
  
Duncan walked past placing his sword back against the bookcase.  
  
"Not at the moment" Duncan said pouring Fitz a coffee "anyway what brings you back here?"  
  
"Arr well that's quite a long story better left for another time I think" Fitz said sitting himself down at the table and picking up the last croissant.  
  
"So Mac do you want some help with this?" Fitz said breaking off a piece of the croissant. Duncan thought for a few moments "Yeah there is something you can do, stay here with Alex I need to go out for a while." Duncan picked up his sword and walked towards where his coat was hanging "Surely Laddie it would be better if I came to watch your back".  
  
Duncan turned to Fitz placing a hand on his shoulder "No, whoever is out there likes playing games and I don't want to worry about Alex's safety"  
  
"You can count on me Mac" Fitz said patting Duncan on the arm.  
  
"Duncan I don't need a baby sitter, I can take care of myself," Alex said as she walked over to them. Duncan looked up at the ceiling before going over to her. He took a deep breath before speaking "I need someone here that can sense if one of us is around. I know you can handle yourself but this will just give you an edge."  
  
Alex looked over at Fitz then back to Duncan "Ok.Ok but you be careful out there"  
  
"Always am" Duncan said as he leant forward kissing her lightly on the lips "I won't be long".  
  
Fitz was dozing on the couch while Alex was reading when the telephone rang. Alex leaped up hoping she could answer it before it woke Fitz. "Hello"  
  
"Alex is that you?"  
  
The voice was unmistakeable to Alex it was her boss "Yes, Sir it's me. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I think I've been very patient but I need you back here. We just got word that Rafi has managed to slip into the country and we both know if he is here the rest of the Kadar group won't be far behind."  
  
Alex sighed she hadn't wanted to deal with this yet "Why do you need me Ray knows the Kadar group nearly as well."  
  
"Alex the only reason we know Rafi is in the country is because he went to the apartment we used on the last operation. He's looking for you, which means it should be easy to get you in and we can find out quicker what the hell they're planning. Ray is already undercover but it will take him time to work his way in. Alex are you still there?"  
  
Alex turned her back to Fitz as he sat up "I'm still here"  
  
"Well when can I expect you?" Alex wiped her hand over her eyes she hadn't made her decision yet and this was forcing her hand "I need some more time Sir. I'm not ready. This is a big operation I don't think I can handle it right now"  
  
"Alex this isn't the time for this. Your one of the best operatives I have and I need you here. I'll call you tomorrow morning and I expect to hear when you'll be arriving"  
  
Before Alex could reply the phone line went dead.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Fitz called from the couch. Slowly, Alex put the receiver down her hand resting on it for a few seconds before turning round. "Fine, just my boss wanting to know when I'm coming back".  
  
Fitz got up "Fancy a coffee or something stronger?"  
  
"Something stronger" Alex said as she walked back to the couch sitting down. "A very good choice if I say so myself".  
  
Alex picked up one of the cushions and hugged it her mind racing over what she should do. 


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61  
  
Duncan was sat at the bar his head resting on his left hand as the other rolled his glass around, the last drops of whiskey rolling around inside. Joe glanced over he had seen that look before and knew something was troubling his friend. The bar was very busy tonight and Philippe was late so Joe was on his own, every time he tried to make his way over to talk to Duncan more people needed serving. Duncan sat alone nursing the last of the whiskey Joe had poured him nearly an hour ago. When he looked over to Joe he saw the look of relief on his friend's face and Duncan followed his gaze over to the door, Philippe had arrived.  
  
Together it didn't take Joe and Philippe long to clear the customers waiting for drinks.  
  
"I'm going to take a break," Joe said to Philippe as he took hold of a bottle of single malt and a glass before making his way towards Duncan. "Sorry about that Mac"  
  
Duncan looked up and smiled "Not your fault Joe I could see you had your hands full".  
  
Joe poured them both a whiskey, as he pushed the stopper into the bottle Joe looked around before leaning closer "So Mac what's seems to be the trouble?"  
  
Duncan wiped his hand over his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath. "I hate doing this Joe but I need your help".  
  
Joe drank the shot of whiskey "I'll do what I can Mac you know that".  
  
Before he spoke Duncan glanced around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard "I've been sensing another Immortal they stay just in range but out of sight".  
  
"Maybe it's just someone passing through," Joe said pouring himself another drink. Duncan drank his whiskey before holding out the empty glass for Joe to refill "I thought that too at first but this has been happening over the last couple of weeks and then last night"  
  
"What happened last night?" Joe was now concerned.  
  
"I sensed whoever it is early this morning at the barge but I couldn't get close enough to see and they weren't talking".  
  
"Didn't you go after him?" Joe was surprised that Duncan hadn't given chase. "I started too but then I realised that would leave Alex alone on the barge and I wasn't going to fall for that one again".  
  
"So what do you want from me?"  
  
"Does the MO seem familiar to you? Do you know of any Immortals in the area that like playing games" Duncan could see from Joe's face that he wasn't comfortable with this. "Joe I wouldn't normally ask but Alex is still staying with me and I don't want them getting anywhere near her, she's been through enough."  
  
Joe ran his hand over his hair as he thought what he should do, Duncan rarely asked for his help unless someone else was in danger. "Ok there are a couple of guys that like to play first but I haven't heard that any of them are in town. Look I'll make some calls and let you know".  
  
Duncan slipped off the bar stool putting his coat over his arm, he then reached out his hand across the bar, as Joe took his hand Duncan said "Thanks Joe. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to".  
  
"I know Mac. You be careful now" Duncan smiled and nodded before making his way out of the bar.  
  
Duncan didn't go straight back to the barge he took a walk through the streets hoping that the Immortal that was playing with him would show but alas nothing.  
  
Duncan realised that he didn't feel Fitz's presences as he got out of the car and he swallowed hard and wondered what he would find once he got inside. As he walked up the gangplank he could smell the distinct aroma of burning. Duncan threw opened the door to the barge his eyes stinging as the fingers of smoke curled around him as they made their way up the steps. Leaving the door open Duncan made his way towards the kitchen were the smoke seemed to be coming from and there in the middle of the smoke was Alex.  
  
"What's going on here?" Duncan exclaimed making Alex turn towards his voice. "Arr Duncan, well I thought it would nice if I made the dinner but I got it slightly wrong".  
  
Duncan walked through the kitchen opening the portholes as he went "Where's Fitzcairn?"  
  
Alex turned the stove off and waved a towel to help move the smoke out of the now open portholes. "He went to get some air freshers and something else to have for dinner. I'm really sorry Duncan I'll clear up I promise".  
  
Duncan could see her eyes were streaming and her face was smoke stained with white lines down her cheeks were the tears had run. His initial anger now gave way to amusement and he started to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny." Alex scolded but all it did was make Duncan laugh harder. In frustration Alex threw the towel down on the counter and marched through to the other room. Duncan followed managing to grab hold of Alex's arm pulling her into his embrace. "I thought you were dangerous enough with a gun but your lethal in the kitchen".  
  
Alex playfully hit Duncan on the arm "I was trying to do something nice, to surprise you"  
  
Duncan smiled down at her "Well you managed it I was definitely surprised. I can see now that culinary skills isn't one of your talents".  
  
Alex couldn't help but smile back at Duncan and laugh "I do a mean chicken bing"  
  
A confused look came over Duncan's face "Chicken bing?"  
  
"Yeah you know" Alex mimed taking something out of a box, opening a door, setting a timer "then you wait for the bing and you have a perfect dish of Chicken bing".  
  
Duncan walked away to open the other door shaking his head "What? I live alone and work 24/7. I don't have time to make anything else".  
  
"Looking at the state of my kitchen I think it's a wise choice". Now there was a through draft it wasn't long before all the smoke was gone. As Duncan walked back towards the kitchen he felt the presences of another Immortal. Without thinking his sword was in his hand and he had positioned himself between Alex and the door he expected to see the other Immortal come through. A few moments later Fitz came in carrying two reasonably large brown paper bags.  
  
"I hope that's not for me?" Fitz said peering around one of the bags "It could be have you seen the state of my kitchen?"  
  
Alex took one of the bags from Fitz "It wasn't anything to do with me MacLeod the Lady said she didn't require any assistance."  
  
Duncan waited until Alex had taken the bag into the kitchen before moving closer to Fitz "I thought I made it clear that she wasn't to be left alone".  
  
Fitz sighed as he placed the bag he was still carrying on the table. "I know but she was in such a state MacLeod and I was only gone a short while. It's not like she can't handle herself".  
  
Duncan lent in closer "Yes she can against other mortals but it's not a mortal that I'm worried about"  
  
They both turned towards the kitchen when they heard sounds coming from it, they then looked back at each other.  
  
"There aren't ingredients in the bag she took?" Duncan asked, Fitz looked into the bag on the table before turning back to Duncan and nodding.  
  
Duncan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not again" he said as he quick walked into the kitchen but instead of finding Alex trying to cook she was busy trying to clear up the mess she had made. The look of relief on Duncan's face wasn't missed by her "You thought I was cooking again didn't you?"  
  
Duncan smiled as he raised his eyebrows "The thought did cross my mind. Here let me give you a hand"  
  
"No Duncan I made the mess I should be the one to clear it up".  
  
Duncan crossed the room putting his arms around her "We'll do it together. Then I'll make us something to eat".  
  
Duncan sorted through the pots on the stove; he gave some to Alex to wash up but one he stared into the bottom trying to work out what the contents was that seemed to have weld itself to the bottom, he then tossed into the trash.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Alex asked as she looked over her shoulder at the sudden bang as the pot hit the bottom of the trashcan.  
  
"I thought it was the kindest thing to do" Duncan said as he dipped a cloth into the hot water ringing out most of the water before taking it back to the stove to wipe the smoke stains from the tiles. It took them just over an hour to get the kitchen back to condition it had been before Alex had started cooking. Duncan had started to prepare the dinner when Alex picked up a pot and went to place the pasta into it. Duncan quickly moved across to her taking the pot from her hand "I think it would be safer if you left this to me"  
  
Alex tried to hide the hurt in her eyes but Duncan saw it "Here, chop these for me".  
  
Duncan handed Alex a pepper and a knife "I guess I'm safe with these".  
  
A little while later the meal was ready and Alex helped Duncan carry it into the other room. As Duncan walked past the couch he kicked it to wake up Fitz who had fallen asleep "What the?"  
  
"Thanks for your help Fitz" Duncan said as Fitz's eyes opened. "Sorry dear boy I seemed to nod of for a minute."  
  
Fitz followed Duncan over to the table "I'm starving MacLeod and that smells so good". Duncan went back to the kitchen for the freshly cut bread while Alex and Fitz settled themselves at the table.  
  
"You're be glad to hear Duncan made this"  
  
"You helped" Duncan said as he placed the basket of bread on the table "Yeah right I chopped the vegetables".  
  
"Without the vegetables my dear there would be no dish" Fitz said as he patted Alex's hand. Duncan poured them all a glass of wine "So Fitz you were going to explain why you're back in Paris so soon. I thought you would've had your hands full with that ranch of yours. Texas wasn't it"  
  
"Arr.South of Red Rock" Fitz said raising his glass.  
  
A confused look came over Duncan's face as he reached for a piece of bread "Red Rock? But that isn't in Texas".  
  
Duncan broke off a piece of the bread popping it into his mouth; Fitz dropped his eyes towards the table. Duncan rolled his eyes "Red Rock Nevada?"  
  
Fitz looked up at Duncan and nodded. Duncan started to laugh.  
  
"Duncan what's so funny?" Alex asked as she looked between the two Immortals "Will one of you explain?"  
  
Duncan took a sip of wine holding out his hand to allow Fitz to explain. Alex could see from Fitz's face that he was uncomfortable so she turned all her attention to Duncan "I think you should tell me"  
  
Duncan couldn't keep the smile from his face "South of Red Rock Nevada is desert, well mainly not exactly ranching country."  
  
Alex then turned to Fitz "Didn't you see the place before you bought it?"  
  
Fitz rubbed his hand over his forehead "You saw the photo. How was I to know she was lying?"  
  
"It just had to be a woman didn't it Fitz. How much did she take you for?" Duncan said as he poured them all some more wine. "A bit"  
  
"Ok in Fitz talk that means she cleared him out. Your broke aren't you" Duncan said as he started to stake the plates. "I'm not broke.Just a little financially embarrassed. So I was wondering if you could lend me just a little".  
  
"I should've known" Duncan said as he started to walk towards the kitchen. Alex was about to follow with the last of the dishes when she saw Duncan tense; she looked over at Fitz who had the same distant look in his eyes. The sound of dishes crashing to the ground made Alex spin round to Duncan but he was heading towards the door his sword in his hand. Duncan looked back as he got to the top of the step "No, Fitz stay here". 


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62  
  
Duncan quickly glanced over at Alex before flicking the lights off. It left the room bathed only in light from the moon and the streetlights from the bank. Quietly, he opened the door and disappeared out onto the deck. Alex looked around the room her heart quickening.  
  
"To hell with this" she said under her breath as she started to move towards the other door.  
  
"My dear lady where to you think you're going?" Fitz said as he caught hold of Alex's arm "Out there".  
  
Fitz didn't realise his grip "Mac told us to wait here. I know Mac's explained the rules our fight is one on one"  
  
Alex pulled her arm from Fitz's grasp "Yeah I know but there's nothing about watching his back. Now either you go or I do".  
  
Fitz rolled his eyes pushing his pipe into his pocket and grabbing his coat "Mac isn't going to like this".  
  
Alex watched as Fitz slowly opened the door by the bed and disappeared into the night. She walked across to the couch and sat down taking one of the cushions hugging it close to her. Alex remembered just how much she hated waiting.  
  
Duncan kept low as he made his way around the barge his eyes searching the bank but as he had come to expect there was no-one to see but he felt them. Just as Duncan came round to the gangplank he became aware of another Immortal and he brought his sword to the on guard position.  
  
"Fitz! I thought I told you to stay below with Alex".  
  
"The Lady insisted that I came out here or she would" Fitz said as he lowered his sword. Duncan was about to respond when a dark figure emerging from the shadows took both Fitz and Duncan's attention. Neither could see the face of the stranger as a large black hat was tilted over his face and he was wearing a long black leather coat. Slowly, the stranger lifted his arm, pointed and beckoned to Duncan.  
  
Duncan turned to Fitz "I guess he wants just me. Now, you stay here I don't need to worry about you or Alex."  
  
Fitz nodded and watched as Duncan walked down the gangplank towards the stranger. As Duncan walked closer the stranger backed away into the tunnel under the bridge.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Duncan said as he quickened his pace but as Duncan's pace increased so did the stranger soon Duncan was a full run. Slowly he started to gain on his prey. The stranger looked over his shoulder as he pulled a radio from his pocket "Meet me at Rue de Bernardins. Now".  
  
As the stranger fumbled trying to put the radio back into his pocket as he ran, it crashed to the ground smashing into pieces on the concrete. Duncan looked down on the shattered pieces of plastic as he ran past and he knew his time was running out to catch this Immortal. Duncan ran round the corner into Rue de Bernardins and there stood in the middle of the road was the stranger; Duncan slowed to a walk his hands gripping the hilt of his sword. "Now it's just you and me"  
  
The sound of a motorcycle revving behind him made Duncan look round just managing to jump out of the way as the bike sped past, screeching to a halt in front of the other Immortal. Duncan managed to gain his balance leaping forward his sword brandished in front of him but the other Immortal jumped onto the back of the bike. As it accelerated away the black hat the stranger was wearing flew off and Duncan could see that the Immortal had short very light, nearly white, blonde hair and something deep in his memory stirred. As the sound of the motorbike faded Duncan became aware that he was stood in the middle of the Paris Street his sword held in front of him, quickly he looked around. There was a man who was the worse for drink trying to focus his eyes on what he was seeing and a couple curled in each other's arms on a bench. Duncan was thankful that they were too lost in each other to notice a man in the middle of the road with a sword.  
  
Duncan turned the sword upside down so the blade rested behind his arm so only the hilt and the tip were visible as he made his way back to the barge.  
  
Alex paced the floor checking her watch every few moments Fitz looked up from lighting his pipe "Don't worry Mac can take care of himself. He's been doing it for centuries".  
  
Alex sighed "I know what you're saying Fitz" Alex rubbed her hand over her forehead " I'm just not used to waiting".  
  
As Fitz felt the presence of an Immortal he got to his feet placing his pipe into one of his waistcoat pockets "Wait here".  
  
Fitz moved silently around the deck he sighed with relief when he saw Duncan walking up the gangplank. "My dear boy you gave me quite a fright. Did you get what you wanted?"  
  
One look at Duncan's eyes told him that he hadn't "Is Alex all right?"  
  
Fitz smiled as he patted his pockets looking for his pipe, "other than wearing a rut in your floor she's fine".  
  
Duncan leaned against the wheelhouse Fitz moved to join him "This seems to have rattled you a little Laddie".  
  
"I just can't understand why he won't face me Fitz and I've no idea who it is" Duncan said wiping his hand over his face. "Well if he won't challenge you maybe he's not confident of his sword arm and this is the only way he knows how to get the upper hand. All you need to do is keep your nerve my boy. He'll tire of these games eventually".  
  
Alex had heard the footsteps on the deck and finally she couldn't wait any longer. She had only walked up a few steps when she stopped listening to Fitz and Duncan talking. "What worries me was he had help tonight from a mortal."  
  
"You're worried about Alex aren't you?" Fitz took his pipe out of his waist coat pocket.  
  
"I see you've grown fond of her," Fitz said as he lit his pipe. Duncan looked at Fitz sighed and nodded "I think I have, but there is still so much I don't know about her Fitz and she's not the sort to take a back seat".  
  
"And that worries you?" Fitz questioned as he puffed on his pipe. "Yes it worries me. She takes too many risks with her life and for a mortal living in our world that can be very deadly. We've known each other for such a short time and I can't handle the thought of losing her".  
  
Alex quietly went back down the steps and pulled the door closed with a bang to announce her entrance, as she didn't want them thinking she had been listening. Fitz stood up as Alex approached "Well Laddie, If you don't need me any longer I'll make a move".  
  
"Thanks for your help Fitz."  
  
"Think nothing of it dear boy. If you need me I'll be at Hotel Cambon." Fitz said before walking over to Alex and taking her hand and lightly kissing the back of it. "Good night dear lady".  
  
Alex moved closer to Duncan as they watched Fitz walk away into the night. She moved to stand in front of Duncan looking into his eyes.  
  
"Are you all right Duncan?" she said as she let her hands gently stroked his cheeks. Duncan took hold of her hands bring them together kissing them before pulling Alex closer. "There is some one out there and I want you to promise me that you'll keep me between you and them"  
  
"Duncan I'm a big girl. Handling bad guys is what I do" Duncan's hands caressed her face "Not like these. I can't deal with whoever is out there and worry about you and if you are to stay with me you'll have to let me deal with these things on my own. Do you understand?"  
  
Alex tried to look away but Duncan moved his head so she couldn't. Finally Alex nodded "I know that I sometimes act first and think later but I will try Duncan".  
  
"That's all I ask" Duncan said before pulling her towards him until their lips met at first lightly then Duncan's fingers laced through Alex's hair as he crushed her lips to his for awhile there was nothing else in the world but them. Duncan then took Alex's hand and led her below, he locked the door before leading Alex towards the bed. Smoothing her hair from her face he looked deep into her eyes as her hands ran down his chest. Duncan went to speak but Alex placed her fingers onto his lips stopping the words before they formed. She then pressed her lips to his, her arms slipping behind his neck as he lifted her from the ground and gently placed her on the bed.  
  
It was several hours before they lay exhausted in each other's arms. Alex watched Duncan sleep in the dim light of the barge before she lightly kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you Duncan MacLeod".  
  
The sound of her voice and the warmth of her breath made Duncan stir but he didn't wake. Alex wished she had the nerve to tell him when he was awake but Duncan was the first person she had ever let herself feel this way about, to get so close to her and it frightened her.  
  
The first rays of a new day woke Alex, she rolled over but the space beside her was empty. Sliding out of bed Alex dressed and made some coffee before going out on deck. As she had expected Duncan was sat at the small table his eyes scanning the bank "I thought I'd find you up here. Trouble sleeping?"  
  
Alex sat down in the chair opposite to Duncan who blinked and turned to face her. "Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you".  
  
Alex smiled "No the sunlight woke me. Did you sleep at all?"  
  
Duncan rubbed his hand over his eyes before picking up the coffee cup "A little".  
  
"Hey, I've an idea how do you feel about a walk, it's a lovely morning and you haven't taken me to the Luxembourg Gardens yet. I've heard it's beautiful in the dawn light," Alex said reaching across placing her hand on his arm "Please".  
  
"Ok, we'll take a walk. I'll just grab my coat" Duncan smiled his hand cupping Alex's face as he got to his feet. How quickly he had grown accustomed to her face, to her ways and her smile he thought as he went inside.  
  
There were no other cars in the parking lot when Duncan turned the car into one of the empty slots. It was still very early and they were alone as they walked the path towards lake. Alex slipped her hand into his "It's so beautiful here. I can see why people like coming here."  
  
As they walked round one of the large statues Alex exclaimed, "WOW that's some house!"  
  
"It was built for Marie de Medicis it was started in 1615 and it took 12 years to build" Duncan explained as they walked closer "Did you see it being built?"  
  
Duncan laughed, "No, I was still in the Highlands I thought it was the only place on earth, I had no idea Paris even existed".  
  
"I still find it incredible that you were alive then and you still look so good" Alex moved so she was facing him her hands resting on his chest. Something out the corner of her eye took her attention.  
  
"Are you all right?" Duncan asked seeing her distraction.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just so beautiful here" Alex answered a little unsure what she had seen but she didn't want to bother Duncan with it until she was sure.  
  
Duncan was about to question her further when his cell phone started ringing.  
  
"I'll walk on," Alex whispered and pointed towards the lake.  
  
"MacLeod. Joe? It's a little early for you isn't it".  
  
As Alex walked she had an overwhelming feeling that she was being watched looking over her shoulder she could see Duncan was still talking on his cell phone. As she looked back she saw a figure moving closer. Trying not to show she had noticed Alex walked behind one of the statues and stopped her hand reaching instinctively under her jacket but it only found empty space. Swearing under her breath Alex looked around her eyes finally locking onto an old umbrella poking out of a bin. Alex moved so she could peer around the statue without being notice. The figure had moved to a line of bushes closest to her. Alex then walked past the bin hooking the umbrella out as she went, the figure in the bushes followed. Alex paused at the next statue waiting just long enough for the person following to become curious at her disappearance. Alex had rolled the umbrella up as best she could and readied herself as the footstep came closer.  
  
"I didn't wake you?" Joe responded.  
  
"No we're out for a walk" Duncan replied as he look down the path but it bent round so he could no longer see Alex.  
  
"I've had guys working on this all night"  
  
"You've found something?"  
  
As the man became visible round the statue Alex hit him in the stomach with all her might, causing him to take a few steps doubling over. Alex used his momentum to add to the force of her knee as she rammed it into his head, his nose gave a sickening crack before the man lost his footing and fell to the ground. Alex stepped closer the umbrella raised over her head as she looked down. Blood from the man's nose was spreading across his face "Now are you going to tell me why you're following us or should I break something else".  
  
Alex hadn't heard the soft footsteps coming up behind her and before she could react she felt something cold at her throat.  
  
"Yeah, he hasn't had a watcher for years but he came across an Immortal that did."  
  
"Joe, this is very nice back ground but what's his name"  
  
The sound of the man crying out as Alex's knee smashed into his nose made Duncan turn, his blood running cold at the sound.  
  
"I'll call you later Joe. I've gotta go" Duncan snapped the phone shut and thrust it into his pocket before Joe could tell him anymore. Duncan quickened his pace down the path he had seen Alex take.  
  
As the cold steel bit into her neck, a voice heavily accented breathed into her ear "Why didn't you just come quietly?"  
  
"I never do things quietly," Alex, said through gritted teeth as she was trying to see who was holding her. Alex then felt the man's body tense as it pressed against her.  
  
"ALEX!" Duncan shouted as he ran round the bend in the path. As Duncan skidded to a halt it didn't take him long to take in the scene before him, a mortal groaning on the ground his face covered with blood and a young looking blonde haired Immortal with the blade of his German Sabre at Alex's throat.  
  
"Let her go she's not part of this" Duncan growled as he pulled his katana from his coat.  
  
"Arr. MacLeod this is most unfortunate. Our meeting wasn't supposed to happen yet," Christie said making sure to keep Alex between them.  
  
Duncan could see the Immortal was shaken by his appearance as the colour had started to drain from his face. "Look if you want to challenge me I'm here. Just let her go".  
  
Before the Immortal could answer the mortal started to struggle to his feet taking Duncan's attention. This gave Christie his chance to back away his sword still at Alex's throat. A well-placed kick from Duncan sent the mortal crashing back to the ground this time into oblivion. Duncan quickly focused back on the Immortal and he ran forward cutting off the Immortal's escape. As the Immortal stopped suddenly as Duncan blocked his path. His sword biting deeper into Alex's neck causing her face to grimace with the pain and a trickle of warm blood slowly ran down her neck.  
  
"Look, We don't have to fight. You could let her go and leave. I don't have any quarrel with you" Duncan kept his voice calm and his free hand outstretched, he wanted the man as relaxed as possible so he might let his guard down even if it was just a little.  
  
"And of course you're a man of your word" the Immortal sneered. "I've never met you. I see no reason for us to fight"  
  
As he spoke Duncan noticed the sword relax slightly from Alex's throat. Alex looked across at Duncan their eyes met and she saw the slightest movement in Duncan's eyes and she hoped she was reading him right. "No one has to die here today. All I want is my friend"  
  
Alex felt the sword at her throat drop away slightly; taking her chance she rammed her elbow as hard as she could into the Immortal's stomach. A split second later Alex stomped hard on the Immortal's instep causing the man's sword arm to drop further away from her neck and with as much power and speed as she could find Alex smashed her fist first into the man's nose before it smashing it into his groin. As the Immortal dropped his sword and doubled over with the pain Alex dived to the side rolling across the ground coming to her feet beside Duncan, who was grimacing at the pain the other Immortal, must have been feeling at the last blow. "That's gotta hurt".  
  
Duncan didn't give the Immortal time to recover before bring his sword up to the man's neck.  
  
"I knew you were a coward. Letting a girl do your fighting for you" Duncan looked round at Alex throwing her the car keys "Take the car and go back to the barge"  
  
"What about you?" Alex questioned as she caught the keys. Duncan's eyes moved from her to the Immortal "You know our fight is one on one."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No Buts GO!" Duncan shouted before turning his attention back to the Immortal. "I don't let mortals fight for me and I don't hide behind women but I will fight when I'm challenged".  
  
Alex hesitated for a moment before running up the path towards the car park. Duncan stepped back his sword dropping back to his side.  
  
"Pick it up" Duncan said pointing his sword to where the German Sabre lay.  
  
"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod" Duncan said as he brought his sword up into the on guard position.  
  
"I'm Marcus Christie at your service" Christie said with a flourish of his hand.  
  
"Well Marcus Christie you've been watching me a long time. I see no reason to prolong this game of yours any longer" Duncan said as he slowly walked around Christie.  
  
Christie grinned, "you should've seen your face. Unnerved, off balance, unable to sleep. I was having so much fun. It's a shame that girl had to spoil things I had a lot more fun planned for you. I hate rushing things".  
  
"Well let's have some fun now" Duncan said smiling as he lunged forward their swords meeting in a spray of spark.  
  
Alex stopped the car on the quayside by the barge she sat staring out of the windscreen for what seemed an eternity before she managed to will her body to move. As she finally walked up the gangplank Alex felt distant and removed from the world around her, all her thoughts were with Duncan. Alex wandered through the barge towards the couch, sitting down on the edge, what could have happened and what might still happen played before her eyes. The inside of the barge disappeared as her eyes misted with tears  
  
"How could I have been so stupid" she said out loud to the shadows before placing her head in her hands. 'If only I'd gone back to Duncan when I first saw that man but no you had to blunder in. Why didn't I think about another man.'  
  
Alex slowly raised her head it was then that she noticed the red light blinking on the desk. Alex got to her feet and walked over to the desk, she sighed before pressing the play button as she had a feeling who the message was from.  
  
The tape crackled before a familiar voice boomed out "Err this is McCormack Alex I have no choice I have to call you back Ray is missing he hasn't made his last 3 check ins. I've no one else that knows this group well enough to be of use. Call me. Usual number"  
  
Alex rubbed her eyes she had tried not to think about her other life since McCormack's last call but now it couldn't be ignored. She turned and leaned back against the desk.  
  
Duncan parried another blow from Christie "Not bad"  
  
The force Christie now used took Duncan by surprise forcing him backwards defending all the way. Duncan had never met Christie before and had been slightly fooled by the Immortal's youthful appearance. It was a mistake he won't make again. Duncan jumped back arching his back away from Christie's lunge. Christie had been unprepared for his attack not to meet it's target sending him stumbling forward allow Duncan's blade to slice deep into Christie's left arm.  
  
Duncan span round as he followed through with the cut adding a little flourish just to unnerve his opponent even further. Christie looked down at the blood as it spread its way through the fibres of his jacket. As Christie lifted his head Duncan could see the hate burning in his eyes as he lunged forward. The words of his clansman and teacher Connor drifted through his mind "anger doesn't give you an edge it blunts it".  
  
An important lesson that had taken Duncan several times of finding himself on the wrong side of his clansman's sword before he realised what his teacher was telling him. Christie's sword clashed again with Duncan's the force of the attack forcing Duncan back against one of the large statues Christie pressing his sword down hard towards Duncan's chest. The tip of Christie's blade managed to just slice into Duncan's leather jacket.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what I did that made you want my head" Duncan whispered breathlessly as he fought to keep his own blade from being pushed into his chest. "You killed a good friend".  
  
Duncan tried to think of anyone that would possible match that brief description  
  
"Who?" Duncan questioned before bring his right knee forcibly up into Christie's groin forcing him to back away. Duncan moved away from the statue his blade pointing at Christie. It wasn't long before Christie recovered bring his sword to on guard. Duncan flicked his sword just making contact with Christie's Sabre as he walked forward but as Duncan went to attack Christie moved his Sabre from side to side with what seemed like lighting speed.  
  
"Arrr. I've seen that one before" Duncan said as he countered the attack Christie now launched "So you must have known Walter Reinhart"  
  
"He was a great man and you killed him" Christie said pointing his sword towards Duncan before drawing his blade back before lunging forward his attack was ferocious forcing Duncan to parry blow after blow.  
  
"Great man? He was a murderer" Duncan shouted back just before faking a fall a broad grin broke across Christie's face as he raised his sword over his head for the final blow. But before he could bring his sword down Duncan thrust his sword forward and upwards slicing through Christie's stomach, grinding across his ribcage as it tore through the tissue of his lung before piercing his heart. Christie stared down with a look of horror and fear in his eyes. His strength failing him as his Sabre fell from his grasp.  
  
"I've a few fancy moves of my own" Duncan smiled as he pulled his blade from Christie's body. Duncan watched as Christie's hands fumbled as they tried to stop the blood that was now racing from his body. With the loss of blood Christie's strength failed him and he crumbled to his knees. Duncan stood up raising his sword over his head.  
  
"Say hello to Walter for me" Duncan said just before he brought his sword down for one final blow, Christie's neck gave little resistance to Duncan's blade. Duncan managed to walk a little way from the body onto an area of green away from the statue before the quickening found him.  
  
As Duncan neared the barge he could see Alex stood on the deck looking out across the river her arms folded tightly around her body. Wearily Duncan walked up the gangplank but as he reached the top he stopped, at Alex's feet was a black holdall. "You're leaving?"  
  
The sound of Duncan's voice made Alex turned around. She had been rehearsing what she was going to say for what seemed like hours but as her eyes met his all her well-chosen words deserted her.  
  
"I have to" she stammered.  
  
"Can I at least know why?" Duncan asked as he walked towards her. Alex moved nearer to the edge of the barge her eyes scanning the far bank before turning back. "McCormack called he had to send Ray undercover with a group I've been dealing with and now he's missing".  
  
"I thought you didn't want to go back?" Duncan said as he reached for Alex's arm. Alex felt the cool morning breeze on her face as she turned away, inside she could feel her heart breaking.  
  
"I don't but I don't have a choice. I'm Ray's only chance." Alex said as turned back to face him.  
  
Alex blinked back her tears "I don't know how to do anything else Duncan and there isn't anyone else. With Thomas dead and Ray missing I'm the best undercover agent he has"  
  
"Then we'll go together," Duncan said gently taking Alex by the arm turning her towards him. Alex looked down at the deck before looking up into his eyes. "No, Duncan. Ray's not the only reason I have to leave."  
  
"So what else?" Duncan asked as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"As much as I want to be with you this is something that I have to do alone. I made you a promise but I can't just stand by" Duncan shook his head and as went to speak but Alex placed her hand on his lips stopping him.  
  
"Duncan, You've given me more than I can ever repay. You gave me life when I was only just existing. But Thomas was right about me I take too many risk and I don't care who gets hurt, or at least I didn't. What I did this morning put you at risk. You could've been killed."  
  
"So could you." Duncan said as he searched her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I made a rookie's mistake I decide to take that guy down without thinking he would have help let alone it would be an Immortal. But when you came round the corner and saw the sword at my throat I saw the look in your eyes. It was there for the briefest time but it was still there. You considered doing what he asked and in that moment I knew that what I had just done could've cost you your life." Alex reached up her hand, her fingers lightly tracing the side of his face.  
  
"I made you a promise to stay out of it, to keep you between me and the Immortal and I couldn't keep it for even a day" a single tear broke free, slowly running down her cheek.  
  
"But you'll be risking your life if you go back."  
  
Alex smiled weakly "Yes, but it's my life to risk. I don't have the right to risk yours. Our worlds aren't that different we both fight evil but we operate better in our own worlds. We know the risks and how to deal with them. I want to stay Duncan more than anything but before I can I have to work a few things out."  
  
Duncan pulled Alex into his embrace.  
  
"I'll be here when you do" Duncan's voice trembled as he spoke and he kissed her hair before resting his head on hers. Alex felt the warmth of his body as he held her tight. Alex was relieved when the sound of a car horn heralded the arrival of her cab, before his warmth melted all her resolve away. "That's my cab".  
  
Duncan lifted her chin, looked deep into her eyes before kissing her tenderly on the lips. Alex finally pulled away picking up her bag with one hand while the other hand held onto his hand for as long as she could as she slowly walked to the gangplank. Alex sighed deeply "I'll miss you Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."  
  
As her fingers let go of his hand she wiped away the tears "take care".  
  
As Alex walked towards the waiting cab Duncan called out "Alex! If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."  
  
Alex smiled and nodded "Thank you, Duncan that means a lot. Maybe I could spend some of the vacation I'm owed in Paris?"  
  
Duncan smiled and nodded back "I'd like that. There's still so much I haven't shown you".  
  
As Alex got into the cab Joe's car pulled up on quayside. Duncan could see the confused look on Joe's face as he got out and watched as the cab drove past with Alex hiding her face so the tears that were now streaming down her face could not be seen. "Was that Alex?"  
  
"Yeah" Duncan nodded as he turned and made his way back into the barge.  
  
"Yeah, is that all you've got to say. Well is she coming back?"  
  
Duncan poured two glasses of whiskey handing one to Joe. "She has some things to take care of but I think she'll be back one day".  
  
"You didn't let me finish telling you what my guys found out" Joe said as he walked over to the chair by the fire.  
  
"I know the Immortal's name Joe. It was Marcus Christie" Duncan said as he took a sip of his whiskey before sitting down opposite Joe on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not the one you need to worry about. The Immortal we had the watcher on was Stephan Niemann"  
  
The look of recognition and disgust on Duncan's face as he drained the whisky from the glass wasn't missed by Joe, he knew some of the history between them from the Chronicles but he also knew it wasn't complete.  
  
"Did you hear who I said?"  
  
"Yes, Joe I heard and if he wants me he knows where I am". Joe shook his head at Duncan's matter a fact answer.  
  
"Who do we stay with?" a voice came from the front of the limousine parked on the road above the quayside.  
  
"We stay with the girl" came the heavily German accented voice from the rear as the smoke glass window glided up.  
  
"But I thought your beef was with that guy?"  
  
"It is but I have all the time in the world to settle that one".  
  
The sequel will be coming soon. 


End file.
